Claiming His Princess Bride
by cubbieBlueMako
Summary: Reply to Cheetoy's Royal Twist KAEX Challenge, but with an added twist. Fanfic is AU and not related to any of my other fanfics. Set in medieval Arus with 80s Voltron Keith and Allura pairing. RATING M Chapter 12 onwards.
1. Chapter One - Invade

Author's notes:

This is another reply to Cheetoy's KAEX Royal Twist Challenge, with an extra twist added.

FanFic is a multi-chapter story, **completely AU**, and not related to my other fanfics. Written in plotter mode, this fanfic is up to maximum ten chapters only with relatively short chapters.

I would like to thank Paulina Ann for inspiration. When she uploaded her story "Chivalry" she got me hooked reading historical romance e-books on Kindle app on my mobile phone.

Thank you Tonnie Seawolf for proofreading my chapter.

The setting is medieval Arus, long before there was a united planet of Arus, when all the kingdoms from all four corners of the planet were still divided.

Taking elements from the 80s Voltron universe, such as the core characters, the robot lions, the unexplained magic that surrounds Voltron's lions and the power crystals, I've placed them in an alternate Arus. There will be absolutely **no Doo****m characters **in this story. If you are looking for the evil and ugly baddies, this is not the fic you want to read.

Genre - Romance

Sub genre - Fantasy / Paranormal / Sci-Fi

Rating is T.

Compulsory disclaimer: World Events Productions (WEP) owns Voltron.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**"Invaders"**

In her entire life, she had never run as fast as she did now.

Lady Matilda Hys ran like a princess' life depended on it.

Reaching the royal wing of Castle Alforia, she screeched to an abrupt halt. She flung the door open. "They're here," she said half-screaming and breathless.

"No," The princess said, shock and fear reflected in her eyes. She stood too quickly, knocking over her chair on the ornate parqueted floor.

"The tower watchman saw them. They'll reach us in an hour." Nanny Hys panted. She lunged towards an armoire with a ready set of clothes. "Quickly, change into these. We've rehearsed this for nearly four weeks. This is the only way we can protect you." She helped the princess, quickly unbuttoning her silk gown.

Allura, the last reigning royal princess of Alforia, shrugged off her dress and kicked off her embroidered silk slippers. She yanked all her jewellery, including her blue-stoned circlet and shoved it all in a sack cloth. She stuffed the sack beneath a panel of her large keepsake chest.

"Ready?" Nanny Hys hastily helped Allura into another set of clothes. The fabric was rough and plain, which was far different from what she had been wearing all her life.

Allura nodded, her heart pounding on her chest. She couldn't trust herself to speak.

It was exactly a month ago when her father King Alfor and brother Prince Aldus died. They were killed in the great battle against the kingdom of Altea, led by the mighty army of King Kenneth and his son, Prince Keith. When Allura learnt of their deaths and their defeat, they were given a month to mourn and bury their dead.

They were told that the Alteans would arrive at the end of the month.

Today was that day and they kept their promise.

Shuddering in fear, Allura and her nanny bolted from the royal wing and used the service stairs that led straight down to the kitchen located at the rear part of the castle.

When they reached the large kitchen, everyone stood still. Ignoring the kitchen staff, they ran towards the far end of the cooking area, near the back door.

Nanny hurriedly braided Allura's long, wavy and golden hair. "We're not done yet. Your hair's too brilliant, too-golden. They will suspect straightaway." She creased her brows. Grabbing blackened remnants of burnt firewood, Matilda smeared soot on Allura's hairline and her clean, smooth face. Satisfied at her impromptu handiwork, she tucked all of Allura's hair under a plain white mob cap. "There. That should work," she said, stepping back, letting out a long breath.

All of the castle's kitchen staff stood motionless, staring at them with teary, worried eyes. Their royal princess' transformation was now complete.

They all turned as the castle's steward stumbled breathlessly into the kitchen. "Matilda! Where is she? The invaders have been spotted and they'll be here in minutes," he said frantically.

Lady Hys confidently approached Coran. "Do you see her here?"

Coran quickly swept his eyes among the kitchen staff, from their cook, the kitchen maids and the scullery maids. There were at least twenty identically-clad women of varying ages. He let out a sigh of relief. "No, you are all dressed the same. Your Highness, if you are here, keep your golden hair hidden at all cost."

Allura stepped forward from the back of the group. "I don't like your plan. I feel like a coward hiding from the enemy, when I should be protecting my people and my kingdom."

Coran walked towards Allura. "Your Highness, please. We've already discussed this. This is the only way. They are barbarians and—"

Allura raised her hand. "Enough. I trust you and everyone in the castle." She turned and gratefully gazed at the people who surrounded her. "Thank you for risking your life to protect me."

Everyone knelt and bowed before Allura. Most of them were crying, sniffling, and wiping their eyes with their aprons.

"Your Highness, we will protect you with our lives." Matilda kissed her hand.

Once everyone stood up, Coran spoke to everyone, "To your stations. This is not a drill. This is the real deal now." Coran was about to leave when he stopped, pivoting. He pressed his palm on the side of his head. "Oh, one more thing, Your Highness. They were spotted with having two robot lions. Not just one as initially rumoured, but two."

Allura's eyes widened.

"There's more. We were told that one of them could summon the Blazing Sword."

Allura felt dread and doom had befallen her and her kingdom.

_May all the heavens help us. _

**xoxoxoxoxo**

People stared at them with their mouths agape from pure shock and awe.

"Looks like they didn't expect to see our robot lions today," Lance snickered. He loved the effect that these mighty lion mechas have on the masses.

"Well, the lions are very large metal beasts," Keith said matter-of-factly.

"And compared to the backwater kingdom you're inheriting—"

"Lance." Keith interrupted his second-in-command in a no-nonsense tone.

"Aye, my liege. I shall begin my usual spiel momentarily." Lance chuckled as he stood up from Red Lion's cockpit. He opened the side hatch near the lion's ear and impressively jumped off, making a double somersault before landing in a crouch in front of the delegation of Castle Alforia.

"Show off." Keith rolled his eyes. He rose from his cockpit chair, took a similar exit from the side of Black Lion's head, and used the dais that steadily brought him down to the ground.

Twenty of his best knights alighted their troop carrier, filing two straight lines between the two lions.

Keith saw Lance speaking with an elderly couple. They were nodding to Lance and glancing at the parchment that Lance showed them. It was the treaty between his father, King Kenneth, and the former King Alfor and his son, Prince Aldus.

His second-in-command nodded one last time, pointed at Keith, then purposely strode towards him.

Lance reached his side and quietly spoke. "Those two are the castle's steward, Coran, and head of household, Matilda Hys. I gave them the document, briefly touching each item. They said they will peacefully abide. They barely have enough armed knights or soldiers after the battle ended."

"And the princess? Why is she not here to greet us?" Keith asked. His eyes never left Coran and Matilda.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes darted at the elderly couple who continued to read the parchment. "I asked them about their princess. They said they wanted to speak with you directly."

"I see." Keith rubbed his chin. Gazing at the Alforians, he approached them with such commanding presence that was second nature to the prince.

Lance followed Keith and made the formal introductions to the elderly couple. "Master Coran and Lady Hys, I would like you to meet His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Keith Kogane, son of King Kenneth the Wise of the Northern Kingdom."

The two Alforians bowed and curtsied respectively. "We have been expecting you, Your Highness. We have prepared the Great Hall for your arrival. The key people from our kingdom are all here, to hear what would be your edicts for our kingdom." Coran gestured, leading the Alteans towards the great hall.

"If you would excuse me, Your Highness. I shall go ahead and prepare the royal suite." Nanny said.

Keith raised his hand. "No, Lady Hys. Just prepare twenty-two rooms from your guest wing for myself and my knights. While I am with them, I am a knight as well."

Matilda stilled for a moment, trying to understand what the prince had just said. "As you wish, milord." She bowed and went towards the guest wing.

Continuing their walk towards the hall, Keith asked the castle's steward, "Tell me, Coran. Where is your princess? Part of the agreement signed was that when we annex your kingdom, I am to claim Princess Allura as my bride, and that we are to wed within a week."

Coran stopped in his tracks. "Forgive us, milord. She is no longer in Alforia. She left after we buried her father and brother. She went to the east, to the Forest Kingdom. She wanted to become a priestess and devote her life to prayer and service."

"Surely you jest," Lance retorted, standing behind his leader.

"Lance, send scouts to verify this story." Keith quietly ordered his knight. He then turned to Coran. "Why do I sense you are keeping her from us? We assure you no harm shall come to her or any Alforians."

They continued walking in silence until they reached the archway of the Great Hall.

"If you'll excuse me, milord. I shall need to gather our people." Coran went ahead of them and spoke to a group of elderly Alforians who waited near the hearth of the great hall.

Lance grumbled quietly to Keith. "Do you believe that crap that the princess is gone? They can't send her away. We need all the lions. They did say that the keeper of the Blue—"

Keith held up his hand, cutting him off. "Wait, Lance. I sense a presence. I felt it the moment we stepped inside the castle. She's here, hiding." Keith closed his eyes, sending a telepathic wave of calm and reassurance. Then, in his mind, the flickering blue presence was gone, hidden, and out of reach. _For now_.

When everyone quieted down, Coran motioned everyone to be seated. Keith went up front near the hearth. A hundred pair of eyes latched on to him.

**xoxoxoxo**

In his father's kingdom, the Alteans saw Keith as the conquering hero.

Order. Precision. Logic. Discipline.

Back home, Keith's prowess on the battlefield was legendary. He was lauded as the perfect hero, respectful of the rules of battle, respected their kingdom's rules and regulations; his reputation was that of calm, confident command.

_The kingdom is yours, marry the princess, and get the Blue Lion. _His father told him the moment they claimed victory over Alforia. He has had several battles with other kingdoms, but this was the first time that his father had given him a kingdom to rule, manage, and govern.

However, to the people of Alforia, Keith and the Alteans were the marauding horde, barbarians who burned and pillaged kingdoms they conquered. Apparently rumours and news flew to Alforia differently. They thought they were savages.

As the Alforians stared at him with fear and trepidation in their eyes, Keith realised he needed to start from scratch and change his strategy. He needed to win the hearts of the Alforians. Hopefully, with careful planning, he would eventually find his princess-bride.

"We come in peace." Keith paused, swept his gaze from left to right. "Contrary to what you have heard about Altea, we do not pillage and plunder. We will not take your women and children, and we will not burn your villages and houses down. Not from me, and not from my knights who are with me tonight.

"In this peaceful transition, we shall annex the kingdoms with robot lions, under the rule, jurisdiction and administration of King Kenneth the Wise of the Northern Kingdom. Our vision is to unify all the kingdoms of Arus. Our aim is to be the favoured sovereign among all the kingdoms. We shall rule and govern with justice, and maintain peace throughout all the kingdoms.

"We bear a message for Her Royal Highness, Princess Allura. Please tell her that no harm shall come to her and her people.

"We initially negotiated with your king and your crown prince, to join our kingdoms. But they had chosen to resolve our differences through battle. We had won, and I bring proof of the agreement made between the two kingdoms. I had given Coran the original parchment to verify its authenticity." Keith paused one final time, nodding to Coran who lifted the signed agreement.

"As a sign of goodwill, our medical delegation will be arriving tomorrow to cure and heal your knights injured from the great battle. Tonight, my knights and I shall join you in evening meal as brothers."

**xoxoxoxo**

Allura heard the Crown Prince of Altea's pronouncement loud and clear. She listened, watching from afar, from the very end of the hall. She was kept hidden among similarly-clad kitchen staff. This was the prince who was supposed to claim her as his bride. He appeared tall, probably taller than her brother Aldus. His voice was deep, steady, and calm, rang aloud throughout the great hall.

Other senior castle staff standing on her left, who didn't recognise her disguise, quietly murmured about their new lord.

"He speaks so well," said one staff.

"He's so well spoken," replied the other.

Indeed, they were expecting the worst. They were their conquerors, rumoured as barbarians and savages, killing and pillaging as they annexed kingdoms to their realm.

She was surprised they have treated Coran and Nanny with diplomacy and respect.

Standing in the shadows of one of the pillars at the back of the hall, Allura whispered to Lady Matilda, who stood on her right. "Pass the message around that I have heard His Highness' message. We shall abide to their governance respectfully, provided they abide with their promise that our people shall not be harmed."

Nanny wordlessly nodded. She then discreetly inched her way towards Coran.

Once the prince finished his speech, the crowd began to disperse. Everyone started to head back to their regular stations. Those who were seated in the great hall began to eat.

Walking back to the kitchen, she caught a glimpse of the prince and his Altean knights. They had good table manners and were not pounding tables and shouting like cavemen.

As she reached the back of the kitchen, one of the kitchen maids passed on a message from Lady Hys, "M'lady, Nanny said you have to stay in the kitchen, don't join the serving maids serving food to them and don't go loitering around the hallways."

Allura nodded her assent. It was the first evening with the invaders and everyone was nervous and on edge.

Grabbing an armful of dirty pots and pans, Allura thought that now she was dressed as a scullery maid, she might as well take on the full role.

For the very first time in her entire life, the Princess of Alforia was about to scrub her first set of dirty pots and pans.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	2. Chapter Two - Blue

Author's notes:

Happy Hump Day and Thankful Thursday!

Thank you to all the reviewers for leaving a review on chapter one. Your feedback is very much appreciated! *hugs*

Thank you to Tonnie Seawolf for proofreading.

And here's something to top up your KA fan-shippy hearts this mid-week leading up to Mother's Day weekend!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"**Blue Moon"**

Looking around, she made sure no one followed her. Her hooded black cloak kept her hidden among the shadows.

Under the full moon, Allura snuck out of the castle. She pulled out her blue-stoned circlet from her satchel and raised it up in the moonshine.

A large lioness bathed in blue light appeared out of nowhere.

"I missed you, Blue." Allura nuzzled her luminescent feline.

Blue Lion purred happily. _:: I missed you too, my young cub ::_

Allura sat on Blue Lion's back and they quickly bounded towards the forest.

In a matter of minutes, they were in the deepest, thickest, and untouched part of the woods. The forest pool and waterfalls called to Allura with soothing sounds of her water element. It was a favourite place where only she and her mother shared, where they could get away from everything related to royal life. It was their quiet place when they needed to hide and get away from her father and brother.

Brushing her fingers along the floral shrubs, she remembered planting lavender around the natural pool with her mother and grandmother. For the women of her family, this was a place of refuge as well as training as the Blue Lion warrior.

Taking off her cloak, Allura sniffed her clothes. Wrinkling her nose, she smelled of kitchen, food, and grime especially after scrubbing pots and pans throughout the late evening. She definitely needed to cleanse.

Dropping her cloak and satchel on the mossy ground, she eagerly peeled the rest of her clothes.

Naked, the princess dipped her toes on the cool, natural pool. With a heavenly sigh, she waded towards the soothing waterfalls.

Nearby, Blue Lion sat on her haunches, her ears twitching. The lioness was guarding her warrior, acutely alert of their surroundings.

"Relax, Blue. We're safe here. It's our secret place. The entrance is hidden in the thicket."

Blue Lion rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath. She padded beside Allura's things and buried her nose inside Allura's satchel. She pawed out a bar of soap and tossed it to the princess.

As Allura washed the grime and stench off her body, her thoughts drifted to the new ruler of her kingdom. The Altean prince didn't look like a marauding barbarian. He even looked quite handsome in his black armour.

_:: The Black Lion knight. ::_

Were the rumours false or were the Alteans merely plotting to lure her out? She didn't sense any wrong intentions in the prince's speech earlier. And his eyes spoke of calm command and honesty.

_:: There was no hint of treachery. ::_

She needed time to get to know this prince who came to conquer her and her kingdom.

"I will not give you up, Blue. We are bonded together. No one shall separate us, not even the new lord of Alforia."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Keith had a room with a spectacular view of Alforia. It was nearly midnight and he wasn't a bit tired or sleepy. Looking out the window, his new kingdom had a large forest and a few towns. Black and Red lions sat in front of the castle like two sentinels guarding, perpetually on duty.

From his vantage point, he realised the moat below looked wider, larger even, as large as a lake. He wondered if this lake was big enough to hide the legendary Blue Lion. Nobody from the reconnaissance teams could give a report about the location of the mysterious blue robot lion.

Glancing up in the cloudless night sky, the moon of Arus was finally in its fullest phase. Was it his imagination or did the moon looked rather blue tonight?

_A blue moon? How apt._ Keith thought, chuckling to himself. He remembered asking one of their famed scholars back home,

"_Are you even sure it is the kingdom of Alforia that possessed the legendary Blue Lion?" _

"_It is written in the annals of time. The kingdom that is now called Alforia had been home to the famed Blue Lion," _replied Altea's greatest scholar from the Castle Altea's vast library that boasted the best collection of Arusian antiquities.

Their Red and Black lions had always proudly rested on daises and platforms in front of their castle with all of their robotic iron might on public display. Their strength, prowess, and leadership greatly admired by generations of patriotic Alteans. Which was why he was surprised that when he arrived at Alforia, the legendary Blue Lion was nowhere to be seen, including his princess-bride.

Keith dispatched a few knights and ordered them to go to the Forest Kingdom in the east of planet Arus. He needed to confirm Coran's tale if the beautiful Princess Allura was at the temple, studying to become a priestess. Did she bring the Blue Lion with her?

However, his gut feeling was telling him that he sent his team out on a wild goose chase. He trusted his gut feeling, which had saved him many times in battle. _She's not in the East Kingdom. She's here somewhere. _

Without warning, something briefly glowed and sparkled at the other end of the bridge below. Whatever it was, it lopped far too fast, even faster than a horse. Raising his gauntlet, thermal visuals appeared. _One heat signature?_

Not needing to wake up and bring anyone else, the Altean prince decided he needed a night jaunt. He was itching to investigate.

Tapping the black crystal on his gauntlet, a large, silver-white figure shimmered before him. The mighty Black Lion appeared. It had a huge mane that stretched out like liquid lightning, with a warrior's saddle and body armour on its back.

_:: The Blue lioness has awakened. ::_

"But how?" Keith asked, perplexed.

_:: She rides. Go now. ::_

Grabbing Black Lion's mane, they disappeared from his bedroom, reappearing at the foot of the castle's bridge. They swiftly followed the faint blue trail that only the black lion could see.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Hidden in the shadows, Keith found himself in some magical place in deepest part of the forest.

She was some ethereal nymph in an enchanted pool. Her creamy, smooth skin glistened in the blue light emitted by her luminescent lion.

With her back towards him, her damp, golden hair, hung like a long curtain. He had never seen hair so brilliant, blazing like the sun.

"See, Blue? I don't look so grimy now." Her voice sounded music to his ears. He heard her laugh softly.

"Who is she, Black? And are you sure we're cloaked?"

_:: Yes, cloaked. ::_

"She cannot see us?"

_:: Aye, the girl cannot see us. But— ::_

"—Good, I need to get a closer look." Keith stealthily moved between prickly bushes. His footfalls careful and silent, like a lion stalking his prey.

He saw her gliding in the still, blue water. Floating on her back, her breasts jutted above the surface. He felt his lower body stiffened in response. Mesmerised, Keith tried to drag his eyes somewhere else than her taut, full, and round breasts. He berated himself, ogling her like a horny teenager.

His lion chuckled at his wayward thoughts.

Without any warning, the girl with the golden hair bolted upright, turning her head. "Someone's here?" She gasped.

The blue lion growled and let out a loud, territorial roar towards Keith's direction.

Then, a ball of blue light surrounded her. It was so strong, it made her look invisible. She merged into the light, until he could no longer discern her outline.

With a bright flash, the ball of light together with the girl's garments and bag disappeared. Next thing Keith knew, the waterfalls and pool were gone.

In the darkness, he found himself standing between forest trees, with only his lion's silver light illuminating them. Keith creased his brows and crossed his arms. "Care to explain what happened?"

_:: Her protector smelled our scent and heard my chuckle, ::_ Black lion said sheepishly.

"They can jump to a different area too?"

_:: Possibly. Or, they wanted their secret place remain a secret. ::_

"Who is she, Black? We need to find her."

_:: Not tonight, young cub. Tonight we rest. Some other time. They will reappear, I assure you. :: _Black let out a sleepy yawn.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)  
_

* * *

END NOTES:

I Imagined the robot lions like Krelshi of planet Ariel from the Voltron Force 2011 series; appearing in solid light but in their own lion colours. They were also of same size as the lions in planet Ariel.


	3. Chapter Three - Drenched

Author's Notes:

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows.

Thank you Chris and Tonnie Seawolf for proofreading.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"**Drenched****"**

The next morning after breakfast, Keith and Lance went on a guided tour of the castle. Taking stock of what they annexed, Keith wanted to find out about his new kingdom.

Surprising the castle steward, Keith insisted to Coran that they start their inspection from the lower part of the castle—which was the kitchen—then work their way up.

As they descended a few flights of stairs, Keith stifled a yawn.

"You didn't sleep well?" Lance asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Keith covered a second yawn. How could he, after encountering the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life? He decided not to tell his second-in-command. Not yet, anyway.

When they reached the castle's large, open kitchen, around two dozen women stared back at them. Keith's eyes flickered at Lance. His friend beamed, murmuring under his breath, "I'm in heaven."

**xoxoxoxo**

Allura, who stood at the back, saw two Altean knights enter. Immediately, the senior kitchen staff tried to hide Allura from view, giving her hand signals from behind their backs, motioning her to exit the back door that led to the bakehouse.

Quietly sneaking out, Allura realised she needed to find Lady Hys.

Looking up at the sky, the clouds appeared darker and heavier than this morning. She felt a light drizzle caress her face. She scampered towards the bake house, which was across their herb garden.

Marie, their baker, was kneading dough when she walked into the warm, small stone house with a large brick oven. "Are we hiding today, m'lady?"

"Yes. The prince and his sidekick are touring the castle and inspecting the kitchen." Allura huffed a breath and began pacing the stone floor.

"What's the matter?" Marie asked.

"It's about to rain and Nanny's late." Allura crossed her arms on her chest.

All of a sudden, they heard a deafening boom of thunder. Allura peered through the window and saw bolts of lightning streaked through the grey sky. Then, the roof of the bakehouse began to pound. The rain began to pour hard.

"With all the extra people in the castle, we are quick to run out of food. The cook was complaining last night they needed to replenish the pantry," Marie said, setting the kneaded dough aside.

They needed to allot extra food for at least twenty hungry knights and Nanny was not used to the adjustments. It was Allura who managed the castle in the first place. This was her job, something she excelled at since her mother died. But because she was a scullery maid, her usual duties of running the castle went to Lady Hys.

"I can't wait any longer." Despite the rain, Allura ran back to the castle's kitchen, relieved that Coran and the Alteans had finished the tour and moved on to another part of the castle.

She grabbed her oilskin cloak that hung in a corner. "Cook, have potato chowder for lunch and toast some day-old bread for croutons. We'll just have soup for lunch. Should those hungry knights complain, tell them it's a rainy day. I'm going to look for Lady Hys."

"Yes, m'lady." Cook Michelle began giving instructions to peel potatoes and onions to the kitchen maids. "Matilda should be here soon. She's probably just got caught in the rain."

Allura quickened her steps towards the castle's entrance. With her hood raised and her head bowed, she tried to avoid the main corridors that had heavy foot traffic.

When the Alforian guards posted at the castle gates recognised her, their eyes widened. "M'lady, it's pouring out there."

"I can see that." She creased her brows and kept her head low. "Has Lady Hys arrived yet?"

The two guardsmen shook their head.

"I need to summon Blue Lion," she said, pulling her blue-stoned circlet from her apron's pocket.

Her Alforian guards looked around for any of the Alteans. "The coast is clear, m'lady. The Alteans are all indoors. It seems they're not used to the rain."

Allura nodded. She raised her circlet, summoning Blue Lion. "Lady Hys is missing," she whispered.

The blue lioness flickered for a moment and replied, _:: She is beyond the bridge, just after the forest clearing. ::_

"Scan the area for Altean knights. We need to go out and meet Nanny."

Blue Lion flickered again. _:: No Altean knights within the vicinity. ::_

"Let's do this fast and quick, Blue." Allura mounted her lion. In a bright, blue flash, they disappeared, reappearing at the other side of the moat. They made a quick dash until the forest clearing was a hundred paces away.

Getting off her lion, Allura spotted Nanny just up ahead. "We're good now, Blue. Thank you." Allura nuzzled her lion.

Blue purred, slowly dissipating.

In the pouring rain, Allura spotted Lady Hys with her cart and ox up the road. Lifting her cloak, she bolted towards her. Muddy water splashed from the ground, but she didn't care. "Nanny, you're soaked to the bone." Allura cried out in a worried voice.

"You shouldn't have come." Matilda grunted, pushing her stuck cart, trying to dislodge a wheel off the mud. "What if they see you?"

"We made sure, Nanny." Allura unclasped her waterproof cloak and placed it on Nanny's shoulders. "Wear this quickly and sit on the cart."

"The wheel has been stuck for the last five minutes." Nanny clasped the warm cloak and pulled up the hood.

"We just need a large stick for a lever."

Soaked to the skin, Allura tried to gather her wits. She wanted Blue to carry Nanny back to the castle, but the lion only carried its own warrior. Then, she wanted Blue to push the cart for her, but it would frighten the ox and Blue would be seen.

Without warning, she heard the loud sounds of thrusters hovering behind them.

"Ladies, need some help?" Black Lion's pilot's voice boomed against the pouring rain, descending alongside Red Lion.

Allura was about to retort when Nanny grasped her arm, reminding her of her incognito persona.

The princess nodded, dropped her shoulders, and made sure her white mob cap stayed in place.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Lance, grab the cart and ox." Keith ordered the Red Lion pilot.

"Of course you'll have the women with you." Lance teased while Red Lion scooped up the cart and ox into its mouth and went straight towards the back of the castle.

Ignoring Lance's retort, Keith descended from his cockpit down into Black Lion's great maw. He offered his hand to Lady Hys and helped her up to Black Lion's mouth. When he did the same for Lady Hys' drenched young assistant, a jolt of electricity hit him the moment his hand clasped hers.

He heard her gasp. Keith's eyes widened in surprise. Did she feel that electric jolt too?

Letting go of her hand, he saw her rub her shoulders. She was soaked to the skin, her white uniform clung to her taut breasts and long legs. Her body looked too perfect for a castle servant. _What the hell am I thinking? Did I just ogle a maidservant?_ _I'm not like Lance who would go after all the pretty girls regardless of rank. _

Scowling, Keith strode towards the panel inside Black's jaw, pulled a thick blanket, and draped it over her shoulders.

"Th-thank you, my lord. This is ss-so kind of you." Her teeth chattered as she spoke.

"I'm moving us out of here. There are handle straps along here." Keith pointed, then raising his gauntlet, Black Lion began to rise.

"Who's piloting the lion?" The young maid asked, holding the blanket on her shoulders with one hand, while her other hand held the handle strap tightly.

"I am, although he can fly himself if need be," he explained. Black shut its jaw, protecting them from the sheets of rain, and carefully bore them toward the castle.

"I don't understand these creatures," she said with much disinterest. Lady Hys nodded in agreement.

Keith raised his brow as he gazed at this stalwart maid. Was his lion mecha too complicated to understand for someone who worked as a castle servant?

Once his lion settled down on the ground in front of the castle, Black Lion opened its mouth. Keith jumped off and assisted Lady Hys with his proffered hand. Once she was on steady ground, Keith then stretched out his hand to the Lady Hys' drenched assistant.

When her feet touched the paved path of the castle's facade, the young maid nodded her thanks.

Dazed, Keith stared after her.

She hurried with beguiling grace, reaching beside the matronly woman.

_That doesn't make sense. A castle maid with soft hands? _Keith rubbed his chin as he stood unmoving, watching them until they were inside the castle.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	4. Chapter Four - Armour

Author's Notes:

Happy Monday around the world! In case you're having another nasty bout of Mondayitis, here's a delish KA chapter to brighten up your day / week.

Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows. Really appreciate the feedback and support. I love writing Princess Allura as a strong, female character. I hope you like her too especially in this chapter.

Thank you Chris for editing.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"**Armour"**

The early morning sun streamed through the high arched windows, bathing Allura in gold as she drew the heavy curtains back. She enjoyed the early hours, being alone with her thoughts as she busied herself with cleaning the hallway in the guest wing.

This morning, she could only think of the people—the Altean invaders—who occupied the guest wing. She found their actions confusing. When did invaders politely ask for accommodation and not insist on using the royal wing?

At least she could still quietly sneak into her old room whenever she needed a few items here and there. But she dared not tell Nanny; she would be horrified. I _hope Nanny's okay. After yesterday's downpour, she didn't feel like getting up this morning. _

Without warning, she heard giggling coming from one of the rooms. _Did the Altean knights bring their wives and children with them?_

Two dishevelled chambermaids exited the room, abruptly freezing as they saw her. Turning beet red, they awkwardly bobbed a curtsy. Despite their similar uniforms, they knew exactly who she was. They scurried away, horrified at being caught by none other than the princess herself.

Allura shook her head. When her brother was still alive, Allura had heard rumours that Aldus had bedded a few chambermaids. Lady Hys, who had been fully aware of her brother's un-princely behaviour at that time, had somehow managed staff turnover.

As the last ruling Alforian royal, Allura firmly decided that she did not want a repeat of such indiscretions in her domain. _Not now. Not ever._

A few minutes later, the same door opened. Holding her breath, Allura hid in the shadows of a large, heavy tapestry that hung between two windows.

A knight emerged from the room and went down the main staircase that led to the Great Hall. It was the prince's second-in-command.

Stepping out of the shadows, Allura was relieved that the knight didn't notice her. However, she was surprised at the relief she felt, knowing the room did not belong to Lord Keith himself.

Rubbing her chest, Allura knotted her brows. _What is this odd feeling?_ Why should she even care what the prince did behind closed doors? If the prince was really looking for her, his bed wouldn't be—

The door in front of her burst open.

Lifting her eyes, she found herself staring at Lord Keith himself. Impressively dressed in a tunic that clung to him like a second skin, the prince was all lean muscle with broad shoulders. Her mouth suddenly felt dry.

In the quiet and deserted hallway, Allura was acutely aware of his close proximity. Dragging her eyes from his solid chest to his face, she tipped her head back to look up at him. The prince was definitely taller than her brother Aldus.

When their gazes locked, she saw the surprise in his eyes, his brow arched. "May I help you?" he asked her.

Clearing her throat, Allura tried to find her voice.

Remembering her manners, that she was incognito, she swept a low curtsy. "A word, Your Highness."

"It's just 'lord' and not 'highness'." He corrected her.

"Pardon?" Her brows creased, showing her confusion.

"Outside my father's realm, I insist to be ranked among my knights," Keith explained.

She nodded. "My lord, when you spoke at the Great Hall a few days ago, you made a set of pronouncements. Do they apply to your knights as well?"

"Of course they do. Why do you ask?"

Warmth crept into her cheeks. Averting her gaze, she brushed an imaginary fleck on her apron. "Merely an observation. If I may speak freely, Your Lordship? Your second-in-command may need some reminding. The chambermaids may lose their jobs should Lady Hys discover their…inappropriate behaviour." Allura felt his eyes on her for a long moment.

"I understand," he replied quietly. "What is your name and which part of the castle do you normally work?"

"I…ah…I work everywhere, my lord. I'm assigned here today." Allura replied rather vaguely. She didn't want to give out what her normal duties were. She bobbed a curtsy. "Thank you for hearing me out, my lord. I must go, as everyone is required to help for the first meal." Turning, she walked towards the hallway's opposite direction.

"Your name. You didn't tell me your name," he called out.

Stopping in her tracks, Allura stiffened. She closed her eyes and sighed. Without facing the Altean knight, she replied quietly, "No, I did not, my lord."

"Well?" He patiently waited for her reply.

Allura stood frozen for a moment, hesitant to answer his question. Then, she had an idea.

"It's Aerwyn."

The moment she gave her second name, Allura scurried away toward the service staircase and disappeared.

**xoxoxoxo**

Keith stared after her.

_Aerwyn..._

Was that the same maid who assisted Lady Hys in the pouring rain? When did a castle maid speak with such an educated accent? Did she just saunter away from him? _She moved in such a mesmerising manner..._

Rubbing his eyes with his hands, Keith groaned. He realised he had yet to have a good night's sleep since arriving on Alforia. His fatigue was clouding his logic and common sense.

But then no amount of logic could possibly explain what he saw during his first night at Alforia. He was haunted by the memory of his beautiful forest nymph. She beckoned to him, luring him in with her musical voice. Was the forest nymph his missing princess bride?

_Where are you, Allura?_ Keith thought as he went down towards the Great Hall for the first meal. Was she hiding among the common folk?

When he reached the long dining table, Lance was already there, seated.

Keith sat beside him. "We need to talk," he began, reaching for the freshly-baked breakfast rolls.

"Good morning to you," Lance grinned between mouthfuls of deliciously hot bread with lingonberry jam.

"Lance, I know that grin. Would it have something to do with chambermaids in your bed yet again?"

"What if it does?" He replied evasively, gulping his drink.

"Your smile's too wide. Not here, Lance. Do whatever you please back home; sow your wild oats across your own pridelands. Not in my new kingdom, where I'm still trying to establish unity, peace, and structure amongst our new citizenry."

He saw Lance was surprised by his warning. Was he digesting what he said? Was it going through his thick skull? Keith continued, "Your reckless behaviour with those girls you bedded could cause them to lose their jobs, their income."

"Here we go with the reckless behaviour again." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Swear, Lance. Swear by your lion," Keith said in his no-nonsense tone.

"Dammit, Keith. Every man needs relief—"

"Swear it," the prince ordered quietly in a commanding voice.

"I apologise, my lord. I shan't do it again," Lance replied. He then let out a defeated sigh. "I swear, on my oath as Red Lion's warrior."

"I hold you bound to your oath, warrior," Keith replied in a formal tone.

Lance grumbled beneath his breath, grabbing a loaf of bread. "Next time let me finish my meal first."

With that, Keith smiled at his friend as he helped himself to the food. "Since you have so much energy, we'd better begin our drills. After breakfast, gather all the Altean and Alforian knights. We need the Alforians up to speed with our kind of regimental training."

Chastised, Lance silently nodded as he hurriedly finished his breakfast.

Sipping a hot cup of brewed tea, Keith swept his gaze around the Great Hall. Everything looked surprisingly calm this morning. Everything seemed…organised. For the first time since they'd arrived at Alforia, the first meal was not chaotic, the food was plentiful, and the hot loaves of bread were perfect. Keith thought it was time to pay the kitchen's team leader another visit and express his gratitude. Whoever the person was, he or she was notably absent when he and Lance toured of the castle yesterday.

**xoxoxoxo**

There was a rush of excitement along the hallowed hallways of the castle.

The few remaining Alforian knights began filing out into the bailey in their armour.

Allura grabbed one of them, pulling him towards a side corridor. "Boris, what's happening this morning?"

"Your Highness," Boris almost genuflected in front of her.

Allura hissed, pulling his arm up. "Please, Boris, no kneeling. Where are all the Alforian knights headed?" Allura asked.

"Training m'lady. We are to train every morning alongside the Altean knights. Lords Keith and Lance themselves will be training us." Excitement shone in Boris' eyes.

Ever since the Queen passed away, her father and brother had stopped training their knights. If their army had been battle-ready, would they have won against Altea?

"Go, Boris, and promise me you shall train well."

"I shall, m'lady." The grateful knight pounded his armoured chest with his fist.

As soon as he'd left, Allura scurried to one of the hidden passageways which led to the royal wing. With Nanny indisposed this morning, no one else was around to watch her every move. Perhaps it was high time she showed off her _other_ skills.

**xoxoxoxo**

"They said their training had been almost non-existent since their Queen died," Lance said as he toppled an Alforian knight with his favourite weapon, a long staff.

"When did their queen pass away?" Keith asked while he showed one of the younger Alforian knights how to properly handle a mace.

The prince personally oversaw training of his knights back home. He was pleased that around twenty Alforian knights arrived for today's first day of training.

"They said the queen died five summers ago. The Alforian knights are quite eager to learn from us," Lance replied, lifting his steel helmet off his head.

"That's good to hear." Keith nodded.

"Even the young and scrawny ones," Lance smirked.

Keith swept a glance across the training arena. It was barely used, and he had several ideas on how to improve their training space. "Most of their knights and soldiers didn't survive the great battle."

"With this much enthusiasm to learn, the Alforians will eventually catch up," Lance replied.

Keith caught a glimpse of the energetic young knight in Alforian armour at the other end of the training area. The young knight appeared to be shorter and leaner than him, moving with deadly speed. Raising his brows, Keith saw how the Alforian decimated his own knights in quick successions.

**xoxoxoxo**

Her heart slammed in her throat.

He was across the lists, his body moving with lethal grace. Lord Keith's ripped muscles tensed as he swung his broadsword.

Not even her brother Aldus had those kind of muscles on his abdominals. Hell, she even bested Aldus during their matches, much to her brother's envy and her father's hatred. Back when their mother was still alive, she remembered Aldus stomping off humiliated and angry. Aldus hated the fact that his own younger sister had constantly defeated him.

Blinking, Allura drew her thoughts back to the present moment. Her opponent was already on his backside, yielding. She realised she had blazed through the training arena, defeating the Altean knights one after another.

Her matches were quick, swift even. Her speed against bigger opponents proved her advantage. She had the uncanny ability to quickly disarm her opponents.

_Heavens, why didn't Coran and Nanny disguise me as a knight instead of a maid? This is more fun and way more—_

_"_You there, Alforian. You are having way too much fun with my knights." She heard Lord Keith shouting from across the lists, interrupting her thoughts.

Allura gulped hard as he sauntered towards her. _Are you kidding me? Training with a sword, without chain mail, or even a shirt? The arrogance of that man!_

Her eyes latched on his powerful shoulders and hard, bare torso. His dark, tanned skin glistened in the midday sun.

Her palms itched, wanting to feel his hard, sculpted chest. _Darn it, where did that thought come from? _

She realised she had never been drawn to a man in such a manner before. _Why him? Why now?_

Flushed, Allura was thankful that she had her helmet's visor down, blocking her face. She was confident no one would recognise her if she wore her own training armour, which thankfully had no embellishments or royal trappings.

Glancing around, Allura realised that it was just her and the prince left standing in the centre of the training area.

"What's your name?" Keith asked when he reached in front of her.

Allura tilted her chin high. "Andreas," she said gruffly through her metal helmet.

"You weren't in the great battle, were you? I would have known if such skill existed among the Alforian army."

"No, my lord. I was told to stay behind, to guard the castle…and the princess."

"Then you should be able to answer a riddle for me." Keith's blade rang against hers, signalling the start of their sword combat training.

Allura grunted her reply, circling the Altean prince. She could feel her battle aura rising.

"Where do you think I can find the famed princess of Alforia?"

"Forest Kingdom, towards the east, my lord." Allura seethed. _Stop looking for me, you pompous oaf! _

"Steward Coran said the same thing." Keith's sword clashed with hers, sparks flying.

Annoyed, Allura realised Keith's sword skills were stronger than she expected.

Blue Lion's thoughts reached her, trying to calm her rising temper. _:: He is as strong and powerful as the Black Lion. :: _

"It does not feel the same compared to the time I battled Xienna's lion warrior." Allura grumbled between her breaths.

_:: Your energy crystal is equal to Xienna's warrior, no matter how big he is. However, no one can match Black Lion's might. Not even I. I cannot defeat the Black Lion, my young cub. ::_

Allura growled as she charged at the Altean prince. "I will not yield," she shouted.

Keith lurched back, surprised at his opponent's fury and strength. "You are as good as Lance, if not better. Tell me, who trained you?"

"You ask questions during battle? Is this your way of distracting your enemy?" Allura replied between gritted teeth when their swords locked at their crossguards.

It was just a matter of time when news of their ruse would reach the Altean prince; that she was not in the East Kingdom, but battling her betrothed at this very instant.

"Yield," Keith said; his voice low and quiet.

"Never," Allura snarled loudly. _I will not give up my place as lion warrior._

"Tell your princess I will not harm her. I will respect her and grow to love her." His voice sounded solemn.

_Respect and…love? _

Surprised, Allura was taken aback by the prince's words. The moment she faltered, her concentration shattered.

Within a blink of an eye, Lord Keith knocked her sword from her hand. She fell backward, her armoured backside skidding on the hard ground.

**xoxoxoxo**

Sheathing his sword, Keith found himself surrounded by his loyal knights, clapping his shoulder and congratulating him. When he turned, his mysterious opponent was nowhere in sight. He pushed past, glancing around. "Where did he go?"

"Who?" Lance asked.

"Andreas."

"Probably stomped away in defeat." Lance chuckled. His fellow knights roared in laughter, slapping Keith's back.

Keith creased his brows. "Lance, find him. We need to speak with him. He's one of the princess' personal guardsmen. He may possibly lead us to the princess' real whereabouts." Keith ordered.

"Aye, my liege. I shall find this mysterious knight who toppled me earlier." Lance rubbed his sore backside.

Keith nodded and wordlessly marched off the training arena. He needed a quick shower before lunch was served in the Great Hall.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	5. Chapter Five - Boots

Author's Notes:

Happy Monday around the world.

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. Really appreciate the support and feedback! ((sends big, warm hugs))

Thank you Chris for editing.

OC is dedicated to animebookchic.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"**Boots****"**

With the lunchtime rush ended, Allura finally allowed herself a sigh of relief. In the quiet lull between meals, she sat down at the wide kitchen work bench, sipping her cup of hot tea.

She'd had so much fun this morning, handily defeating all those Altean knights until His Lordship had distracted her. But what a distraction! He was a formidable opponent and she annoyingly admitted to herself that she'd finally found a match for her fighting abilities.

Lost in the memory of this morning's duel with her shirtless opponent, Allura blinked in surprise as a plateful of quartered French toast was placed in front of her. Glancing up, she smiled at the castle's head cook. "Lunch was flawless for the first time since the Alteans arrived."

Michelle sat beside her. "It was, and no one complained today, Your Highn—"

Allura lifted her hand, cutting her off. "None of that, Chelle."

"Sorry, I…I can't help it, m'lady," Michelle replied sheepishly. "It was just so lovely you're handling the reins again since Lady Hys…by the way, how is your nanny doing?"

"She said she feels exhausted. I told her to stay in bed and rest. Also, I've decided I'm taking charge again."

"Like you always have, m'lady." Michelle smiled, looking relieved that their princess was eagerly resuming her royal duties.

"I can't help it, it is still my castle." Allura smiled back, picking up a slice of French toast.

"Oh, but wait, m'lady… would _they_ suspect anything?" Michelle shot her a worried look.

Allura patted her hand, reassuring the castle's beloved head cook. "They won't. I have a ready set of explanations for every possible question they could ask me."

"The Altean knights, they are well mannered in their dining ways, oui?" Michelle asked before sipping her tea.

Allura wordlessly nodded, taking a bite of the delicious French toast.

"And their prince, he is good, yes?" Michelle's smile widened.

"He is a…sensible man." Allura brushed an invisible fleck from her sleeve, avoiding Michelle's scrutinising gaze. _He is quite good looking._

"I have always believed in the old saying that the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I shall continue to cook delectable dishes, and he will be kind to you, oui?"

"Thank you, Chelle. Which reminds me, I need to upgrade my uniform, something from scullery maid to something for a household administrator and—"

Without warning, heavy bootfalls on the kitchen's marbled floor echoed through the large entry archway. Everyone stood still and the kitchen became deathly silent.

Allura and Michelle turned their heads, surprised to see Prince Keith standing under the archway.

And much to Allura's surprise, she was glad to see him again, especially after their frenzied duel that morning.

The prince stood politely at the entryway, his hands clasped behind his back. He was wearing a black tunic that stretched over his chest. Made of fine silken fabric, she quickly noticed how the material pulled taut against the heavy muscles of his arms and shoulders. And instead of the courtly hose, he wore grey breeches and massive boots like he wore earlier during their training.

Perplexed, Allura had no idea why she found his presence fascinating. She struggled to shake off the unfamiliar feelings when Michelle squeezed Allura's hand, jolting her thoughts back to the present moment.

The cook glared at her to stay put. Allura stared at Michelle who stood up and nervously, albeit bravely, approached the knight at the entrance archway.

"May I help you, m'lord ?" Michelle asked, her voice shaking, unaccustomed to the Altean's commanding presence.

"Yes, I just want to congratulate the team for a job well done this morning," Prince Keith's deep voice reverberated through the cavernous kitchen, sending shivers down Allura's body. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Why did this Altean have such an effect on her?

"Ah, thank you, m'lord." Michelle bobbed a curtsy.

"I presume you are the one who has been leading the kitchen?" Lord Keith asked.

"Uh, not exactly…no… m'lord." Michelle gulped hard.

"Lady Hys, then?"

"Lady Hys has been…unwell since yesterday." Michelle's eyes shifted nervously.

"So, who has been running the kitchen as well as the castle's Keep?"

"It's ah…uh…" She faltered.

The Altean lord arched an eyebrow. "This is the first time the kitchen has served such a flawless first meal, and you don't know who has been in charge?"

Seeing Michelle agitated, Allura stood up, sparing their cook from lying for her. She rushed in front of Michelle, blocking the prince from asking any more questions to her nervous staff.

"Thank you for taking time from your busy schedule to visit the kitchen once again, my lord." Allura swept a low, graceful curtsy, while behind her back her hand gestured to Michelle to step backward. _I will handle this. _"I have been running the castle's kitchen and the Keep since…since Lady Hys had been unwell."

Keith faced Allura. "You." Looking down at her, his eyes narrowed. "I see. Tell me then, who can I meet to discuss the Keep's accounts as well as the castle's ledgers?"

She stared at her liege lord. "I can meet with you to discuss managing the castle's Keep, my lord." She furrowed her brows, confused with his questions.

"Tomorrow morning. My office. Nine o'clock sharp," he ordered in a commanding tone. He pivoted and then marched out of the kitchen without even a backward glance at her.

The moment the Altean knight left the kitchen, there was a loud, collective sigh of relief.

Michelle faced her and began apologising, "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I couldn't bring myself to…"

Allura clasped Michelle's hands in hers. "You must not worry. You were very brave protecting me. Thank you, Chelle."

Right then and there, Allura decided that her protectors' elaborate ruse needed to end soon_._ "I need to speak with Nanny and Coran." Allura turned, walking out of the kitchen.

"Use the back corridors." Michelle cautiously warned.

"I will. I don't want to bump into His Lor—"

Without warning, Allura bumped into Coran, stepping on his shoe.

Coran winced. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness."

"Why is everyone going to the kitchen today?" She rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

"I just visited Nanny, Your Highness. She's burning with fever. I have summoned our physic-healer already."

Allura gasped. "Oh, no! I must go to her—"

Coran raised his hand, stopping her. "She is resting now. The physic gave her something for the fever. Please, a word, Your Highness." Coran gestured towards the kitchen bench.

Michelle cleared the table. "I'll be in the garden. I need to sort out the herbs for tonight's meal."

Allura nodded. Sitting, she grabbed a fresh cup of tea for Coran. "I was about to go looking for you. I need to speak with you and Nanny."

"And I need to speak with you about the prince." Coran sat down on the chair opposite Allura.

The Alforian princess stiffened. "He was just here a while ago. He said he wanted to meet with me tomorrow morning."

"I see." Coran smoothed his moustache. "By any chance were you among those who trained this morning? His Lordship approached me, asking for one of the princess' personal guardsmen named Andreas." His eyes twinkled.

Allura pressed her palms on her apron. Was she expecting a reprimand? "Ah, well, you see, it was…"

"It's all right, Your Highness." Coran chuckled. "It seems our lordship was very impressed with Andreas' sword skills. Tell me, Princess, what do you sense about the Altean prince?"

Allura paused for a moment and then spoke, "I only sense kindness, Coran. My eyes see that he has not threatened you or Nanny. He had been kind to everyone, even the staff and servants. "

Coran hummed a reply, picking up his cup. "He has called a town meeting tomorrow just after morning tea."

"Why? What for?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I suspect he needs help for his father's kingdom. I heard there was flooding in Altea. The downpour we had yesterday was apparently worse in his father's kingdom. I would like you to be there during the town meeting, discreetly, of course." Coran took a gulp of the warm tea.

"Of course. I shall be there, Coran. If there's anything else, I really do want to see Nanny." _I want to see if I can heal her._

He gently placed his tea cup down. "You are worried about her."

"Yes. Nanny didn't need to go to town. There are ways to go about replenishing supplies." Allura shook her head.

"She is not used to handling the castle's Keep by herself. You were trained by the Queen to succeed her in this task and you have done a marvellous job managing both the Keep and the entire kingdom until the Alteans arrived." Coran let out a defeated sigh. "Matilda and I concocted this plan to protect you from the Alteans. In our shortsightedness, we failed to consider an exit strategy. I apologise, Princess. I may need to retract my words sooner rather than later, that Alteans are neither barbarians nor savages."

"Why do I sense that these Altean knights are noble and valiant, that they follow the code of chivalry, like the knights of old? I have not seen such a brilliant male leader…not since my grandfather."

**xoxoxoxo**

There were several towers at Castle Alforia, but this one was her favourite. It was closer to the royal wing, and it was an open tower that faced the sunset. This was the very tower where she and her mother used to wait for the stars to come out at night.

Allura slumped on the stone floor, her back against the tower's parapet wall.

She spent most of her afternoon trying to heal Lady Hys. Exhausted and frustrated, she stared at her palms. Allura felt helpless.

It was the same kind of helplessness she had felt when she couldn't cure her mother five summers ago.

Crying, she covered her face with her hands. With her head on her knees, she asked herself over and over again, what use were her abilities when she couldn't help the people she loved?

She remembered her mother's words when she inherited Blue Lion's energy crystal on her sixteenth birthday. The blue crystal would help protect her from any major injury and heal her fellow warriors.

"_Why can't I heal you, Mum?" she asked __as t__ears fell from her cheeks as her mother lay still, growing weaker each day. _

"_There can only be one blue lion warrior at one time. I ceased as Blue's warrior when I formally gave you the crystal on your sixteenth birthday last month," she said, barely a whisper._

"_Is it why you're not getting any better?" Her mother had endured all her father's abuse. She was protected by the crystal's powers and healed completely._

"_Your father was jealous with rage when he couldn't claim the Blue Lion crystal for himself or transfer the power to your brother. The Blue Lion crystal can only be passed to the women of our lineage. One day, your daughter shall be the next Blue Lion warrior." She slowly reached out and wiped her daughter's tears. _

With her face covered, Allura didn't appreciate the brilliant sunset, she didn't see the sun's last rays, nor did she hear the heavy bootfalls that halted abruptly at the tower's doorway.

**xoxoxoxo**

Keith heard that one of the castle's towers held the most gorgeous view of the sunset. As the highest place in Alforia, he could imagine the view would be spectacular.

Yesterday's rain clouds were gone and as he climbed the stone steps, he could already see the orange glow of dusk from the windows above the spiral staircase.

Reaching the top, he was greeted by the sound of quiet weeping. From the doorway, Keith saw one of the castle's maids. She was sitting on the floor, her head down.

To the Altean prince, all the castle's maidservants looked the same in their uniform, with their mob caps, which didn't show any of their hairlines, and their long dresses, covering them down to their ankles.

Except for one.

The one that was drenched in the rain with Lady Hys, she was strangely different. He remembered when he spoke to her along the guest wing's corridor, she smelled of lavender. Her floral scent surrounded and distracted him. Was it the same kind of lavender that surrounded the forest pool? All his thoughts came to a full stop when a pair of brilliant blue eyes latched on his dark ones. He heard her gasp.

"My lord, I apologise, I wasn't aware—" Huge, terrified eyes stared back at him.

Keith raised his hand, halting her from getting up. He slowly, cautiously closed the space between them. "Please, it is I who must apologise. I wasn't aware who had access to the towers…I didn't know if the tower next to the royal wing…" When did he start fumbling with his words? He had always been a sure and confident speaker. _And why only to this particular castle maid?_ Why did it feel like he needed to bow to her first? Feeling rather awkward and unsure, he rubbed the back of his neck. He then sat on the floor beside her and rested his elbows on his knees. "How is Lady Hys?"

"She's…unwell. A fever, my lord. A second doctor, our local healer, attended to her this afternoon." She rubbed her eyes with her apron.

"Allow me to contact Altea's team of royal physicians. It was wrong of me to have ordered the medical team back home when one or two should have been stationed here in Alforia," he gently offered. Surprised, Keith found himself fighting an overwhelming urge to reach for her, warp his arms around her, and hold her close. His befuddled brain shouted at him. Don't Touch.

"That is very kind of you, my lord."

Sitting close to her, she was an alluring feast to his confused senses: her tantalising scent of lavender, the warm tinge on her cheeks. His common sense went haywire.

"Keith. My name is Keith," he said quietly.

"I cannot…I must not, my lord. I am but a…servant." She lowered her gaze, her face turning to a beautiful shade of pink.

"No one else is here. Looks like you need a friend tonight. Let me to be your friend, even for just this moment." Keith said, his voice low and solemn.

"Okay…Keith," she said softly.

The moment she spoke his name, an electric jolt shot up his spine. Her voice sounded like the sweetest honey, smooth and sensual. He gave his full and undivided attention.

"Why are you so kind to…me…to all of us?" she asked hesitantly.

"I do not understand your question." He furrowed his brows, his eyes curious.

"I haven't seen you shout at anyone. You have spoken to us with authority, but I haven't seen you hit anyone, you haven't raised your voice, nor looked down upon those of us who are working in the lowest positions in the castle."

"A person is a person, no matter what rank or status. Everyone deserves respect," he said steadily.

"We were forced to obey our king and crown prince. They ruled with total authority. He didn't hear nor listen to our words, our voices."

"That is not how it is in Altea. It is a kingdom too, but my father listens to his people and to his council," he explained.

"Council?" She cocked her head at him.

"Similar to a group of elders." Keith smiled gently.

"Ah, I see. Mother once told me Alforia was…different. It had a different name too. Our kingdom was once called Arun. Then, King Alfor changed it the day after his queen died."

"But what do the people of Alforia want?" he asked, impressed how she gazed at him directly.

Allura replied, sighing wistfully. "All we want is peace, my lord. We want to live in peace and harmony, among the different kingdoms, including Altea."

"You speak wisely, beyond your age. Are you always this vocal?" His gaze lingered on her flawless, beautiful face. He realised he had seen her face grubby and covered in soot, and yet today—

"No…I…You did assure me I needed a friend even for just this moment." She pouted prettily, her blue eyes danced with mirth. Keith felt inexplicably drawn towards her, wanting to caress her cheek and kiss her red, lush lips.

When she fixed her mob cap and unintentionally pushed back tendrils of hair, Keith froze.

_Her hair is black, __grey, __and…gold?_

Allura stood up and straightened her skirts. "Thank you for listening. The Arun people are lucky to have you to lead us towards a good future." She flashed him a brilliant smile that melted his heart. Then, in a graceful turn towards the exit, she was gone.

Keith stared at the empty doorway. Dusk's rays had disappeared and he was more baffled and entranced than he had ever been in his entire life.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	6. Chapter Six - Pursuit

Author's Notes:

Happy first day of June, the official first day of winter in Melbourne, Australia.

Thankyou again for all the reviews, follows and favs! *Sparkly puppy eyes* Really appreciate the continued support and feedback *Group hug*

Thank you Chris for editing.

OC couple mentioned in this chapter is dedicated to Forever4Blue and her Keith.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"**Pursuit"**

The next morning, promptly at nine o'clock, Allura stopped outside the door of Keith's office.

Growing up in the castle, she loathed this particular room; her father's office brought back terrible memories. She drew a shaky breath and softly knocked, and Keith's voice immediately bade her enter.

Hesitantly, she opened the door, gasping in surprise as she did so. Standing inside the doorway, she swept her gaze around her father's former office. With all its windows open and stripped of heavy drapery, the musty smell she'd hated was gone.

Gone as well were all the ornate furnishings, the ornamental pieces, plush rugs, and hunting trophies. Instead, there were only a couple of chairs, and a sturdy, plain couch. Her eyes settled on the imposing desk. It was once cluttered and messy. Today, it was organised with a few books, ledgers, a neat stack of writing paper, a quill and a bottle of ink. She raised her eyes to the man with black, shoulder-length hair.

Keith, sitting relaxed in the high-backed leather chair, gestured to the seat in front of the desk. Was he smiling? In his plain black tunic, the prince looked very handsome. Allura knotted her brows for the sudden, intrusive thought. "The king's furnishings, collections of art and—"

"—are all in storage and will be turned over to the Princess of Altea, once we…locate her." Keith replied, his eyes never leaving her face.

Startled at his words, Allura crossed the uncarpeted, clean and polished timber floor.

Sitting down, she kept her head low, her eyes downcast, avoiding his penetrating gaze. "How may I be of service, my lord?"

Keith slowly pushed a large leather-bound book in front of her. "Is this your handiwork?"

Without looking at Keith, Allura stared at it for a long moment. Would she tell him that she had been updating the Keep's ledger? She then reached forward and opened it the latest page. "Yes, this is the latest tally of the castle's cellar and nearby warehouse."

"You read, write, and are able to account for everything in the Keep and the entire kingdom. Such a well-educated woman for a castle maid, don't you think?"

Allura snapped her eyes to his and tilted her chin in defiance, challenging him. "Lady Hys and Her Majesty personally taught me these things, my Lord, for they expected I would one day work in Lady Hys' stead." _And training from my mother as future Queen of Alforia._

Keith rose from his high-back chair, rounded his desk, and stood before her, towering over her. He pointed at a specific item on the large book. "What does this mean?"

Glancing at the ledger, Allura smoothed her fingers on the page. "We have excess bushels. We had bountiful harvests this season, an over-abundance of apples, peaches, apricots, and potatoes."

Keith gently grasped her hand. "These soft hands do not belong to a scullery maid."

Her breath hitched. "My lord," Allura protested, tugging her hand, but Keith held firm.

She noticed his calloused hands were big, strong, and solid. Yet, his touch was warm and gentle.

He leaned forward, his lips almost brushing against her ear. "Tell me, _Aerwyn_, who are you, really? Why does it seem you do not belong in the kitchen, scrubbing pots all day? Why do I see that silk dresses would suit you better?"

Allura's her lips parted, her breathing shallowed. His voice sounded deep and delicious, sending searing heat throughout her body. When his eyes searched hers, she was drawn to him, binding her with some mesmerising spell. "My Lord, I need to go. Morning tea awaits and…" Her voice sounded far too breathless for her own liking. What was it about this man that made her tummy flutter? His face was too close to hers. Was he going to kiss her?

She blinked, and the unexplainable and magical spell was broken.

He let go of her hand, straightened himself, and walked towards the large, open window overlooking Altea. With his back towards her, Allura wished she knew what he was thinking.

Heavy silence stretched between them.

"We may have need of your abundant produce." His voice sounded void of emotion, cold and distant. He looked over his shoulder. "We have a town assembly just before morning tea. Inform the rest of the staff to gather outside the castle," he said in a commanding tone.

Not trusting herself to speak, Allura wordlessly nodded, and rose from the chair. She hurried towards the exit, quietly closing the door behind her.

**xoxoxoxo**

She stood at the back of the town square, leaning against a large oak tree.

Before leaving the castle, Allura had decided to change her disguise. She now looked like a grubby peasant boy, her face and hairline dusted with loose dirt from the kitchen garden; her long golden hair braided and tucked underneath a brown cowl, deep hood, and peasant's straw hat. She wore a dark green tunic, brown hose and sturdy shoes. With her satchel across her chest, she waited to meet her contact for an update.

She heard the rustling of leaves on the ground, and an entwined couple leaned on the other side of the tree, facing away from the gathered crowd. Using her minimal knowledge of tradecraft, they began speaking in an old and nearly forgotten Arusian dialect.

"_Mademoiselle, nous sommes ici par les ordres de Coran. Nous apportons des nouvelles des Altéans," _Frédéric said.

(M'lady, we're here at Coran's behest. We would like report what we've heard from the Alteans)

"_Vitement Josette et Frédéric! Quelles nouvelles avez-vous pour moi?" _Allura asked.

(Quickly, Josette and Frédéric, what news do you have for me?)

Frédéric placed his arms between Josette. His palms resting on the tree, he replied steadily, "_Ils disent qu'ils ont besoin d'aide. Leur royaume a été inondé. Ils ont besoin des sacs de sable, ainsi que tout surplus de nos récoltes abondantes."_

(They said they need help. Their kingdom was flooded. They need sandbags and any excess produce from our abundant orchards.)

"_Ils demandent aussi pour des bénévoles, Votre Altesse. Il y a quelques chevaliers présents sur le côté de leur échafaudage improvise,"_ Josette added, her arms wrapped around Frédéric's neck.

("They are asking for volunteers, Your Highness. There are a few knights over there, to the side of the Alteans' makeshift scaffolding)

"_Je vois. Merci, Josette et Frédéric. Je suis contente que je puisse compter sur vous deux,"_ Allura said.

(I see. Thank you, Josette and Frédéric. I'm glad I can count on you both)

"_Nous sommes heureux de pouvoir aider, Votre Altesse,"_ Josette replied.

(We are glad we can help, Your Highness,)

Then, quietly, the couple moved in the general the direction of the town marketplace.

Allura rubbed her chin and straightened herself. She walked towards the back of the crowd and focused her attention on the Altean knight who was speaking up front on top of a makeshift platform. _That is Lord Lance, but where is His Lordship?_ Allura reprimanded herself for looking too eagerly for Keith. Why would she want to look for him anyway? He was so close to discovering who she really was. He was cleverer than she'd given him credit for. Perhaps after today, she would to speak with Keith and end the ruse. She needed to start planning for that exit strategy sooner than she expected.

**xoxoxoxo**

Keith stood at the sidelines while Lance raised his voice to the gathered crowd. "We need your help, for today and tomorrow, to fill as many sandbags for one of the provinces of Altea," Lance pleaded.

No one replied nor moved from the crowd. There were only murmurs and whispered discussions.

Then, Keith observed something was brewing from the back of the crowd, like some message being passed around. Hands began to raise, the mood from the crowd shifted, like someone began a whispered suggestion and everyone else followed. Who had such power over the town's masses?

Wearing clothes that disguised his rank and status, Keith stealthily moved to the end of the gathered masses. He caught a glimpse of a young man with a deep hood drawn over his head. He couldn't even see his features.

But where was Aerwyn? He did ask her this morning to have the castle's staff attend the town gathering. She was a complete paradox. An intelligent, beautiful castle maid who easily met his gaze; who walked with such beguiling grace; and had the most beautiful blue eyes…

And the way she faltered, as if daring him to uncover her secrets. Black Lion refused to help him verify his hypothesis: Is Aerwyn perhaps the Alforian princess and the pilot of Blue Lion? And why on Arus would Black Lion refuse him on this particular request? Can't Black call the Blue Lion to appear? His gut feeling grew stronger. He wanted a resolution soon with regards to finding his princess bride. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he was annoyed at himself when his thoughts looped back to the castle maid again.

He consciously drew his attention back to the present. He needed to investigate what was happening at the back of the crowd.

Who was the youth speaking with? None of the people around him were even looking at him. Was the boy surrounded by the town's elders? Were they quietly discussing out in the open? Who was this youth who had the ears and attention of everyone else in the village? _Could that __be __the missing knight, Andreas?_

Then, in a flash, a thought surged out of nowhere. His heart and mind were telling him something he could not even dare utter at this moment: Is it possible that Aerwyn and Andreas could be one and the same, and that she was his missing princess bride in disguise?

The rumours did say she had the most golden hair of all of Alforia, a distinct gift bestowed by the Blue Lion. There was only one way to find out.

When Lance had the volunteers he needed, some of the crowd dispersed including the hooded youth. Keith discreetly followed the hooded lad from a safe distance.

**xoxoxoxo**

The moment the town meeting adjourned, Allura strode towards the market square.

Out of the castle, she felt free. And in rough peasant clothes, it felt liberating. She could hop, skip, and slouch to her heart's content. Grinning, she stomped her boots on the muddy road.

As she walked along the main street, a few townspeople recognised her, despite her disguise. They stopped and smiled, ready to bow or curtsy. She glared a warning, slightly shaking her head, and discreetly reminding them of her whispered decree. It was an open secret among the Alforians that their princess hid in plain sight, avoiding the clutches of the Altean invaders.

But then again, she remembered her deceased family. How she wished she could've avoided their abuse, especially after her mother died. King Alfor was a selfish tyrant and Prince Aldus was a horrible bully. Nanny and Coran tried to protect her as much as they could from their wrath. Her agility and speed, special abilities gained as Blue Lion's warrior, were her salvation. She was too quick for her own family; she usually ran away from their fury, finding solace at her hidden pool in the woods until they'd cooled down, their anger abated at the end of the day. Was she relieved when they'd perished in battle, ending her daily torment?

Allura shook her thoughts away from the past and focused on planning an exit strategy instead. How long could she stay hidden until the prince discovered who she really was? Were the rumours really wrong about Alteans? Could she trust Keith, claiming her as his bride? And how about her status as Blue Lion's warrior? Was it even possible to negotiate an already-signed treaty?

There were too many unanswered questions, and Allura decided to focus on the present moment instead. She would rather enjoy her rare solo trip around town rather than brood all day. However, as she continued to browse through the different market stalls, she had an odd feeling that she was being watched or followed.

She approached a familiar market seller, her supplier of eggs and chickens for the castle's larder.

"Soussan, I think there's someone following me, I need to hide," she whispered to the farmer at the stall.

Soussan nodded. "Over here, Your Highness. This leads to the town's hidden laneways." She pointed to the back alley behind the stall where she could sneak out.

Whoever was trailing her, Allura needed to lose him fast. Was it one of the knights or was it Lord Keith himself? Why did she feel she wanted it to be Keith? That was such an odd thought.

_The pursuit__, th__e prey and the predator. _

The hunt and the chase made her heart beat faster. And she needed to move fast, to reverse their roles, so that she could be the hunter and not the hunted. Luckily, the busy streets made it easier for her to evade her pursuer. Her knowledge of the town's hidden laneways and secret alcoves didn't hurt either.

**xoxoxoxo**

Keith lost sight of the young man in the brown hood and straw hat. The youth was quick and cunning. If it was really the princess in disguise, she was stealthy as a lioness, skittish and unpredictable.

In the thick crowd, she simply disappeared. Was he losing his touch? Being a soldier and a knight wasn't only about slashing swords and cavalry charges; there was the careful attention to detail and astute observation which helped ensure victory. It also helped him prevent any senseless loss of life, making sure no one got anyone killed unnecessarily. Keith shoved his hand through his black hair. Smirking, he realised he needed either to explore the town more often or ask for a detailed map from Coran. He retraced his steps and headed out of an alleyway. Facing the direction towards to the town square, a sharp object prodded his waist.

"Don't make any sudden movements."

_That voice!_ "This is unneces—" His body was abruptly pushed against a stone wall along a hidden, quiet laneway away from the market crowd.

"Why are you following me? What have I ever done to you?" The stranger growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I got lost and I'm trying to find my way around," Keith said in a calm manner.

"You lie. What are you seeking?" She barked at him. He could feel her full breasts pressed against his back. His assailant was definitely not a young lad, but a woman.

"More like whom I seek," he drawled. Out in the open, beyond the confines of the castle, his plan to draw out this enigmatic individual worked.

"Don't play games with me." She pressed a sharp dagger into his side.

"I don't think you'll hurt me." Keith closed his eyes, sending calm energy to the person behind him.

"Gah. Stop it." Keith felt her shake her head. Was she trying to clear her head?

He snapped his eyes open. "Stop what?"

She tugged his shoulder-length hair. "You're reading me."

"Ow! Wait, how did you know I was probing—"

"—Enough with the questions already." She pinned him further, his cheek pressed against the rough stone wall.

Slightly annoyed, Keith decided to take control back to his favour. In a quick flash, he spun her and managed to grab her weapon.

However, to his surprise, the woman moved faster and a clenched fist darted at his face. Matching her speed, he jerked his head to the side and avoided the swift jab. In that split second, he grabbed her wrists.

Thinking he'd gotten the upper hand, he didn't expect her next move: she thrust her head forward, smashing his nose with her forehead.

_Damnation!_ _A woman just bested me with a head butt?_ _If Lance finds out, I'd never hear the end of it. _

"Bloody hell, woman, keep still." Keith winced as a hot trickle of blood rolled from his nose. Pulling his assailant's arms up, he grasped both wrists in one hand. Keith pinned her against the wall. "Looks like I now have the upper hand," he said, wiping the blood off his nose with his black sleeve.

Without his chain mail or armour, Keith felt her soft and warm body against his. She was shorter than him by a head and smelled of lavender. His eyes gazed on her flushed face and realised he was so close, close enough to kiss her lush, red lips.

His hand had a mind of its own, inched its way towards the back of her head, ready to yank her hood off. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. This was the moment he waited for. _This is it. _ "You don't act like a scullery maid or even a handler of a household. Perhaps, it's just me, but you acted like you owned the entire castle."

Her brilliant blue eyes bored into him. Was it anger? Dismay? Curiosity? Keith wasn't sure. "You hide your secret well. If I had a recent picture of Her Royal Highness, I could match you right now and—"

"You have no proof." She gritted her teeth, her voice quiet. _Was that her last line of defence?_

"You think I only have a set of baseless deductions? Why do you fight me so, _Allura_?" Keith yanked her hood off, revealing brown dirt on her hairline; her braided hair unravelled into a cascading mass of gold.

They both froze.

In the dim, narrow street, Allura's long hair shone, blazing like the brilliant sun.

And in this dark laneway, time suddenly stood still.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

Endnote:

Thank you Forever4Blue for helping with translation.


	7. Chapter Seven - Falling

Author's Notes:

Happy Faux Monday (aka Tuesday) from Melbourne, Australia! We just had a three-day weekend with Queen's Birthday yesterday and today feels like a full Mondayitis! *sheepish laugh* *cough*

Thank you for all your feedback, follows and favs; Thank you for supporting fanfiction writers by taking time out of your busy schedule to leave a review. We really appreciate it. *group hugs around the world*

Thanky you Chris for editing.

And sending positive, calm energy to Chelle. *ALL THE HUGS*

Without further ado, here's...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"**Falling"**

"I am not some property to be claimed. I am not part of the chattel for you to own. And I would like to renegotiate this treaty, in which I had no say whatsoever, considering it is my life on the line here," she said hotly, pushing a finger onto his chest.

Keith fought a smile. She was such a spitfire. She had such spirit and passion. Oh, gods! To have such a woman for a partner, his life would never be boring. And Keith loved a good challenge. "If you would please calm down for a moment, _Princess_, we can have a more amicable discussion back in the castle," he said steadily. He fought the urge to hold her and kiss her senseless.

"You just want my lion, don't you? That's why you agreed to this…this…engagement...marriage…whatever you call it. Everything about it is a farce and a sham," she shouted, her arms flailing.

"You think I had a say in all of this? This treaty was discussed between the rulers of our two kingdoms." Keith dragged his hand through his dark hair.

Allura covered her face with her hands and slumped against the wall. "Why does it have to be this way? I wanted my freedom, a choice in whom I want to be with. I don't want to get married to anyone. Now I'm shackled to a marriage of convenience," she said. Her voice pained and softer now, her tirade had run out of steam. Then quietly, she admitted between hiccups. "My mother didn't have a choice either; she was trapped in a loveless marriage. I don't want that kind of life. I wanted to marry for…love."

Keith's protective instincts kicked in. _Crusty royal protocols __and etiquette __be damned_. He reached out to her, "Let's go back to the castle together and resolve this—"

Without warning, his gauntlet chimed with his second-in-command's worried face appearing in the tiny holo-screen hovered above his gauntlet.

"My lord."

"Lance, what is it?"

"Urgent message from Altea. My hometown's under attack. They need the lions, fast," Lance said, his voice urgent and serious.

"I'm on my way." He pressed his gauntlet, summoning Black Lion, and in a flash, a silvery-black male lion with steel armour appeared in front of them.

Keith grabbed Allura's wrist. "We will continue our discussion later."

"Wait...what? What's happening? I don't want to go with you," Allura argued, pulling away from him.

He relaxed and breathed out. He loosened his grip on her wrist. "I'll drop you off at the castle." Keith moved his hands around her waist, ready to raise Allura up onto the saddle.

"No, my lord. I'd rather stay behind," she protested, her hands on his chest.

Black Lion growled. _:: Bring her. ::_

"Excuse me?" Allura arched her brow, then ripped her gaze from him to his lion.

Keith's eyes widened, shocked. "What? Did… did you hear him? No one can hear him speak, not even Lance." What kind of connection did she have? First, she could sense his thoughts and now she could hear his lion? What kind of inherent power did she possess?

Allura furrowed her brows. "I was told it was a rule that a lion will take no one but its own warrior as rider."

_:: Except when you are his bond mate. ::_ Black Lion impatiently replied.

Keith's gauntlet chimed again. "My Liege, I'm airborne. I'll see you at Altea," Lance said from the cockpit of Red Lion.

"I have no time to argue, Allura." Keith growled, hauling her on to Black Lion's saddle, seating her sideways. He let out a sigh of relief when she didn't fight him.

However, he did see that she rolled her eyes then moved to sit astride, reminding him to the fact that his princess was actually wearing male clothing.

He smirked and sat behind her. His hand tentatively settled on Allura's midriff. Her floral scent of lavender invaded his senses; her golden hair, which was directly below his chin, was so long, it hung like the smoothest silk.

As Black Lion bounded towards the castle, Allura jounced, her backside brushing into his thighs. Lust heated his veins and his body immediately responded. _Blast it. _Keith hoped she didn't notice, especially that he wasn't wearing his hauberk and armour.

She half-turned to look up at him, her breast inadvertedly brushed along his forearm. "Who would attack your father's kingdom?" she asked.

"I don't know." He grunted. _Damn. _With Allura half-turned, his hand came too close to the underside of her breast. "Does your castle have defences?" he asked her.

Her mouth was so close, close enough to kiss her lush, red lips. Keith halted his wayward thoughts and focused on the road ahead. Thank goodness for small mercies, the short ride back to the castle was quick.

"You're over-reacting, my lord. _Our_ kingdom is safe. Apart from you and your knights, no one has invaded Altea before," she retorted flatly as he settled her down from his lion.

Gripping her shoulders, Keith was unable to resist the urge to hold her close. Why can't she understand that he wanted to protect her and keep her safe? "Please, for my peace of mind, stay inside the castle while I'm away."

"l will be fine," she argued. Her eyes flickered when she noticed his lion dissipated.

He slowly smoothed his palms down her arms, then held her hands in his. "Allura, if this was my dying wish—"

"—You are not going to die," she said, cutting him off. "And our discussion isn't over, there are details I need to negotiate with you about our impending union."

Stroking the backs of her silky hands, he fought an overwhelming desire to wrap his arms around Allura and hold her tight. "I look forward to it," he said softly, reluctantly letting go of his princess. He hurriedly boarded his lion mecha and blasted up into the Arusian sky.

**xoxoxoxo**

Keith was back on the highest tower of Alforia castle.

He saw her standing at a precipice.

Staring at her, he wanted to tell her how important she was to him, how much he had grown to care for her. Her had never felt like this to any woman before. In fact, growing up, focused on his soldier training and obligations as a warrior and knight, he tended to avoid women in general. He found them too much trouble. _But now…_

There was something about Allura, her undisguised passion, her energy, and her concern for her people. When she smiled and when her gorgeous blue eyes bore into him, warm feelings tightened his chest. All these were new to him.

As he continued to stare at Allura, her golden hair waved in the glow of the morning sun as it peeked over the horizon. Then, like a shimmering phoenix, she was surrounded in blue light. Without warning, she stepped backwards and fell off from the parapet.

"Allura!" Keith shouted, stretching out his arm, hoping to catch her. But he was too late.

Then he felt someone shake his shoulders.

"Keith, wake up. You're dreaming."

"We need to go home," Keith muttered.

"You are home, and you're injured. You're not fit to travel." Keith could hear Lance's voice. _I'm injured? How could that be possible?_

"I need to know if she's fine." Keith realised his voice sounded weak and tired. What was wrong with him?

"Who, Keith?"

"Her."Keith groaned. His body hurt all over. _My Princess. Lance probably thinks I'm hallucinating. _

"Keith, you have a raging fever, you are not fit to travel, even by lion. Tell him, Your Majesty." Lance stepped back from Keith's stately four-poster bed, giving way to Keith's father, King Kenneth the Wise.

"You're delirious, son. The weapons your opponent used broke through your armour."

"She's worried. She's waiting for me," Keith replied weakly, trying to sit up from his bed, but Lance and the royal family's doctor tried to push him back onto the mattress. He didn't have any energy fight them off.

The king paced beside his son's bed while the royal physician checked the prince's vital signs. "I have never seen my son injured in battle like this, Dr Gorma. His lion has always protected him. What changed since this unprovoked attack on our kingdom?"

At the foot of the bed was an exhausted Black lion. Sitting on his haunches, his chin rested on top of the footboard while Lance stood beside him. "His injury was inflicted by another lion warrior."

"I understand now," Dr Gorma began, thoughtfully running his fingers through his goatee. "If his injury was caused by another lion warrior, then it is magical in nature. Our conventional medicine and treatment, no matter how advanced, will not help him. I cannot heal him, Your Majesty."

King Kenneth clenched his fists. A heavy scowl marred his usually calm face. Keith was his only offspring, the only heir to the throne of Altea. "There must be a way, Dr Gorma. We must find a way to heal my son."

"There is only one that I know of, Sire. Our ancient medical texts have written about the legendary Blue Lion and its pilot. They are capable of healing their fellow warriors."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Two days of bliss.

Like everything it was before, before the Alteans arrived, sans her tyrannical parent and sibling.

Allura was wearing her usual silk dresses again and her golden hair down in a beautiful long braid. _No mob caps, no starchy, itchy uniforms,_ she thought, giggling.

Her people mirrored her quiet contentment, smiling at her as she glided past. Their princess was dressed like a princess, before the invaders arrived.

Invaded. _But now… why does it feel… different? _

Allura's chest tightened. There was an indescribable tug in her heart that something was amiss and didn't feel right. Something was off, like some foreboding feeling. She shook the odd feeling by busying herself, working through the ledgers for the last two days. She made sure the pantry was full and the Keep spotless. She wanted everything perfect when His Lordship returned from battle.

Then, Allura made a face, wrinkling her nose. Why was she concerned about Keith's opinion about her castle? And when did she stop viewing Keith as her mortal enemy and started seeing him as a man? Was she really attracted to him? He did look very handsome with or without his tunic or hauberk. To see all his bare, hard chest and his ripped, corded muscles again would be…

Smirking, she shook her thoughts of Keith and continued working on the ledger on the large kitchen table. Her head down, unmindful of the comings and goings of the castle's busy kitchen.

"You should be doing that in your office. He's not here, nor is his second-in-command," the castle's steward said.

Allura waved off Coran. "I like it here in the kitchen. I love working among my people."

Coran pulled a chair opposite Allura. "Princess, we owe you an apology."

She stopped writing and lifted her head. "Whatever for, Coran?"

"We misjudged the Alteans and His Highness. Prince Keith is a kind man. And forgive me if I say, he is even kinder than your father and brother combined."

It was a known fact among the people of Alforia that Allura's mother was the one with royal blood; her father was mere nobility, who co-ruled and abused his authority.

She contemplated on Keith's kindness. He'd made good on his promise to send his royal physician to heal Nanny. A pair of royal doctors had arrived straightaway and Nanny had made a complete recovery thanks to Keith's thoughtfulness.

"Does Nanny share your sentiment?" Allura quietly asked.

"Yes, Nanny and the castle staff share it." Coran nodded solemnly. "Would you be telling His Highness?"

"About what?" Allura asked nonchalantly as she continued writing on the large ledger. She knew where the discussion was heading.

"About you."

"He already knows, Coran," she said quietly.

Allura heard the steward let out a loud sigh. "I see. I am glad and very relieved that our ruse has finally ended. I sense goodness and innate justice in him. He has not harmed anyone since the Alteans arrived and he has always showed respect to all of us, regardless of rank." Coran smiled and stood up.

Just as Coran was leaving the kitchen, a castle guard arrived, stumbling at the kitchen's archway. "Lord Steward, Your Highness," he shouted.

"What's wrong?" Allura stood up, her face turned pale. _Something's wrong. Oh__, heavens! __Pl__ease, let it not be_—

"They're back, Your Highness. But His Lordship—"

The castle guard didn't get to finish his words.

Allura had bolted past him, rushing out of the kitchen. Hauling her skirts up, she raced down the hallway that led to the castle's main entrance.

When she saw Keith, she skidded to an abrupt halt. Her heart plummeted, her eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

Her strong, capable, commanding Lord Keith was on a stretcher, pale and unconscious. Two Altean knights carried him while his second-in-command, walked beside the stretcher.

Steadying herself, she quickly walked apace with the soldiers that held the stretcher.

"What happened?" She asked breathlessly.

"He was injured in battle, but the royal doctors couldn't heal him. Only one person can save him now. Whoever you are, you better tell me where I can find the Blue Lion warrior," Lance said, staring at her with creased brows.

Allura realised she wasn't dressed as a scullery maid anymore. None of the Altean knights had seen her dressed like this before. "Bring His Lordship to his bedroom. Lady Hys and I shall attend to his injuries," she said in a no-nonsense tone.

Her regal bearing in full display, she began giving orders to the Alforian guards who stood nearby. She then ran ahead of the Altean knights to open Keith's bedroom door as well as the shutters over the large windows.

While they gently moved Keith from the stretcher on to the bed, Lance spoke, "Keith has never been injured like this before. Never. His lion has always protected him. He and I usually had minor cuts and bruises during battles, and our injuries healed quickly. But never like this." Lance placed Keith's gauntlet on top of the armoire. He shot a bewildered glance at Allura, then to his unmoving friend. He explained what Keith's injuries were and where they were located on his body.

Allura silently nodded. Words failed her as confused emotions wrenched her heart as her eyes latched on Keith's pale and lifeless face. She had hundreds of questions, but she couldn't utter them.

When Nanny entered the room, Allura pushed Lance to the doorway. "Trust us with His Lordship. All will be well."

"You sound so sure," he said, hesitant to leave his liege lord.

"No harm shall come to him, lord knight," Allura reassured him when he stood outside the room.

Lance shoved his hand through his brown hair, unconvinced. "Very well. I am needed back at home. I still need to deliver the sandbags and food to my hometown. You can reach me through Keith's gauntlet."

The moment Lance left, Nanny ushered four guardsmen carrying a large copper tub fit for royal personages, followed by several chambermaids with large buckets of water. "Down here, between the bed and the windows," Nanny instructed. Once the tub was full and castle staff left the room, Nanny closed the door. "How is he, Princess?"

"Unconscious and very pale," she replied without glancing at her nanny. Allura sat beside Keith, worry seeped into her eyes. Could she really do this? Could she heal him? She pushed a stray lock off his forehead. He looked so calm like he was just asleep and she wanted to—

"He'll need you, Allura," Nanny said, breaking Allura's thoughts.

"Will it work, Nanny?" she whispered, dragging her gaze away from Keith as she faced Matilda.

"Never doubt your abilities, Princess. Lion warriors can injure each other, but only the Blue warrior has the ability to heal these kinds of wounds. Though, you know it would be a different way to heal your bonded lion warrior compared to the other lion warriors."

Allura nodded, blushing. She stared back at Keith, watching his unmoving body. She'd never seen him like this before. He'd always appeared strong, full of energy and vigor, kindness and compassion.

"Do you need help undressing him?"

"No, Blue and I would be able to manage." Allura let out a breath and tried to relax. She rolled her shoulders, loosening her tense muscles. _I can do this. I must!_

Lady Hys nodded. "Pull the bell when you want dinner sent. I'll make sure you're not to be disturbed." Nanny closed the door behind her when she left the room.

Stroking Keith's pale cheek, she felt a light stubble growing. Blue quietly shimmered beside her.

"How is his lion?" Allura asked, her eyes never left Keith's face. Her hand moved down against his hard chest.

_:: His lion is feeling __very__ weak. They're connected. ::_

"Are you able to ask his lion to appear, to tell us what happened?"

_:: I will try. :: _Blue flickered, disappearing for a moment, then reappeared with Black Lion beside her, slumped and exhausted. His once-fierce mane seemed withered.

"Who did this to you and His Highness?"

Black lifted his tired eyes to the princess. _ :: Xienna, the Yellow Lion and her male warrior. ::_

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	8. Chapter Eight - Healing

Author's notes:

Thank you for all the follows, favs and feedback. Your reviews are amazing and very helpful, and I have taken them into consideration, altering the course of this fanfic. (Yes, you're right, there are still two missing robot lions and we need them to form our beloved giant robot)

Thank you Chris for editing.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"**Healing"**

_:: We are not meant to be enemies, :: _Blue said.

_:: No more questions. I am tired. Princess, tell my warrior that you are well and in good health. He has been thinking of you. :: _Black shimmered in an exhausted sigh and disappeared.

Allura gripped the fabric of her silk dress, her knuckles turning white. "Blue, I...I don't know how to do this. I know you sent the knowledge, the instructions directly in to my head the day the power crystal was passed on to me... but I have never done this before, not with open wounds…" Her anxious thoughts drifted into panic. Allura's confidence was in tatters after her previous failed attempts to heal her mother and Lady Hys.

_:: You are the Blue Lion warrior. My warrior. You were chosen for this role and thou shall not hesitate. ::_

Allura tried to shake off the tendrils of doubt. "Let me get this straight, I can only heal fellow lion warriors. Healing them should be the same except the leader?"

_:: Yes, :: _The Blue Lion replied.

Allura placed her hands on her hips. "Because he is the alpha male, my bonded and life-mate?"

_:: In order for him to heal, the alpha male needs to be one with his alpha female, :: _Blue replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

The princess raised her brow. "Bonded in body and spirit?"

_:: We have gone through this young one. Your mother and I instructed you, :: _Blue snapped impatiently.

Allura paced the polished parquet floor. "Lectures, texts and theory versus practical use are two very different things."

_:: Some things are not easily understood by mortal logic. Trust what's in your heart. Feel. Sense it. Let it propel you to your destiny. You already have feelings for him. And he has already begun dreaming of you. Let your bond together guide you. ::_

_Feelings for him..._

She remembered those gentle wisps of welcoming warmth that had touched her mind, both in her sleep and in wakefulness. But she had brushed them off, refusing to acknowledge anything from the Altean.

However, when Keith had gone away for two days, she realised she'd missed his warm, constant presence. Keith's absence was palpable. And when she saw him wounded for the very first time, her heart had nearly stopped. Could it be possible? Did she actually care for him? Lingering beside Keith's bed, she crouched beside him and gently brushed her fingers against his rough jaw.

Allura inhaled slowly, and then rose to her feet. She realised she wanted to return the kindness that he had shown her since he arrived in her kingdom. "Let's do this, Blue. We need to move him to the tub," she said quietly.

Blue nuzzled Allura's hand with her cold nose. _:: He has a deep laceration across his chest and another on the side of his waist. ::_

The Blue Lion and her warrior closed their eyes and began to envelop Keith's body in a calm blue light.

Allura raised her hand; her slight movement lifted Keith up, floating a foot above the bed. She gently removed his sleeping clothes and undergarments off his body, relieved that there were no were no injuries on his thighs and legs. She scowled deeply when she saw most of his torso was wrapped with bandages; one side had blood stains, showing the side where he had deep wounds.

She then quickly shoved off her gown and undergarments while Blue gently moved the unconscious lord's body, hovering above the big bathtub.

Once Allura was seated in the tub filled with cool water, Blue carefully lowered Keith into her waiting arms. Immersed in shimmering blue water, Allura and Keith were bathed in light.

Cradling his head between her breasts, she rested his hard body on hers. She immediately felt how hot Keith felt, his skin was burning from his raging fever. Allura noticed his dark tanned skin had nicks and scars. Was that evidence of his hard life of a soldier before he became Black Lion's knight? When she wrapped her arms around him, she heard Keith murmur. "Must go home...keep her safe..."

Allura stiffened. She looked down and saw he was still asleep. And who was this 'her'? Her heart lurched. Was there someone waiting for Keith back in Altea_? _Or was he concerned about Allura's welfare? The Alforian princess wasn't sure. Whatever it was, she didn't like the idea of sharing Keith with anyone else.

Instinctively holding him tighter, Allura brushed her lips against the shell of his ear." You're home, my lord. And I'm safe in the castle. We're together now," she gently placed her hands atop his bandaged wounds and nodded to her lion. "Blue, I'm ready."

_:: Then, let's heal His Highness, ::_ Blue said, concentrating her energy to Allura's hand, which began to glow a deeper blue.

The energy began to envelop them and slowly, they rose above the tub, bringing the glowing water with them.

As they began to float, they moved to a standing position inside a brilliant liquid bubble. Allura slowly turned Keith around to face her, and then replaced her hands on his bandaged wounds.

The water churned, swirling faster, as fast as Allura's heartbeat.

Encircled with whirling blue water, Allura lifted her hands, cupped Keith's face, and brought his lips down to hers.

In an explosive and blinding blue light, time suddenly had no meaning.

**xoxoxoxo**

There was searing, burning pain that he never experienced before. Whatever that warrior had used to inflict his wounds, it weakened both him and his lion.

Keith valiantly pushed the pain away, focusing on more pleasant thoughts. However, he found himself back in that horrifying recurring dream, where the princess was just about to jump off the parapet.

"Stop!" Keith shouted and lunged forward with his hand, hoping he would be able to grab and stop her from falling.

This time, Keith caught her wrist. He let out a thankful sigh of relief.

Her beautiful blue eyes gazed at him as she took his hand in hers and gently pulled him close, smiling. "Come with me."

He hesitated for a brief moment. Closing the gap between them, Keith stood beside her, peering down from the tower's ledge. Was she asking him to take a leap of faith?

_To be with my princess bride…_

Trusting his gut feeling, he nodded and gripped her hand.

They stepped off the ledge together, into the deep, blue waters of the castle's moat.

They continued to sink further down. Why weren't they resurfacing?

Surrounded in blazing blue light, he realised they were both naked underwater. What happened to their clothing?

Looking at Allura, her golden hair floated around her, like a siren, tempting him.

Following his honor code of chivalry, his gaze never left her face. Floating within arms length, he simply stared at her for the longest time, his eyes searching her face. As he grasped her warm hands, he felt an electrified jolt seeping through his body down into his wounds. To his surprise, none of it hurt more than a pinch.

He wanted to ask her if this was a dream. He wanted to tell her a lot of things, but words escaped him. How would you tell a beautiful water goddess that you wanted her so badly? That you would move mountains and part the oceans to give anything she desired?

Releasing his hands, she pressed her supple body against his. He then felt her one hand move down to the side of his torso, while the other hand pulled his head to hers; he felt her warm lips on his.

_By all the gods! _ This dream felt so real and he relished it. He closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her soft and pliant lips. He loved how her body moulded with his; how her round, taut breasts pushed against—

"Keith," He heard her whisper his name, halting all his coherent thoughts. He groaned, loving how his name rolled off from her lush lips.

Encircling his arms around her, he wanted to hold Allura forever. Keith poured all his heart into his hot, hungry kisses.

To the Altean prince, nothing else mattered as long as he and his princess bride were together.

**xoxoxoxo**

Time stood still as they floated inside the blazing blue sphere. The water around them eventually evaporated, leaving them completely dry.

Allura lifted her head and saw Keith's eyes were shut. Was he asleep? Was that a smile tugging at the corner of his lips? Lifting her hands off Keith's wounds, his bandages were now slack from his torso. His deep wounds were gone.

Blue Lion lowered them down slowly.

As Allura's feet touched the floor, she gestured to Blue to bring Keith back to his bed. She picked up her clothes as Blue hovered Keith above the mattress.

Once completely dressed, she stood beside Keith's hovering body, unwinding the bandages from around his torso.

Her hands methodically checked his healed wounds. A pink line replaced what used to be his lacerated injuries. _Did I do it? Did I really heal him? _

_:: Yes, but the layers beneath take more time to heal completely. Require him to rest and recover his strength, :: Blue Lion said._

Allura nodded in earnest, trying not to let her eyes drift to his dark, tanned skin.

But she couldn't help herself.

She loved how his hard chest and corded muscles felt beneath her soft, smooth fingers. She continued to trace down to his chiselled stomach muscles, then her hand froze at the juncture above his thighs. Her eyes widened.

_Oh, blissful heavens!_ He was big. _Everywhere._

Her heart raced and her cheeks flushed. She yanked her hand off and snapped her eyes shut.

Shaking her head, she focused on halting the wicked curiosity at how his masculine length would feel beneath her touch.

With her arms hanging heavily at her sides, Allura let out a calming breath. She slowly peeled her eyes open and drew her gaze back to Keith. She realised she liked how he held her in his arms. His male scent was distinctly his and he smelled so good. When they kissed, _oh blessed heavens! _ Was that her first kiss? She didn't want it to end especially when she felt his hands go around her waist. Would he think it was just a dream? Would Keith remember any of what had happened between them?

Instinctively, Allura touched her lips with her fingers, feeling Keith's mouth and tongue caressing hers. Closing her eyes, she shuddered, relishing what had just transpired a short time ago. Was it wrong if she wanted more of Keith's hot and passionate kisses? Oh, and he tasted so...delicious. The thought of Keith's hard body against hers made her quiver. And they so fit well together, and the sculpted ridges of muscles stretched firmly across his stomach—

Blue lion chuckled at her lusty thoughts.

When she heard her lion laugh, Allura's jolted her thoughts back to the present moment. She snapped her gaze to her lion and glared at her. She then grabbed Keith's undergarments and sleeping clothes from the foot of the bed.

While she attempted on the sole task of carefully putting clothes back on Keith's body, she purposely avoided looking at his perfect form. She glanced around his room instead.

Allura realised he kept his room simple, neat, and tidy. There were no added personalised effects or ornate decorations; nothing that signified royalty, pomp, or splendour.

Once Keith was fully clothed, Blue gently set Keith down on the bed while Allura pulled the bell for a meal. She continued to tuck the thick bed covers up to his chest. Then, quietly, she moved a chair from against the wall to Keith's bedside.

Soon, there was a knock on the door. Quietly, the door opened with Lady Hys pushing a food trolley. "Your Highness, I bring you dinner and a light supper for you and His Lordship." Matilda left the trolley at the foot of the bed. "How is he, m'lady?"

"He hasn't woken up yet. However, his fever has broken." Allura leaned forward, brushing the hair strands off Keith's eyes.

"Let me know if there's anything you require, m'lady," Matilda said, curstying.

Allura nodded, blushing profusely. "I shall watch over him until his lordship awakens."

When Nanny left, Blue padded beside Allura, nudging her side. _:: He is dreaming of you. ::_

Without warning, Keith murmured in his sleep. He moved restlessly, pushing off his blankets.

Allura scuttled over. She slipped between the covers and held him in her arms.

"I'm here. I'm holding you," she whispered, smoothing her palm on his forearm.

Keith instinctively responded to her voice and her soothing touch. He immediately relaxed and quieted, drifting slowly to a fitful sleeping state.

_You are mine. _

_Mine to hold._

_Mine to…love._

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	9. Chapter Nine - Awakening

Author's notes:

Thank you for all the feedback and the amazing support you have shown in this AU KAEX Challenge reply FanFic. I rewrote this chapter, where Keith should have claimed Allura at this point, thus ending the story. We now continue their adventure, discovering more secrets from AU medieval Arus. And Keith has yet to claim his princess bride.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"**Awakening"**

Keith had the most beautiful dream. He was cuddling his betrothed, the princess of Alforia. He was finally back home with her.

Spooned against him, Allura was warm and soft; her skin was smooth, creamy, and flawless. Nuzzling his nose against her bare shoulder, she smelled of now-familiar lavender.

He let out a contented sigh. With her back to him, her long golden hair shone like the morning sun. He threaded his fingers through the soft strands while his other hand palmed her hips, raising her thin chemise, exposing her gorgeous backside.

"Keith..." He heard her breathe his name.

His eyes snapped wide open.

_Princess! _

Staring at the figure that lay with him, Keith jerked his hand away, edging backwards from the sleeping princess. Was he still dreaming? Surely he must be. He was in his night clothes. His eyes darted around the room. Was he back in Alforia? Had Lance followed his instructions before he'd faded out from the pain?

_What pain? _

The last thing he remembered, he was bleeding hard from the lacerations on his chest and a gaping wound in his side. Patting his torso, there were no bandages around him and the pain was simply…gone?

_But how and when did—_

The beauty in front of him shifted and stretched her arms, turning to face him. Her brilliant blue eyes latched onto his.

_By all the gods__! _His heart leaped into his throat. He found himself unable to move, unable to take his eyes off her.

She smiled at him, gently placing her palm on his forehead. "Your fever finally broke. How are your injuries?" She shifted closer to him and reached for the edge of his night shirt.

"Hey." Keith flinched.

"Keep still. Let me check your wounds." Allura leaned over and unbuttoned his shirt, smoothing her fingers to the other side of his torso.

She was touching him and rubbing against him. He could feel her nipples beneath her thin chemise. _By all the blazing swords! _ His body hardened, a lightning-quick reaction to her smooth hands.

Gulping hard, Keith felt immobilised. Just like in his dream, she was warm, soft, and fragrant.

"Does it hurt when I press this?" The golden goddess with bluest eyes pressed the side of his waist. She was on top of him.

"No," he said, his voice hoarse.

_No, it hurts down there. _Dammit_. _ He shifted awkwardly, trying not to brush his tumescence against her.

He clasped her wrist, his dark eyes searching her face. He had so many questions and he didn't know where to begin. "What happened? How did you—"

She placed her finger against his lips. "You were wounded. While your skin has closed up well, the layers underneath will take a couple more days to heal completely." Her finger felt warm and soft on his mouth. Hell, she was warm and soft all over. He fought a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her.

She then shifted off him, rose from the bed, and took up her dressing robe which she'd left on the chair beside the bed.

His eyes raked over her from head to toe, watching her graceful movements. "Allura, I dreamt you not only healed me, but we also kissed. Tell me that wasn't a dream. Tell me the kiss we had was real."

**xoxoxoxo**

She could feel his eyes on her. His voice was deep and sensual, and his words sent ripples through her. Did he want to kiss her again? She fought the urge to run back to the bed and hold him close.

And there it was again, that strange pull between them that she couldn't even begin to describe. Whatever it was, it felt stronger now. Was it because she'd revealed her identity to him? Was it because she had gone through the process of healing him, acknowledging the bond they shared as betrothed? Was it their overlapping link to their robot lions? At this moment, Allura wasn't sure.

Avoiding his scrutinising gaze, Allura slipped on her silk dressing robe and tucked a strand of hair behind her earlobe. Her faced turned a beautiful shade of pink. "You're staring, my lord."

"I have yet to be certain that I am not dreaming. And please, it's just the two of us here, I would prefer you address me by my given name," Keith said. He tried to sit up, but winced at the sudden pain. His muscles were still too sore.

Allura scampered beside Keith, helping him into a reclining position, stacking pillows behind him. "What did I just tell you? You need time to fully heal, " she hissed.

"I didn't notice any pain until I moved," he said sheepishly.

Did Keith look embarrassed that she was fussing over him? _Royal rules be damned. I almost lost him_. In a blur, she recklessly lunged at him, her hands on his chest, her eyes brimming with tears. "I wasn't sure I would be able to save you. I've never done anything like that before. I couldn't heal my mother and nanny. When I saw your wounds, how deep they were..." She trailed off, her voice flooded with emotion.

Keith lifted her hand and gently kissed each finger sweetly. "I owe you my life, Allura."

His face was so close. Was he going to kiss her? His eyes searched her face, seeking permission. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, his warm lips lingering on her skin. Finally, his mouth covered hers and all of Allura's coherent thoughts were gone. His kiss was everything she remembered: it was passionate yet gentle, sweet, full of longing and it was even slightly…more. She was unaware how long he kissed her, but the time they broke for air, they were both breathing hard.

Flushed, Allura remembered her manners. "Are you hungry? I can have our breakfast sent up here," she said, her voice shaky. She had never been kissed by a man before and Keith's potent kisses were simply..._divine_. Gathering her wits, she yanked the bell cord beside the bed. Snapping her fingers, she remembered the item on top of his dresser drawer. "By the way, your second in command left your gauntlet. Would you like to call anyone on Altea to let them know you're all right?" she asked. Deep inside, she wanted to find out if there was someone else in his life. Surely, as a prince of a large kingdom, he would have women throwing themselves at him? A twinge of jealously tugged at her heart.

"I would like to let the king know that his beloved heir is alive," he replied with a weak smile.

Allura nodded and reached over the armoire, handing the gauntlet to Keith. Standing beside the bed, she watched him activate his gauntlet. He pressed a button and a translucent screen appeared, hovering above the device.

Keith held out his hand, inviting her to join him. "Come and meet your future father-in-law. He would be very pleased to finally meet you." A small grin tugged the corner of his lips.

"But I'm not...properly dressed. Look at me." Rumpled from sleep, Allura straightened her tousled hair, pulled her robe closed, and tightened the sash on her waist.

"You look beautiful," he said, reassuring her. His warm, dark eyes melted her heart.

Reluctantly, Allura clasped his hand and sat beside him when the screen came alive.

"Holy seven hells, Keith! You're alive. Thank the lions!" Lance exclaimed, raking his fingers through his messy brown hair.

"Good to see you too," Keith grinned.

"Your father told me to interrupt him the moment you called. Keith, you can't believe what's happening. The king is with his war council. Wait, here he is."

Images shifted and next thing they saw, a gushing king's face plastered on the screen, startling Allura.

"My son! My son is alive! Thank all of Arus!" King Kenneth exclaimed, his face flushed, unabashed tears of joy rolled from his ruddy cheeks and greying beard.

"Father, I owe my life to Allura." Keith paused, glanced at her, and squeezed her hand. "She has healed me completely. Father, may I present Princess Allura of Alforia, Blue Lion's warrior and champion."

"I cannot thank you enough. The whole kingdom is indebted to you and your miraculous gift of healing. You have saved my son, I am in your debt. Name anything and it shall be yours, my child."

Allura's eyes widened, startled by the king's unexpected offer. "Anything, Your Majesty?"

"As long it is within my capacity, of course. Keith is my only heir. My son is alive because of you."

She paused for a long moment. "I would like to negotiate the terms of the treaty you signed with my father, King Alfor."

"What?" King Kenneth froze.

"What?" Keith stared at her, shocked.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Rest assured, Your Majesty, the union of two kingdoms shall proceed as signed, but with the provision that whether in Alforia or Altea, and any other future kingdoms added to the sovereignity, the queen shall co-rule with the king. Equally," Allura said.

"I see," King Kenneth the Wise brushed his beard.

Keith continued to stare at Allura. He was rather stunned with her request, but strangely, her assertiveness did not displease him. Surprisingly, he felt rather amused, at the same time proud of his princess. Turning to the screen, Keith spoke, "I agree, father. I would like to further add, that Allura maintains the right to continue as Blue Lion's warrior. There can be no other way."

Keith noticed Allura's eyes shining as she gazed at him. Sitting beside her, he watched the way her mouth curved when she smiled. His princess seemed well pleased. He then added, "The exchange of knowledge, commerce, and trade, especially medical and technological expertise, shall also be shared with Alforia."

"I see you two shall make brilliant co-rulers. I hereby confirm that all you have requested shall be granted, upon my honour, as King of Altea."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She smiled at the king and beamed at Keith. Her entire face lit up. She was absolutely stunning when she smiled. A strange giddy feeling bloomed in his chest. _Oh gods!_ How he wanted this magnificent, passionate and beautiful woman. He wanted to express how he was grateful for healing him, saving his life when no one else could. Perhaps after this discussion he could ask her to—

"Now that we have settled that, I would like to prepare you for some grave news," King Kenneth spoke, interrupting Keith's thoughts. "We are now officially at war with the Kingdom of the West. They thought they were successful in killing you, making Black Lion inoperable. There are two armies, marching by the thousands, heading in two directions: Altea and Alforia." King Kenneth signalled Lance to come up to the screen.

Lance stepped up and spoke, "Keith, the army that's headed your way is just two days away from Alforia. I'm afraid if we send fresh troops to you, they won't reach you in time. And we are still fortifying the castle walls from the previous attack. All I can suggest is that you evacuate Alforia. Leave while you can."

"Leave my people? I will not abandon my kingdom," Allura interjected. "I shall defend Alforia, alone with Blue Lion if I have to," she exclaimed hotly.

Keith placed his hand on Allura's arm. "Lance, we have two lions in Alforia. I shall remain here. You have a large army at your behest to defend Altea. Plus you have the Red Lion," Keith replied with a calm command.

When they heard a knock on the door Allura leaped to her feet, while Keith continued speaking with both Lance and his father.

When the discussion ended, Keith felt drained. He felt he had just expended what little energy he'd regained. Was there a way to stop a war before it even started? He wanted a peaceful solution to warring lions, avoiding any bloodshed. And Alforia didn't have enough foot soldiers or knights to defend the castle. He sighed heavily, scrubbing his hand over his face. Talking both to Lance and his father was exhausting.

When his bedroom door slammed shut, he saw Allura pushing in the breakfast trolley that was deposited outside his bedroom door. "You overworked yourself," she said, handing him a bowl of creamy porridge. She puffed out a breath. "I can't believe this is happening."

"We barely have two days to prepare the castle and move people to safety, and I can't lie down like this all day," Keith said, holding the porridge bowl in one hand and spoon in another.

Allura sat beside him on the bed, folding her legs underneath her while holding a small cup of diced fruits and berries. "Keith, tell me about your attacker…the one who wounded you. Tell me what the warrior looked like."

"He got out of his lion and challenged me one-on-one. He had his armour on and his helm's visor was down, but his voice sounded gruff and he was a foot taller than me." Keith slowly took a spoonful of porridge.

She snarled, slamming the cup of fruits on the pillow in front of her, berries spilling out on to the bedsheets. "Why did they attack you? This is all too confusing and does not make any sense at all." Allura said, picking up the berries and putting them back into the small fruit cup.

She looked so upset, she didn't even notice that one side of her robe slipped off her shoulder, revealing her smooth, creamy expanse of skin. A rosy nipple was visible through her flimsy chemise. His blood roared, pumping hot need down between his thighs. And she sat so close to him, he could feel her warmth. Keith fought the urge to pull her clothes off and devour her.

Calming his riotous thoughts, he gently lifted her chin. "What's wrong, Allura?"

Her face was so close, he wanted to kiss her again, longer this time.

But her eyes blazed, boring into his, her intent angry and serious. "I know who attacked you, Keith. And I will kill him for it. He shouldn't have dared harm my betrothed."

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

END NOTE:

It is school holidays / school term break in Australia. For the next two to three weeks, I shall be furiously writing and typing at break-neck speed the next set of instalments of this AU FanFic. In the meantime, please add to follow and favourite and send me your feedback by leaving a review. Thank you so much for your continued support! Long live Voltron! Long live Keith and Allura!


	10. Chapter Ten - Plan

**Chapter Ten**

"**Plan"**

Leaning on the battlements, gazing far beyond the castle walls, Keith pondered the imminent battle that was heading to Alforia. He had just spoken with the Alforian knights assigned to the walls.

Immersed in deep thought, he needed to assess the situation. Could the castle withstand an onslaught? Did he have enough manpower to defend the castle? Leaning over the parapet and looking at the gatehouse, the Black Lion warrior wondered if the castle could withstand the enemy's war machines.

Turning around, Keith looked over the other side of the castle, down into the bailey. If the walls were breached, would there be enough food in the Keep in case the enemy tried to starve them out? Allura would know about the storage of food and water in the Keep. He folded his arms thoughtfully.

_Allura... _

The mere thought of his betrothed made his chest tighten. His wounds should have been fatal, and he couldn't believe she had completely healed him. And when he recalled the kisses they shared, his heart lurched. He had never kissed or lusted after a woman like he did Allura.

And then he felt her, that warm feeling that bloomed in his chest. The intensity with which he felt her presence was more than just fascinating.

"You said you're going to rest and take a nap," she said, climbing the steps to the battlements.

"This is my kind of resting. Two days of babysitting me left you a backlog with the Keep and sundry." He smiled. How would they manage this new stage of their relationship now that they were out in public as a couple? Was it proper to hold her in his arms? By all the gods, all he wanted to hold her close and envelop her in his embrace. Shaking his head, he grinned to himself. The impending war was only days away, but Allura was all he could think about.

"I delegated my tasks and went looking for you. But tell me first, why on Arus are you…" Allura squinted, creasing her brows. "…covered in Black's heavy aura when you're just standing—"

"—wait, you can see aura?" He arched his brow.

"Lion spirit aura," She corrected him. "Your lion has brilliant silver, like the colour of lightning," she said, closing the gap between them. Then, she came to an abrupt halt. "Oh gods, Black's keeping you upright, isn't he? You can stand because Black is helping you."

"I'm fine, Allura. I can't just lie down all day when we have barely two days to come up with a plan. I need to think this through and strategize," he said defensively.

She placed her hands on her hips. "While out here?"

"Tell me about this Yellow Lion pilot, you said you know him," he asked, stepping closer to her. His gaze never left her; her golden hair and her pale blue surcoat gently swaying in the gentle breeze.

"He's a distant…very distant cousin," she said, averting her gaze.

"What?" he asked, surprised. Keith didn't see that coming.

"His name is Tsuyoshi Garrett, but we all call him Hunk," she said calmly.

"Hunk? What kind of nickname is that?" He spat.

"He fostered here when I was around nine years old, Aldus was twelve. Even though Hunk was older than Aldus, they bonded over picking on me. Those two loved to play pranks." Her expression softened. "He left a year before mother died. What I want to know is why he attacked you and now is headed here to attack Alforia," Allura said.

"He said he had the right to challenge me," he said flatly. _Did he want to challenge me for the right to claim Allura? _Keith wondered if both lion pilots were distantly related, and whether that made Alforia a part of Hunk's inheritance. A twinge of jealousy pulled at his heart. Should he be jealous? Keith had never known jealousy before. This entire experience was something new to him. _Damned protocols! _He wanted to protect her, and he wanted to show everyone that Allura was his intended and no one else's. Struggling with his emotions, he reached out and gently tugged her into his arms.

"Did you injure him as much as he injured you?" she asked.

He could feel her hands smoothing his chest. He instinctively tightened his arms around her. She was warm, fragrant, and supple against his arms. "No. Mayhap, I was too confident that my lion armour would protect me. It had never failed me. Ever."

"Your second-in-command said the same thing. So, how would you handle Hunk now?"

"Considering we're outmanned and out-numbered," he said, somewhat thinking out loud.

"And we don't want to bring the war to Alforia," Allura said, continuing his trail of thought.

"We'll need the element of surprise..."

"Go on, I'm listening." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Distracted, Keith was mesmerised. Everything about her was beautiful. Her golden hair shone in the midday sun and he wanted to run his fingers through the strands. When he felt her ample bosom pressing against his tunic, his body reacted quick as lightning. _Blast!_ Without his protective armour, his hard reaction to her innocent touch pushed through his leather breeches. Clearing his throat, he refocused his thoughts and replied, "If Alforia shares a border with his pride lands then we could intercept him before he crosses the boundary. I need a map."

"Brilliant, my lord." She smiled, clasping his hand and pulling him along. "Come, I have something to show you in the library."

"You have a library?" he asked, teasing. Keith wondered how big and impressive Alforia's repository of knowledge would be. Keith lifted her hand to his lips, and then tucked it in the crook of his elbow as they descended the stairs.

**xoxoxoxo**

Walking beside her betrothed, she could feel the heat radiating from his muscled body. She tried vainly to fight the blush colouring her cheeks. When she'd left his room earlier to delegate her task of tallying the sundries over the past two days, she'd made a conscious effort to change into a fresh set of clothes. She sorted through her mother's old wardrobe hoping she would have something that would be more presentable now that she was his intended. They were slowly getting more acquainted and would possibly be spending more time together.

Growing up without her mother for the last five years, the male members of her family refused to let her purchase her new dresses befitting a crown princess. Instead, her nanny had to smuggle bolts of fabric in exchange from their excess bushels from their orchard.

Reaching into the back of the wardrobe, Allura finally found something rather pretty, but as she tried it on she realised the dress was slightly tighter in the chest area. Shaking her head, she reprimanded herself thinking she mattered to the royal prince of Altea. She was after all a burden, an obligation thrust upon him. He was probably being kind to her because it was his duty.

But she was inexplicably drawn to him. She found it rather bemusing that she knew straightaway where he was in the castle. Was it just because of their link with their lions or was there something else?

Her train of thought was interrupted as they reached the ornate door to the library.

"It may not be impressive to your eyes," Allura said, entering a room slightly bigger than Keith's office. This was one of her sanctuaries.

"But for some strange reason," she continued, "a lot of our knowledge is passed via lion. Blue is the receptacle of information. My grandmother did tell me that long ago, when she was but a child, there was a fire in the castle and they lost much of their own library," she explained. She pulled out a large scroll of parchment from one of the shelves and unrolled it. "Here's a topographical map of our kingdom." She motioned towards a nearby rectangular table and stood opposite the Black Lion warrior.

Keith nodded, raising his gauntlet communicator. He called Lance and asked him to send the latest coordinates of the approaching sentries from the West kingdom. Staring at him, Allura realised Keith looked so serious. Was this the legendary commander of Altea's armed forces, of whom tales were told on whispered breath?

A blue holo-beam blanketed the Alforian map. "This is their current position. And considering their pace, they'll be here tomorrow before sunrise." Keith pointed on the map.

"We can intercept them here." Allura rounded the table and stood beside him, "Just before they cross the river." She jabbed her finger on a specific part of the map.

"Agree. I shall leave before dawn and—"

"—_we_ shall leave before dawn," she said, cutting him off. "I'm going with you." She looked at him, holding a steady gaze.

He shook his head, sighed, and faced her. He ran his hands gently along her bare arms. "Allura, the presence of the Yellow Lion and its warrior is a threat against Alforia and it is my duty as your intended to do all my power to end this. I want you safe and unharmed. You're too important to me. Tell me, who would heal you, should you have injuries as grave as mine?"

"My lord, I'm going whether you like it or not," she said defiantly, tilting her chin high. "Besides, I know how to handle Hunk. He won't harm me. He's…he's not like Aldus," she added quietly.

She saw Keith's jaw twitch. There was a deep scowl in his face. Why was he fighting her? _Why does he need to protect me? Is he angry, jealous even?_ Her eyes searched Keith's face. He let go of her; his nostrils flared and his fists clenched.

"Why, Allura? Why is he important to you?" His voice quiet yet angry.

Reaching out her hand, she brushed his chest. She could feel his heart pounding. Smoothing her palm, she replied softly, "He is like a brother to me; a kinder older brother who was there to protect me from my own brother's rage." Stepping closer to Keith, she pressed her body against his. She was acutely aware how handsome he looked in a plain black tunic, leather breeches, and knee-high black boots. Inhaling his scent, Keith smelled of clean soap. She brushed her fingers against the fringes of his shoulder length hair. She had never been attracted to a man before and every time he was near, she had the sudden urge to hold him and wanting to be held by him. "I don't know why you are so upset. Hunk left a year before my mother died because he married his long time sweetheart, Shanolyn," she whispered.

She felt Keith relax as he let out a loud exhalation. His arms wound around her waist, his eyes softening. "I see."

"Well then, we have an early start, might as well take that rest you promised." Her lips curled into a smile.

"And I shall, only if you rest with me." His dark eyes twinkled.

Allura searched his face. Was he flirting with her? Did he really want to give their relationship a chance? She could feel him reaching out to her. "Very well." She laughed softly, trying to pull back, but Keith's hands held firm.

She was about to tug him towards the door when he stopped her. "Wait, Allura. Before we go into battle tomorrow, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked.

Without letting go of her hand, Keith went down on one knee. "Allura, will you marry me?"

Allura gasped. She was in a frozen state of shock. Did she hear him right? Was Keith proposing to her at this very moment? Why didn't she see it coming? Gulping hard, she felt pale.

There was only one answer she had in her mind.

"Nay, my lord."

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	11. Chapter Eleven - Battle

Author's Notes:

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows.

Thank you Chris for editing.

We continue our AU medieval adventure with...

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"**Battle"**

Keith blinked in surprise. "Wh…what? What did you say?" Bent on one knee, he looked up at Allura in shock and disbelief. Why would she reject him? No one ever said no to the royal prince of Altea. This was a first for him and he felt rather unsure of himself.

Keith had never been unsure of himself until he'd met the beautiful goddess with the golden hair and brilliant blue eyes.

Allura shook her head and pulled him to his feet. "Tell me, Keith. Do you love me?"

Not letting go of her hands, he replied, "I…I care for you deeply. More so now that you have healed my fatal wounds, saving my life."

"I care for you too. But I do mean what I said before, I want to marry for love," Allura said. She guided him towards a nearby settee.

As they sat facing each other, an awkward silence hung between them. Born to royalty, Keith had never experienced rejection before; and as the commander of his father's military, no one dared disobey his directives. For this beguiling woman to capture his heart, then reject his offer of marriage outright, was unheard of. He wasn't sure how to react. Since their last kiss, he felt giddy around her. When did he—a stoic and unmoving knight—become giddy? "There is this odd sensation whenever you're near. All I want to do is to protect you and hold you tight." _And kiss you forever._

"There is hope for you yet." Allura patted his hands. "Because you care for me, this has the potential to bloom in to love, and not just…attraction or lust. I must admit, I do find you very attractive," she said with flushed cheeks.

Keith saw her reaction to her admitted words. Hope bloomed in his heart. He thought for a long moment. "Well then, I will do all in my power for you to fall in love with me. And I shall take every waking moment to get to know you better. Despite our being betrothed, if you would permit me, my princess, I would like to woo you."

"Woo me?" She creased her brows.

"Formally court you, until the next full moon. I must admit, I have never done this in my life. And I am keen to give our relationship a chance, as you said, to bloom. I would like to bestow you with great gifts, as with the long line of suitors you must have had before we met?"

"Nay, my lord." She shook her head. "There were no suitors before you. Nobody wanted to court a…tyrant's daughter," she said, averting her gaze.

He gently placed his fingers under her chin, drawing her eyes back to him. "Then, they are all cowards," he said, his voice sincere. He felt her relax at his reply. "Any particular gifts you would like?"

"I don't know what I like. And, mayhap, I'm not like any other ordinary girl." Her eyes twinkled as she smiled, lightening the mood.

"Indeed." He grinned broadly. To Keith, Allura was definitely not ordinary. She was not only stunningly beautiful, she was intelligent, had a brilliant mind, and she was a highly skilled warrior and a knight.

"You are such a tease, Your Highness." She laughed softly as she slapped his forearm. "You are forgetting you're supposed to rest now that we have a plan for tomorrow's battle."

"I thought you'd forget," he chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Mayhap, we can come to some agreement?" She pulled him up with her hand in the crook of his arm, walking towards the door. "Rest tonight and I shall bestow you the presence of my Blue Lion mecha, to go with you to battle."

"Bestow?" Keith arched his brow. "Mayhap, I should demand that you and your lion mecha accompany me tomorrow."

"Demand, you say? And If I refuse?" She paused, pouting prettily.

"Refusal is not an option, you saucy wench." He grinned.

"Aye, my lord." She laughed sweetly; her voice was music to his ears.

Keith realised he liked making her smile and laugh. She had the most beautiful smile that melted his heart and her lush red lips he wanted to kiss, taste and—

"Promise me, you will rest tonight," she said, breaking his thoughts.

"Aye, as you wish, my princess." He said, closing the door behind them as they left the library.

The moment Allura left him in his room while she tended to the running of the Keep, Keith made several calls to Altea. He updated both his father and Lance about their plan to sneak up an attack with the invading armies from the west. He also spoke with the royal atelier about sending the best gowns, dresses, and accessories for his intended, even boldly suggesting an entire trousseau be sent to Alforia post-haste.

**xoxoxoxo**

"She is magnificent!" He exclaimed the moment the blue lion mecha broke through the surface of the large moat and landed in front of him. "She is beautiful!"

"And she's mine." Allura laughed and punched Keith's shoulder. She clambered into Blue's great maw.

"What? No guided tour?" He said in mock disdain.

Allura rolled her eyes. "If you insist."

Following her, Keith was thrilled to finally set eyes on the legendary Blue Lion mecha. "When was the last time you flew her?" he asked.

"The day before my mother died. She wanted to see Blue one last time," Allura replied quietly as they ascended a small platform inside the cavernous mouth. "I raised Blue toward Mother's favourite tower just before sunset. Coran, Nanny and a few guardsmen lifted Mum on a stretcher so she could see her lion for the last time," she said quietly as she sat on the cockpit chair.

"I'm sorry, Allura," Keith said, standing directly behind her cockpit chair. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

With her head down, Allura nodded, wiping away a heavy tear that streaked down her face. Without turning, she reached over her shoulder and squeezed Keith's hand. "Thank you for being here. I wasn't sure if I was ready to step into the cockpit again. All I could see was my mother's face through the screen," she said softly.

Keith turned and crouched in front of her. "You're an amazing warrior and a brave knight, my princess. Never doubt that," he said; his voice solemn and sincere.

"I shall not doubt any more. Thank you, Keith." She smiled a brilliant smile. "So, what do you think of my mecha?"

Standing, he rubbed his chin, thoughtfully looked around. "Your cockpit setup is slightly smaller, but the controls look the same though."

Without warning, Black Lion filled the view screen, standing nose to nose with Blue Lion. _:: My warrior, you are in the wrong lion, are you not? Gallivanting does not agree with you. ::_

"Aye, Lord Alpha. I shall be with you momentarily." Keith chuckled.

_:: How could you stand such impertinence? ::_ Blue lion quipped from her console.

"Might I suggest a good swift kick to his behind, Lord Alpha? How about I slingshot him to you?" Allura slyly suggested, glancing sideways at Keith as she began her pre-flight checklist procedure.

Keith laughed, quickly climbing out from Blue's roof. "Nay, my lady knight. I shall now depart from your immediate presence." He then jumped splendidly on to Black lion.

"Lord Kogane, I never thought you would be such a show off."

"Just trying to impress my lady." Keith bowed magnificently atop Black Lion.

**xoxoxoxo**

They didn't see it coming.

Thousands of organised troops now scattered in chaos from the thunderbolts coming from a massive black lion mecha. The giant metal lion, which was far larger than their own Yellow Lion mecha, swept across the arid plains of the borderlands of two kingdoms.

Their march to cross the river was abruptly halted when a fierce wall of water appeared out of nowhere and lightning sliced through bridges, shattering into shards and splinters.

"Do not break your formation! Maintain your positions!" Yellow Lion boomed from the ground, sending blasts of sand, attempting to break the wall of rising water.

"It is impenetrable, my liege," shouted one of the troop sergeants.

"It is just water." Yellow Lion warrior seethed. "Continue your march," he barked aloud through his lion mecha's loudspeaker.

"The soldiers are afraid of drowning, my lord," cried one of his knights. From a land of mostly arid terrain, the men both revered and feared water.

Yellow Lion's warrior descended from his mecha's great jaw and yanked one of his generals that led the march, gripping his uniform. "I cannot tolerate cowardice from my soldiers when—"

Two lion mechas landed in front of him, jolting his senses.

"Stand down." Keith ordered from his lion cockpit.

"You shall not pass these borders into our lands, Tsuyoshi Garrett. Stand down or we shall blast you to kingdom come." Allura snarled from her loudspeaker, her lion staring down at the ground where Lord Garrett stood.

Lord Garrett stood in awe in front of two mighty lions. Letting go of his general, he stumbled forward towards Blue Lion. "Is…is that you…but it can't be…they said you were killed…that he killed you! Is that you, Little Pinkie?"

Keith and Allura came out of their lions simultaneously,clad in suits of armour, with weapons raised and ready to strike. Keith held two brilliant swords that blazed like lightning, crackling and sizzling with electric bolts while Allura raised her broadsword glowing with bright blue energy.

"How dare you, Garrett? How dare you call me…Little Pinkie in front of my fiancé?" Allura snarled, baring her perfectly straight and white teeth.

Keith fought a grin.

"Fiancé? But…how could you get engaged to him? He killed your family, 'Lil Pinkie." Lord Garrett, who had a confused look on his face, stepped forward, wanting to see Allura, knowing that she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Not one more step, warrior of the west." Keith warned, moving between the large knight and Allura.

Allura touched Keith's arm then stepped beside his fiancé. "Keith didn't kill my father and brother. It was their greed and over-confidence that killed them both. The Alteans wanted a peaceful alliance between kingdoms. Turn your army around, Hunk."

Lord Garrett shook his head and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the holy grains of sand that you are alive, cousin. They told me you died along with the rest of your family. Wait 'til Shanonlyn hears you are alive." He rubbed his eyes with his forearm, wiping his tears.

"Who told you I was dead?" Allura asked, perplexed. She sheathed her sword on the scabbard fastened on her hip

"Our council leaders who had sent scouts to investigate and Xienna confirmed. The entire kingdom mourned and we avenged your death by attacking Altea."

"Why would your lion say such a thing?"

Blue suddenly appeared among them. _:: Because my sister is jealous. ::_

"Sister?" Allura asked, stunned.

_:: She is my twin sister and she is doing this to spite me. She is upset__, __:: _ Blue said with a mournful tone.

Yellow mecha's lion spirit shimmered before them. _:: Salutations, my blue sister. ::_

_:: Greetings, Xienna. ::_

Yellow lion hissed her reply, _ :: He took you away from me. ::_

_:: He did not, :: _ Blue replied flatly.

"He? Who is 'he', Blue?" Allura asked, looking at both arguing lion spirits, appearing confused more than ever.

"Yeah, Xie. You're not making sense." Hunk scratched his forehead.

_:: Ever since you mated with him, I lost you. I lost my twin sister. :: _Xienna said with a mournful tone.

Black Lion appeared beside the blue lioness.

"Black? She's your mate?" Keith asked, surprised.

"Blue, when did this happen?" Allura placed her hands on her hips.

_:: Several millennia ago. I lost count. __Besides, w__hat is time among lion spirits? __:: _she replied. Blue Lion turned to look at Yellow. ::_ Are you still jealous that Alpha didn't choose you, Xie? ::_

_:: Once, I was jealous. But I missed the time when we were all just friends, when we were still younglings. ::_

_:: That was a very long time ago, Xie. We've all grown up since then. And I had grown to love Blue__,__ :: _Black Lion said.

Allura raised both her hands and interrupted the arguing lion spirits. "We need the three of you to stop…whatever this is."

"I need to talk to you, little cousin." Hunk tugged Allura's arm to set her aside.

"Allura," Keith said, his tone low and menacing. He raised his twin swords, ready to launch himself at Hunk; his eyes predatory against the Yellow Lion warrior.

The Blue Lion pilot placed her hand on Keith's forearm, calming him. "It is fine, Keith," she said, reassuring him.

Keith dragged his eyes from Hunk to Allura. When he saw her soft gaze, he calmed down a bit. Nodding, he lowered his swords slightly.

Hunk held Allura's elbow and walked out of earshot from the Black Lion warrior.

"Is he treating you well? Do you even love him?" Hunk asked quietly.

"I...I have grown to care for him. Wait," she paused, rubbing her forehead. Allura then balled a fist and punched Hunk on the shoulder. "Hunk Garrett, I am infuriated with you. How dare you injure him without talking to me first? You owe the prince an apology."

Hunk rubbed his shoulder. The princess could really punch. "I'm sorry, Pinkie," he said despondently.

She huffed out a breath. She couldn't stay angry at Hunk for too long. "How is your wife? How old is your son?"

"My kitty Shanonlyn's pregnant again and my son Garry is now walking." Hunk grinned sheepishly. "Seriously, Allura. When I left Alforia to get married, I heard rumours...that your father had...injured you. Were they really just rumours? Does he even know?" Hunk jerked his head towards the brooding Altean prince.

Allura dropped her shoulders and lowered her head. Whatever the rumours were, she didn't want to know. And she wasn't ready to tell Keith. There were secrets she couldn't share yet with her betrothed. "Keith knows how my father and brother mistreated me. I have yet to tell him how far their mistreatment went," she said, barely a whisper.

"He has to know, Pinkie."

"Fine." She smirked. "And 'he' has a name. It's Keith," she said jabbing a finger on her cousin's chest.

"Fine," he said defeatedly.

Walking back to Keith, Allura said in a formal tone, ordering to the Yellow Lion warrior, "Turn your army back around."

Hunk simply nodded, and faced Keith, "You know there is another reason why I needed to stop you. It's because of the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Keith creased his brows, sheathing both his swords on the scabbards strapped on his back.

"'What prophecy?' Where have you been? There is only one written in the royal sands of our kingdom, that by combining all the robot lions, thou shalt bring doom to the entire planet."

**xoxoxoxo**

"What?" Allura said, shocked.

"That's insane!" Keith exclaimed, he couldn't believe his ears.

"It's in our prized antiquities, written in a table of petrified sandstone. Don't you have your archives?"

"We do, but not what your prophecy said. Was yours altered or tampered with by any chance?"

"Are you accusing me and my ancestors of lying?" Hunk said hotly.

Before Keith could reply, Allura stretched out both her arms, wedging herself between the two lion warriors. "Boys! Wait. Just wait. You know that in every prophecy there are two kinds of interpretation, right?"

"If you don't believe me, as soon I get back home, I'll send you a copy of the writing about the fall of Arus," Hunk said in a challenging tone.

"That is so fatalistic. Doom. That's all you could think of?" Keith snorted, crossing his arms.

Allura shook her head. Two men born into privilege, refusing to back down. "Are we good here?"

"Not just yet." Hunk raised his hand and let out a deep breath as he approached Keith. "I, Tsuyoshi Garrett, from the Royal House of the West, owe you, Keith Kogane of the Northern Kingdom, an apology. As a sign of my sincerity, on behalf of the Kingdom of Sand, we pledge our alliance to Altea. My Lion and I pledge our allegiance to you." Hunk extended his hand.

Surprised, Keith's brows shot up. It took him a long moment to realise what the warrior said. _The West Kingdom wants peace? _By all the gods, the events took to their favour; there was no bloody war and no death today. Stepping forward, Keith grasped Hunk's hand and with a firm grip, they shook hands.

Hunk nodded wordlessly. He then spun around and ordered his troops to turn back.

Keith and Allura stared and watched as the massive armies of the west simply pulled back and retreated.

Quietly, Allura turned to Keith. "We need to talk. I need to tell you something important. But not here. Follow my lion mecha until the edge of the forest. We send the lion mechas home then we ride with just our lions."

"What is it? Why can't you tell me now?"

Allura shook her head. "I shall tell you when we reach the forest pool."

_(TO BE CONTINUED) _

* * *

Endnote:

OC Shanonlyn is my homage to Shanon, Lynne and the team who brought back the beloved fansite The Lions Keep. Check out amazing fanfiction and fanart at shanshantlk-dot-weebly-dot-com


	12. Chapter Twelve - Reveal

Author's Notes.

Thank you again for all your reviews! We really appreciate that you take the time from your busy schedule to leave feedback. Your reviews help feed this fanfic writer's shippy energy, continuing to write more HEA KA chapters and stories.

We upgrade the fanfic's ratings and added a few warnings.

Chapter 12 onwards - **M (Mature)**

This chapter has strong H / C (Hurt/Comfort), suggest to grab a box of tissues.

Also, strong sexual language used.

You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**"Reveal"**

Leading Keith through the heavy thicket, Allura silently recalled the last time she'd been in her secret sanctuary. It was the week before, on the day that Keith arrived. She'd felt his presence the moment he set foot in her castle; the same quiet, lingering presence when she was in the pool bathing that night. Waving her hand, Allura motioned Keith to duck his head down as they entered the secret passage.

They emerged into her tranquil haven, sunlight streaming through the trees onto the forest pool.

Taking his hand, Allura led him to the pool, stopping at a large tree whose long, low branches and thick leaves provided a canopy from the midday sun.

She smiled at him, lightening the mood. "The last time you were here… did you like what you saw?"

Keith's face flushed crimson. "My lady, I apologise, I didn't mean—"

She cut him off, placing her soft hand on his mouth. She could feel his warm breath on her fingers. Allura wondered if Keith would still kiss him after her revelation. "There was another reason why I initially rejected your marriage proposal. You haven't seen the real me," Allura said quietly, backing away from him. She summoned her blue lioness.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, his dark brows furrowing.

The wispy blue lioness appeared beside Allura, glowing a dull shade of blue.

"Blue, remove your energy protection from me. Please," Allura asked.

_:: I will not, young cub. :: _ Blue flatly declined.

Allura leaned forward and held Blue's face in her hands. "He must see the real me, Blue. You can't protect me forever." She nuzzled her lion. Letting go of her lioness, she then looked at Keith, "If you still want to marry me, you need to know."

"Know what exactly?" Keith was perplexed.

Blue nuzzled Allura's side. Could a lion spirit cry? Were those tears coming from Blue lion?

"Blue, it's not your fault. You weren't mine yet. You were Mother's." Allura scratched Blue's ear.

_:: I wanted to tear your brother in half. :: _ Blue let out a low growl.

"Blue, I know...I know," she said, hugging her lion.

_:: I shall relent to your request but only for a minute, is that understood, my youngling? ::_

Allura nodded wordlessly; she was too nervous to speak.

Without looking at Keith, she pulled off her various plates of armour, dropping them on the mossy ground. Then, she pulled off her gloves and heavy chain mail, leaving only a tunic. Crouching on the soft ground, she unfastened the buckles of her knee-high black boots, taking off her heavy footwear and her black leather breeches. Finally, standing in her plain white tunic and hose, Allura smoothed her fingers though her lion's silky strands of luminescent fur. "I'm ready, Blue," Allura said. She kept one hand on her lion for support.

_:: Aye, my youngling. We shall begin, :: _ Blue replied.

Then, turning her gaze to Keith, "My lord, if we are to be truly married, there should be no secrets between us. If we are to have a meaningful relationship made of trust, then this is my way of showing you that, as my betrothed, I trust you, completely." Allura drew a heavy and anxious breath. "I would like to show you what the princess of Alforia really looks like," she said while removing her bejewelled circlet.

Blue energy shimmered around Allura's body, transformed her, starting from the top of her head. "I am blind in one eye," she began to explain. A large lacerated scar appeared that scored through the right side of her face, from her right eyebrow down to her right eye, coursing down her cheek, which now appeared gaunt and hollow.

As the blue glow slowly coursed down her body, Allura slowly turned around and peeled off her tunic, exposing her bare back to Keith. Deep scars and welts appeared what used to be flawless fair skin. "I can still hear the sound of their whips; I hear it in my sleep."

Allura slowly pivoted, facing Keith. Drawing the last grasps of bravery and courage she could muster, she tilted her chin up, her eyes glinting. As she held her tunic over her chest with one arm, the blue energy continued to travel down her body, towards her right leg, where her right foot disappeared. "And finally, I have lost my right foot, making me a crippled princess. Only Mother, Nanny, and Coran knew the true extent of my injuries," she said, barely a whisper.

As a royal princess, she had her public persona, with her schooled features and her emotions masked. However, at this moment, Allura took the risk to trust her betrothed, baring her entire soul to him.

Allura never feared her family. She was never afraid; she was defiant, angry, and rebellious when she faced them and their atrocities towards her; fury shone in her eyes.

However, after baring her innermost secret to Keith, Allura felt a tinge of fear, that he would turn his back from her and leave her. Wasn't that she wanted in the first place? For him to leave her alone and let her live her life the way she wanted? Deep inside, Allura admitted that during the week, she had grown accustomed to his presence and their togetherness. And for the very first time in her life, Allura truly felt happy and content with Keith by her side.

Allura hung her head; she couldn't even dare to meet Keith's gaze. Was she too scared to see what his eyes would show? Disappointment? Pity? Rejection? Did she even hope to find more than just duty and care from Keith? Without her blue lion's energy, Allura realised she couldn't sense Keith in her mind, leaving her feeling empty and incomplete. As an uncomfortably silence hung between them, Allura secretly wished she could sense his thoughts this very moment.

Then, she heard Keith speak, "What happened? Whoever did this to you, I will kill them," Keith said, his voice low and deadly.

"You already have. You have ended my misery. For that I am eternally grateful," Allura whispered.

Without glancing up, she heard Keith walk towards her. "Tell me what happened." His voice was soft and tender. For a moment, Allura imagined he cared for her, but she realised she was a burden, a duty into an arranged marriage.

Allura painfully tried to recount that horrible memory. "It happened a month before I turned sixteen. Mother was called to some urgent business and she had to bring Blue with her. They were gone for two to three days, I can't clearly remember.

"I had such a rebellious streak, and besting Aldus in knight training didn't help douse his jealousy and anger. I won in one of our practice sessions with the crossbow and there was a petty argument that quickly grew. Next thing I knew, Aldus hit me with either a crossbow or just the bow, I can't recall completely, hitting my eye and cheek, and I blacked out. When I woke up I was shackled on each of my wrists and ankles. The shackle on my right leg was too tight. He and the king took turns whipping my back. They demanded my obedience, and that I turn over Blue to them.

"Coran and Nanny were helpless to stop them. If you noticed Coran has a limp and some days he uses a cane? That was because he tried to intervene." Allura swallowed hard. She stole a glance at Keith. He was still and quiet. Despite his lowered head, he appeared to be listening. Sucking a deep breath, she continued to tell her heinous tale. "By the time Mother came back, I was told I was barely alive. While Nanny, Coran, and Mother nursed me back to health, my father unleashed his fury on Mum. But because she was still Blue's warrior, no matter how hard he beat her, mother just healed the next day.

"They couldn't save my foot. By the time they unclasped the shackles off my foot, they told me that the metal had cut through flesh and scraped through bone, and the foot had grown black from lack of blood circulation, so they had to cut it off at the ankle.

"On my sixteenth birthday, our fates changed. Mother died of her brutal injuries a week after she turned over Blue Lion to me," Allura said, slouching against the tree trunk. "After what you have seen and heard, I would completely understand if you wish to break the betrothal. There is no need for you to court me or marry me." She buried her face in her hands and wept softly.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Staring at Allura, Keith was stunned and speechless.

He wished he could sense her thoughts. When she and her lion disconnected, he immediately felt a void, a blank space in his mind. Without realising it, Keith felt empty.

He initially opened his mouth, but nothing emerged. Overwrought, he couldn't believe what she had gone through at the hands of her own kin. Clenching his fists, Keith was angry. Nay, he was furious. _How dare they strike a woman? What kind of men would strike their own flesh and blood? _

When there should have been care and support at home, Allura had the opposite. To have carried all the pain, misery, and ruthless treatment and still have her spirit whole… Keith's heart swelled in admiration of Allura.

Despite being raised as a soldier and a knight, Keith was taught of the honour code of knights, respecting women and children. Among Altean knights, harming women and children was unheard of. When Keith faced their enemies by commanding his father's armies and among battlefields across Arus, Allura faced her wars at home, defending herself, surviving her family's mistreatment.

_Survivor_.

Allura was a battle-scarred survivor like himself. Both their battle wounds spoke of fights and survival. And here in her secret sanctuary, she trusted him by revealing her innermost, dreaded secret. Keith realised that despite all she had endured, Allura was a kind, caring, and compassionate ruler to her people. And as a warrior and a knight, she was a highly skilled and formidable opponent in battle.

_By all the gods!_ An overwhelming desire erupted inside his soul. He wanted to hold her, protect her, and champion her; all his emotions for her magnified in an instant. He would give her all the care and protection she had never had in her life.

Pulling off his mail gloves, Keith carefully approached her, almost as if he was tethered to an invisible line that pulled him to her, tugging him forward. He reached over, gently touched her chin, wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "You are a brave, amazing, courageous, and fearless warrior. And I have grown to admire you more each day, more so now after what you have showed me."

He softly touched her scarred cheek. With their gazes locked, he said with a solemn voice, "I will protect you. No harm will come to you, ever. This I truly swear to you, as knight of the realm, as your betrothed, and as your husband."

Keith pulled her into a powerful embrace. He felt her relax in his arms. Kissing the top of her head, Keith realised he was now accustomed to her lingering lavender scent; and in her forest sanctuary, surrounded by lavender blooms, he inhaled deeply, feeling more calm and content that he had ever been in his entire life.

When he felt her arms around his waist, he held her tight, not wanting to let go, Keith felt something deeper, something binding and definitely something he had never experienced before. His soul felt whole and secure. "I shall champion you. And if there is a threat against you, I shall do everything in my power, to protect you. I swear, by everything that is holy, no one shall harm you ever again," Keith said. Lowering his head, he gently kissed her tears, her blind eye, and then her scarred cheek while his hands carefully smoothed the scars on her back.

"Now you understand why Nanny and Coran wanted to hide me from you when you arrived?" She hiccupped. Her brilliant blue eyes stared at him. Was she surprised? Shocked? Confused? Keith wasn't sure.

Tucking a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear, he replied, "Thank you for telling me and trusting me, Allura. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my entire life. You are beautiful inside and outside."

He kissed her gently. Her lush lips tasted sweet, like honey, the nectar of the gods. And Keith wanted more. He was drawn to her, and on their second kiss within a span of a week, Keith realised he liked kissing her as he never kissed a woman before.

Without realising it, Blue Lion shimmered back her protective energy to Allura, making her beautiful and flawless once again. Blue then quietly disappeared, leaving Keith and Allura locked in a passionate kiss.

Parting her lips with his tongue, Keith heard her moan. The delicious sounds she made heated his veins to a primal need. With his mouth on hers, his hands took on a mind of their own. He quickly stripped off his chain mail, haphazardly dropping the armour on the mossy ground.

Breathing heavily, he saw her entire face light up, her brilliant blue eyes as bright as the bluest summer sky. He tugged her back in his arms and claimed her mouth again, hungrily this time, giving in to the overpowering desire that defied all reason. He gently laid Allura down onto the cool moss. Keith was mesmerised, holding the woman that held his heart.

In the enchanted forest, inside Allura's secret sanctuary, hidden from everyone else, their tightly held royal masks slowly slipped away. Keith held Allura as man held a woman. Discarding their tunics, they were lost in the moment, like they were transported to a completely different time and place.

Keith was unaware how long he kissed her. She was warm and supple in his embrace. And he still wanted more. Lifting his head, he softly gazed at the beautiful, amazing woman beneath him. He gently brushed her cheek. "Marry me, Allura. If not tonight, then first thing tomorrow. I don't know how long I could hold without ravishing you," he said hoarsely.

"What's stopping you?" she asked, her eyes dancing with mischief. Her arms were around his neck, tugging him back to their embrace. Her taut, bare breasts pressed against him.

"You. Your consent is what's stopping me. I have never kissed anyone before and I want to kiss you everywhere," he said, shifting himself. He was hard as a rock, and by all the gods, with their hose still on, he fought the overwhelming urge to discard all their clothing completely.

"As I have never kissed anyone before," she whispered against his mouth. "And you already are kissing me everywhere," she laughed softly.

"Say yes, you'll marry me."

"Say yes, under duress?" She teased, lifting her hips, rubbing against his hardened need.

"More like state of undress." Keith groaned. He moved one hand on her hip as he edged down. His mouth on her clavicle, tasting her sweet skin, which he swore tasted like honey. He moved lower, his roaming hand caressed one supple breast. And with a hungry gaze, he slowly licked her rosy nipple. Then, Keith opened his mouth ready to suck—

His gauntlet, carelessly discarded on the mossy ground, began to ring.

Swearing under his breath, Keith snatched it up, switched off visuals, and left it on speaker mode. He pounded his palm on the on-button. "Lance, tell me this call is urgent or by Arus' blood I will—"

"Extremely urgent, my liege," Lance interrupted. "I'm actually on my way to you at the castle. Both Altea and Alforia received a recorded message. Whoever sent it had caught our scouts, beheaded two of our five men and demanded the right of challenge."

Lance played a part of the message, and they could hear horrible screaming in the background.

"You have desecrated our holy temple grounds with your foreign filth. I, Sven Holgersson, head knight of the temple of the East, demand the right of challenge the Black lion knight to a joust to the death!"

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Detail

Author's Notes:

Thank you to all the reviewers! Despite the hectic, busy schedule (especially new school year in USA), you took time to write a review. We really appreciate it!

We continue this absolutely AU (Alternate Universe) story, purposely told from the alterating POVs of Keith and Allura. The limitation of this story is that there would be no background stories other than Keith and Allura. If you are looking/expecting for the other pilots' POV/background story, you will not find it here.

This is an unabashedly KA shippy fanfic, focusing on Keith and Allura, with all the romance, fluff, and hot KA kisses.

I also guarantee that KA will definitely have their HEA (Happily-Ever-After) in the end of this (extended) tale of medieval Arus. And as requested (winks at Paulina Ann) there would be (more) brooding in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**"Detail"**

Keith and Allura hurriedly dressed and left the forest, arriving at the castle gates astride their mighty lions. They were immediately greeted by a tense Red Lion warrior and an apologetic castle steward.

"The message was broadcast through an open channel. Coran picked it up," Lance said to Keith as they dismounted from their lions.

"This is all our fault," Allura murmured with a mournful tone, rubbing her forehead with her palms. Was this the result of their reckless ruse when the Alteans arrived? If she had known people would die, she would have—

"My liege, Jefferey and Clifford were among the scouts," Lance spoke to Keith with an urgent, worried voice, jolting Allura to the present moment.

"They are both my cousins. Jefferey is not only our best tracker, is he also newly married. I believe his wife is due to give birth in a few months," Lance said.

Allura gasped. _What have we done? _

Keith placed his hand on the Red Lion warrior's shoulder, reassuring him. "Then we shall have him back." Looking at Coran, he asked, "Do you know how to contact this Temple knight?"

"Aye, Your Highness," Coran replied. "Lord Lance and I already have made contact, however, Lord Holgersson, the head knight of the temple, would only speak to you."

Keith nodded as they hurried inside the castle, straight into the communications room. Tension and anxiety filled Allura's veins as she stole a glance at Keith, walking briskly alongside her.

Coran led them into a small room, gesturing toward the communications device sitting on a table. Covered with a thin film of dust, it was a large box-like device with switches and dials, a grey concave screen, and a large microphone on a desk stand. The Alteans eyed the bulky contraption with bewilderment.

Allura's brow creased. Perhaps Keith's kingdom would have far more advanced equipment than theirs. Embarrassed, Allura spoke apologetically, "My father didn't invest much in communications and technology. What we have is probably decades old."

Keith settled on the seat in front of the monitor. "It's fine." He clasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

A small sense of warmth flowed through his touch, steadying Allura's nerves. How she wanted to be enveloped in his solid arms again. For now, Allura needed to concentrate and focus at the task at hand. She sat beside him while Lance and Coran stood behind them. Within seconds, the grey monitor came to life.

Allura stiffened in her seat, surprised at a gruff-looking armoured man glaring at them on screen. He looked unkempt, with his wild dark hair and messy beard. Allura winced. _He looks like a filthy barbarian. _ Taken aback by the knight's ferocious scowl, Allura found herself secretly thanking all the Arusian goddesses that Altea's prince was not only kind and generous, Keith was extremely handsome. She let out a sigh of relief as she stole a glance at her intended. She saw the serious intent in Keith's face.

"Greetings, Lord Sven Holgersson. I am Keith Kogane, commander of the armed forces of the Alliance kingdom of Altea, Black Lion warrior and knight. We wish to negotiate the return of our Altean scouts," Keith said in a steady and authoritative tone.

Allura couldn't help herself as she stared at Keith. He held himself in such calm, commanding bearing, appearing very different from the man who earlier was kissing her all over, his hot mouth pressed against her skin. _By all the heavens! _What was wrong with her? Taking a deep breath, she schooled her features as she gathered her senses and focused back on the video feed conversation.

"You Alteans have gone too far with your conquests. The Forest Kingdom shall not form an alliance with Altea." Sven's dark eyes shifted to Allura, and his murderous expression faltered. "Romelle..." he said, staring at her in shock. "Who...who are you? Why do you look like my…?" His face blanched. He then mumbled incoherently as he gazed blankly at the screen. Then, in an instant, the blank eyes were gone, replaced by a deadly stare.

Allura's heart raced. Who was this Romelle? The savage-looking knight seemed to think she was someone else. She knotted her brows and with a steady voice, she replied, "My name is Allura. I am the last reigning princess royal of the Kingdom of the South. We sincerely apologise, lord knight. The scouts whom you accused of trespassing in your kingdom were led to believe that I was... hiding in your esteemed city."

"Hiding?" The knight raised a dark, thick brow.

"A ruse, Sir knight. It was all some kind of misunderstanding between my intended and I," Allura replied. She didn't like the way the knight looked at her with his piercing dark gaze. She felt uncomfortable, unsettled even. She unconsciously edged closer to Keith.

"You...you are betrothed to this man?" Sven gaped, shifting his eyes between her and Keith.

"Aye, my lord. Prince Keith has been kind and generous leader to both Altea and Alforia." Allura glanced at Keith for a moment and brushed her hand on his. And for that very brief moment, she felt a connection to him that tugged her heart with uneven, rapid beats.

"You are all fools! You are all blinded by Altean sorcery! You have all been seduced by the power-hungry Altean royalty!"

"Please, lord knight. We would like to negotiate for the scouts' release," Allura pleaded, her voice cracked. She wasn't used to negotiations like this, the kind of negotiations where people's lives were at stake.

"You? You would negotiate for Altea?" The temple knight asked in disbelief.

"Since our betrothal, Prince Keith and I jointly rule Alforia," she replied, tilting her chin up, her hands clasped on his. She wanted to show an effort of solidarity through this negotiation.

The knight from the East pondered for a long moment, absentmindedly stroking his beard. "We may possibly come to some kind of a deal," he slowly drawled, his eyes fixed on Allura.

"Well?" Keith asked, sounding impatient. When Allura's eyes flickered to look at him, she saw a deep scowl on his face.

"A joust to the death," the temple knight declared. "The spoils go to the victor. If I win, I claim the princess as my bride and all your scouts executed. If you win, you get your scouts back."

"No." Keith slammed his palms on the communications desk and stood abruptly, knocking the chair down behind him.

Allura gasped, turning pale. Bile rose in her throat. What kind of man was this temple knight? Did he think she was mere property to be negotiated for?

"Those are my terms," the knight from the East said, pointing at them. "And the joust will take place without the use of your power crystals."

"What?" Allura couldn't believe her ears, pushing her seat back as she stood beside Keith. _How could he know about the lions' power crystals? Unless the kingdom had already their... own robot lion? How could that be possible? How many robot lions were there anyway?_

"You heard me. We fight on equal footing and abilities. Remove all your lion magic, without your precious crystals protecting you," Lord Sven demanded.

Glancing between the screen and Keith, she said hotly, "No, that's not possible! I am not part of the chattel to be traded like some horseflesh. This is not agreeable. Give us time to discuss this and—"

Keith cut him off, his hand on hers. "—Allura, no," he said calmly to her, shaking his head. For a brief moment, their gaze locked. Then, dragging his eyes towards the screen, Keith replied to the knight, "We will abide."

"What?" Allura shrieked, stunned.

"So be it. Tomorrow. Noon. I am sending you the coordinates now. It is by mere mercy I don't behead the rest of your men, Kogane." Sven barked, ending his transmission, with telegraphed codes of the joust's location.

She gripped Keith's arm, her voice shaking. "No...Keith…you can't do this. His terms...his terms are not of the honour code of knights." Tears gathered behind her eyes. A thousand questions raced in her mind. How could he do this? Why did he agree? But then, what could they do to stop the knight from killing the Altean scouts?

Keith cupped her face; his gaze softened when their eyes met. "Allura, my dearest… promise me you shall trust me. I have a plan, and for now, it has to be this way." Then, with a slight brush of his lips on hers, Keith turned towards the door and left her standing in shock.

She stared after Keith as he and Lance quit the room together. By all the goddesses! Her thoughts were running a thousand paces. She needed to speak with him. They needed do something, but not like this, keeping her in the dark. They were supposed to jointly rule over Alforia, and yet—

"Your Highness," Coran coughed behind her.

"Aye, Coran?" she asked, barely a whisper. Without turning to the steward, she pressed her palms on the table, her head bowed, and her shoulders slumped. She could vaguely hear his words of sincere apology and concern towards the captured Alteans. Whatever Keith was planning, she should be part of it. She steadied herself and fought the tears back. She numbly nodded at Coran, puffed out a breath, and folded her arms. There must be something she could do. Closing her eyes, she thought for a long moment. _Think, Allura. Think! How could I convince Keith that I need to join him?_

She had an idea. But she needed help.

"If you could find Nanny for me and ask her to have my bath readied. It has been a long morning, Coran. And talking to that ogre of a knight wearied me." She feigned exhaustion.

"It shall be done, Your Highness," Coran replied, holding the door for her as they left the communications room.

**xoxoxoxo**

"The joust will be a diversion," Keith began. He assembled his remaining fifteen knights to his office. They were the best of his father's great armies and they were his most trusted and seasoned knights across the realm. "The trip to the east will be primarily a rescue mission. While I distract the temple knight, Lance will need to sneak in to the garrison's prison cell and rescue our scouts."

Verifying the coordinates to the joust, Lance had ready access to a topographical scan of the area based on what their scouts had reported before being apprehended. "From the information our scouts initially gathered, there is a garrison building here," Lance pointed at a holo-map that was projected on Keith's large desk. "There is a rectangular green pool covered with floating plants, a flat temple here, and big grassy field in front of the large pool."

"We'll split into two groups," Keith ordered as he stood behind his desk. "One will go with Lance, while the other group shall remain in Alforia to protect the princess."

"We would need to bring the medical ship with us," Lance suggested.

Keith nodded. "We need to drop you and your group somewhere secluded and where you could easily sneak inside. The medical team shall be on the ready for the scouts' injuries."

"And yours as well. Remember, one of the temple knight's conditions was you battle him without your lion's power crystal."

Keith nodded wordlessly, rubbing his chin. He didn't like the idea at all, but he had no choice. He had agreed, and was bound to honour that agreement as a knight.

When all the plans were finalised a couple of hours later, Keith dismissed his knights. He and Lance went to the armoury and began choosing their weapons. A few knights joined them.

While preparing his equipment for the joust, Keith couldn't shake the terrible feeling in his gut.

Recalling the discussion with the knight from the Forest Kingdom, Keith had seen the wicked intent of the temple knight. There was the flicker of madness in his eyes, the kind of madness that overtakes men from the battlefields; who were traumatised from the horrors and macabre realities of war. They lose their minds and lose themselves into the madness.

Why did the Forest knight wanted to claim his fiancée? And who was Romelle? Keith clenched his fist, enraged about the knight's blatant stare and audacity to challenge him, but he didn't show it to Allura. Was that the reason why he didn't want to bring Allura to the joust? Was he jealous of other men coveting what was already his?

His gut roiled. He feared for Allura's life and her safety. He wanted her to stay in the castle, preferably locked up in the keep while he alone battled the Forest knight. But if he did leave Allura to stay in the castle, would someone else lay claim to his princess and kidnap her? He must have enough knights and guardsmen to protect his beloved princess while he faced his opponent alone. Perhaps he should've threatened his knights with a torturous death if any harm came to his princess.

_Did I really call her... my dearest? _Never had he imagined using such words of endearment. He was surprised that it had so easily rolled out of his mouth as he held Allura's worried face.

_Allura..._

She tasted as sweet as honey and smelled of lavender. The image of her bare bosom pressed against him burned in his memory. He could only think of her since they arrived back from their intimate tryst in her secret forest pool. Keith realised that ever since he had met his honeyed goddess, he had such strong feelings of anger against other men who even dared showed lusty appreciation towards his intended - he wanted to tear their heads off. _Hells blood! _He needed to calm down. He never dreamed of feeling this intensely protective towards a woman before.

"You're brooding." Lance stated matter-of-factly, interrupting his troubled thoughts.

Keith blinked back to the present moment and cleared his throat. "I don't brood," he replied, stomping over to a nearby table where all his swords were laid out on for him to choose.

"No, you don't. Not until you met the love of your life," Lance replied, grinning.

He openly ignored Lance's teasing tone, crossing the floor to inspect the shields that hung on the wall. He wasn't inclined to share anything about his budding relationship with the Alforian princess. Was he really brooding? Or was he frustrated because of the interruption he and Allura had at the forest pool? What the blazes was wrong with him? He had never had this kind of raging desire for a woman before. Until now. Keith's jaw tightened.

Without warning, quick, skittish footsteps entered the armoury. He could hear swishing of silken fabrics. Keith knew straightaway Allura would challenge his decision. He pivoted to face her. "Allura, I don't want to argue. Lance will be there. And I ordered him to bring Altea's medical—"

The Altean prince abruptly stopped at the vision of beauty in front of him. She was wearing a magnificent off-the-shoulder blue dress that matched the colour of her brilliant blue eyes. Her hair was arranged in wavy, neat tresses that was the current fashion in Altea. Keith gulped hard when she stepped closer to him. She looked absolutely stunning. Keith had never seen Allura dressed like this before. He was feeling giddy and horny like a young squire. When she reached out to him, he promptly kissed her warm hand. "Your Highness."

"Keith, we need to talk," her voice sounded firm, yet sultry and sweet. She pressed even closer, close enough to feel her warm supple skin, searing against his tunic. His eyes drifted to her plunging neckline; her plump breasts tempting him. Heat ran down the back of his neck. He pulled his eyes off her décolletage, back to her face, only to see her brilliant blues locked in some pleading passionate gaze.

"If you're injured, I would be the best person to heal you, Keith." Allura implored, her hands brushing against his chest. Then, her fingers curled up to his neck, playing the edges of his shoulder-length hair. By all the gods! She smelled delicious, fragrant…divine.

Keith fought a groan when his body reacted lightning-quick to her touch. "No, Allura. This would be conventional medicine. The Forest warrior did say no lion crystals."

"But there's something else, Keith. I can't put a finger on it, but I feel there's something else that's why I need to be with you tomorrow," she said, her words quick and breathless.

Even though how much Allura argued, insisting to join him, all Keith wanted was to protect her. "Princess, please. I still have to prepare for tomorrow."

Her bosom heaved when she huffed out a defeated sigh. _By all the gods' heated blood!_ Had they not been surrounded by knights, he would have locked the armoury and splayed her sweet and warm—

"Fine," she said, interrupting his lusty thoughts of her. "But after you've finished today, Blue and I need to check you to make sure you've completely healed from your previous wounds." Allura tiptoed and planted a chase kiss on his cheek. She then spun around and gracefully walked out of the armoury. The sway of her hips left him mesmerised.

Lance stared at him with his brows raised, "Wow. That look on your face, you should really need to marry the princess right away. Like, yesterday."

Keith's eyes never strayed from Allura's disappearing form.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Frustrated

Author's notes:

Happy first week of Spring from Down Under! And thank Arus that FFN is back online. We have been waiting since 1st September to upload this chapter.

Thank once again for sending reviews and following this fanfic.

Thank you for your continuous support, feeding this fanfic writer's fangirl shippy energy. Just like in my previous fanfic where I gave a special gift for multiple reviews, this year, I am keen to send a special aussie chrissie pressie to the first ten reviewers who have written at least ten reviews. I am expecting that this fanfic will finish by the end of the year and pressies will be sent out when the fanfic is completed.

Without further ado, here's

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

**"Frustration"**

What was she thinking?

She was not accustomed to such beautiful, lush, silky fabrics; she had never worn anything as grand as this blue dress before. She was also not used to the art of seduction. Flushed, Allura hastily ran to her room, mortified that she'd made a spectacle of herself. She hung her head, anxious that Keith would think less of her for trying to use her feminine charms.

Keith didn't need his armour to look handsome. _I could stare at him all day. Forever, even. _His plain black tunic stretched and clung to his muscled torso made her want to smooth her hands over his chest. But Keith was more than just a handsome face; he was an intelligent man as well. He garnered respect from everyone around him with the way he spoke in such a calm manner even amidst all the chaos. He also showed deep compassion and empathy, especially towards her.

Allura couldn't deny she was attracted to him. Deep inside her heart, she wondered if there was something more. Something she couldn't even dare name? Whatever it was, she felt the unmistakable, invisible pull that drew her to him. Since her revelation, she felt giddy and nervous around him. _Gah. Knights and warriors don't feel giddy! _

She lifted her full skirts and stomped up the stairs that led to the royal wing. Marching into her room, her nails digging into the fabric, she felt a toxic mix of exasperation, embarrassment, and annoyance brewing inside her. Determined to kick out the uncomfortable feelings, Allura pulled out her bow and a bundle of arrows from behind one of the hidden panels in her room. When she tested her bow's string, she realised she detested the dress, no matter how pretty it was. The stiff and tight bone corset stifled her movements.

Impatient, she grabbed an arrow, pointed it downwards, and dragged the sharp tip on her back, away from her skin, slitting the laces of her corset. Swiftly pulling off her dress, Allura grunted as she tugged and wriggled out of the frilly blue gown. From a nearby armoire, she pulled out a clean tunic, black breeches, and black knee-high leather boots and briskly donned them.

"Much better." She sighed out loud, flexing her stiff shoulder and neck muscles. Grabbing her archery equipment, she then sprinted out of her room, down the service stairs, and through the kitchen. Crossing the back garden, she quietly slipped out of the castle through the postern gate.

Once through the unguarded gate, she smiled, tilting her face up to the mid-afternoon sun. With all her energy, she ran laughing, wild and free, tearing across the open fields and through the adjoining orchard of fruit trees.

Breathless, with her cheeks all flushed, Allura beamed when she saw her archery target untouched, hanging at the far end of the orchard. It was still where she'd left it. The farmers had given Allura her own quiet space, secluded and undisturbed, and in exchange, she would directly harvest the fruits from the surrounding trees during harvest season. Grinning, she shook her long golden tresses free, impatiently yanking out the myriad of hairpins that Nanny had placed earlier. _Blast! _She hated prim and pompous court clothes and restraining coiffures. In her heart, Allura's thought of herself a warrior and knight first and a princess second.

She wrinkled her nose as she untied her bundle of arrows, slightly dismayed that she only had five left. She made a mental note to swing past the smithy after her little outing. For now, she would have to make each arrow count. She let out a cleansing breath and cleared her mind.

Allura raised her bow, levelling out her arm. With a stilled breath, took aim, her back muscles taut with the draw. She pictured the target in her mind, binding the image with her arrow. Little did she realise she was enveloped in a blue glow. Slowly exhaling, she released the taut string and let the arrow fly. It hissed through the air and pierced the target with a dull thump. With a triumphant grin, Allura nocked her next arrow, ready to draw when, without warning, everything in front of her disappeared.

A vision of Keith's lifeless body face down in muddy ground appeared in front of her.

Her heart lurched. _No! Keith! Not again!_ When she stepped forward, she found herself back in the orchard.

By all the goddesses! When was the last time she'd had visions? And why now? Was she even ready to go through that again? _Too soon... I can't even—_

She abruptly stopped the thought. With shaky arms, hot tears swelled behind her eyes. Her heart squeezed as she loosed another arrow.

**xoxoxoxo**

He had been searching for Allura in the castle when her nanny gently prodded him towards the postern gate, handing him a picnic blanket and basket. She pointed towards the thick row of trees, telling him that Allura was at the far end of the orchard.

And when he found his princess, hidden among the trees, Keith watched her in awe and fascination. She wasn't even aware of his presence, focused as she was on her archery. Even at a distance, Allura was exquisite. His gaze fixated on her beautiful profile, from her pert nose to her lush, full lips. Her long, blond hair was wild and flowing down to her waist. She was back wearing a plain tunic, black leather breeches and knee-high boots. This was the alluring demigoddess who lulled him into an entranced stupor. He could stare at her all day. He found his thoughts lingering on her lean body with toned muscles, flat tummy and full breasts. _By the gods teeth!_ His body hardened at the lusty thought, craving for her. Shaking the erotic thoughts aside, he watched her as she shot an arrow as it roared towards the distant target. Her face was sombre, serious even.

Her arrows spent, Keith saw her slump behind a large, shady tree, sulking. He decided to reveal himself; he marched towards her with purposeful, large strides.

Golden brows creased at his approach. "Why are you here?" He saw her rub her eyes. Was she crying? Her nose and cheeks appeared slightly tinged.

"Greetings, my lady. I have brought you a light repast." He handed her the basket, which she begrudgingly accepted while he spread a blanket on the ground. "And I did promise to woo you. This is one of the rituals of courting."

"Keith...I—"

He raised his hand, interrupting her. "How about we make a deal? Let us not speak about the joust. Instead, ask me anything you want to know about me. Agreed?" He sat beside her and handed her slices of bread and cheese.

Allura paused, pondering his offer for a moment. She shifted on the picnic blanket, edging closer to him. "I suppose so." She reached out, accepting both his suggestion and proffered food.

For a few long minutes, they sat in companionable silence.

He watched her as she bit into the brown bread, noticing her straight and white teeth.

"When did you become Black's warrior?" she asked between bites.

"A few years back. I was already a knight, in service to the royal crown of Altea," Keith replied.

"Your second-in-command, Lance, how did he get his lion?"

"Red Lion has been in Lance's family for generations, and my ancestors annexed their province, which is now a part of Altea. Lance and I are distant cousins as well."

"So, it's like Alforia, annexed and then later disappearing into one amalgamated map of Altea?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

He felt an uncomfortable silence between them. He moved closer and searched her face, sensing confusion and some level of uneasiness. All he wanted was to make her happy. Gently placing his fingers beneath her chin, he asked softly, "How would you want it, Allura? If I had the power to grant your wish, what would you ask?"

Brilliant blue eyes gaze back at him. There was strength beyond the beauty in those eyes. "I just... I just want the man and not the kingdoms, the titles, and the treasures that being married to you would entail. I know I'm simplifying things right now, because when we're married..." she paused.

"I see you said 'when' and not 'if'." He grinned, teasing her. His heart swelled. Was she giving their relationship the chance to bloom?

She flushed a beautiful shade of pink. "I want us together, not married just by name and...not separate bedrooms either. And I want to go where you go. Alforia has too many bad memories for me. I want to make fresh and happy memories with you."

He nodded. His heart tightened; he was too choked up to speak. She was willing to give their relationship a chance. Keith gently pulled Allura to his lap. He was somewhat relieved that she didn't resist him. However, while she settled on his hard thighs, she wriggled her backside, unconsciously searching a comfortable spot. Keith fought a groan as he gripped her waist to steady her.

"Nanny said you had sent engagement presents, including several dresses," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ah, I see my mother has already sent some of the—"

Allura froze and gasped, her hands flew to her flushed face, embarrassed and shocked. "The Queen! I... I'm sorry, Keith. Since you've never spoken of your mother, I just assumed that she was..." Her voice drifted.

"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression," Keith said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Truth be told, I didn't grow up with my parents. When I turned seven years old, I was sent to foster at one of my uncle's castles. Lance and I fostered together."

"Your parents, do they have a good, loving marriage?"

"As far as I know, they grew up together, knowing one day they were to be betrothed to one another. They fell in love with each other after they got married," he said thoughtfully, scratching his jaw.

"Was it love-match then?"

"You may call it that."

"When do we visit?" She smiled at him. He adored her beautiful smile that lit up her whole face.

"After the joust, we can go straight to Altea, if you wish, my lady." Keith held her hand and raised it to his lips.

"That would be lovely."

"You're lovely." His mouth lingered on her warm skin, kissing each knuckle. "I would like to kiss you, my lady, if you would permit me?"

"Aye, my lord," she whispered, her eyes lowered.

He bit off a groan when he saw her tongue darted, wetting her lips in anticipation.

His mouth descended on hers. He enjoyed the taste of her; the way their bodies pressed against each other. He could feel her breasts searing through his tunic. Keith lowered his head, nuzzling her neck. _By all the gods! _Her sweet, floral scent was intoxicating. He gently nibbled and sucked her graceful neck, leaving a bright red spot, marking her. _Mine! _

"Keith, there is a way to work around the joust," she spoke in a whispered, breathless voice.

He hummed his reply. He was too distracted, tasting her. "Didn't we agree we're not supposed to talk about the joust just yet?" he whispered, nibbling the shell of her ear. He felt her shudder.

"But this is quite important. Ask Black to appear like a normal lion," she said, softly panting while her hands rubbed against his chest.

Keith stilled. Shaking the lusty fog in his head, he forcibly stopped his sensual ministrations and focused on her words. He lifted his head and looked at her brilliant blue eyes. "Can Black actually do that?"

"Blue can manifest in a different solid form, a turquoise-coloured lioness. There are many different large cats in Arus," she said matter-of-factly.

He arched a brow. "How would this affect the joust?"

"Just as long you stay saddled on your lion, Black's energy and yours would flow as one. It may not be as strong, as his energy would be halved when shared with you, but I am hoping it would be enough to make a difference in protecting you," Allura explained.

What was he supposed to say to that? The calculating, strategic commander of the vast Altean army was suddenly lost. He was lost in her mesmerising blue eyes and her warm, supple body. By all the gods, he was smitten. He had never felt anything like this about anyone before.

However, he realised her plan didn't consider how she would remain safe. To lose her would kill him. He gently cupped her face. "Allura, I need to protect you. If I asked you to stay in the castle instead of going with me, would you stay for your safety?"

"But who would protect you?"

"Lance will be there," he replied, trying to reassure her.

"It is not the same," she said, her eyes pleading.

"Allura...oh hells!" Frustrated, Keith kissed her lush and pliant lips with all his heart. What he couldn't say in words, he expressed in his heated kiss.

Time once again seemed to stand still. He kissed her slowly, unhurriedly. He wanted to take his time exploring her and—

Without warning, his gauntlet rang. By all the seven hells! The universe seemed to conspire against them. Could they not have a moment of peace and quiet? Could he even just ignore that incessant ringing?

"Keith, dearest..." Allura whispered in his mouth, letting go of their kiss.

He let out a frustrated growl, dragging his hand on his hair. He lifted his forearm and reluctantly pressed his gauntlet.

"Keith!" An angry voice came over the speaker. "I heard from your father and Lance that you would joust without your lion's power crystal?" The holo-screen came into view.

"Mother, I—"

The Queen of Altea raised her hand, interrupting her son. "Allura must go with you. Is that clear? If anything happens to you, and the medical team fails to heal you, her abilities will be your only chance of survival."

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Mother

Author's Notes:

Thankyou for all your reviews, favs and follows.

Thankyou Chris for editing.

Happy Labor Day / long weekend to Voltron KA fans!

Dedicate this chapter to the recently engaged lovecastle89 and herKeith, especially the bottom part of the chapter (winks)

Chapter is rating T.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**"Mother"**

"Your Majesty!" Allura gasped, her eyes wide while perched on Keith's lap.

Caught unaware by the sudden holo-screen transmission, the entwined and slightly dishevelled couple flushed, looking embarrassed.

"Allura, it is so lovely to finally see you. Do forgive my stubborn son. He got that from his father." Keith's mother laughed openly. Her raven hair was tied in a tight bun at the base of her neck and her eyes shone with bright blue-greens.

Keith closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. It seemed his mother and the rest of his Altean relations had this uncanny ability to disrupt his quiet time with his betrothed. "Allura, meet my mother, Kate, also known as Queen Ariella XII. Mother," Keith paused, putting on his most straight face. "Meet my fiancée, the Princess of Alforia."

"I cannot wait to meet you in person, Allura. We have so much to talk about. And should I be expecting grandchildren for me to spoil soon?" Kate wiggled her eyebrows; her eyes sparkled with mischief, seeing how her son beheld his intended.

"Mother, you seemed to be in a good mood today," Keith said smoothly. He then knotted his brows when Allura pulled away from him and began to stand up. _There goes our quiet moment._ He let out a defeated sigh. Begrudgingly, Keith stood up as well.

"There is something in the air. And your aunt Sybil is practically dancing. The Day of Completion is soon upon us," his mother replied.

"The what now?" Allura asked, her tone curious as she folded the picnic blanket, tidied up, and placed the remaining food back inside the basket.

"Mother, you are speaking in riddles again." Keith rubbed his forehead, frowning. He never understood his mother. She was more scholar than queen, leaving most of the administrative duties to his father or the council. She was oftentimes seen researching or discussing antiquities with other scholars at Altea's largest private library.

"The sooner you get to Altea, the better. The prophecy is in motion." The queen clasped her hands together, her eyes shone brightly.

"Mother, you have been spending too much time with Aunty." He frowned. "We shall proceed straight to Altea after the joust," he replied.

Kate raised an authoritative finger. "Young man, do not make light of this joust. I insist she goes with you." Her hand moved to her heart and closed her eyes. She was sensing something from deep within her. "There is something... or someone you need to meet when you get there. Allura can sense it, why not you?" It was clear that the queen had a vision and knew more about the prophecy. What the queen's vision could possibly be was anyone's guess.

Keith's jaw ticked. How was it even possible that his mother could read Allura when they hadn't even met? Secretly, he didn't like how his own mother voiced out his inequities to other people. There seemed to be so much expectation on him lately.

Allura laid her warm hand on his, calming his nerves. Glancing at her, her blue eyes appeared hazy, smoky even. "What is it, Allura?"

She blinked, snapping her eyes back to a vivid blue. "I could only feel something important, something tugging Blue lion's energy and mine to it," she spoke quietly.

"I see." Keith replied calmly. His mother and his fiancée could sense something while he could not? What was this inherent power the princess could wield?

"I shall leave you two lovebirds now that I have my son's cooperation. I am truly relieved that you two shall be together," Kate said.

"But, Mother. Allura's safety is paramount and—"

Kate raised her hand, cutting him off mid-sentence. "You shall not go against my wishes, especially with something as important as reaching the Forest Kingdom. I command this, not as your mother, but as the Queen of Altea." She tilted her chin.

Keith froze. A royal command. The last time his parents commanded him, was about his betrothal. He had no choice but to follow. "Yes, Your Majesty," he said, his face emotionless.

The queen stiffly nodded at him, and then smiled and winked at Allura. Before they knew it, the video call ended.

"My heavens, what was that all about?" Allura wiped her brows.

Keith rubbed his forehead with one hand. "My thoughts exactly."

"Your mother is quite a... formidable woman. To be able to command her only son to follow her wishes..." Allura flashed a teasing grin. Was that her cursory observation of her future mother-in-law?

"I would rather say bamboozled as the apt word for it." Keith furrowed his brows.

"She is the queen after all, even though she is your mother. She seemed more...forceful than your father," she said, rubbing her chin, thinking out loud.

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?" Allura asked.

"The Royal House of Altea follows a maternal hereditary line. It is the women who inherit the crown. Since Altea's royal lineage began more than a millennium ago, it was the female heir who ascends the throne. All queens have given birth to female offspring. Never in its thousand-year-old history had the maternal line had a male offspring, until..."

"Until you?"

Keith nodded grimly, crossing his arms across his massive chest. Growing up as an only child, he often wished he'd had siblings, or that he was someone else entirely. He'd heard that even with their advanced medical science, his mother couldn't conceive more children after he was born. There was a slight panic among the people, until the scholars discovered the prophecy. The weight of its importance landed squarely on the first Crown Prince of Altea. "It was foretold that when a queen bears a son, then the Year of Completion is nigh."

"What does it mean?" Allura looked confused.

"I'm not exactly sure." Keith scratched his head, attempting to explain a thousand-year-old history in a matter of a few sentences. "All I know that the reason why I was raised as a warrior and knight, and not preside over royal court, because I was supposed to prepare for something important."

"I don't understand. The Alforian royalty followed the maternal line too, but it was different when my father..." Allura's voice faded, averting her gaze.

Keith reached out and held her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Allura. Please, I apologise if I am not explaining myself well. Mayhap, the sooner we get to Altea, the sooner you will have your questions answered."

Allura nodded. "So be it. I shall not ask you any more questions. However, mayhap, you would allow Blue to check you now to allay my lingering worries about your wounds?"

"I am fine, my lady," Keith insisted, smiling wryly.

Without warning, Blue lion appeared in front of them.

Allura turned to her lion. "Blue, if you could please assess His Highness' previous wounds. I just need that extra reassurance that he shall go to battle tomorrow fully healed and able to joust with his opponent."

:_: My warrior, he is well. Cease your worry and merely focus what is about to unfold soon. :: _Blue said, with a mysterious lilt to her tone.

"Whatever do you mean?" Allura asked.

:_: You will know soon enough. :: _Blue chuckled then winked at Keith.

Keith arched a brow. Could lion spirits wink? What was that all about?

When they went back to the castle, Allura went straight to her chatelaine duties while Keith went to the battlements to inspect the sentries stationed at the wall. He also had to let Lance know of the slight change in plans.

As he pondered his predicament about tomorrow's joust, he waged an internal struggle. Keith considered himself a sensible man. But ever since he had met his beguiling and beautiful princess, his thoughts were muddled and his emotions often giddy around her. _Blast! _By gods teeth, he needed to have his wits about him. As much as he wanted to keep Allura safe, his princess was a warrior and a knight with proven battle skills. He shouldn't fear for her life. Perhaps Allura and his mother were right that Allura's place was beside him. If she accompanied him to the Forest Kingdom, he could protect her himself. Perhaps there was another way to allay his fears about his relationship with his betrothed. Keith realised he now knew how to solve his personal dilemma.

He walked straight to the Keep and on to the kitchen where he caught Allura with a baby in her arms as she went about checking the larder. His heart squeezed when he saw Allura cradling and soothing the infant. He imagined Allura having his children. He blinked. Their children? Where did that thought come from? Of course they would be required to produce the next heir to the throne. It was part of their royal duty to continue the lines of succession. Quietly, he approached her. "You are so hands-on with running the Keep."

"It is not a chore, my lord. I actually enjoy it," she said, smiling while handling the baby back to its mother, one of the senior kitchen maids. She gave him a quizzical look, like she sensed something from him. "Is anything the matter, my lord?"

"Nothing is amiss, my lady," he said evasively. "I was merely thinking that some princesses would prefer to sit idly on their pretty thrones," he quipped, noticing that she had changed from her breeches to one of her simple gowns.

"I'm not like other princesses." She grinned broadly.

"And I'm glad." He held her hand and raised it to his lips. "Come, I need to speak with you of a matter of importance." He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm as they walked together out of the kitchen. He led her to her solar on the next level of the Keep. Closing the door behind him, he held both her hands and pulled her near the hearth. His penetrating gaze locked on hers. "Dearest, I need to ask you a very important question." He went down on one knee. He realised this was the third time he would ask the question. Was it 'third time lucky' or 'three strikes, you're out'? Whatever it was, it was now or never. Keith held his breath.

"My lord, what are you doing?" Allura gasped, her eyes widened.

"Princess Allura, will you do the honour of becoming my wife? Marry me, Allura. Let us be wed as husband and wife before we leave for the joust."

"But did you not say you would court me first and expect a reply by the next full moon?"

"I did. However, after what had transpired, with a new challenge from the temple knight, I would like to go into battle knowing that you're no longer my intended, but my wife."

"This is so sudden and unexpected."

"Why delay the inevitable?" He stood up, unfurling himself to his full, towering height. He was a head taller than her. He leaned down, and cupped her face. "Allura, after showing me your deepest secrets, I want to marry you, to show you how important you are and how much I care for you more than ever. And from the way you have kissed me back, I know you feel the same for me."

"Aye, my lord," she replied softly. "You have endeared yourself to my heart. And I too, have come to care you more now that you continued to shower your affections to me despite my hideous appearance."

"You are not hideous. You are beautiful inside and outside and nothing shall change that."

He saw Allura's brilliant blue eyes glisten with tears, yet she was smiling. She touched his cheek and with a quivering voice, she replied, "Then, I shall accept, my lord."

Her beauty and spirit was intoxicating. His golden, honeyed goddess. His heart would burst with happiness. And in the heated, passionate moment, he claimed her mouth and kissed her with all his heart. He was lost in the moment and it took every ounce of Keith's willpower and control to fight his urgent desires for Allura. He lifted his head and said hoarsely, "As much as I want to continue to devour my wife-to-be, you may want to inform Nanny to help you prepare for our wedding tonight before we sup. I need to speak with Coran to find a celebrant to officiate the ceremony."

"Tonight? Not tomorrow morning? How about your parents?" Her eyes widened, surprised. Was there panic in her eyes? Uncertainty? Worry? Keith wasn't sure.

"My lady, we can have another wedding when we move to Altea. A bigger, grander wedding too, if you so desire. And yes, our wedding must take place this evening. I won't be able to sleep tonight unless you are in my arms. And the only possible way to spend the night with you is to marry you."

**xoxoxoxo**

"Hold still, poppet." Nanny tugged Allura's corset lacings.

"I hate these binding things and I hate hairpins." The Alforian princess grumbled and grunted as she held on to the bedpost. Her stomach was in knots. She was going to get married tonight.

"You do want to fit in your wedding dress, lassie? Your betrothed has excellent taste in clothes. He did not spare any expense on your trousseau." Nanny gushed. There were several chests and racks of dresses, surcoats, and matching undergarments. However, she was rather dismayed she didn't see any new armour for her. And there was not one set of tunics and breeches either. Would Keith require her to wear dresses all the time when she became his wife? Surely, this was negotiable. She was Blue Lion's warrior after all.

Nanny pulled out a magnificent white dress with intricate brocade and gold thread weaved into the fabric. "Your wedding gown is stunning, my beautiful princess," she said as she helped Allura into her wedding dress. Nanny's voice sounded hoarse.

Allura turned to at look her and saw tears in her eyes. "Nanny, whatever is the matter?" she asked, wearing a new pair of soft slippers that matched the colour of her gown.

Nanny wiped her tears with her apron. "'Tis nothing, poppet. I am very happy for you. His Highness is a good man. We misjudged the Alteans from the very start and...oh my, look at me, prattling on when there's still so much to do." She wiped her tears one last time, headed towards the door, and opened it for Allura. "I shall make one final inspection of the Queen's Chamber. The chambermaids should be done cleaning and putting extra touches to make your new bedroom more inviting," she said.

When Allura stepped out of her small bedroom for one last time, Coran, who was waiting patiently in the corridor, extended his arm and escorted her down to the great hall, to her waiting bridegroom.

**xoxoxoxo**

Keith and Allura sanctified their bond with three lion spirits in a row giving their benediction. The ceremony itself was short and straight to the point, binding their relationship as a married couple. With the local registry handing them quills, signing their nuptial agreements, Lord and Lady Kogane, Crown Prince and Princess of Altea, and King and Queen of Alforia sat at the head table for their first evening meal as husband and wife.

"You look very beautiful." Keith leaned down, brushing his lips on her earlobe.

"And you look impeccably dashing for a groom," she whispered in return.

"I hope you are able to eat fast, for we need to finish our evening meal quickly," Keith teased. He couldn't express how urgent it was to consummate their marriage, because after tomorrow, he expected there wouldn't be any more challengers to claim his princess.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

ENDNOTE:

OC- Queen Ariella is my homage to Ms Shannon Muir, who was interviewed by Marc Morrell at letsvoltron podcast #40 "Voltron: The Third Dimension Part 1". When I was listening to the podcast, a plot bunny suddenly jumped out when she discussed about her starmap and her voltron fan universe.


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Mated

Author's notes:

I'm a day early uploading this week's chapter. This is for all the KA moms in USA and Canada, going through first week/month of new schoolyear routines. And for the KAmoms in Australia, who are crawling through the last week of school term three. Then it's 2weeks of schoolholidays and it's the first month of spring!

And Happy 31st Anniversary to Voltron last September 10. Visit Voltron-dot-com as they have an ongoing online sale until September 17. Details on their website.

Thankyou for all the reviews, favs and follows! We are looking forward to the first ten reviewers w/ ten reviews as we have a special custom fandom pressie via dspdavey-dot-etsy-dot-com

Here's a fluffy KA chapter to warm your weekend and energise your fanshippy week ahead.

Chapter Rating is seriously M. With sexual language / content.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**"Mated"**

She stood in front of the hearth, warming herself by the roaring fire. In a heightened state of awareness, Allura heard Keith bolt the door, shutting out the steady hum of the castle's activity beyond the royal wing. Anticipation and nervousness rose in her chest. This was her wedding night after all.

Her eyes drifted to the giant four-poster bed with its gauzy, cream-colored canopy. It was plied with fluffy cushions and pillows. Despite the last-minute preparation, the Queen's Chamber was tastefully rearranged and decorated by her nanny and a group of chambermaids. And despite the warmth of the fire, Allura felt goosebumps on her skin.

"My Lady Kogane."

She smiled nervously when she heard his low, deep voice behind her. She watched him place his gauntlet on top of the armoire.

"My Lord," she replied softly. She fumbled to unlace her coat; her golden, wavy hair flowed freely down her waist.

"Allow me." In two great strides, Keith stood in front of her, an undisguised hunger in his eyes.

"Aye, my husband." She felt a rush of heat in her cheeks and between her legs, a pulsing sensation that grew stronger by the moment.

Placing her coat on a nearby chair, his deft fingers began unfastening her wedding dress. "Forgive me if I am rather clumsy, I have never undressed a woman before." He chuckled when he gently pushed the dress down to the floor.

"Wait until you reach the corset. I have used knives and arrowheads in the past just to get it off quickly." She giggled, lightening the mood. She stepped out of her dress.

"Then I shall procure a wardrobe full of corsets for you," he replied, laughing while working laboriously on the lacings of her corset until it eventually popped free.

In her silky, soft shift, she clasped her hands. She needed to confide something to him. For a split second, she hesitated. Gathering her courage, she let out a nervous breath. "My lord, I have something to tell you," she said as Keith hastily removed his coat and tunic. As her heart pounded in her ears, she paused, studying Keith's face, searching for a reaction.

''I have something to tell you too. But I shall have my lady wife go first," he replied, sitting on the bed, unfastening his knee-high, black leather boots.

"Because I have seen twenty and one years, and have been working in the kitchen among married women,'' she paused again, blushing this time, "They have spoken in liberty of what happens in the marital bed."

"I see," Keith replied as he stood on his long, muscular legs. Dressed only in his breeches, Keith was a sight to behold. By all the goddesses! He took her breath away. She remembered how she wanted to run her palms on his sculpted torso, to feel every ridge, every muscle. She wondered how his skin would taste if she licked—

"As a knight, I have held the honour code piously," he began, snapping Allura's lusty thoughts back to the present moment. "When I was still a young squire, when the older knights anticipated the heat of battle or when the army arrived home victorious, I have seen men of war defile women and serving wenches along the garrison walls were I fostered. When I became a knight and later a commander of my father's army, I suggested to father to decree the protection and respect of women regardless of rank throughout Altea. And then of course, I've heard of Lance's conquests." Keith rolled his eyes.

Allura shook her head. When she heard that women preserved their virginity for marriage, she was aghast when she learned that men were not required to do so. She had heard of the rumours of her brother bedding several women. Allura stiffened and pushed the unpleasant thoughts out of her mind. Secretly, her admiration towards Keith grew. Her heart rejoiced that there were no other women in his life before they'd met, and that her husband was not like her brother or his second-in-command.

"Are you well? You looked like you were deep in thought," he said, interrupting her reverie.

Allura raised a brow. Was he sensing her again? Could he really read her mind? Before she could say anything, he reached out to her and clasped her hands.

"You are important to me. You are my wife now and by virtue of your station I shall protect you and care for you. We may only have known each other for a short time, but we have our lives ahead of us and I would like to get to know you more, and more intimately as well. We have a lifetime of exploration and discovery, my dearest." He gently turned her around and pushed her shift down her shoulder. She quivered when his hot mouth descended on her bare skin. Keith's eager lips moved across her shoulder, up to her neck, and on her earlobe. While he nibbled the shell of her ear, she could feel his fingers unknotting the stays of her pantalets. When the last of her undergarments fell off the floor, he scooped her in his arms and carried her towards the bed. Gently, he laid her on the soft mattress, her long tresses spread like the golden halo.

"You are so beautiful," he said hoarsely, sitting on the bed and leaning towards her. His fingers slowly traced down to her sternum and down the valley between her breasts. Her breath quickened.

"You are, too." Allura reached out her hand, her palm smoothing the hard ridges of muscle on his abdomen. Her eyes drifted downwards to his narrow waist that disappeared beneath his breeches. A slow smile spread across her lips. Her husband was absolutely magnificent. Riveted to the large bulge against his breeches, she smiled coyly; her long lashes swept her cheeks. Pressed against him, she wound her fingers in his shoulder-length hair. "I am already fully unclothed and yet you are not."

The first touch of Keith's lips on hers was soft and tender, reverent even. But as instincts took over, all their pent up desires the past couple of days, Allura could hardly think straight. She began to suckle his lips, relishing Keith's exploring hands; his hungry mouth was everywhere on her bare skin.

It was everything in their first kiss as a married couple: passionate and sweet. They giggled and grinned between exchanges of hot kisses. This was so new to both of them. As their tongues met, in their heated embrace, there was something different in their kiss. It was deeper, stronger, and something more binding.

In the most sensual dance that was as old as time, everything around them ceased to exist.

There was no fear or pain, only joy and desire.

**xoxoxoxo**

Allura blinked. In the dwindling fire from the hearth, the room was darker. Her gaze drifted to the lancet windows, seeing wisps of dawn peeking from the distant sky. Then she remembered: she was married. She was now Lady Kogane, Crown Princess of Altea, and Queen of Alforia.

Memories from the early evening began flooding her addled brain. For all the heavens! She'd lost track of how many times they'd joined. Keith was not only gentle and patient, he was also thoughtful and considerate in all aspects as they consummated their marriage. She recalled their passionate kisses; his intrepid hands were all over her body, touching her in the most intimate of places; his mouth tasting her all over. Heat warmed her cheeks. She remembered when his hot, gorgeous mouth descended upon her breasts and in the juncture of her thighs.

And then she felt him. His hard, muscled body behind her; his solid, corded arms wounded around her. She fought off a lusty moan. His skin was hot, searing against hers. And he smelled delicious. She loved his scent of soap and clean male sweat.

_Love..._

Her heart lurched. Did she love him? They have yet to utter the words to each other. What was she afraid of? When would she tell him? When would she find the right time to tell how much she felt about him? Stifling a groan, Allura unconsciously wiggled her hips. A gasp escaped her lips when she realised his hard, thick length was nestled in the groove of her backside. She could feel his warm breath at the back of his head, his face buried in her golden tresses.

Slowly, she turned. Her eyes focused on Keith's sleeping face. Lying now on his back, he looked so serene and handsome. She could get used to this, sleeping beside him for the rest of their lives. Her eyes were drawn to his mouth that kissed her so passionately; the same mouth that kissed and suckled her breasts and down between her legs. She could still feel his hot breath and his tongue against her tender core. Allura's cheeks flushed, remembering the electrifying joining and ecstasy and the feeling of fullness deep between her legs. He had spilled his seed inside her several times. She was surprised when hot, wet heat pooled between her legs once again. The throbbing ache deep within her belly pulsed stronger and her desire for her life-mate was growing steadily each passing moment. There was only one way to disquiet and satiate the sensual ache.

**xoxoxoxo**

He woke up, surrounded by the mouth-watering scent of Allura's skin. Brilliant blue eyes were staring at him. There was the smouldering look in her eyes while her hands were running against his aroused length. Her luscious breasts pressed against him. He found his naked wife very…exquisite. Damn, he could get used to this.

"My lord husband," she purred and smoothly moved on top of him with feline grace, straddling his hips.

"Good morning, my lady wife," he drawled, his dark eyes heavy-lidded. After he had broken through her virginal wall earlier, he was gentle, careful even. But now, desire hit him hard, roaring in anticipation. Keith grinned as held her waist, lifting her; his hardened length nudging against her slick, nether lips.

"Is this how married couples wake up?" she asked, her voice provocative.

"I do not know other married couples, but I do like to wake up like this every single day," he replied. He groaned, feeling her soaking wet, ready to take his engorged length. And she was gloriously tight, squeezing around him.

Her palms were flat on his broad chest. He held her hips, moving her. Her firm, round breasts bounced as she moved up and down his hard length. Once she had found her sensual rhythm, Keith watched her with searing intensity. His golden goddess was riding him hard. Already, his dark, tanned skin coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Thrusting upward into her, Keith's blood rushed through his veins like a burning torrent. His Allura was absolutely beautiful to behold. When she arched her back, panting and calling his name, his pace was relentless as they chased that climbing energy that led to blinding, ecstatic pleasure.

"Don't stop," she begged, breathless.

He felt her tight inner muscles ripple, squeezing him greedily. Thrusting harder, Keith roared his release, spilling all his seed deep into her womb.

Sprawled on his chest, his wife was boneless. He lifted her, pulling her closer and tucking her against his chest. Next thing he realised, his golden goddess was snoring rather loudly. Chuckling, Keith kissed her forehead. He had never been ecstatically happy until today. Letting out a contented sigh, he wrapped his arms around her and fell back to sleep. They still had a couple of hours before they depart for the Forest Kingdom.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Hold

Author's notes:

Thank you for reviews, favs and follows

Thank you Chris for editing.

We continue with this AU fanfic with a reminder that rating is M (mature). Chapter has sexual language / content.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**"Hold"**

"Remember the plan: I'm only a distraction. This is primarily a rescue mission. Find our scouts, Lance." Keith said the moment their cloaked ship landed in a secluded area in the East Kingdom, away from the open grass field and temple buildings. Apart from the ship's medical and flight crews, his contingent of fifteen knights was clad in full armour.

"Aye, my liege," Lance said.

Inside the large cargo bay of the medical ship, the team conducted final checks on their armour and cloaking devices. Keith unclasped his onyx crystal from his gauntlet and handed the precious stone to Lance. "Come back for me when you're done. I have a feeling I may need this back soon."

"Are you sure you want to part with it?"

"I gave my word. And I shall honour my word as a knight."

"Retrieve our men, rescue the crown prince. No pressure there." Lance grinned.

"Absolutely." Keith grinned back. Then, looking solemnly to his knights, he nodded to them.

The ship's captain scanned the perimeter one last time. With a green light signalling them that the area was clear, the ship's cargo doors silently hissed open. Lance activated his own cloaking shield from his belt. With eight more knights flanking him, they moved towards the fortified garrison building.

Once the cargo doors had shut, Keith turned towards the royal cabin. Upon entering, he found Allura in her chain mail. She was in the process of strapping various armour plates on her body.

He picked up a large wrapped item leaning against the wall and handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked, eagerly ripping off the wrapping.

"The first of many presents." Keith smiled. He had never given anyone presents before. Appraising his wife's wide-eyed reaction, her child-like enthusiasm was fascinating to watch. He wondered if she'd received any at all when she was growing up.

"You don't need to give me more wrapped things." She grinned, tearing the paper apart.

"I shall continue to give you presents and whatever your heart desires. The wedding trousseau was from my mother. This is from me."

Allura's brows lifted, surprised as she stared at the new pair of metal breast plates. "We have new armour plates?"

"Our new crest. A combined design of our kingdoms' coat-of-arms. Your kingdom shall always be part of Altea, and will be remembered through our new emblem," he said. He took one of the plates and fastened it on to her. It was specially-moulded armour plate to the contours of her torso and chest. He then replaced his own breast plate with their new coat-of-arms.

Allura's eyes glistened as she stared at him. "Thank you for the very thoughtful gesture. I really appreciate it," she said, brushing her hand on his rough cheek.

Keith gazed adoringly at his wife. There was so much he wanted to tell her, most especially his plan that she stay away from the joust. But before he could say a word, the ship's captain called through the ship's comm. They'd received an update that Lance's team were able to penetrate the heavily guarded garrison compound undetected.

**xoxoxoxo**

A wall of humid air assailed their senses as they stepped out of the cloaked ship. In front of them was an expansive, green field, lined with a joust guide. It looked like a bannister or some kind of fence stretching across the field, dividing it in half.

Across the jousting field was a large, rectangular, lily-covered pond with a small foot bridge that led to a single-storey wooden temple that appeared to have more columns than walls.

"But where are all the people?" Keith asked, sounding perplexed as he looked around. The sky was clear and there was a slight, cool breeze that helped provide relief from the warm, humid air.

"Look, across the bridge." Allura pointed towards a lone figure seated in the middle of the temple.

They crossed the small wooden bridge over the pond, and then ascended a few low steps to the temple. In the centre of a woven mat was a monk, seated with his legs crossed, cradling a large, translucent green oval on his lap. It looked like a large ball, or massive fruit or vegetable, or possibly even an egg. Whatever it was, Allura and Keith weren't sure. As they stood in front of him, they realised the monk, with his head dipped, was a young boy. His head was bald and he wore a dark orange and brown robe draped across his body. A pair of round glasses framed in thin wire rested on his nose.

"Excuse us," Allura asked softly.

Without looking up at them, the young lad spoke quietly, "He's unsettled today. I've never seen him like this before."

"We're looking for a knight named Sven Holgersson," Keith said.

"Oh, look! He's smiling! I think he likes you both," the boy said, finally looking up at Keith and Allura. The boy's green eyes sparkled.

"What are you wearing on your eyes?" Allura asked and crouched in front of him.

"Spectacles." The boy beamed proudly. "Helps me see and read better."

There was a sense of calm and wisdom behind the youth's demeanour. She felt like he had known her from somewhere. "Who are you?" Allura asked, her voice barely a whisper. Her hands felt clammy and her heart nearly stopped. This was something important. Was this what beckoned her to go with Keith to the Forest kingdom? There was something oddly familiar with the boy and his large green cocoon-egg.

"My father calls me Runt, the monks call me Pidge, though people address me formally as Lord Darrell. And I am his keeper." He nodded to the glowing oval-shaped that was in his lap. "He is the lion of the green crystal."

"Him?" Keith's eyebrow arched.

"His crystal shell is soft and light. Everyone is waiting for the day he will be born."

"When do you think it will happen?" Allura asked as she moved closer to the boy with the glowing green egg.

"No one knows. The monks said he had been like this ever since they found him. And records of him have been written for almost a thousand years. But today...today is important it seems. He moved and smiled even. You both made him happy."

In a flash, Blue and Black lions appeared beside their warriors.

_:: He is growing, ::_ Black Lion said.

_:: He is beautiful, :: _Blue Lion added.

"Who is he, Blue?" Allura asked.

_:: He is our son, :: _Blue replied.

_:: He has yet to be born and he has chosen his champion already? That is simply remarkable. Mayhap, he will be born sooner than we expected, :: _ Black Lion commented.

_:: Our son is the last of the great lion spirits. Long ago, we needed to protect him. We kept him in this cocoon until he is ready to be born, :: _Blue explained.

"Protect him from what?" Allura asked.

_:: From those who do not wish for the Day of Completion to happen, :: _Blue replied.

"What is this 'Day of Completion' you speak of?" Keith asked, remembering his previous conversation with his mother, mentioning briefly this event.

"Blue, we need to talk about these things. First, you never told me you had a mate, then you tell me now that you have offspring" Allura asked as she stood up.

_:: Youngling, you must understand, we know more than any of you could comprehend. The time shall come when all things shall be revealed to you all. ::_

"And when would that be?" Keith asked.

_:: Soon. Very soon, :: _Blue Lion replied.

"Speaking of soon, once noon prayers finish, the person you seek shall emerge from that building," Pidge said, pointing towards the imposing garrison compound to their right.

"Wait, you can hear the lions speak?" Keith's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, because they are his parents, are they not?" Pidge asked.

_:: Do not worry, Lord Kogane. One day, the time will come when you would hear all of us speak all together, :_: Blue said, reassuring Keith.

Keith gave a curt nod to the lion then turned his attention back to the boy. "You are aware of the joust then?"

"Yes. We were told to keep away from the lists and that no one is allowed to watch or interfere. But, my lion insists that we stay here and watch. My father has no power over the Keeper of the Green Crystal."

"Your father?" Keith arched a brow.

Pidged looked at Keith. "You must convince him to be calm. He hasn't been calm since mother died. He blamed me when she died giving birth to me." Then, shifting his attention to Allura, he pleaded. "Promise me, you will not show yourself during the battle. The consequences of your presence shall be... dire."

Before Allura could reply, they heard soft, hurried footfalls behind them.

"Nephew, why are you still—"

Allura and Keith pivoted to see a tall, handsome man wrapped in the same coloured robe. He stood rather calm yet stately. He looked older than them, possibly older than Hunk. If the man had worn other than religious robes and his head unshaved, he could have been mistaken for a knight or a nobleman.

"Uncle, they have arrived," Pidge said.

The monk stared at Allura in awe and disbelief. Then, he shook his head, as if he was trying to clear his thoughts. "I apologise, I did not mean to stare. I wasn't prepared to see a replica of my deceased twin, the High Priestess Romelle. You look exactly like her. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bandor, head temple priest. The young boy is not only my charge, he is also my nephew." Bandor then faced Keith. "You are early, Lord Kogane. We were not expecting you til the next couple of hours."

I was told it was to be noon," Keith said, sounding confused.

"But it is only two hours before the nooning hour. It seems this has been the farthest you have ever been on Arus. The hours wind backwards as you head eastward," Bandor said.

"I believe so." Keith scratched his head in awkward confusion. If they were early, then what would happen to Lance and his team? Thank gods for cloaking technology.

"It is an honour to meet you, Your Excellency. I am Allura, Queen of Alforia, and this is my husband, Keith, Crown Prince of Altea."

"Rumours have reached us that Alforia has aligned with Altea. I see that the rumours were not false. I deeply apologise about your scouts, Your Majesty. I only learnt about the beheading this morning. I wished I could have stopped the brutal treatment by our garrison commander. Let me assure you that the Forest Kingdom is a peaceful kingdom. It is not the law of our land to do such heinous acts to people. I was against the duel, but the garrison commander was adamant for retribution. I insisted to him that I shall marshal your event. He eventually relented. Once we are on the field, I will be explaining the rules to both you and your opponent." Bandor pointed towards the well-cut expanse of grass field.

"You are a monk, and yet you are well versed in the rules of battle?" Keith asked, surprised.

"I was once a knight, many years ago. I was the head Templar knight," Bandor replied quietly. "However, despite my skill with the sword, war was not my calling. I decided to convert and devote myself to our religion. I passed on the leadership to my second-in-command, Sven Holgersson. And it was during the transition that he met my twin sister, the High Priestess Romelle and he fell in love with her. But the love he had was forbidden. Templar knights were protectors of the temple and its most precious treasures."

"What happened to your sister?"

"It happened five years ago. I was told my sister had a very long labour. I wasn't allowed in the birthing chamber. They even summoned a gifted healer from several kingdoms away. We were told she had the gift of healing given by the spirits. Yet despite the external help, my sister still died in childbirth. It seemed that bearing twins proved too much for her, especially after one died hours after the babe was born."

"What happened to Lord Sven?"

"My brother-in-law never recovered from his broken heart. His soul withered the day Romelle died. He went mad, blaming the healer for his wife's death. The madness overtook him and most of the time he is not totally in command of his faculties, but he is deadly on the field of battle. The Templar knights call him the Berserker. I strongly advise, my lady, that you stay out of sight during the joust. I don't know what Sven would do if he sees a doppelganger of his dead wife. It would be...very dangerous."

"We understand, Your Excellency," Keith replied, placing his hand on Allura's forearm.

Allura glared at her husband. How dare he answer for her? She glanced up at Keith, only to see an unreadable expression in his face.

Bandor nodded. "If you will excuse me, I need to keep my nephew safe and indoors as well. In fact, there are to be no spectators during your joust. Lord Sven forbade it, and both knights and religious are required to stay out of sight, away from the jousting field."

"No uncle, I need to stay here. Green lion ordered me to stay here," Pidge protested.

"Nay, nephew. I need to keep you safe. You are the Keeper, and by your father's command I am your legal guardian," Bandor said; his voice steady as he helped his nephew stand.

"But they will need us," Pidge replied, pleading as he continued to walk unsteadily beside his uncle.

Bandor gripped the boy's shoulder. "Nay, my nephew. We need to go. Would you be willing to face your father's wrath?"

Pidge slumped his shoulders and bowed his head. "Nay, uncle. I fear his wrath. His inflicted wounds still hurt," he whispered.

Allura reached out her hand. "One last question, Your Excellency. If you have an unborn lion spirit, does your kingdom mayhap have in possession of a robot lion?"

Bandor paused and looked over his shoulder. "Yes, it lies beneath in the pond in front of you. It is dormant, and not fully complete. We were told that in time, once the egg hatches, its mecha would build itself and come alive."

**xoxoxoxo**

"I am not daft, Keith," she seethed, trying to shake off her husband's vise-like grip on her wrist. "I am not chattel and I don't like to be ordered around; I have a voice. If this marriage is to work, I would want you to hear what I have to say to any issue."

Keith remained silent as he escorted her back to the medical ship. Without letting her go, Keith headed back to the royal cabin and bolted the door behind them.

"Let me go," Allura spat as Keith half-dragged her inside the room. Why can't you understand that I want...I need to protect you, too?" She remembered the vision she had. She wanted to prevent that from happening. But how?

They were already having their first argument as a married couple. Keith was visibly angry, but did not say a word. How could she even convince him that she needed to be with him? In the privacy of the royal cabin, away from the eyes and ears of the ship's crew, she would discuss her point to him, no matter how angry he was. She was about to open her mouth and reason with him, when his mouth clamped on hers, kissing her hard.

Backed behind the door, he quickly pulled off pieces of her armour, dropping them on the ship's metal floor.

"If anything happened to you, it would kill me, Allura." He growled low, pulling off her chain mail, she was in her white linen tunic and breeches. He then yanked off her boots and easily ripped her tunic in half with his strong hands and corded arms.

"It is the same with me too. I don't know what I would do if anything would happen to you," she said, her voice softer. She met his steady gaze, bolts of electrifying energy searing her. His hard body pushed against hers, then she realised, she was lost. She couldn't lose him again. Silently, she closed her eyes when tears threatened to fall.

Then, without warning, she yelped when she felt his mouth hungrily sucking her breast. All angry and coherent thoughts suddenly dissipated.

**xoxoxoxo**

He hauled Allura towards the small bed, pushed the coverlet aside, and dropped her roughly on the mattress. He couldn't comprehend the mind of this woman, her impudence astounded him. Was it really true she wanted to protect him as much as he wanted to protect her? Why would she want to do such a thing? Did she doubt his capabilities? Keith was thoroughly confused. He didn't know if he should feel elated that someone actually cared for him, enough to sacrifice her life to protect him.

After haphazardly pulling off his own armour and chain mail, Keith lowered himself on to the edge of the bed, yanking off Allura's leather breeches down her shapely legs. He gripped her ankles, smoothing his hard, calloused hands up her thighs and in a swift motion, pried her legs apart. "Promise me, you will stay here. And if anything happens to me, remain inside the ship. Let the medical team do their work." In one fluid movement, he pushed his finger inside her. Wet and soaking, his wife was deliciously tight, squeezing around his finger.

She arched her back, mewling. "Nay, husband. Keith, please, I need to help you."

Her protests were growing weaker. He fought off a satisfied grin. If this was a way how to calm and convince his formidable queen, then so be it. Keith pushed another finger inside her.

"I insist, love. Please, tell me, for once, you will follow my request."

"Nay." She let out a low moan. He loved the sounds she made and he endeavoured to pleasure her. Her inner muscles clamped, rippling around his fingers. Oh gods, he had to taste her.

Keith dipped his head into her heavenly curls and lapped his tongue into her drenched folds. She tasted so divine, deliciously sweet. And as his swirled his tongue, he heard her whimper. He lifted his head to see her wife's eyes shut, her hands gripping the bedsheets. "Tell me you will remain inside the ship; tell me you will remain safe, out of harm's way."

She wordlessly shook her head, still disagreeing to his request. She was panting harder, faster. She whimpered her reply when he pulled back, only to thrust his fingers harder, curling deep inside her. Her bare skin coated in glistening beads of perspiration. His breeches tightened at her glorious, delectable sight.

"Your word, love. I need your word," he said, his thumb playing on her nub.

She gasped, her body tight in anticipation, begging for release.

With one hand, Keith pulled off his tunic, pushed down his breeches, and yanked off his boots. He covered her body with his, his mouth descended on her breast and suckled her hard; his fingers and thumb continued to pleasure her, faster, harder.

She whimpered, "Aye, husband, but please... please..." she pleaded. Gasping, she arched her back and in an exquisite moment, she burst crying, screaming his name.

Grunting hard and gritting his teeth, Keith swiftly positioned himself between her legs. With one hard thrust, he sheathed himself in her, filling her to the hilt. He had her compliance. He could barely hold on. He pushed inside her again, her muscles milking his length. In one last motion, Keith roared his release.

"I shall never leave you. And I shall always protect you," he said, his voice raw with emotion as he buried his head on her shoulder.

Silently, she nodded, clinging to him; her nails digging into his back. What seemed forever, Allura held him in a tight embrace. As the minutes ticked by, Keith lifted his head and he saw her eyes closed, her breathing soft. She appeared asleep, exhausted by their torrid lovemaking.

Love. The word had slipped so naturally off his tongue like he'd said it to her a thousand times before.

Gently, he brushed her hair off her face while he pulled out of her. Sated and satisfied, he lifted the coverlet to her chest, and kissed her forehead.

He stood up and dressed quietly, quickly. Leaving the room, he made sure the remaining knights guarded the most precious person in his life.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Fight

Author's notes:

Thankyou for reviews, favs and follows.

Thankyou Chris for editing.

Warning: Chapter rating is strong T to M for battle violence.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**"Fight"**

As the nooning hour approached for the joust, all Keith could think of was Allura. He couldn't seem to think of anything else but her.

He couldn't understand why Allura fought him. He would fiercely protect her with everything he had, he would kill for her, a thousand times over; and he would even die for her.

When he'd left his wife asleep in their royal cabin, he'd made sure she was guarded by his personal knights. They were the best of the realm who had fought beside him and were fiercely loyal to him. His knights were sworn to serve, defend, and protect him to the death. They would do the same for his lady wife.

Walking towards the joust field, with his full armour clanking around him, he led his lion by the reins. Black Lion looked every inch an ordinary lion, solid and without any trace of the silver ethereal glow.

He approached Sven and Bandor who were arguing quiet loudly, shouting even.

"Do you think this is just a mere joust? To unseat a knight?" Sven said heatedly to Bandor. "This is a challenge to the death; to the winner goes the spoils."

Both men stopped abruptly when Keith approached.

"Before we begin, Lord Sven," Keith said steadily, his face devoid of emotion. "I wish to negotiate again for my men. I have already claimed Princess Allura as my wife, and therefore this challenge to claim her is considered moot," he declared. Surely, now that they have consummated their marriage, the knight would now back out of the challenge. Or so he hoped.

"I will not lose face and turn down this challenge," Sven spat out his reply. "Do you think that would stop me? I intend to kill you, Kogane. And the moment you are dead, I can claim the princess. Because when you're dead, Allura will no longer be your wife. I will take her and she will sire me strong sons, worthy of the great Forest temple knights." He laughed maniacally.

"She is my wife and I will protect her." Keith replied steadily. Fierce jealousy, which he had never experienced before, flared in his chest. Damnation! Allura was his wife in all intentions, why would the other knight still want to claim what was already his? He clenched his fists and set his jaw. He had never lost in a joust. He would not lose this one. He knew he had to win the honourable way.

"Cease your prattling, Sven. You already have a son." Bandor scowled.

"He is a weakling," he said with undisguised disdain. "He is small and he will not live long. I need strapping sons worthy to become knights."

"Pidge is a scholar like his mother," Bandor replied.

"His mother is dead. My Romelle is dead because the queen of Alforia failed to save my wife."

"Wait," Keith interrupted, raising his gauntleted hand. His dark brows furrowed. The conversation was getting confusing. "Which Alforian queen do you speak of?"

"Didn't you know that we sought the healing powers of your wife's mother?" Sven said through gritted teeth. He was running out of patience and wanted to start the joust already. "Your wife is a fitting replacement for my loss."

"Enough." Bandor shouted, glaring at Sven. "As marshal of this joust, you are only to unseat each other. Is that clear, knights?"

"Agreed," Keith replied, nodding.

Sven merely snorted.

"Your oaths, knights. I demand that you swear to follow the joust's rules." Bandor eyed Sven.

Sven growled, eventually relenting to his brother-in-law's wishes. But when he sat on his large tiger, he grinned wickedly before heading to the end of the jousting field. Out of earshot from the field marshal, Sven taunted in a low, menacing voice, "Make no mistake, Kogane, I will run you through."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Allura woke up and stretched languidly. Glowing from their coupling, she distinctly remembered Keith called her love. Was it a slip of the tongue? Did he really mean what he called her? She saw his love for her in his gentle touch, in his eyes that melted her heart; and in his hot, possessive, and fervent kisses. Heavens, she missed him already. With a sad and wistful sigh, Allura regretted not telling Keith how much she loved him in return.

Slowly, she looked around. It was quiet. Far too quiet. She scowled as she sat upright. Keith must have already gone to the jousting field. Bolting off the bed, she picked up her strewn clothes. She rolled her eyes at the sight of her ripped fabrics, tossing them in the corner of the room. Grabbing a fresh linen tunic and leather breeches from the nearby chest of clothes, she quickly dressed. Then she picked up her heavy boots and chain mail off the floor and donned them. Finally, grabbing pieces of her armour, she refastened them to her mailed body.

She burst out of the room, only to be surprised to see seven armed knights just outside the door. They stood at attention.

"Your Majesty." They bowed reverently, albeit stiffly in their full armour.

"Where is Lord Kogane?" she demanded.

"He is already at the jousting field, my lady. He has given us strict orders that you remain in your quarters," said one of the knights that stood closest to the door.

"Did he now?" Allura's eyes narrowed. Blast. Keith was indeed serious when he said he didn't want her on the jousting field. With a feigned, defeated sigh, she replied, "Then, I shall abide with my husband's wishes." She smiled sweetly before quietly closing the door.

Inside the cabin, Allura paced like a caged lioness. Bloody brilliant. She was now a prisoner in her husband's ship. She had no choice but to use her other stealth abilities. As she grabbed and donned her heavy, green, oil-skinned cloak, she summoned Blue Lion.

"Blue, find a good position for us to watch the joust without being spotted by anyone."

_:: Breaking your promise to your lord husband, are ye, cub? ::_

"Aye, Blue. You know I would."

_:: Aye, cub. I know exactly where's the safest and best view, :: _ Blue replied. Allura held on to her lion. In a bright, blue flash, they disappeared from the cabin and reappeared facing the joust field. Hidden among the thick trees, Allura watched the joust unfold.

**xoxoxoxo**

Dark clouds hid the noonday sun, and the deafening boom of thunder and bolts of lightning split the sky.

Surprised that she'd never noticed before, Allura realised Keith didn't walk; he stalked. He stalked like an alpha lion on the hunt, towards the jousting field in a confident manner that was second nature to him. He looked every inch the intimidating knight and Black Lion's warrior. Allura's heart swelled with pride. Keith was fully armed; he was such a large knight, he looked frightening.

Keith's opponent was large; he appeared taller than Keith. Sven had heavy plated armour and an intimidating helm with massive spikes jutting from all sides.

Both knights sat astride their own large feline. Black Lion disguised himself as a normal lion of black fur and large grey-mane. The Forest knight was riding the largest cat in the feline kingdom, a mighty green-orange tiger.

Allura saw Keith slap his visor down and grip his lance. He spurred his lion to the start position along the joust rail. Without realising it, she found herself praying to the goddesses and all known deities for her husband's safety. Her hands felt clammy as she watched Bandor, who acted as field marshal, drop the flag.

Both large cats thundered towards each other. She could see both knights holding their jousting lances firmly at their sides, tips pointed at each other.

Allura gasped when she saw a violent pass, which resulted in two shattered lances. The sound was horrific as armour clashed and wooden splinters flew at the impact.

At the first round, no one seemed injured. Keith easily turned his lion around and prepared to make another run. He grabbed his next lance and barrelled his lion towards his opponent.

Then, at the last moment, Allura saw something glinting. Was it a dagger at the end of the Forest knight's lance? It was not unheard of that cheating occurred in jousting tournaments. Surely the honourable knight from the Forest kingdom wasn't cheating. Or was he? Did Keith anticipate that his opponent would try something like this? If it was a weapon at the tip of the pole, why did it glint in green? Unless, it was a jewel or a fragment of a gem of some kind? Allura watched in apprehension. Why wasn't this part of her of her premonition?

The Forest knight aimed his jousting pole much lower. As the beasts thundered towards one another, Sven aimed to gore Keith. Splinters flew in all directions, hitting her husband's hip.

A cry of terror escaped Allura's lips; her hands instinctively flew to her mouth. Everything had happened so fast. Next thing she saw Keith flying off his saddle. Somehow, he corrected his fall by landing in a crouch. Her heart stilled. Was he injured? Was there blood dripping from his armour? Squinting her eyes, she could barely see from where she stood. She then let out a squeak when she saw Keith stand up.

Dearly wanting to watch closer, all she could see was that Keith struggled as he got up from a crouching position to a battle stance. She heard the soft sing of his broadsword being unsheathed. Keith swung his blade with immense confidence and power.

The forest knight swiftly swung his tiger around, dismounted, and unsheathed his own broadsword. Breaking into a run, Sven swung his broadsword at Keith, catching him in the torso. Luckily, Keith was heavily armoured and the blow did no damage. Allura quickly breathed out a small sigh of relief.

Then she saw their weapons crossed, and the sounds of clashing steel rang in her ears.

The joust had now turned into an epic and deadly battle with broadswords. Sparks flew into the air as their blades met. Clearly, what was happening on the field was not a normal challenge.

Without warning, the sky opened and rain began to fall.

**xoxoxoxo**

Beneath the heavy oilskin cloak, Allura was dressed in chain mail and pieces of armour custom-fitted to her body. Raindrops pelted her and she pulled her cloak closer as she continued to watch. This was no ordinary battle. The power and brutality made it an awesome sight to behold.

They were two seasoned knights and they battled for hours. She was horrified and mesmerised at the same time. Bandor tried to intervene once, but was driven back by the ferocity and intensity of their fighting. It seemed they would only cease when a victor emerged.

Soon, the rain stopped, blanketing the field in a slight misty fog. Their battle turned otherworldly, like two powerful gods battling each other with a vengeance. The sounds of broadswords clashing had gone on for hours.

Without the blurry sheets of rain, Allura furrowed her brows. Why did Sven's sword glint slightly green? Was it just a reflection from the puddles on the ground?

Horrified, Allura watched Sven turned rabid with bloodlust, striking Keith's helm so hard that it dented. Did it impede Keith's vision? He couldn't pause to remove his helm. She saw her husband stagger.

Sven suddenly lunged, his blade piercing the gap between Keith's thigh armour, goring Keith where two plates joined. Allura was shocked, astounded.

Allura saw her husband collapse, falling to his knees and then face down on the muddied ground.

Shocked, her mouth opened, letting out a soundless scream, it was the premonition she saw.

Without hesitation, Allura bolted towards Keith's fallen, lifeless body.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

_ENDNOTE:_

I would like to acknowledge Cheetoy for inspiring Sven's berserker mode. She tweeted a fanart of an unkempt Sven who was about to pounce on the (unsuspecting) Voltron Force.


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Defeat

Author's Notes:

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favs.

Apologies for the delay. This chapter was initially a lengthy one, showing both Allura and Keith's POV's. However, editor Chris has yet to finish editing Keith's POV. We've decided to upload Allura's POV while he continues to edit.

Warning : Chapter rating is M for violence.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**"Defeat"**

Allura's heart was in her throat as she tore across the misty field. She didn't care that her cloak and boots were streaked with mud; all that mattered to her was being at her injured husband's side.

Keith lay face down in the dirt, a gaping wound in his thigh. Allura fell to her knees beside him, pulling off her mail gloves and throwing them aside. Her grimy fingers scrabbled for purchase on his slick armour, but he was too heavy for her to lift up.

Blue Lion appeared in a blink, and together they turned him onto his back. There was mud and blood all over his armour.

She fought back her tears and pulled back the hood of her cloak. Keith's battered helm was cracked and deformed. Allura dared not remove it for fear of injuring him further.

Gingerly, she pried off his faceplate, gasping in shock at Keith's bruised and bloody face. A massive wound ran from the right side of his brow down to his jaw. Sobbing at the sight, she reached down and gently brushed aside a bloodied lock of his raven hair.

She heard angry voices out of the mist nearby, arguing in a different language. Was that Sven shouting at Bandor? She shut them out, remembering her sense of urgency, bordering on panic. She had to assess Keith's wounds while Bandor bought her time.

Allura's hand hovered above his face. "Heal, Keith," she said, her voice pleading.

Blue scanned Keith's gaping leg wound, which bled profusely. The lioness then growled low in despair. _:: His life force is very faint. ::_

"Keith, don't leave me. Do you hear me? Do not leave me!" Allura shouted, her blue aura pulsing. She clasped his shoulder with one hand while the other hovered above his wounded thigh.

Lowering her face, she whispered into his ear, "Please live, my husband. Live, because...I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Do you hear me, Keith? I love you, and you must—"

Without warning, Allura felt a searing pain in her scalp as she was viciously yanked backwards by her hair sending her circlet flying.

The Forest knight began dragging her away from Keith. She could feel his fingers clawing into her scalp, entwined in her hair. She cried out in pain, screaming for her husband, "Keith, wake up! Keith!"

Sven snarled through his helmet at his captive. "Romelle, you must come back home to me."

Blue Lion bounded ahead of Sven, blocking the knight's determined path towards the garrison compound. She bared her teeth, ready to tear the Forest knight to pieces when Sven raised his fist, glowing eerily green in the fog.

"I do not fear your sorcery. Begone." Sven growled, thrusting his clenched fist at Blue, and she dissipated like smoke, spreading into nothingness.

"What have you done to my lion?" Allura yelled furiously.

"You are not the only one who commands of the power of the crystals. I have crushed the emeralds into powder, making me invincible."

"Deceiver! Power crystals were forbidden during the joust!" Allura angrily accused the Forest knight, digging her heels into the ground.

Sven, with his enormous size and strength, grunted and simply turned back toward the garrison compound, dragging Allura behind him.

"No! Stop! I need to heal my husband," she screamed, crying in pain.

Sven turned around, furious. Ripping off his helm, he reached out and grabbed her by the throat. "You are mine now," he seethed. "Cease this fighting. Your husband is dead."

"This is madness," she gasped, struggling to loosen his iron hold. "I am not Romelle! I am Allura of Alforia, and that was my husband whom you fought!" Her lungs burning, Allura pretended to go limp. As Sven loosened his grip, she moved swiftly and headbutted him in the nose.

Sven staggered back, caught off-guard. It hadn't occurred to him that this slender woman was a formidable fighter herself, a knight, trained for battle and willing to do anything to protect her husband. To Sven, she was just a prize.

Allura tried to run back to Keith, only to trip over...Bandor? Allura gasped, horrified at the sight of the High Priest's bloodied and lifeless body.

She scrambled back to her feet. However, Sven caught the end of her cloak, yanking her hard.

By all the gods, she thought, she had to survive this. Nay, she would not surrender. She had to fight off this monstrous knight and escape. In a flash, Allura whirled around and stomped hard on Sven's armoured foot, then rammed her fingers into Sven's right eye. Snarling in pain, the warrior fell away.

"I will never be yours!" Allura exclaimed. She turned to run, but was wrenched back yet again–Sven still had her cloak in an unyielding grip.

With an enraged snarl, she tried to hit him again, but his clenched fist slammed into her cheek. Allura collapsed to her knees in a daze, and Sven slapped the other side of her face with a cruel backhand. With her head ringing in pain, memories from her past came flooding back, memories she'd tried to push away. It was all too familiar. It was as if she was going through the same thing again from her own kin. By the gods' blood, she had to keep her wits about her.

In her despair, fury, and panic, something surged inside her with an intensity beyond anything she'd believed she was capable of. She would defend Keith to the end.

As Sven heaved her up on his shoulder like a sack of grain, Allura screamed and beat on his broad back, pounding on his armour with her fists. The Alforian queen had turned into a wild lioness, kicking, clawing, and hissing. As she fought, she heard Sven shouting at the sentries to open the portcullis, followed by the creaking and groaning of heavy chain and rope.

As he marched inside the garrison compound, hundreds of men within its walls greeted their commander with deafening shouts and cheers. Sven roared a triumphant battle cry in reply, then barked orders to secure the compound as he continued towards the rear of the massive stone building.

In the rear yard, out in the elements, out for everyone to see, Sven unceremoniously dropped Allura to the ground. The yard was a dank, dirty area and a foul, heavy stench hung in the air.

Allura immediately sprang up and lashed out with her fist, hitting him squarely in the throat. He momentarily choked and she tried to pull her small dirk from her boot, but he slammed her face-first against the garrison wall, pushing her cheek against the rough, dark stone.

His powerful hand held both her wrists as he pinned her against the wall with his body. She fought with all her might, but he was a solid wall of armour and muscle and she couldn't move. Allura felt her flesh crawl as he panted in her ear, shackling her wrists to the wall above her head and roughly tearing her cloak off and carelessly tossing it aside. Then he let out a loud and frustrated growl.

"Armour and chain mail on a woman?" He grunted his disbelief. "They will not protect you from what comes next," Sven said, his teeth snapping near her ear. He reeked of alcohol and filth. Allura trembled in barely-contained fury as his large, dirty hands began yanking off pieces of her armour.

A searing agony in her back made her scream. The jagged edge of his knife was slicing roughly through her chain mail and tunic, digging into her skin. Allura bit her lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction of her pain.

"You will be a delectable morsel once I am through with your metal garb," he leered, his putrid breath on her nape.

Clamping her eyes shut, Allura knew it was only a matter of time until he took her. She was running short of options.

When Sven turned her around to undo her clothing, she tried one last move and headbutted him again.

Sven snarled in pain, blood oozing down his nose. "Wrong move, princess," he said angrily. He grabbed her hair by the scalp and slammed her head back onto the wall. He then spun her around like a rag doll and pressed her face to the cold, rough stone.

Allura's vision was a blur; her world began to darken. She felt the cold air on her bare upper body. In the back of her mind she was glad that the blackness was claiming her, she wouldn't be awake when her tormentor began his wicked violation.

Vaguely, she felt the knight's hold on her loosening.

She heard the muffled echo of voices, the clashing sounds of steel, and after what felt an eternity, a loud metallic crash on the stone floor.

Still in a daze, she felt her shackles being undone, and strong but gentle hands lowering her to the ground.

A familiar scent greeted her, a familiar voice calmed her as she drifted away, plunging into insensate blackness.

"You're safe now, love."

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	20. Chapter Twenty - Death

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reviewing this AU fanfiction and thank you for your patience as you waited for Keith's POV of the battle.

Thank you Chris for editing.

Warning : chapter is rating M for battle violence. Expect blood, gore, and death.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"**Death"**

As the grey mist faded to blackness around him, Keith felt a searing pain as he lay motionless on the muddy ground.

How in the seven hells did his opponent's weapon pierce his armour? That was no ordinary weapon he'd used. Did this Forest knight keep to the knightly code of honour at all? Keith wondered distantly if his wounds were worse than what the Yellow Lion warrior had given him.

He realised he was tired and cold. All he wanted was to abandon everything and sleep. Out of the darkness a warm and comforting light beckoned, whispering of bliss, peace, and safety, that just over the horizon there would be no more war, no more pain.

_No Allura..._

He felt an insistent tug at the edge of his tunic. Tunic? He looked down and saw his armour was gone, and a young girl stood beside him. Crouching down beside her, he stared at her curiously. He realised dark brown ones mirroring his own. She smiled at him, and his pain began to fade. She looked like a little version of the Alforian princess he'd married yesterday.

_Married..._

"Please do not give up yet. That is not the way back home," she said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Isn't it?" Keith asked, surprised.

She shook her head, her golden curls bouncing. "Can't you hear her crying? She wants you back." The little girl tugged his sleeve.

He moved slightly closer to her, "Who is crying?"

The golden child placed her arm around his neck, pulling him even closer. She pressed her warm cheek against his. "Sssh, listen! Listen, please."

He heard it faintly, almost imperceptibly – a familiar, beautiful and sweet voice. He could barely make it out, until three words cut through the fog. She loved him. A warm glow filled him, and the pain disappeared.

Tiny hands held his face. "Go to my mother."

"What did you call her?"

The child began to reply, but a horrific scream shattered the tranquil stillness.

In a panic, she gripped his hand. "You must save her. She is in terrible danger. Quickly, there isn't much time, he's hurting her!" she cried, pulling him towards the heart-rending screams.

Urgently, Keith stood up. "I will save your mother."

"And you will, so I can see you next year," she exclaimed as she floated in the air. The little girl quickly kissed his cheek before she dissipated. "Hurry and save her or I shall no longer exist."

In a flash, Keith was yanked backwards.

The pain was back. Blinking hard, he realised he was staring up at the leaden grey sky. Then, he saw Lance looking down at him, trying to rouse him.

"By the gods' blood, you're awake," Lance said in a relieved voice. "My lord, we've rescued three of our men. They are secure back at the medical ship," the Red Lion warrior said, crouching beside him. Surrounded by Keith's remaining knight corps in a protective circle, Lance motioned Dr Gorma forward to examine the prince.

Lance retrieved Keith's black gemstone from a pouch and latched it onto his liege's gauntlet. "There's more. Keith, your lady wife was not in the royal cabin, and we found this on the ground." His second-in-command handed him Allura's circlet with the brilliant blue stone. "We also saw a man dead on the jousting field. He wore priestly robes."

Keith groaned. How long had he been unconscious? And Bandor was dead? Did Sven kill his own kin?

Black Lion appeared beside his warrior; he was back to his silver-lightning hue. The alpha lion began to envelop Keith in a protective aura. He loped towards Keith's sword lying on the ground, picked it up in his maw, and nudged Keith to a sitting position.

_:: She was able to stop the bleeding on your face. The Forest knight cheated and used the crystal on his joust pole and sword, :: _Black Lion explained.

Keith winced as he pulled the dented helm off his head. Half of his face throbbed in pain, as well as everything else in his body. He gripped his bleeding thigh.

_:: There is a shard embedded in your leg. It needs to be removed before it poisons your body."_

With Lance's help, Keith rose painfully to his feet and unfastened his armour plate and chain mail. He cursed and gritted his teeth as Dr Gorma carefully removed the embedded shard in his thigh. "How could such a thing penetrate my armour so easily?"

_:: It is not of Arus, cub. All the lion crystals are not of this planet, :_: Black stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Working delicately but quickly, Dr Gorma tended to the wounds in his face and thigh. "This is only a temporary measure. You need the Blue Lion warrior's healing arts to mend the wounds properly," the doctor said.

Without warning, Blue Lion appeared beside him, looking weary and exhausted. The lioness nudged Keith towards the direction of the imposing garrison compound. _:: Hurry, you don't have much time. Allura is inside, just beyond the bailey. :: _

Heart lurching, Keith instinctively tucked her circlet inside his padded tunic, close to his heart. Instantly, he was covered in Blue's protective aura.

Recalling his vision, he squeezed his eyes shut and fought off the rising panic that threatened him. Pulling himself onto Black Lion's saddle, Keith whispered Allura's name. He'd promised to protect his wife and he was determined to hold to that promise. May the gods help the man who touched his wife. Keith was beyond angry. What he felt was the most electrified, magnified fury he had ever felt. He would not be satisfied at simply retrieving his wife. Nay, this was vengeance.

With an energy fed by adrenaline and the auras of two lion spirits, the warrior in him emerged. An unnatural calm washed over him as his silver-lightning aura merged with the blue energy from Allura's circlet. His battle aura burned brightly, enveloping him in a protective sphere.

"Allura, I'm on my way. Hold on, please hold on," he whispered. He could sense her worry, pain, and fear.

As his hand tightened around the grip of his sword, Blue lion disappeared and the entire blade began to blaze in a flaming blue light, transforming into an ornate weapon with two smaller, wicked-looking prongs appearing near the tip of the blade.

"To the garrison building," he shouted to his men with fierce and deadly determination.

"We'll follow you," Lance replied, shouting back from his Red Lion.

The rest of his loyal knights mounted their destriers, slapped down their visors, and unsheathed their swords.

Keith spurred his lion faster than he had ever moved in his life. Yet, as Black charged towards the gatehouse, he felt as if he were in slow motion. It was the longest ride of his life; despite the garrison building being just across the jousting field.

Raising his blazing sword, he easily sliced through the lowered portcullis as if it were paper.

Chaos erupted as all the soldiers stationed on the bailey and the embattlement loosed arrows at them, but the rain of wood and steel merely bounced off the blazing blue sphere that surrounded Keith and Black Lion.

As they fought their way into the imposing structure, Keith felt as if they were fighting off the entire army of the East Kingdom. "Lance, hold the bailey," Keith ordered as he spurred Black Lion forward, fighting his way through.

Keith's fury gave him incredible strength as he tore through the enemy soldiers, carving a path for him and his knights to pass through directly to the steps of the garrison prison. The dead littered the ground and bailey like a macabre blanket.

He dismounted his lion and searched for Allura. Attuned to her presence, Keith instinctively knew where to find her.

However, he was ill-prepared for the sight.

At the far end of the rear yard, he saw Allura shackled against the corner wall, bloodied, unconscious, and stripped half-naked. Sven stood behind her, his eyes on Keith, sword at the ready.

A fierce energy erupted from within the Altean prince. Keith balled his fist, crackling with bolts of lightning. His dark eyes turned brilliant silver as he charged towards the Forest knight. "Let go of my wife!" he roared.

With a raised sword, Sven moved toward the Black Lion knight, but Keith sent a blow to his jaw that sent Sven reeling. "She is not your wife anymore, she is mine now; I claim her. She is Romelle." Sven grinned wickedly, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He saw that the Black knight wore no armour, only a heavily padded tunic for protection. Despite his ornate broadsword, he looked to Sven like an easy kill and charged at the Black Lion warrior.

As their swords clashed, the Altean prince seethed, " The green crystal may give you power, but you will never have true strength," he said, his voice low and deadly.

Sparks flew as Sven staggered, growling in angry disbelief. The Black knight's speed surprised him. Was it because he was unimpeded by heavy armour or was it that unworldly lightning-blue burst that surrounded him? Sven realised that with the weight of the heavy armour on his body, he simply couldn't move fast enough to match his opponent.

Charged with crackling energy, Keith brought his blazing sword to bear. Unleashing the combined power of Blue and Black Lions, the Black knight leaped in the air and swung his weapon down.

Sven raised his sword to block the strike, but the strength behind the Black Lion warrior's blow was superhuman. Keith's blazing sword shattered the Forest knight's blade, and cleaved his foe in two.

He landed in a crouch behind his dead opponent, his eyes no longer blazing silver and his pronged sword now back to a single blade.

Keith sheathed his weapon, and in two large strides he was beside his unconscious wife's body.

Hurriedly, he unclasped the shackles from Allura's wrists and gently lowered her to the ground. Holding her in his arms, Keith wrapped her torn tunic around her, whispering softly in her ear, "You're safe now, love."

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

Endnote:

OC child is dedicated to fanfic writer Xia Cheyenne who wrote a similar character in her KA fanfiction. We patiently await the comeback of Xia, who writes very, very hot KA pairing fanfiction.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One - Respite

Author's notes:

Please read endnotes after you read the chapter.

Thank you for reviews and favs.

Thank you Chris for editing

Chapter Rating is T.

I dedicate this chapter to Dawn. Her daughter T's 6th birthday this week and she looks like the KA's daughter described in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**"Respite"**

Half of his face was bandaged and swollen. It throbbed painfully even after the pain medicaments Dr Gorma had him take.

It was just yesterday when he'd saved his wife from the fiendish knight. The moment he had taken her in his arms, his knight corps arrived and escorted them to the medical ship. Keith had refused to let go of Allura despite the lion spirits' waning energy within him.

By the time he laid his wife on the medical bed, Keith collapsed in a heap. His knights assisted him to his feet and brought him to the room next door. He refused medical help, insisting that the physics tend to Allura first.

Half-blind with one bandaged eye, Keith honed his other senses. Attuned to the consistent hum of the medical room, his ears twitched when he heard two familiar voices just beyond the dividing curtain.

"How is he, Doc?" Lance asked.

"He has barely improved since yesterday. Even if he is lucid and awake, all we can do is wait until Her Royal Highness wakes up. I can't do much at this stage for our liege lord," Dr Gorma replied.

"What do you mean, doc?"

"His injuries have elements of lion magic."

"Impossible! The joust rules stated no lion crystals." Lance scowled in disbelief.

"Then whoever inflicted those wounds on His Highness obviously cheated," Dr Gorma said.

Lance groaned, rubbing his forehead with one palm. "Arus help us. How about Lady Kogane? How is the Princess?"

"There is no trace of magic crystals on her. She is unconscious, having taken a nasty blow to the head. I haven't ruled out a concussion. Only time will tell when she would wake up from this."

Keith sighed heavily after hearing the conversation. Allura was still unconscious. He despaired at his inability to help her. This was the very reason he didn't want to take her to the joust in the first place. If she was injured, who would heal her?

Without warning, more voices flooded into the large medical room, and footsteps approached his bedside.

"My lord," Dr Gorma began, "Our apologies if we are disturbing your sleep. Your knights wish to speak with you on an urgent matter."

Keith opened his eye. "I am awake, I was just resting."

Lance approached the bed. "My liege, there is a young boy dressed like a monk and insists to speak with you. He appears to be holding a large, glowing, green egg."

"Send him to me," Keith said.

Briskly, a young boy was ushered into the medical room, flanked by the Altean knights.

"He is no danger to me," Keith said weakly, recognising young Pidge.

"Aye, my lord. We shall stand guard just outside should you need us," Lance replied, waving the knights out.

Keith gestured at the lad to come forward.

The young boy approached reluctantly, his head bowed. "Whatever my father did, he does not represent the sentiment of our kingdom."

"I understand," Keith replied, trying to put the lad at ease.

The young monk's expression changed as he leaned down to the large lion egg. He appeared to be having a running conversation with the glowing egg.

"What? There are crystals in him? My father used crystals in the joust?" Pidge exclaimed incredulously. He glanced hesitantly to Keith, translating what his lion told him. "Gree said that my father used the crystals without my lion's consent. And my lion wants his crystals back. He says he can heal you, but in exchange, he needs more crystals to grow. He asks that you take us with you to where there are more crystals."

Keith regarded the boy and his lion egg for a long moment. Did the lion cub know about the crystal chamber at Altea? Only the royal family had access and knowledge about its fabled existence. He nodded in agreement. "Just as long as you heal my wife too."

"My apologies, Lord Kogane. I am just translating what my lion is telling me. He says that his parents are not feeling well because you and your wife are unwell too." Pidge paused. "It is rather interesting, that warrior and lion are in some kind of symbiosis?"

"Something like that." Keith smiled weakly.

Pidge raised his lion egg at arm's length, towards Keith. As the egg glowed and pulsed, tiny particles of green crystal floated out of Keith's wounds, moving through the air in neat rows and being absorbed into the lion egg.

"That's all of it, my lord. My lion says it might take a while for you to heal. He says he's too young, he can't heal as fast as his mother yet. If you would excuse me, my lord, I shall now proceed to heal your lady wife." The young monk bowed and left the room.

As Keith lay still, he brought his awareness on how his body felt without the intrusive crystal matter infecting his wounds. He did feel slightly better. Or was that from Dr Gorma's medicaments?

It wasn't long before the young Forest monk returned to Keith's room. "There was not much green crystal elements in her," Pidge said, and then paused to listen to his lion egg, confused. "Wait, Gree. I can't translate that fast. Say that again?"

Keith's brow arched. The boy seemed to have a nickname for his lion.

"It seems my lion is saying that your wife thinks you died in the joust and she lost the will to live. Is she not aware she carries your child?"

"Your lion sensed that?" Keith asked.

Pidge nodded. "Gree also adds that your wife has the blue lioness with her, but the lioness grows weaker too. Gree has an idea how to retrieve your wife." Pidge then stared at his lion egg in disbelief. "I...we haven't done anything like that before, Gree. You think it'll work?"

"What did your lion tell you?"

"Our apologies, my lord. My lion says he shall act as an intermediary. You yourself shall be the one to reclaim your princess wife."

**xoxoxoxo**

In a vast white space that seemed to go on forever, Allura sat hugging her knees, dressed only in a pale blue shift. Devoid of sound and any trace of a breeze, she was somewhere that seemed neither here nor there. She didn't know how long she had been in this space. All she could remember was that she'd cried until her tears dried out. With her eyes puffy and her lips swollen, she had no desire to get up at all.

_:: Why don't you believe me? :: _Blue asked grumbling, lying down in a heap beside her.

Allura placed her head on her knees, her voice hoarse and muffled. "I was too late to help him. He died because I wasn't fast enough, wasn't strong enough to save him."

_:: Snap out of it, cub. You are fine and your– ::_

Blue was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a door, several feet in front of them. Abruptly, the door was flung open.

Allura's head snapped up to see a green lion cub bounding towards them, followed by a toddler with bouncy, golden curls and wearing a brilliant blue dress.

"Kitty!" The toddler shrieked; her brown eyes ready to burst with tears.

Allura's gaze softened at the sight of the young child. She empathically reached out her hand. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Mournfully, the toddler pointed at the lion cub that pounced playfully on the blue lioness.

Completely ignoring them, Blue instinctively began to lick clean the green lion cub, purring happily in their reunion.

"Looks like your kitty needs her mommy, sweetling. You might want to wait a bit," Allura said, lowering her knees. She motioned to the toddler to sit on her lap. The child seemed slightly older than a year but less than two years old. She was surprised when the child wrapped her chubby little arms around her neck.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, your kitty is a lion cub and found his mommy." Allura smiled. The toddler smelled so sweet and she had the most adorable brown eyes. Why did she smell so familiar? The toddler abruptly stood up and tugged on her hand.

"Home, mummy, home."

"You want me to help you find your mummy?" Allura asked, confused. Was the child looking for her mother? Did the child think she was her mother? And what was she doing in a place like this?

The toddler shook her head, her golden curls bouncing on her shoulders. "No, mummy. Go home," she said as she continued tugging Allura.

"I don't know if I can, little one."

"Yes, you can, love." A deep, yet tender voice cut her off.

Allura tore her eyes from the child towards the familiar, gentle voice. She saw a wispy figure shimmering into solid form in the doorway.

"You need to come back home with us."

Allura gasped, her eyes widening. "You're...you're here," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

By all the heavens! Were her eyes deceiving her? The last time she saw him, he was lifeless, bloodied, and wounded. Now Keith simply looked magnificent.

He walked towards her; his lean, muscular form on display. He wasn't wearing the customary tunic, leather breeches, and knee-high, black boots. Instead, he wore a piece of green, woven fabric wound around his waist that clung to his powerful thighs.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she stared at him. Keith appeared in perfect health; his wounds had disappeared.

Instinctively, she stood up and reached out to him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Keith," she said, breathing his name.

Keith's eyes never left hers as they eagerly closed the gap between them.

The toddler left her side and ran towards Keith, squealing with delight, "Dada!"

Allura's mouth hung agape. Keith has a child? How could that even be possible? Confused, her head began to spin. "Your daughter?" she sputtered.

"Our daughter," Keith corrected her, lifting the child into his arms. The two stood in front of her. By all the heavens! The child had Keith's eyes and... her golden hair?

"But how..." Her voice trailed off. How could that be? Did she not marry Keith only two days ago?

Holding the child in one arm, Keith reached out to her. "Apparently it only takes that one time when my lady wife is most fertile." He grinned; his dark, handsome eyes twinkled.

"Mayhap, my lord husband is most virile." She chuckled, realising they did make love so many times that night. She clasped his strong hand and in an instant, she was held in his tight embrace. With her arms around his neck, she buried her face in his shoulder, his tanned skin complementing her pale complexion. She needed to feel his warmth, to know that she wasn't dreaming. "You're alive," she half-laughed, half-cried.

"Yes, thanks to you," he replied, his head buried in her hair; she could feel his nose inhaling her deeply. Mayhap, he too was making sure he wasn't dreaming? She felt his arm tight around her, holding her for dear life. "You need to go back home with me...with us."

She nodded her assent, nuzzling his bare chest, inhaling the distinct scent of her life-mate.

_:: It's about time. :: _ Blue Lion stretched as she stood on all fours.

:_: Hooray! We can go home! :: _Green cub cheered, happily clinging to his mother's neck.

The toddler wiggled in Keith's arms wanting to ride on Blue Lion's back.

The moment Allura helped settle her child on the lioness, Keith grabbed her fiercely and kissed her; that amazing kiss that melted her heart, powerful yet tender, hot and passionate.

_:: Well done, my son, :: _Blue Lion said as she ambled with her cub and the toddler princess towards the bright, open door.

_:: Aye, mum, :: _Green Lion cub said. He scrambled to sit in front of the little princess.

A brilliant, white light enveloped the royal family and the lions. And in a flash, they were gone.

**xoxoxoxo**

Allura snapped her eyes open.

Instinctively, her fingers flew to her mouth. She could still feel Keith's kiss, his warm lips and his probing tongue. She let out a sigh. It felt real. All she wanted was to be with him. Her hand strayed to her belly. Was it really true she was already with child? But where was her husband? Glancing around, she realised she was alone in an unfamiliar room. Wherever she was, she needed to get out of here. She was about to get up when she grasped something attached to her forehead. When she yanked it off, monitoring machines shrieked in noisy protest.

A couple of medics scrambled into the curtained-off room, switching off multiple dials all at once. "Your Highness!"

Allura tossed the covers off and swung her bare legs over the side of the bed. She rose unsteadily and demanded to see her husband.

The stunned medics could only point outside, to the door across the corridor.

Allura headed straight to room directly opposite hers. Peering through the glass window, she gasped in horror. She saw Keith lying on a medical bed with half of his face still bandaged. She wrenched the door open and ran to his side. Tears began to well up in her eyes, surprised to see that he still had his injuries.

"Keith," she whispered. She leaned forward and gently brushed her fingers on his cheek. After a long moment, his good eye slowly opened.

"You're back." Keith's smile melted her heart.

"Thank you for coming to get me." Allura smiled back.

"I will always come for you no matter what," he replied slowly and kissed her palm.

Allura sat on the bed facing him. "I need to finish healing you."

"You need to regain your strength first," he said quietly, shifting to give room for her on the bed. He patted the space and opened his arm. "For now, I just want to hold you."

Allura smiled and gingerly lay down beside him, settling comfortably in the hollow of Keith's shoulder. She noticed they were both wearing the same grey hospital gown. "So, we're going to have a baby?"

Keith kissed her forehead. "She'll be beautiful like her mother."

"And with gorgeous brown eyes like her father." Allura looked up and gazed at Keith. She instinctively raised her hand, hovering it over the bandaged side of his face, when she realised she was missing something to complete her healing task.

"My circlet." She huffed out a breath, dismayed. She tried to remember where she lost it when she saw Keith reach out his arm towards the bedside desk.

"It's here beside my gauntlet," he said, handing her the blue-stoned circlet. Keith told her how he was able to save her from inside the garrison compound, and how the young Lord Darrell had negotiated to bring her back to consciousness if he were allowed to join them back in Altea. "He will be my ward, and may choose whether to be trained as a knight or a scholar."

"Why not both?" Allura asked, amused.

"If Darrell chooses both."

"Aye, but where is he now?"

"Back in the temple. He couldn't concentrate here aboard the medical ship with all the beeping sounds from the equipment. Which reminds me," Keith began, as he clasped his gauntlet and rang Lance on voice call.

"Yes, my liege?"

"How is the young Lord Darrell?"

"He is almost done gathering his belongings, sire. I'll have Dr Gorma prepare an incubator for the lion egg that would closely mimic Darrell's body temperature."

"Good. We launch for Altea as soon you are both settled back in the ship. We need to discuss with the king about securing the Forest kingdom."

"Aye, my lord," Lance replied and promptly ended the call.

"I already left a message to my parents about Darrell, as well as the type of crystals his lion needs to grow," Keith said to Allura as he unlatched his gauntlet and placed it back on the bedside.

Allura let out a blissful sigh, snuggling closer to Keith. "Just as long we're together, that's all that matters, truly." She buried her nose in his chest, content as Keith wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. She would be staying in a new castle, and with a new life growing inside her, she felt she was to embark on a new adventure.

Also, she was curious about their connection to the lions, leading them to Altea. How many more lions did they still need to find? Would there be enough lion crystals to help Green Lion to grow? As she drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Keith's warmth, she wondered what lay in store for them in their new life as a married couple.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

ENDNOTES:

1\. Addendum on Chapter 17: have added Pidge's formal name.

2\. last set of chapters will be uploaded after November's NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month). In the meantime, we will be sending a PM (private message) to the first ten reviewers who have reached a minimum of ten reviews. Thank-you gifts of custom fandom tote bags by esty seller dspdavey shall be mailed off after the CHPB is completed

3\. Inspiration for writing medieval KA was from the historical medieval romance novels by Kathryn Le Veque. She had written amazing knight-lady nobility pairings that resembled our favourite canon pair Keith and Allura.

Just like in my fanfic 'Broken' found in archiveofourown-dot-org, where I imagined what-if Christina Lauren wrote KA; In CHPB, I imagined if Ms Le Veque wrote KA fanfic, then it would feel like this medieval story.

Coincidentally, Kathryn Le Veque is sharing her medieval world on Amazon fanfiction site Kindle Worlds. Launching on October 29, 2015, she encourages her fans who are keen to write, to write fanfiction based on her Wolfe Pack novels / universe. Visit her website at kathrynbouseleveque-dot-com


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two - New

Author's notes:

Happy summer from Down Under!

And we're back with another set of chapters.

Medieval story is AU with Rating M

Genre - Romance

Subgenre - Sci-Fi / fantasy / paranormal

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**"New"**

Never had she imagined a flying craft such as this.

Keith's parents, the King and Queen of Altea, had sent the royal cruiser, a magnificent ship with all the trappings to bring their son back to their kingdom with his new princess bride.

The royal cruiser was smaller than the medical ship, but far more luxuriously appointed, Allura noted. They'd been flying for a couple of hours now. They were inside a meeting room lined with shelves, a large oval desk, and a few chairs that were bolted to the metal floor.

It had been a few weeks since the horrendous duel at the Forest kingdom. They had flown back to Allura's castle at Alforia where they spent the time recuperating. Their medics and Blue Lion mentioned that their eye and head injuries would take longer to heal. Those few weeks were quiet, blissful moments for them, where they'd taken their time getting to know each other intimately well.

As memories of Keith's intimate ministrations came flooding back, she blushed furiously. Shaking her lusty thoughts aside, she watched Keith pull out a large scroll from a nearby shelf.

He unrolled a map of Altea on the table and pressed his gauntlet. A holographic three-dimensional image of the city appeared. "Black and Red Lions sit here at the entrance of Altea's city centre," he said, pointing at a specific location on the yellow vellum.

"You do not have a castle?" she asked, eyeing the map's detailed images of buildings and streets.

"Not exactly. It's more like a cluster of enormous buildings located in the heart of the city. We do have a wing that's exclusively for the royal family. We have been living there for generations," Keith explained.

Her eyes flitted briefly toward the porthole of the royal cruiser. All she could see were more clouds above the clouds. She had never flown this high before. She remembered her Blue Lion mecha left back at Alforia, sitting in the depths of her castle's moat. "Where would my Blue Lion stand guard?" she asked.

"We haven't constructed her pedestal yet. I wanted to show you first where Blue might want to stay. There is the side of the royal wing that remains unguarded. Do you think Blue Lion's mecha would like to face the wharf?" Keith asked, pointing at a particular section of the map. He gazed at her, his handsome dark eyes twinkling.

"What is it?" she asked, staring at him with a questioning look. Reaching up, she smoothed her fingers on his rough jaw.

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers. "Married life agrees with you, my princess. You look more...luscious," he whispered hoarsely.

What started as a sweet gesture, quickly turned into something heated, and lusty. Her hands and fingers, having a mind of their own, ran through his inky-black, shoulder-length hair.

He kissed her deeply, the warmth of his lips searing her.

Feeling his warm breath on the side of her neck, she quivered. His lips lingered on her jaw while his fingers brushed the base of her throat, and then boldly continued down to her low-cut neckline. Breathless, her yellow and gold brocade gown suddenly felt too tight; her corset seemed to burst its ties. Warm lips on her bare skin, his mere touch sent her reeling. Heavens, the things he did to her. She never imagined she could experience such heightened physical pleasures in her life.

During their few weeks of respite, she felt her body transform. Filling out here and there, her hips and breasts felt fuller. Was it because Keith made sure she ate well when they were recuperating? Was it the vigorous lovemaking they'd enjoyed several times in a day? Or was it because of the child growing in her womb that they both saw in their dreams? Whatever it was, Allura wasn't exactly sure. But whatever sparked between them since they met, it continued to flow like some electric force, igniting the searing love, desire, and attraction between them.

Drawing a deep breath, she tried to shake the luscious fog and gathered her senses. She diverted Keith's attention. "The medical ship has gone ahead with the young Lord Darrell and his incubated egg."

"Aye," he said, grinning like a smitten squire. "They should have landed an hour ago. And do not worry about Lady Matilda Hys. I instructed mother's head royal staff she would be your lady-in-waiting while we are in Altea."

"With all the appointments you have for us, surely I wouldn't have time to rummage through the hundreds of capcases and trunks," she teased, a light humour flitting in her brilliant blue eyes. The entire wedding trousseau was more clothing than she'd ever owned in her entire life.

"I must admit, this is all new to me. I've never brought a woman home, much less a wife. I am rather excited to show you off to my kin," Keith said eagerly.

"All this is new to me, too. The few quiet weeks we had been surreal, magical even." She smiled warmly at him. They were in their own protected little world of endless exploration and coupling.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked, his penetrating gaze still heavy with desire. He was about to kiss her again when, without warning, his eyes shot up quickly and flickered above her. Blinking lights overhead accompanied by a beeping tone diverted Keith's attention.

The cruiser's captain was requesting all passengers to be seated.

After rolling the map and placing it back on the nearby shelf, they quit the meeting room and returned to their seats in the passenger section, passing four knights standing stoically along the corridor.

Allura glanced around and realised the ship could only seat eight passengers. "Is this ship only used by royal family members?" she asked.

"Aye, we'll be landing shortly." Keith quickly guided her back to the seats they had earlier occupied when they departed Alforia. He immediately helped her strap in, tugging the strap for good measure, making sure she was well secured. A look of satisfaction crossed his face. He made a wry smirk when she giggled softly.

In quick order, Keith spoke to the two pairs of knights that stood in the corridor. His personal guards' seats were located both near the tail and beside the cockpit of the cruiser. Keith briskly returned to her side, buckling in next to her.

Allura glanced at the window seat and saw Black Lion flying with Red Lion as their ship's escorts. "I remember you telling me once that your lion could fly himself. I didn't imagine he could fly long distances without you in the cockpit."

"Just as long as I am nearby and flying at close range."

"How long are we staying at Altea?"

"Not long," he said vaguely. "There are things I need to discuss with the king." His tone was serious. She remembered that he had to speak with the king about the Forest kingdom, now that young Lord Darrell formally declared its allegiance and annexation to Altea.

And just like that, an invisible wall was erected between them straightaway. Apparently, Keith could easily shift from an eager lover to a stoic commander in a flash.

After regarding him for a long moment, Allura faced away from him and stared at the window. She could see Black flanking their ship. Her thoughts drifted to the lion spirits.

Blue Lion had given them a new lease on life, giving her the ability to walk unencumbered with a solid, real-looking foot, and granting her porcelain, unmarred features. Blue also did the same for her prince, who didn't need to wear an eye-patch for his damaged eye. Despite the grave wounds on his face, Keith's features once again appeared flawless. With his dark eyes, square jaw, and shoulder-length hair, he looked every inch the handsome knight, warrior, and prince of whom many storybooks had been written.

Deep inside, Allura was too afraid to ask a niggling question. How long would the lions' magic last? The lion spirits, according to her husband, had been around for generations for the Altean royal family; it was the same for her forefathers as well. Surely, the lion spirits and their mechas would be around for generations to come?

She glanced back to Keith, who was quietly discussing something with Lance through his gauntlet. The Red Lion warrior was flying his mecha from the starboard side of the ship.

Quietly observing her husband, Allura thought that in their private little world, Keith appeared relaxed and quite expressive with his feelings towards her. Would he be the same Keith when they get to Altea? Would he be openly affectionate to her in front of his family?

Mayhap she was just too hyper-aware. Was she being too anxious? Nervous, even? It was, after all, her first time traveling outside of Alforia. She was to meet the reigning monarchs of the largest kingdom in Arus, who also happened to be her parents-in-law. Would her new family accept her? Would the Alteans accept her?

Teeth clenched, she shifted uncomfortably. By all the heavens, she hated wearing these long gowns and layered skirts. She would happily give up this blasted corset, just for a chance to wear her armour again. Gripping the edge of the arm rest, she preferred her role as knight more than princess.

Absently fixing her gown's long skirts, she jerked in surprise when Keith's large, warm hands squeezed hers.

"Everything will be okay." He smiled, his dark eyes lingering on her face.

Allura gazed back, her tension easing a bit. Keith looked confident, fearless, and very handsome in his ceremonial coat that showed off their kingdom's brand new coat-of-arms. It was decided early on that they would be riding in their royal garb and not in their usual knightly chain mail and armour.

"The city is safe."

Sheepishly, she smiled back and nodded, trusting her husband. It was his parents' kingdom after all. She was surprised when the map showed that the buildings were not walled-up, and royalty did not live in a fortified castle. It said a lot about Altea. She could hardly imagine marching amongst the crowd without any kind of armour on.

It wasn't long before their cruiser landed on the tarmac a few miles away from the city. Red and Black lions' mechas flew overhead and went straight to their landing pads in the inner city precinct.

When they stepped out of the cruiser, Black Lion awaited them at the bottom of the gangplank. Decked in ceremonial body armour in gleaming silver-lightning colour, Black looked magnificent. His black fur was lustrous beneath the armour. He looked every inch a mighty alpha lion.

Looking around, Allura was astounded to see how different Altea appeared compared to Alforia. The expansive city appeared like she'd stepped into the future. There were ships of different sizes and shapes flying overhead and low buildings of gleaming glass, steel and iron. Was this the future of Arus with Altea at the helm, uniting all the kingdoms?

As they descended the gangplank, Keith tucked in her hand in the crook of his arm. The morning sun was out, the air was cool, but not humid; the day appeared simply perfect. She sniffed the air. There was a faint scent of trees in the distant and whiff of the briny air in the soft breeze. Wriggling her pert nose, she let out an unexpected sneeze and trencher-sized hands held her steady.

"All the flying vehicles and ships you see are powered by the same crystal that powers the lion mechas, but much smaller. As small as your stone circlet," Keith said, easily lifting her atop Black Lion. He effortlessly vaulted up behind her and she felt his arm holding her underneath her breasts, while his other hand held Black Lion's reins.

Sitting sideways, Allura leaned against his warm body. She looked around to see that they were dutifully flanked by the corps of fully armoured and armed knights, four from the cruiser and the rest already waiting for them on the tarmac. To her surprise, all of Keith's knights wore their new crests, with matching banner colours of blue and black. Allura beamed proudly.

"My parents would probably greet us at council hall or the royal residence. Either way, I insisted that we need to rest when get there, with none of those ceremonial meetings with boring council bureaucrats," Keith replied, his voice quiet as he spoke near her ear. She looked at him and saw his face devoid of emotion as Black moved in a steady and proud gait; his mask of command firmly in place.

_:: Blue Lioness reminded me that I'm supposed to be mindful how I move, now that your wife carries the Heir Apparent, :: _Black Lion said in all seriousness; he pranced like a mighty alpha lion that he was.

"And you are doing splendidly well, Lord Alpha," Allura replied, smiling. She leaned slightly forward patting the lion's soft, luxuriant black fur.

Blue Lion appeared beside Black Lion, in equally magnificent ceremonial armour and saddle. The solid-looking blue lioness cast a weary look at her warrior, and then narrowed her eyes.

"Stop scrutinising me, Blue." Allura pouted. "You're worse than Nanny. Behave yourself. It is our first time in Altea." What was wrong with her lion? Was she anticipating something that no one else could sense?

Blue Lion snarled in annoyance and rolled her eyes. It appeared that she and Black Lion were arguing about something.

"Do not fret, Lady Alpha," Keith said to Blue, "Once we reach the royal wing, I shall make sure Allura gets her much needed rest in our appointed residence chambers."

There were a few people walking on the main street of the city. They didn't seem surprised to see Black, and some were quite curious about Blue.

"So, Alteans can see the lions?" Allura asked.

"Aye."

"Would you know why?"

"Mayhap the lion spirits wished it so? They have lived here as long as the city itself. Save your questions for later, love. My mother and aunt would be more knowledgeable in anything related to the lions and the crystals."

Allura nodded and looked at the road ahead.

As they moved further into the city, the buildings got bigger and more people lined the streets. When Allura looked down, she saw the streets were paved with stone and not hard, muddied ground.

There were women and children cheering and waving to them. Allura smiled and waved back. Some of the children threw flowers in their path while some handed her bouquets. There were a few children handing her flowers strung around like necklaces. The Alteans were all dressed impeccably, with colourful, heavily embroidered fabrics, reflecting the wealth and status of their kingdom.

Soon, the crowds were thicker and, apart from the cheers, she could hear chanting. The throng was shouting, cheering Keith's name, yet she could discern something else as well. Her focus diverted when Keith tightened his hold on her. Glancing around, she saw the knights' helmed faceplates slammed down.

"Keith? What's wrong?" she asked. Allura could feel Keith's solid, muscled body tensing and his aura turned to battle mode.

Then, the shouts came all too quickly.

"Filth!" Someone spat on the road as they passed by.

"Unworthy!" another shouted.

"She is not Altean!"

"Go back where you came from!"

"Long Live pure Altea!"

Allura felt a sudden, sharp pain on her forehead, and warm liquid trickled down. When she touched her head with her fingers, they came away red, smearing her hand and cheek. She suddenly felt dizzy as her own blood oozed down to her yellow golden surcoat.

All she could hear was Keith's voice fading in the background and Black Lion bounding fast, away from the angry shouts of men.

(_TO BE CONTINUED)_


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three - Care

Author's notes:

Thank you for your reviews! \O/

Thank you Chris for editing.

Chapter is Rating T, with Keith's POV.

Fanfiction is AU (Alternate Universe) with #KeithandAllura pairing

Genre : Romance

Subgenre : Sci-Fi / Fantasy / Paranormal

See endnotes.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"**Care"**

Clenched fingers tightened around the reins as Keith held his limp wife in his arm.

Shocked, he tore his eyes from Allura's bloodied forehead when he heard both Blue and Black lions roaring, parting the crowds ahead of them.

He raised his gauntleted arm and a blazing blue sword appeared in his hand. He barked his commands to his knights and thundered his lion past the throng of greeters and city dwellers.

Up the busy street, his loyal knights pushed away the crowds with their large chargers and unsheathed broadswords.

By the gods' bloody teeth! He had never been distracted like this before; his senses were always attuned to his surroundings. Briefly, he looked down, glancing at the sight of blood marring Allura's beautiful face and pristine surcoat. Damnation. Surely, he was capable of protecting his own wife from something like this?

Gritting his teeth, he bolted towards the hospital side of the city centre's compound. Within seconds, Black Lion halted abruptly at the steps of the medical building, but to Keith it had been the longest ride of his life.

His third-in-command, Sir Clifford du Aust, who was their hospitaller in the battlefield, immediately leapt off his large destrier before it could come to a full stop. Clifford quickly stood beside Black Lion, his arms outstretched. "Hand her to me, my lord. I know the fastest route to the emergency section."

"Nay," Keith staunchly declined, holding his unconscious wife tighter. In a flash, Keith dismounted his lion while holding Allura in his arms. "Hang on, love," he whispered hoarsely.

Blast it. He had to focus. He had never been emotional at the sight of the wounded. But this was Allura, his wife, his love, and his life.

Blue Lion roared beside Clifford, clearing a path, parting confused bystanders and curious onlookers.

"This way, my lord," Clifford shouted to Keith, waving his arm to him.

A ferocious scowl etched his face. He growled, blaming himself for not being vigilant enough. Damnation. He had been too proud and too eager to show her his city, and he'd failed to protect her.

He laid Allura on the medical emergency bed. Enveloped in Blue's healing energy, she regained consciousness and complained about a throbbing headache as the medics cleaned and stitched up the wound. Keith watched her in relief and worry. She looked tired and drained.

Why didn't he anticipate a backlash of sorts from the Alteans? He couldn't comprehend why someone would want to hurt his wife. Alforia was not the first kingdom they'd annexed. He fought back the swirling mix of rage and worry. Not yet. He needed his wits about him. This was his wife. Nobody injured his wife and got away with it. He clenched and unclenched his fists. _By all that is holy_, he swore, _they will pay for this._

Within less than an hour, when the results of the head scan showed nothing amiss, Dr Gorma had the princess placed in a private hospital room and given calming medicaments to help her rest.

Seeing that Allura was settled, Keith stepped out of the suite to inform his parents what had happened. He wasn't surprised to see Lady Matilda Hys rushing towards him from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Lord Kogane, how fares our lady?" Nanny asked, breathless with exertion and worry. She had rushed to the medical building when she'd heard what had happened to the princess.

"I believe she's resting now, Lady Hys," Keith said.

Relief coursed through Allura's nanny's face. "My lord, now that you are home, if you would like me to watch her while you go about your business, I am more than happy to sit with her until she awakens."

Keith thought a moment. Mayhap, he shouldn't even need to inform his parents. If Nanny had found out, then surely his parents would be barrelling down the hallways to the hospital facility soon. "Nay, Lady Hys. Allura is my responsibility and my priority. All other things can wait until I know she is truly well," he replied calmly.

Nanny looked rather disappointed that she couldn't be of assistance.

Then, Keith thought of something that could cheer up Allura's former nanny. "Mayhap, you could help in a different way. Please make sure Allura's things are placed in my chambers. If all is well, I am keen to move her shortly and she would need a good relaxing bath after today's ordeal."

Delighted that she still could be of service to the royal couple, Lady Hys' eyes brightened. "It shall be done immediately, my lord. I shall make sure Allura will be at ease with her new home once you settle at the royal wing." Matilda bobbed a curtsey and hurried to prepare Allura's stay at the royal residence.

The moment Keith stepped back into the room, he bumped into Dr Gorma at the doorway, who was heading out. "Excuse me, Your Highness. We just finished settling the princess."

"How is she, Dr Gorma?"

"Her lion is with her now. She merely needs to rest," the royal physic replied with a reassuring tone. "Scan results showed nothing unusual. She has admitted she easily gets exhausted. I have given her something for the pregnancy and the headache."

Keith nodded his gratitude for the favourable update on his wife. When Dr Gorma left, Keith scrubbed his weary face with his palms. Thank all the gods that Allura was truly fine. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

Calmed, he crossed the room to his wife's bedside. She was reclining on the bed, with pillows propped up behind her.

"It's just a scratch," she smiled weakly, trying to soothe him. "It's nothing, really."

She squeezed his hand, reassuring him.

His lion sat motionless on his haunches beside him while Blue lion stood on the other side of the bed, emitting a low, pulsing blue glow.

_:: She'll be as good as new, :: _ Blue said to him, _:: and the babe is well and unharmed. :: _

Keith only nodded as he squeezed back Allura's soft, clammy hand. He was worried that Allura had had another head injury and was equally worried about the child she carried inside her.

Without warning, loud voices and heavy bootfalls burst into the hospital room.

"By gods' beard, Keith. Is she all right?" came the booming voice.

Keith turned to the people cascading into the room. His father and his noisy entourage of generals and advisers filled up the small space.

Keith scowled at the interruption.

King Kenneth the Wise wore flowing black robes and a large diamond hung on his chest with a heavy, silver neck chain. It was the symbol of the Altean King's power and sovereignty in the entire kingdom. The king moved beside his son, nudging him accidentally with his wide girth. He was a large man and once had a warrior's body during his warring days. But when Keith became of age, the king had delegated all field tasks to his son.

The king gathered both Allura's hands. "How do you fare, lass? Tell me all is well?" His old, tired eyes shimmered in worry and apology.

"Your Majesty, I..." Allura faltered, surprised. She glanced at Keith, her eyes pleading.

Keith took his father's hands off his wife's and nudged him back, taking the prime position beside his princess. "This is a private, family affair, father," Keith said, eyeing his father's entourage.

Black Lion growled at the king's unruly, noisy group of generals, advisers, and their attendants. _:: They are not needed here. :: _Black snarled in a loud, territorial manner, roaring them out of the room.

Blue Lion, who was still emitting healing blue energy to her warrior, bared her sharp, menacing teeth._ :: Keep them out. ::_

In an instant, Red Lion appeared as Lance barged into the room and pushed through the throng. "My liege, I apologise, the king's personal guardsmen outranked us. I—"

Keith raised his hand, cutting him off. "I don't want the princess to be disturbed while Blue is healing her. Her health and safety is my priority at the moment, Lance."

"Aye, my liege," his second-in-command replied and herded the two lions, "You heard our commander."

Red and Black lions promptly roared at the king's recalcitrant retinue, pushing them outside the hospital room and beyond the immediate hallway.

"Boys, stop harassing my staff." The king harrumphed and shook his head. Turning to Allura, he grinned and winked at her before planting himself heavily into a nearby chair. Without his nagging entourage, the king let his guard down and relaxed. In the presence of his son, Kenneth sobered. "Have they discovered who did this?"

"Jefferey messaged a while ago. They've apprehended someone, and he is interrogating the person now down in the vault," Keith replied tonelessly, sitting on Allura's bed, facing her.

"This is unheard of...I cannot believe this happened in our city." Kenneth wiped his heavy-set brows before gazing steadily at Allura and smiling warmly. "She is a vision, Keith. What a beautiful daughter we have gained. And my heavens..." Kenneth paused, stroking his chin in wonder. His eyes were riveted on Blue Lion, standing calmly on the other side of the bed, busily healing Allura.

Kenneth rose from the chair and bowed in reverence. "Blessed Blue Lioness, you are as beautiful as your warrior. I am deeply honoured to finally meet the legendary lion spirit of healing."

Allura glanced at Blue then shifted her eyes to the king.

Blue dipped her head and steadily held the king's gaze. _:: Greetings, Kenneth the Wise. You and your family have protected the lions and our crystal chamber. :: _Blue then spoke to Allura, _:: The healing is complete. You need to rest for a moment before they move you to your chambers. :: _

Allura nodded and motioned to move her pillows. Keith readily helped her as she shifted to lie down. "I'll be fine, Keith. I'll just sleep this off," she said, smiling weakly.

Keith leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Rest, love. In the meantime, I need to speak with Jefferey and see who has harmed my beloved wife. I shall leave Black and Red Lions with Lance and Clifford guarding outside the door. I will be back by the time you awake."

Allura hummed her reply as she closed her eyes. Blue leapt to the bed and rested her head on Allura's blanketed feet. As soon the murmur of voices quietened down, Allura, covered in steady blue energy, began drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

**xoxoxoxo**

Inside one of the buildings that held the vault, King Kenneth and his son were greeted by Keith's loyal knights.

"What did you find?" King Kenneth demanded, glowering as he entered the interrogation room.

There were several knights in the room and the prisoner, with his head bowed, seated in a plain, wooden chair. The stone-walled room was dimly lit and had no windows.

Jefferey du Cain, whose expertise was interrogation, greeted them with a crisp bow. "You Majesty, Your Highness." He then approached Keith. "How is the princess?" Jefferey asked quietly, concern etched in his face.

"She rests as we speak," Keith replied. He gave an appreciative nod to his knights. They were equally concerned and worried about their new princess.

Jefferey nodded and looked rather relieved that his liege's new wife was on the mend. "Sire, the assailant is the eldest son of our one of sergeants who died in the battle with Alforia. He said he was recruited by a group who were unhappy with all the wars and deaths ever since Altea began annexing new kingdoms."

"I see." Kenneth rubbed his jaw. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the seated youth. He was flanked by two of Keith's larger knights. Keith crossed his arms. Why did he sense there was more to the story?

"He has some kind of ink on his body, showing his membership to this group. And look at this, the ink glows blue in the darkness," Jefferey said.

One of the knights that flanked the young man pulled the right sleeve up. It looked like white ink of a skull with fangs and point ears.

"My lords, if I could speak privately."Jefferey spoke quietly, motioning Keith and Kenneth to step outside the room.

In the deserted corridor, the knight spoke in hushed voice. "My lord, I saw that mark on several of the warriors and lead knights at the Forest kingdom garrison where we were held. The garrison commander himself had a larger mark on his bicep. It too glowed in the darkness."

Keith's gut feeling was nagging him again. There was something afoot and he could sense it. "Find out more about this group and report directly to me. Seek out our network if need be. I want answers soon."

"Aye, my lord," Jefferey replied, then added, "Keith, thank you again for rescuing us at the Forest kingdom."

Keith nodded his reply and clasped Jeff's shoulder, remembering Lance's determination to get his cousins back. "You are our cousin and one of my best and loyal knights. Lance and I would not leave without the rest of the scouting team. Besides, Lisa would want you back in time for your baby's arrival."

"Aye, Keith. She is to give birth in a few weeks," Jefferey said.

"Then we will make sure you are at Lisa's bedside at the birthing."

"Ah, the next generation is truly underway." King Kenneth beamed proudly, thumping his large hands on their shoulders.

Keith merely shook his head. He had told his parents and his loyal knights about his expectant wife the day before they left Alforia. Everyone was excited for them.

"Keep me posted with any developments with what you find about this white mark, regardless how small. Any leads toward squashing this insurrection at the grassroots, the better," Keith said.

As Kenneth and Keith left the vault, Kenneth spoke, "I will go speak with my generals now and order an emergency meeting. I will make sure to have a sizable army ready to deploy to the Forest kingdom on the morrow, and I want you to lead the men. It will be a few days' march to the east."

"I need to attend to Allura first," he replied. There was a time he'd been all too eager to be on the battlefield, but with Allura here now, his priorities had shifted.

Kenneth steadily gazed at his son, and then smiled. "You have changed these weeks you've been at Alforia."

The crown prince simply nodded, and quietly admitted, "She is intelligent, compassionate… amazing. I love her, father. From the moment I laid my eyes on her."

Kenneth's smile widened. "It seems you have found what your mother and I have. If you recall, I too was betrothed to her since we were children. I haven't seen her until she had grown up into this beautiful woman with the most brilliant blue-green eyes and—"

"—Father, I get it," Keith cut him off, half-laughing, half-embarrassed at his father's confession. His parents were still madly in love with each other. "I'd better go; I will see you at dinner time."

"Oh, and Keith, figure out how you can move the Green Lion here to Altea. The lion mechas are meant to be together," the king said; his tone serious.

Keith nodded silently. The lions are meant to be together? How could he reply to that? There were so much work to do and a thousand tasks that needed his attention, but all he wanted right now was to be with Allura.

Urgently, he headed back towards the hospital wing, eager to see his wife, with the hope she would be well enough to move her to their royal residences by the afternoon.

His wife was asleep by the time he returned. Silently, Keith sat on the plush seat beside the bed and watched Allura as she slept; his eyes not leaving her serene, beautiful face.

Not long after, a stately woman dressed in a lavish gown in brilliant silver and black gracefully entered the room.

Keith rose from his chair and kissed his mother on each cheek.

"Let her sleep, my son," she said softly, patting his arm. "I cannot stay long, I have another meeting shortly, but your father did tell me what happened. I am so sorry, Keith," she said in a sad voice.

Keith could barely reply as he fought back his emotions. His chest tightened.

"She is so beautiful," she said softly, her blue-green eyes riveted to the sleeping Alforian princess.

Queen Ariella XII and her team of scholars had discovered that a small, proud kingdom known once as as Arun, had the Blue Lion. The queen had asked her husband to broker an alliance. King Alfor and Prince Aldus had refused and preferred to wage war instead. Apart from the hidden lion mecha, the queen had also heard about the princess who was kept well-hidden from the outside world. She and Kenneth had ordered their son to not only claim the mecha, but claim the princess as his bride as well.

"Allura is beautiful inside and outside." As he gazed in his sleeping wife, his heart was in his throat. "I love her, mother."

She turned and regarded her son for a long moment. "Truly?"

"Truly," he said, fighting off the emotion surging in his heart.

"And does she return your love?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"She does." He nodded, his eyes never leaving Allura.

"The betrothal was a success then." Her smile was radiant.

"Much to your delight, I see." Keith glanced briefly; a lopsided grin escaped his lips. He wanted to say more. Mayhap, later. He was greedy for his private moments with Allura.

"Then, I shall see you both tonight?"

"Mayhap." Keith shrugged. "We shall see how my lady wife fares tonight."

The queen eyed her son and then his wife one last time. Satisfied at what she saw, Queen Ariella XII quit the hospital room, leaving Keith still gazing at his princess that claimed his heart.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

Endnotes:

With regards to relations, a cousin's cousin is still a cousin, no matter how far removed, or how many degrees of separation.

With regards to naming the Altean queen, there is a formal name versus common name. It is similar to the naming style of the papacy.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four - Surround

Author's notes:

Thank you for reviews.

Apologies for the delay. My editor, Chris, was working on his computer a few days ago.

And in the spirit of the holidays, hope you enjoy this happy chapter. Happy festivus and have a frabjous season! \ O /

Chapter Rating is T with Keith and Allura's POV's.

Fanfiction is AU (Alternate Universe) with #KeithandAllura pairing, set in medieval Arus.

Genre : Romance

Subgenre : Sci-Fi / Fantasy / Paranormal

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"**Surround"**

Stray locks of long, golden hair fell on her face as she slowly rose from the bed. Her heart sank when she eyed her rumpled yellow surcoat, its bodice stained with her dried blood. Dismayed at her appearance, Allura puffed out an exasperated breath and shook her rebellious unkempt tresses.

She then recalled something rather odd when they'd first entered the city. She hadn't thought much of it at the time, but the memory now leapt out at her. None of the Alteans had blonde hair.

Was she attacked because she looked too different? Would Keith's relatives be equally hostile to her? Inwardly, she groaned. This was not how she expected to arrive at Altea. If she stood beside her gloriously handsome husband at that moment, she would probably look like some feral animal. Her stomach roiled. What an embarrassment she was.

Shaking her head, she gathered her resolve and fought a sinking wave of shame. So what if she looked like a terrible mess? She was a knight who'd survived her first hours at Altea. She could do this. "I can walk, Keith. Truly." Allura protested, tilting her chin up.

A firm yet gentle hand held her steady at the waist. "I don't want to overly tire you. It is a bit of a walk to the royal residence."

She bit off an erupting tirade. Instead, she weakly swatted his arm that encircled her.

Keith ignored her protestations and gazed at her with an unreadable expression. He then gently brushed her errant locks out of her face before suddenly scooping her up in his powerful, corded arms.

Allura sighed in feigned disinterest, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Very well, my lord husband. You seem eager to maintain your hurried pace."

"Aye, very eager indeed." He gave her a boyish grin, and then playfully planted a noisy kiss on her lips. With long, purposeful strides, he carried her out of the medical wing.

Keith appeared more relaxed now that she was awake. She had seen him serious and stern when the physic and medics were stitching and dressing her head wound. His demeanour had changed considerably when the royal physic allowed her to rest in their own private chambers.

She inhaled his warm, delicious scent to which she'd grown accustomed in the past weeks. Held in her husband's solid yet gentle embrace, she felt cherished. Her discordant start at Altea suddenly turned towards the promise of a better afternoon.

Blushing from his open affection, her eyes turned towards her surroundings. Wherever they were, he was probably using private, hidden corridors. They barely met any people along the way. This was where he grew up after all. He would know every nook and cranny of the large, elaborate clusters of interconnected buildings. She had never been to any other castle but her own.

Despite what seemed endless hallways, the vast wealth of Altea was in full display. The corridors were all richly decorated with detailed sconces, walls were lined with colourful, heavy floor-to-ceiling tapestries; suits of armour in various styles stood as unmoving sentinels along deserted paths.

They soon came to a wide, carpeted staircase which Keith effortlessly ascended. He turned left at the top, into another hallway, and then finally stopped in front of a large, nondescript metal door, guarded by several heavily armed sentries at each side.

A beam of red light swept their bodies.

She gripped his tunic and winced, trying to edge away from the flash of red beam that swept her skin. "What kind of sorcery is that?"

"No sorcery," he said reassuringly, holding her steady in his arms. "One of our research teams has developed new technologies from the lion crystals. And that beam is our new kind of key and password in order to gain entry to the royal wing," Keith explained.

She stared at him as a thousand questions raced in her mind. Research team? Technologies? What kind of words were those? She knitted her brows. And was this the only entrance? How about the other members of the household? Then, she remembered Lady Hys. "How about Nanny then?" she asked.

"Staff assigned to the royal wing have a service entrance with a similar kind of security protection."

She eyed him for a long moment. Resting her palm on his chest, she felt the steady thumping of his heart through his tunic. "Keith, what's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean, love?" Keith asked.

The large doors opened and he crossed the threshold. The sentries performed a crisp salute.

"Apart from your new tightened security, why is there discontent among your people? Is there something you're not telling me?" Concern etched on her face.

Keith stopped in his tracks for a moment. His dark eyes searched hers. "Tell me what you sense, love."

Her brilliant blue eyes gazed at him. His dark eyes were as black as his lion crystal. Were there secrets to unlock behind those onyx orbs? She inhaled and clamped her eyes shut. What did she feel from him? From all of this?

Searching, she grabbed that feeling from the pit of her stomach. Why did she have the urge to dig deep underground, beneath where they stood? Odd. She furrowed her brows. Without opening her eyes, she whispered, "Is there something afoot? Something brewing somewhere beneath us?"

"Very perceptive of you. I shall tell you all in due time," he said simply and continued walking.

She pouted. Allura didn't like his reply. Was Keith harbouring secrets? Somehow, she couldn't recall if they spoke about sharing information between them especially if it concerned the lions. Surely, it was all stipulated in the nuptial agreements they both signed?

Annoyed at her oversight, she stiffened in Keith's arms as he marched down a hallway that looked more homely than stately. She needed to discuss this with Keith soon. Distracting herself, her eyes trailed to the beautiful, fresh bouquets in detailed vases lining the corridor. There were large, open windows letting in the afternoon sun. She also could easily see the expansive manicured green lawns below. Wriggling her nose, she sniffed the briny air. Her heart swelled, realising they were closer to the sound of pounding waves from the nearby wharf. She loved the water and suddenly felt a pang of longing for her forest pool.

"Oh, your cousin Hunk and the rest of his delegation are scheduled to arrive tomorrow."

Abruptly, she whipped her head back to Keith, her mouth hanging open in shock. Then with a delighted squeal, she hugged Keith's neck tighter. "They'll be here on the morrow?"

Keith chuckled as Allura smothered him with her eager embrace. "Aye, love. All the lion warriors will be gathering tomorrow for an important meeting of sorts."

"And I have so many questions. When do we get to meet your mother and your aunt?" she asked excitedly. Before she could finish, Keith stepped in to a large common room.

A middle aged woman with silver-black hair rose from a nearby plush seat and squealed towards their direction. "You're finally here! Oh my goodness, I heard about the skirmish earlier. Look at you two..."

"Aunt Cybil." Keith said steadily, a wry smile tugging the corner of his lips. He gently set Allura down on her feet. "Aunty Bee, meet my beautiful wife," he said proudly.

"Oh and you're with child already," she said, her hands waving enthusiastically in the air.

Allura gasped, staring at Keith. "How did she know?"

"Aunty was born a seer. While my mother's destiny was to rule, Aunt Cybil's role was some kind of... advisor with the help of the lion crystals," Keith said mildly, then chuckled. "That, or, my mother already told her about the baby."

Sybil pulled her new niece into a tight embrace. "You are absolutely adorable, Allura. I can see that you and I will get along perfectly." She then focused her attention on her nephew. "Keith, make sure you take good care of her. You are no longer just a warrior and a knight. You are a going to be a father next year."

"Aye, Aunt Bee," Keith replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Allura giggled. His aunt spoke to him as if he was a negligent boy.

"I'm in a middle of afternoon tea. If you are keen to join me, I can call for more scones and jam," Cybil offered.

"Thank you, Cybil, but I did have a light repast at the hospital wing," Allura replied.

"Aunty, we will have dinner with the family tonight," Keith said, taking Cybil's hands off Allura's arm and gently tugging her into him. "In the meantime, Allura needs to rest and refresh herself. We have had a long day today."

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course." Cybil grinned sheepishly. "I shall see you tonight with your parents. I believe the Archduke will also be joining us."

"Uncle Leo?" Keith raised a brow. He turned to Allura and explained, "Lance sometimes joins me when I dine with my parents and aunt, but it's not often that his father, Archduke Leonidas, who is my father's cousin, joins us as well."

"Aye, Leo the loudmouth." Cybil smirked as she headed towards her small, ornate tea table. "The pompous, loud..." she prattled on, settling back to her plush chair with a small tea table.

"Aunt Cybil and Uncle Leo don't get along well," Keith whispered, gently tugging Allura towards the corridor that led to the bedroom chambers. "We'll see you later, Aunt Bee." Keith bid farewell.

Cybil waved with a mouthful of scone.

Allura waved back sheepishly.

At the end of a wide corridor, Keith opened an ornate wooden door on their right. It led to a large, high-ceilinged corner room with an antechamber. It was richly appointed, furnished with opulent rugs, paintings and furniture, reflecting much of the wealth and grandeur of the kingdom.

"I rarely stay here. Usually, I'm housed among the bachelor knights with a separate accommodation at the garçonnière," Keith explained.

Allura looked around, "The room doesn't seem you..." She crossed the other side of the antechamber and flung open a large window that had a spectacular view of the gardens below and the private wharf. Clinging to the window sill, she inhaled the salty air. She smiled. The sounds of crashing waves were music to her ears, luring her like some calming trance.

Keith's voice interrupted her reverie. Startled, she swirled around to face him.

"Allura…" Keith began as he loosened his tunic. He crossed the room, closing the gap between them. "I would like to apologise about this morning. Your injury…I should have protected you better. I was careless, I should have anticipated—"

"Keith," she interrupted him, pressing her finger against his lips. "I'm the one who should apologise. Look at me; I look like a complete mess. I don't feel very worthy right now to be at your side as crown princess."

He cupped her face. "You are the bravest woman I have ever met. I swear upon my oath, I shall make amends from this point onwards, and make sure you're comfortable during our stay here." He brushed his lips on hers.

It was a short, brief kiss that made her tummy flutter. Then, with his heart-melting smile, he tugged her hand towards another door.

It was their bedchamber.

Tentatively, she peered into the doorway and gasped at the largest bedroom with the tallest four-poster bed she had ever seen. "I see what you mean about the first male heir in a thousand years." She laughed softly, stepping inside and looking up at the canopied, mahogany bed hung with whisper-light gauze fabric. Carved images of tiny prancing lions decorated each wooden pole.

"Ah, that. Is it still obvious that generations of crown princesses stayed here while in residence at the capital city?" Keith chuckled as he stood at the doorway. His dark gaze fixed on her, watching her with fascination.

She sat at the edge of the soft mattress, her hands smoothing at the silken bed linen. It was the smoothest fabric she had had ever felt. Lifting her eyes, she glanced at the nearby table and armoire across the room. Her belongings were already laid out, intimately mixed among Keith's things.

She reached out for the nearest pillow, wrapped her arms around it, and buried her face. It was softest she'd ever held.

She sighed and then giggled like a school girl. She realised Keith was staring at her all this time.

"Mayhap, you'd like the room more than I," he said, sitting beside her and pulling off his knee-high black boots. "Wait 'til I show you the largest bathtub you've ever seen. Oh, and we have indoor hot water plumbing too." He casually yanked off his tunic in front of her, dropping it on the floor by the bed.

Riveted at her half-undressed husband, she drew a choked breath. Keith's hard, sculpted torso were on display just for her. She was the luckiest woman in all of Altea, if not all of Arus. Resisting the urge to nip his pectorals, she beamed at the mention of the bathtub. After what had happened today, a hot bath with a hot husband sounded divine. Slowly, she began pulling off her sullied gown.

"It's large enough for two, and I'm eager to give you a good back rub or a soft scrub here and there." Keith said; his low, deep voice sounded warm and seductive.

The scent of his skin, the heat radiating from his body, and his clean male scent ignited her arousal.

Flushed, words escaped Allura as Keith peeled off her layers of clothing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dressed in his customary black tunic, leather breeches, and knee-high black boots, Keith patiently waited at the antechamber for Allura as she dressed for the evening meal with his extended family. With the help of Nanny, she emerged from their bedroom.

Stunned, Keith was lost for words.

She was a sight to behold, dressed in a simple, off-the-shoulder blue gown. Her golden tresses had been tamed and were draped across her back.

"Are you ready?" he asked hoarsely.

Allura nodded slightly, accepting his proffered arm. A slight tinge rose to her cheeks.

He smiled languidly, his eyes drinking in her beautiful, flushed features. Keith fought off the burgeoning desire once again. He was acting like a giddy, smitten young squire in front of his wife. Hadn't they just finished their long, lingering, pleasurable bath an hour ago? To calm himself, Keith thought of battle strategies and his distaste for administrative tasks.

In awkward silence, they walked along the corridor that led to the common room. He felt her fingers curl in the crook of his arm. Was Allura nervous? But she looked so confident and strong. He was confident she could easily warm herself to his family with her calm, compassionate demeanour. He squeezed her hand back, reassuring her. "Relax, love. It's not a royal state banquet. It's just dinner among family," Keith whispered, his lips touching the shell of her ear. He felt her shudder.

The high-ceilinged common room was comfortably warm with a roaring fire in the hearth; it was lit up with orange lamps beside several plush seats.

"Ah, there you are," Lance declared, standing near the hearth with young Darrell. Like Keith, Lance wore a linen tunic, but with the red and burgundy house colours and coat-of-arms of his father's pride lands. "Just as you ordered."

"Finished already?" Keith asked, amused as Lance handed him a rectangular box. He glanced at Allura who greeted the young lord from the east.

Lance merely shrugged. "Aye."

Excited, Keith flung the lid of the box open to reveal a blue gauntlet. He strode towards Allura, who was quietly speaking to Darrell.

"Lord Darrell, have you and Gree settled well?" Keith asked, remembering the nickname the young lad had given his lion.

"My lord," Pidge greeted, bowing stiffly. He was dressed similarly, but with green colours, reflecting his kingdom's coat-of-arms. "Your city is beautiful. I didn't imagine Altea's capital would have no surrounding walls. Oh, and Green lion said he is settling well in his own crystal chamber."

"We shall all visit him on the morrow. In the meantime, as my ward, you will stay with us in the royal residence and join my family for dinner tonight," Keith replied.

"I am honoured, my lord. I met your parents and aunt earlier when Lance toured me around the compound."

Keith clasped Darrell's shoulder and nodded at Lance, grateful for taking care of Darrell for him while he attended to Allura. He then faced his wife, gently taking her hand and clasping the gauntlet device on her bare forearm. "This is for you."

"My own communication device?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Aye. Powered by your lion's crystal, it will help you contact me directly as well as allow me to locate you instantly," Keith said.

With a distinct click the device snapped into place.

"Fascinating." Allura raised her arm for a better look. The blue gauntlet then organically shrunk to snugly fit her forearm. "It weighs almost nothing. Like it's barely there."

"I hope you like it." Keith held her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"Thank you for the unexpected gift," she said rather breathlessly; her cheeks tinged pink and her lush lips parted. By all the gods' bones! He wanted to kiss her, devour her this instant. To hell and damnation with long, boring dinners. Allura was ravishing. He fought the urge to carry her away, peel her clothes off once again and make—

"Is it really true that you two are cousins?" Allura asked.

"Our fathers are cousins," Keith replied, pushing back the lusty thoughts. He continued to hold her hand. Hell, he would hold her hand forever and never let her go. Before he could say more, a noisy couple arrived, bickering and arguing.

Lance whispered to Allura loudly, conspiratorially, "Keith's aunt and my father don't get along with each other. It's some kind of sport between them."

"Ah, there you are, son." A tall, large man with red hair and moustache approached them with open arms and booming voice. He had the same build and height as King Kenneth. "Welcome back home, boys." He clasped Lance and Keith's shoulders.

"Uncle," Keith protectively placed his arm around Allura's shoulders. "Meet my wife, Allura."

"Ah, finally, we meet the legendary Blue Lion warrior."

Lance stood beside his father. "My father, Archduke Leonidas," he said to Allura.

Allura swept a curtsey. "Your Grace."

"None of that bowing among family. And it's just Leo." The archduke said, grabbing Allura for a bear hug.

"Gentle with my new niece, Leo." Cybil piped in, her silver gown's skirts rustling as she approached the gathered group. "She is in very delicate condition."

As Leo released Allura, Cybil enveloped her in a protective embrace.

"Delicate? A lion warrior delicate?" Leo's red, bushy eyebrows furrowed.

"Father," Lance cautioned, rubbing his forehead

Realisation dawned on the archduke's face. "Oh. Oh! Already? My, my, Keith. You have definitely wasted no time, nephew. Congratulations." He hugged Keith, clapping him hard on the back.

Keith coughed uncomfortably and gave Allura an apologetic smile.

Allura giggled.

"I see everyone is here." A voice came from the archway. Kenneth and Cate arrived, holding hands.

Cate let go of Kenneth and rushed to greet Allura with open arms. "My new daughter, Allura. Welcome," she enthused.

"Your Majesty." Allura was about to sweep a curtsy, when Cate held her hands.

"You are family, and family members hug each other." Cate gave Allura a warm embrace. "I hope you are well. When I heard about what happened earlier, I dropped by your hospital room but you were asleep. Are you sure you are all right?"

Allura nodded, glancing toward Keith.

Keith had been watching the interaction of his family with Allura. What he observed pleased him immensely. He grinned back at her. His heart bloomed that his family and his wife liked each other straightaway.

"As usual, your mother got held up at the library again." Kenneth laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Cate held Allura's hand as they all filed towards the dining room. Cybil strode beside them and hooked her hand on Allura's arm.

Keith, Lance, and Darrell followed, walking behind the three women as they strode to the dining room.

"Are you really twins?" Allura asked.

"Yes, but not identical twins," Cate replied.

Cate's black hair was tied in a bun. With her flowing robes, she seemed to glide. Sybil, with her silver-black hair was frizzly and flamed out.

Keith glanced around and realised Allura was the only one with blonde hair. The McClaines had flaming red locks while Darrell's was dark brown. The Altean population had either black, dark brown, or red hair. None had golden hair like Allura's.

"Look at her aura, Cate. Allura is truly with child, our first grandchild." Sybil gushed.

Cate led Allura to sit on one of chairs of rectangular table that seated eight people. "You will sit beside me," she said, patting her hand.

Keith promptly pulled a chair for his wife and assisted Allura to her seat before any of the footmen could even move.

"Aye, and look at them both, they're so in love. It seems my son and his princess had a love-match after all." Cate giggled like a school girl.

Among family members, their polished and serious public masks slid away.

Keith approached the head footman and the major-domo that quietly hovered in the background. Since this was a private dinner, he requested that all the footmen vacate the dining room.

"You are such a hopeless romantic. You always have been." He heard her aunt let out a hearty chuckle as she took to her seat.

"Did you know we raised Keith as normal as possible? At seven years of age, we sent him to one of Leo's castles to start his knightly training. His father was adamant that Keith be trained as a warrior and not a scholar," Cate said, seated at the head of the table.

"And that calm commanding demeanour you see," Sybil began, sitting on Allura's right, "is a trait from his father, and the compassion in his eyes is from his mother."

Keith simply shook his head. The womenfolk were having too much fun over Allura. Standing behind Allura's chair, he kissed her head and gently rubbed her bare shoulders. "Ladies, please be gentle with my wife. Mother, do not terrorise your daughter-in-law, do you hear?"

Cate twitched her nose and raised her hand, brushing her son away, "I am simply bonding with my new daughter."

Keith laughed openly. Family dinners had never been this entertaining. "Love, let me know when you need saving from these two." He planted another kiss on her head.

Tilting her head up, Allura's brilliant blue eyes gazed at him. She smiled, squeezing his hand on her shoulder.

Cybil raised a brow. "She doesn't need saving. Women don't need saving. We save ourselves nowadays. Besides, when has my nephew ever been this chivalrous? You were always so stoic and uncaring before. Look at you now, smiling, laughing, and kissing. My nephew is besotted."

"Men in love do strange things." Cate patted Allura's hand.

Keith sat opposite Allura and winked. Beside him was his new ward, Darrell.

"We invited Lord Garrett and his entourage to join us tomorrow." Kenneth began as he sat at the opposite end of the table. "As soon as he arrives with his delegation, we'll formally endorse their seats and Darrell's at the council's opening session."

Cybil cleared her throat, letting out a small cough. "No politics at the family table."

Leonidas rolled his eyes and let out a loud harrumph.

"Father, behave." Lance warned. He was sitting opposite his father, while Cybil was seated at Lance's left side.

Keith then heard Allura whisper to his mother, "And where's Leo's wife anyway, I mean, Lance's mother?"

"He's a widower. Lance's mother died when the boy was around ten years old," Cate said matter-of-factly as she buttered a slice of bread.

"She died giving birth to their second child," Sybil added, lathering her bread with a bright-green pasty spread.

"Oh! So, Lance has a sister?" Allura asked.

Watching the interaction of the three women, Keith observed that their conversation seemed to flow seamlessly. Then, he heard faint whispers. Odd. Their mouths did not move to speak as they began eating their antipasti.

Abruptly, Allura choked, turning slightly pale.

"Everything okay, love?" Keith looked at her from across the table, his onyx eyes concerned.

She nodded her reply, wiping her lips with a cloth napkin from her lap.

_:: Don't tell him just yet, :: _Sybil warned.

_:: It'll annoy him, :: _Cate added.

"You three are far too quiet." Kenneth interrupted. By all the brilliant gods! His mother, aunt, and wife were speaking in thought? And he had heard them? Keith remained silent, not wanting to give away the secret.

"We're chewing, dear," Queen Cate replied coyly.

"Oh, I just remembered," Cybil interrupted, steering the conversation away.

Keith saw Aunt Cybil eyeing him with a hint of suspicion. "We'll be hosting lunch for Lord Garrett, and I am keen to meet all the lion warriors together."

"I thought you just said no politics over dinner?" Leo teased.

"Lunch. Leo, I said, hosting lunch," Cybil corrected him. "When did lunch become political?" Cybil replied coolly. She stared daggers across the table to her cousin-in-law.

When the entrées arrived, conversations flowed easily, even for the quiet lad, Darrell. He was seated between Keith and Leo.

"Lady Cybil, how many warriors are we expecting?" Darrell asked, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"Five. We finally have the five of you all together tomorrow," Cybil replied; there was an excited lilt in her voice.

"A toast then," Leo said, raising his pewter cup, "It seems tomorrow will be an auspicious occasion, to see all lion warriors under one roof. To the lion spirits and their crystals." He lifted his cup.

"To the lions!" Everyone cheered, raising an assortment of crystal glasses, cups, and ale mugs.

Keith drank deeply, his gaze locked on to Allura. Tomorrow could take care of itself. Tonight would be Allura's first night in Altea and he would make sure it would be a memorable one. The promise of tonight roared in his veins.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five - Chamber

Author's notes:

Happy New Year. While it's back to school in USA / Canada, in Australia, we are still school holidays until the end of the month.

Thank you for all the reviews you have sent when this fic started mid-2015. Thank you Chris for editing.

Hope this chapter helps soothe your Mondayitis and energise your KA shippy energy! \O/

OC ShanonLynne is dedicated to KittyLynne and LancesKitten of FFN, seasoned fanfiction writers, who resurrected their Voltron fansite shanshantlk-dot-weebly-dot-com

Chapter is rating T, with mild violence.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"**Chamber**"

His large hand gripped hers as he led the way through a narrow, hidden passageway. They had climbed several winding staircases; their gauntlets illuminating the windowless path.

"I used to go here with my father or mother. Sometimes both of them would accompany me. This was one of the ways I learned about Altean politics and council regulations," Keith said, ducking his head and motioning her to do the same. Despite the darkness, he was surefooted, his steps measured.

To Allura, she felt she was in a maze. _What's with Altea and their never-ending hidden passageways? What are they hiding?_ Despite the gloomy surroundings of bare, unpainted corridors, the wooden floor planks were surprisingly clean and well-maintained.

"My parents didn't always sit at council sessions; they had their representatives or proxies to act on their behalf." Keith stopped abruptly and pried open two sets of peep-holes along an unmarked, unpainted wall, overlooking the cavernous council chambers below. "Alforia, Sande, and Forest kingdoms will be formally introduced and welcomed later during mid-session."

"And we shall represent Alforia with Coran?" She glanced at him before turning back to look at the council chambers. She was fascinated by the ruckus, all that shouting, and bellowing from the council members below; No one was aware that they were being watched. Her brilliant blue eyes panned from one side of the chamber to the other, absorbing the nuances of the noisy council. She wondered if their behaviour would change once they formally enter the council.

"Aye." Keith's illuminated gauntlet flashed a message. "It's Lance; he says the delegates from the kingdom of the west have just arrived at the tarmac and are headed here."

"Where are we meeting them?" Allura closed the wooden slats, straightened herself, and brushed her gown's long skirts.

"Right outside the steps of the council building. My parents will be there." Keith clasped her hand and retraced their steps.

"Okay." She stifled a yawn. They had stayed up late last night as his family swapped stories of Keith's antics when he was growing up. Laughing about all their youthful adventures, Allura realised she had never had so much fun among family members before. She was grateful his family didn't shun her. Everyone else was Altean except her and Darrell. By the time she and Keith retired for the night, Allura slept cuddled in her husband's warm and solid embrace.

"Thank you for the lovely evening last night with your family," she said quietly as Keith led them through a different door that exited near the foyer of the chamber building.

"You were exhausted from all that laughing.' Keith chuckled.

"Who would have thought you were such a devious little boy." She eyed him coyly. Had she caught a glimpse of the imperfect, funny, ridiculous side of the man that held her heart?

"Lance started most of the misadventures, I was just along for the ride," he said defensively, and then cracked a grin.

Emerging from a different, unfamiliar hallway, they regally strode towards the King and Queen of Altea, who stood in all their splendour at the entrance of the council building. The pomp and circumstance on display would have greeted her first arrival had she not been injured at the city centre's doorstep.

"Ah, there you are, you two." Kenneth remarked. "Where have you been? The Sande delegation is nearly here."

"Sightseeing," Keith replied tonelessly. In the public eye, their schooled masks snapped back on in an instant.

The king was about to give a wry remark when one of the royal minders approached and whispered something to the king. Kenneth nodded upon receiving the news. He turned and spoke to Allura, "Looks like Coran arrived shortly after the Sande delegation. We shall be receiving Alforia as well."

Allura's eyes sparkled, delighted. "That is wonderful, Your Majesty."

The king nodded and the sounds of trumpets blared, heralding the arrival of their guests.

A group alighted from the open carriage that had shuttled them from the tarmac, the Sande delegation comprised of Hunk, his wife, ShanonLynn and their toddler son Garry. They were flanked by his older, larger brothers Sir George and Sir Damon Garrett. They bowed to the King and Queen of Alforia, then to the Crown Prince and Crown Princess.

Brilliant blue eyes shimmered with tears when ShanonLlynn, despite her enormous pregnant belly, readily hugged her, breaking protocol. "It has been far too long, cousin. Thank all of the golden sands that you are alive. I cried for days when we thought you died," she sniffled.

Allura patted her tears away and smiled. She was touched by her cousin's concern about her welfare. "All turned up well and good."

"And now married. Are the rumours true you're already with child?" ShanonLynne teased, holding Allura's shoulders.

The crown princess nodded, blushing profusely. ShanonLynn was like an older sister to her. When she gazed adoringly at Keith, he was greeting Hunk and Garry.

Garry, a large two-year-old toddler that looked exactly like his father, eagerly yanked Keith's wavy, shoulder length hair. Allura fought off a grin when she saw Keith wince, prying the small, sticky chubby fingers off his hair.

"And the look on your eyes, you're in love with him?" ShanonLynne whispered, breaking Allura's gaze.

"Aye. Who would have thought this would happen to me?" Allura shot a sheepish grin.

"After all you've gone through; our little cousin Pinkie deserves happiness." Her cousin squeezed her hand as the Sande delegation was ushered into the lobby, while Coran's carriage pulled up next to the steps of the building.

With Allura now residing in Altea, Coran was the only representative of their tiny kingdom.

Keith stepped forward to meet their delegate. "How was your journey, Coran? All is well in Alforia?"

"Your Majesties." Coran bowed. "All is well. We have a team of efficient staff to handle administrative and chatelaine duties to the castle."

Standing beside Keith, Allura's heart bloomed as Keith warmly greeted Coran. She clasped the Alforian Steward's old, gnarly hands. "Thank you for representing Alforia."

Proudly, Allura presented Coran to Keith's parents as well as the Sande delegation.

Queen Ariella XII, in her resplendent gown, saw the familial warmth that flowed among Allura's relations. As queen, she addressed both Alforia and Sande delegations, her arms open in a welcoming gesture. "With Keith's marriage to Allura, you are all family to us. You shall join us later for a banquet prepared for the honour of the lion warriors after we present you to your formal seats in our council."

The King and Queen of Altea led the way as everyone filed towards the massive, opulent oak doors of Altea's cavernous council chambers. They announced the new seats of Alforia, Sande, and Forest. And as they inducted new council members, each delegation took their new respective seats. Young lord Darrell was escorted and accompanied by Lance in his ceremonial armour.

As Keith and Allura joined Coran in Alforia's council seats, respectful clapping was replaced by heckling.

"Go back where you came from," someone hissed.

"Filthy, stinking savages," someone shouted from nearby seats.

"You ruin pure Altean royal bloodlines," came another snide remark.

Shocked, Allura couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She scowled. Not only was she attacked on her first day and now she was the recipient of hostile words? What was going on in Altea? Digging her fingers in her palm, she was about to shout back a retort when a steady, calming hand grasped her arm.

"Easy, love. Don't get riled up by their dirty tactics," Keith spoke quietly on her ear.

She blinked at Keith. With his hand on hers, a calming wave soothed her senses. When she looked up at him, there was an unreadable expression on his face. Why did he stop her?

Loud hammering echoed throughout the chamber, breaking their connection.

Allura dragged her gaze to the direction of the pounding sound. Who was countering, stopping the chaos? She gasped. "Archduke Leo? Your uncle is..." She raised and swirled her hand, finding the apt word for Keith's uncle's position in the council. Funny, there was no mention of his role in the council during last night's dinner.

"...Chamberlain." Keith completed her sentence.

Is this even normal?" she asked, her golden brows furrowing.

"No, but we shall speak more of it later. Privately," Keith whispered, his lips grazing her earlobe, effectively relaxing her a bit. Then, he began tapping a message on his gauntlet.

Allura eyed him for a long moment. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth, slumping down on the chair behind her. How could he be so calm at a time like this? And why was he furiously tapping on his gauntlet? Glancing up, she could feel the heavy, heated glares boring down on them. How long were they supposed to stay here in this hell hole? She fought the urge to run and simply get away from their glowering, snide remarks, and negative aura that drained her energy.

Her attention shifted to the king and queen. She wondered what her in-laws were thinking of the abrupt turmoil. From their appointed seats, she saw their schooled expressions. Of course, they wouldn't show emotion in the face of such provocation. Allura rubbed her forehead. Was the pregnancy making her more volatile or was it because she was not used to politics? Whatever it was, she needed to breathe. Right now, all she wanted was to get away from the maddening politicians who glared at her menacingly.

Order resumed when the errant council lords had been ejected from the chambers. When the archduke called for a brief recess, all eighteen of Keith's corps of personal knights arrived, ready to protect the Alforia, Sande, and Forest as they prepared to exit the cavernous chamber from a different door, away from the public's prying eyes.

When Keith helped her up rise from the leather chair, his face remained expressionless. "Come, love. We need to freshen up for the banquet," he said to her, his voice tight. He protectively wrapped an arm around her waist as they all filed out of the chamber.

She nodded wearily, slightly leaning on Keith for support.

They were the last of their entourage to leave the council chamber. Going through the private exit reserved for the royal family, she heard loud, angry voices shouting once again, this time from her relatives.

**xoxoxoxo**

Embarrassed and angry, Keith didn't know where or how to begin to apologise to his Alforian wife, his Forestian ward, and Sande relatives-by-marriage. He'd kept a tight rein on his emotions while inside the council chambers. Tension and anxiety hung in the air.

The moment they crossed the threshold to the hidden corridors that led to the royal residences, away from the public's unforgiving glare, the Garrett men exploded in bursts of anger.

The Sande delegation shouted, shook their fists, and pointed accusing fingers at him and his parents. Their own personal guards of half-a-dozen men unsheathed and raised their broadswords; while Keith's loyal knights mirrored their stance, encircled the unarmed Altean royal family, protecting them.

"What the hell was that, Kogane?" Hunk barked.

"That was absolutely unacceptable," Lord Damon growled.

"Who do you think you are? Badmouthing non-Alteans?" Another brother jabbed an accusing finger towards the Altean royal family.

"Don't you dare accuse us. We were surprised ourselves. We had never had that kind of backlash before," Keith said in angry frustration. Crammed in the narrow corridor, his protective instincts kicked in. In a defensive stance, he grabbed Allura and swiftly moved her behind him.

In a flash, the lion spirits appeared beside each warrior in battle aura, snarling with their massive sharp teeth bared at each other; they were chomping at the bit.

"Then what were those idiots thinking?" Hunk retorted while Yellow lion snarled and bared her sharp fangs.

Black lion reared up, ready to pounce at the gnarling Yellow Lion.

Queen Ariella and King Kenneth stepped forward. The queen pounded her sceptre staff on the stone floor, the single, loud sound reverberated in the space. "Gentlemen, we need to get to the bottom of this. First, my daughter-in-law was injured yesterday, and now heckling in proper chamber session. We profusely apologise for offending your kingdoms. You are family to us now. And I shall not stand for this malevolence in the council." Her regal voice was firm yet sincere.

Without warning, Allura and Blue Lion glided between the monarchs and pushed past the encircled knights. Together with her lion, they emitted an ethereal glow of soothing blue, large enough to envelop everyone.

"Allura," Keith rasped, his hand outstretched as he pushed past his parents and his knights. Stunned, he watched Allura, who in a trance-like state, broke away from their delegation. Was it even possible that as Blue warrior, she could calm everyone?

With awe and amazement, he watched as she spoke softly, her words in Sande dialect. Through their bond, Keith sensed a gist of her message; it sounded like an apology, of weariness of the situation, and sadness for upsetting everyone. The Garrett men responded immediately; their expressions contrite, equally apologetic for their accusations and outbursts.

And just like that, the Sande men calmed down and re-sheathed their swords. The transformation was remarkable, watching everyone filing out orderly, heading towards the royal residence's banquet hall.

As the lion spirits quieted and all dissipated, Allura's sphere of blue energy disappeared.

In a flash, Keith grabbed Allura, running his hands into her hair, tipping her face to his. He was grateful and relieved that they'd avoided a divisive argument that would have hampered any future relations among lion kingdoms. However, anger, frustration, and worry also whirled in his head.

Why would she put herself at risk? He wanted to tell her not to leave his protection. He knew his wife was a warrior herself, and that he shouldn't overly worry. But he couldn't help himself. Right now, all he wanted was to kiss her at that moment. But when Allura gazed back at him, all he saw was exhaustion in her dull blue eyes before she collapsed in his arms.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

A cool, damp cloth touched her forehead.

"You are like your mother, you know," said a sweet and soft, sisterly voice. "I remember when she was pregnant with you, I was seven years old and just started fostering at Alforia; she constantly fainted, just like you did."

Lying down on a plush settee, Allura glanced around. She was in an unfamiliar room and her heavily-pregnant cousin was sitting on a chair beside her. "Where am I?" She groaned as the room seemed to spin.

"We're in the Queen's solar. Your husband carried you here. He was so worried, but knowing you were with child, I volunteered to help." ShanonLynne smiled. "Have you been having these fainting spells often?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Not as big as this one, there were times I could feel the dizziness coming, and I all I needed was to stop a moment or two. How long was I unconscious?"

"Not long," Shan said.

"Blue can only handle one warrior at a time. Blue has no control over the child I carry."

"Just like your mother then." her cousin said.

Allura tried to sit up, handing the damp cloth to her cousin-in-law. "Did you have these dizzy spells during your pregnancy?"

"Nay. I've never had any of the usual …'complications'." ShanonLynne rubbed her large belly.

"How soon are you to give birth?" Allura asked. She had seen women pregnant among the castle kitchen staff, and there were times she had assisted her nanny during some of her midwife duties.

"Two more months. Still a long wait. If you have questions, I am here for you." Her cousin beamed. "Try to sit up first. Your husband is pacing outside the door. I told him to wait. For a prince, he seemed most anxious." ShanonLynne chuckled, assisting Allura to a sitting position. "Stay here while I call him."

"Nay, cousin. I can call him." Allura slowly sat up and raised her new forearm device. She grinned sheepishly, eager to try out her communication gauntlet. She pressed a button and spoke, "Keith—"

"—By all the lions!" Keith's voice blurted out loud before she could go further. He sounded surprised and relieved. "I am so happy you are awake. I shall go to you. Tell your cousin she can't stop me," he growled.

The door at the far end of the room flew open. Keith barged in, followed by Hunk, with his son in hand. The toddler bolted past Keith and ran straight into his mother's arms.

Shan rose from her seat and laughed. "Come, my darlings, we need to leave the two lovebirds alone." Holding her son's hand, she quickly turned to Hunk and started to lead them out of the solar.

Before Keith reached Allura, he paused in the middle of the room, "Thank you for taking care of my wife."

"It was my pleasure. Look after her well, my lord," she said as they reached the doorway.

When the Sande family left the room, Keith sat beside Allura. "What happened back there?" Worry etched his face as he gathered her in his arms.

"Shan explained that my mother had these fainting spells too when she was pregnant with me."

"I don't understand, love. Shouldn't Blue protect you?" His brows furrowed.

"Blue did say the lions could only handle one warrior at a time. Blue has no control over our child that grows inside me."

Keith hugged her, burying his face in her hair. He sighed heavily. "Tell me how I can help."

"I honestly do not know, Keith," she replied, hugging him back, her face buried in his shoulder. She inhaled his warm scent. "I feel fine now. Mayhap, I was just overwhelmed by the maddening crowd inside the council chamber. And calming my irate relatives was draining as well."

He cupped her face and gazed at her for a long moment. "You know, you did remarkably well back there in the corridor. You prevented catastrophic bloodshed," he teased, lightening the mood.

"Bloodshed my foot." Allura pouted then giggled softly. "The Sande people may be loud and cantankerous, but you just need to get to know them and their culture to understand them. Empathy is the key, my lord husband." Allura smoothed her hand on his rough cheek. "What I want to know is what had happened in the council chamber. Why were they so angry?"

There was a slight hesitation in his eyes. "Allura...I..."

"Please, dearest, no secrets between us." She placed her hand on his chest. "Sometimes, I get this odd sensation that there's something you're not telling me." She searched his face. Was he just being overly protective? Why doesn't he want to share the burden of responsibility?

Keith rubbed her shoulders. "We are still getting to the bottom of it," he paused, trying to find the right words. "I believe there may be a link between the attack to you yesterday and well as today's behaviour in the council chamber. But do not worry yourself overly. My parents and my uncle are handling the matter. Promise me you will focus on our baby instead. You are the two most important people in my life." Keith gently smoothed Allura's still-flat belly and tenderly kissed her forehead.

Allura sighed in resignation. "Very well, my lord."

"Are you well enough to join the banquet?" he asked lightly, trying to change the subject.

She wrinkled her nose. "I think so. I'm hungry all of a sudden."

Keith helped her to her feet and smiled. "Then let us proceed to one of the dining halls. Aunt Bee's hosting today's luncheon. Hopefully, it shan't be too stuffy and pompous." He tucked her hand in his arm and chuckled as they left the queen's solar. "We are hosting our new extended family after all."

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six - Crystal

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reviews. Thank you Chris for editing.

Chapter is Rating T.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**"Crystal"**

Seated on an assortment of lounge chairs at the veranda, Keith and his extended family faced the expansive green lawn which led towards an empty wharf. A wide fabric awning shielded them from the noontime sun, gently flapping in the cool breeze.

When the lavish buffet had been served, the Sande delegation jovially dug in and the entire earlier skirmish forgotten. He saw palpable relief in his parents' expressions.

Sated from their heavy luncheon, a banquet fit for royalty, Allura pressed against him, pushing tendrils of his long black hair off his face.

With his arm behind Allura's shoulders, he felt her edge closer to him, cuddling him. An unmistakable contentment enveloped his heart. Keith recalled how surprised she was to see such a variety of food on offer. Tilting his head to gaze at her, he drank in his wife's features. Snuggled beside him, her expression was dreamy, languid. No longer pale and ashen, Allura's colour had returned after she partook of a generous portion of the nooning meal.

Taking his time to indulge, his attention shifted. He revelled in her luscious, soft curves pressed against him. By the gods' bones! Her fragrance and warmth were distracting. She looked like a goddess in her off-the-shoulder ivory gown, tempting him with her smooth skin and her golden hair draped for him to run his fingers through. Grinning, he realised he was still acting like a giddy young squire around her. Pushing his lusty needs a few notches back, he decided to simply enjoy the moment. Heaven knew how many days were left for them to enjoy moments like this.

Relaxed, his fingers smoothed her arm then played with the fringes of her golden tresses while his eyes panned across the unique company they held. Pidge sat on a wicker chair on his right. Across them, Lance and Hunk were talking loudly while Coran, Damon and George were speaking with the king; the group stood at the edge of the veranda. ShannonLynne and Garry had just shuffled back into the dining area. It appeared the toddler was in need of a nap and Cate and Cybil accompanied them to the guest rooms.

Even the lion spirits appeared relaxed, lounging near their warriors. The green lion cub pounced on his parents while the Yellow Lion showed blatant interest toward Red Lion.

Keith pointed towards the wharf. "That's where Blue's pedestal will be constructed. She will be like a sentinel, watching over the sea and beyond." He grabbed two cups from the low table in front of them and handed one to Allura. "Yellow will guard the lands facing the north."

Allura hummed her reply as she sipped her tea.

Pidge leaned forward. "Is it safe to assume that since Green Lion is naught yet born, then there is no sense sitting an incomplete lion mecha on a pedestal?"

Keith eyed the young lord seated on his right. "We will assess the condition of your lion mecha when we haul it out of the sunken pool in your kingdom," he replied and then drained his cup.

"Fair enough." Lord Darrell scratched his ear, then plucked off his eyeglasses to rub the lenses clean with his linen tunic. "If it's okay with you, my lord, I would like to join you when you go back to my kingdom with... additional manpower?" he asked hesitantly.

"I suppose you have all the right to oversee the transition." Keith set his empty cup on the low table in front of him.

"There are still trusted key people in the city. There are lines of succession when a position becomes vacant. I need to speak to the new leaders who took over my uncle and father's positions."

The Altean prince leaned forward, planted his elbows on his knees, and laced his fingers between the spread of his legs. "I am waiting for the King and the council's vote when to send troops. The archduke should have expedited the release of more troops. We expect an update by this afternoon when council session is adjourned," Keith explained. He had been observing the youth throughout their luncheon. Even though Darrell was mostly quiet, his large, emerald eyes sparkled with interest. Did he enjoy the company of the jovial bunch from Sande delegation? Was he enthralled by all the families in his midst? After all, the young lord was now part of his extended family. He even bravely spoke to the lion spirits. Keith watched him approach the unobtrusive and mostly quiet Red Lion.

Unafraid, Darrell stood up and approached the other lion spirits. "Are you related to any of the lions? Are you a sibling to Lord Alpha?"

_:: Nay, Lord Darrell. I am a distant, very distant relation of Lord Alpha, :: _Red Lion sat on his haunches. Still and unmoving, Red was like a stalwart sentry on duty.

"Just like their warriors?"

Red bobbed his head. He winced when Yellow prowled around him, batting him with her tail.

"Is that why Yellow Lion's flirting with you?" Pidge asked, curious.

_:: Very perceptive, Green warrior. :: _Xienna purred and rubbed her golden yellow fur against Red Lion.

_:: My lady Xienna... :: _ Red Lion coughed awkwardly.

Blue lioness rolled her eyes while Black chuckled at Red's uncertain reaction to the Yellow lioness. They shifted their attention to their energetic cub that was pouncing and pawing Black's swishy tail.

Unlike his bed-hopping warrior, Red Lion appeared every inch an honourable, chivalrous beta lion.

Keith grinned, amused as he watched Pidge and the lion spirits. He realised it was the very first time they'd interacted as a pride.

Then he saw his Aunt Bee, who came from the dining area, approach all the five lion spirits for the very first time.

Facing the lions, Princess Cybil swept a graceful curtsey; her eyes danced in adoration. Was she telepathically talking to all the lions?

The lion spirits formed a semi-circle in front of her and bowed.

Then, she abruptly turned towards the lion warriors, her silver gown swirled in the swift movement. She swept her arms in an open gesture. "I would like to speak with the lion warriors in our private library, please."

King Kenneth invited Coran and the Garrett brothers to join him in the recreation room for a game of chess, or backgammon.

Pidge walked apace with him. "By the way, what's with your aunt?"

"She has the gift of sight." Keith offered his arm to Allura, who sauntered beside him.

"Is she a sorceress? If your mother's the queen, then your aunt's a princess too? Does your mother have the gift of vision like her sister?" Pidge asked questions in rapid succession.

"I..." Keith paused and scratched the back of his neck. He never thought of his aunt and his mother that way. To him, they were just normal everyday aunt and mother. But then again, they were royalty, possessing two of the five lions in their kingdom. That was naught simply...ordinary. And yet, he grew up knowing it that way.

As they entered the private library, Cybil pressed a panel hidden among a row of books in one of the shelves. A large, octagon-shaped platform rose a few inches from the parqueted floor. It was large enough to fit everyone, including the lion spirits.

Holding Allura by the waist, he whispered, "Hang on, love."

She tilted her head, her eyes confused. "Hang on?"

With a jolt, the raised dais covered them in a protected glass bubble and began a slow descent beneath the library.

**xoxoxoxo**

"We're going underground?" Allura's eyes widened and held her breath; her fingers tightened around Keith's arm, gripping his hard bicep. By all the goddesses! Where were they headed? Were they going to the source of her earlier heightened sense of a pulsing energy beneath the city?

Keith didn't speak but held her tighter. She saw his jaw set tight, his mouth forming a thin line. Had Keith been here before? If he had, how long had he kept this a secret? Allura's brows creased as a thousand questions raced through her mind.

After what felt like an eternity, the dais came to a full stop and the glass bubble vanished. They were hundreds of feet below the capital city.

Stepping off the dais, they gazed upon a brightly lit, cavernous hall. At the end of the hall was a large cluster of iridescent crystals, in glittering columns so immense, they rose from the cavern floor up to the ceiling.

Speechless, they all walked closer towards the colossal crystals.

_:: Here, in the crystal chamber, you are all able to hear us and speak with us," _Blue Lion announced.

"Brilliant. I can finally hear what Blue lioness sounds like." Lance let out a wry chuckle.

Allura searched Keith's face. "Did you know about this?"

"Since...I was a lad."

"How about Lance?"

"He knew about this since he became the Red Lion warrior."

"And when was that?" Hunk asked; his arms crossed, his expression tight. He strode between him and Allura.

"After we were knighted," Keith replied. "But this is the first time he's gone down here to the crystal chamber. And no one else knows. We were sworn to secrecy as part of our bonding agreement with our lions."

"Harsh. But fair." Hunk scratched his chin. He'd barely said anything to them since after lunch.

"As you will all now swear to never reveal all of this." Cate outstretched her arm as she addressed the lion warriors.

The lion warriors nodded, agreeing to the queen's request. They laid their clenched fists on their chests and bowed their heads.

"Come, Lord Darrell," Cybil offered, "See where your precious lion egg is resting."

Pidge glanced at Green's lion spirit waiting patiently beside him. They followed Cybil and stood in front of the green crystal column. His gaze rested on the lion egg inside the crystal.

Cybil smiled, encouraging the young lord. "Go ahead, Darrell."

With the seer's permission, Pidge held up his hand and touched the crystal. It felt smooth and oddly cool to the touch, flattening his face on to the crystal to gain a better look of his lion egg.

"Long, long ago," Cate began, her gaze swept across the crystal chamber, "It was written in the ancient texts, they landed, blazing in five different colours—"

"—So, the lion spirits are not from Arus?" Lance interrupted.

"—Can they not go back to their own world?" Pidge added.

"Nay, they cannot." Cybil shook her head. "They couldn't exactly pin point where their planet was located, in which galaxy or universe."

"Wait, hold on," Lance interrupted again, raising his hand. "Are you telling us there are beings from other planets?" he asked; an incredulous look plastered on his face.

"It all sounds like poppycock, the stuff of children's fairy tales." Hunk grumbled.

Digesting the new information, Allura stared in silence; a million thoughts running in her head. But as her gut roiled, she knew. Deep in her heart, she knew something like this was possible. Did her link with the lions prepare her for this revelation?

Instead of replying, Cate motioned the warriors to join her and sit at a nearby round table tucked to one side of the vast empty hall. Once seated, a glass panel appeared in front of her. She began pressing buttons that lit up each time her fingers brushed on the glass panel. An immense spherical holo-globe appeared, hovering above the round table.

"The universe is vast," Queen Cate began. "But we recently discovered there are an infinite number of universes. Some exist at this very moment; some are yet to be born." Cate paused as images panned on the holo-globe. "Legend says there are universes where we all meet. In some universes, we don't come together completely, or coming together hasn't happened yet. The possibilities and avenues are endless."

"And there is our universe—where we are now—ready to form the mighty giant robot," Cybil said, standing beside her sister.

"A giant what?" Hunk's mouth hung agape in disbelief.

"Legend has it that eons ago, a mighty giant was formed. Someone wielded the giant metal creature and then broke them apart. They now exist as both mecha and spirit. Separate and together," Cate explained.

"You are not making sense." Hunk scratched his head.

Blue Lion bounded up near the hovering holo-sphere. _:: We shall try to speak plainly, within your current knowledge and grasp. There are things we can't explain in your language and there is no direct translation that could fully encompass the full meaning. ::_

_:: What we are saying, ::_ Xienna interjected, appearing slightly impatient, _:: There are forces outside your galaxy that have been known to conquer and destroy worlds. Some planets are weaker than others. Some are far more advanced, able to defeat these powerful invading forces across their galaxy. :_:

_:: They come from uncharted regions of the universe, ::_ Red Lion added.

As the lions spoke, images of galaxies appeared from the glowing spherical screen.

:_: And soon—we don't exactly know when it comes to your planet's historical timeline—this horrible menace will threaten your galaxy. While we are here on your planet, we have a mission to warn, prepare, and help defend your young population, :: _Black Lion said.

_:: Long ago, we crashed on your planet, and we were separated from our mecha bodies. Someone needs to move the mecha through a symbiotic mind link with us. And it was you, in your previous lives, who first witnessed our descent from your blue skies, whom we had chosen to become capable warriors; strong in both body and spirit, :: _Blue explained.

_:: You have been reborn so many times, and will continue to be reborn in the future, ::_ Black said in a matter-of-fact tone. _:: When that time comes, you, or as your future selves, must be able to defend the planet from total annihilation. ::_

Before Allura could raise any questions, Queen Cate spoke, "With the warriors, the lions are supposed to form into a mighty giant robot with a blazing broadsword." Cate raised a holo-image of the five lions forming the giant warrior.

Allura's eyes widened when she saw the image of the broadsword. Why did it look so familiar?

"It's a spitting image of my broadsword," Keith whispered, surprised.

Allura tore her gaze from the holo-sphere. Realisation struck: Keith didn't know everything. She thought he had known all this information beforehand.

The queen continued, "There will be destruction and chaos. And you, or your future selves, shall wield this giant robot to defend both the planet and the galaxy."

"See? What did I tell you? Our ancient sand stone spoke the truth," Hunk voice boomed across the cavernous hall. "Doom shall fall upon the land."

"All this talk of destruction and rebirth is making my head hurt." Lance groaned, rubbing his palms on his forehead.

"Preparations had already begun during my grandparents' lifetime," Cate continued.

"And you'd be surprised that it has all been complete, sitting and waiting for the warriors to come together," Cybil added. "We have used much of the special material from this cavern's crystals to construct a special fortified castle, which we hope could withstand the alien force."

Hunk jabbed an angry finger on the holo-screen, "Are you telling us, there are people who look like us or more powerful than us, and they're from outer space?"

_:: Why do you find it all difficult to believe? :: _Blue asked.

"I'll believe it when I see it from my own eyes." Hunk folded his arms.

Allura finally spoke, "What if this invading force never comes? Then all your preparation will have been for naught?"

"Then, in your lifetime, you shall experience peace. Your future selves would still need to prepare."

Allura's muscles tightened. She crossed her arms, silently digesting what was revealed to them. With narrowed eyes, she watched Blue Lion motion to the rest of the lion spirits.

Huddled together, they uncoupled their links for a moment. They had been doing so for some time, without the knowledge of their warriors.

_:: I...I have this gut feeling that ... :: _Blue began, hesitant.

_:: That they have already found out where we are? :: _Yellow asked her twin.

:_: Have they pinpointed our location? :: _Red growled.

:_: When did you feel this? :: _Black asked.

Blue sighed heavily._ :: The moment the last of the five lion mechas was located. But the feeling was faint then. A while ago—::_

"Ahem." The Crown Princess cleared her throat loudly, deliberately. She stood directly behind the lion spirits.

Startled, the lion spirits turned to face her.

"I heard all that. Every. Word."

_:: It's not possible, :: _ Blue said, shocked.

"Yet, it is. Mayhap, because we are all here in your crystal chamber."

Blue Lion growled.

"Stop it, Blue." Allura growled back. In an assertive stance, her hands on her waist, she challenged her lion. "Whatever you're worried about, surely we would be able to handle it."

_:: There is a steep price to pay for this knowledge. :_:

Warrior and lion stared, glowering at each other.

With her jaw tight, Allura clenched and unclenched her fists. Then she heard movement. Her fellow warriors joined her; Keith squeezed her hand.

"You must trust that we can do this," Allura said. "We are knights, trained warriors after all."

_:: Are you willing to accept the sacrifices? _:: Black challenged.

"We'll handle it," Keith answered.

:_: Stubborn cub. :: Blue growled again. _

"Stubborn lioness." Allura snapped back. Why were they now at an impasse? She couldn't remember having this kind of argument with her lion. What had Blue discovered that she refused to share? Allura softened her stance and crouched in front of her lion. "We'll manage. We always have," Allura said quietly. She reached out and scratched Blue's furry neck. Blue always loved when she scratched that spot.

_:: You drive a hard bargain, my cub. ::_

"Tell us, Blue." Allura rubbed her cheek against Blue's forehead.

Blue hesitated for a long moment. _:: I... I didn't see it coming. But it's faint and well cloaked, well hidden. I felt it... just moments ago. Promise me you must be on your guard. ::_

"You're telling us that your enemy is here already? Those people from other planets?" Keith brows furrowed as he helped Allura to her feet.

_:: Aye, and if I'm not mistaken they've been here for quite some time as well, watching the mechas. I don't know why I didn't even consider that before. :: _Blue groaned.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven - Star

Author's notes:

Thank you for reviews. Thank you Chris for editing.

Chapter is Rating M - with mild sexual content; mild sexual language used.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**"Star"**

"Are we there yet?" Allura asked.

''Almost."

"Do you really have to blindfold me?" She clasped her arms around his neck when she felt him climbing up a series of steps. Why did she feel they were continuously headed upward?

"Yes." She could hear the laughter from Keith's voice.

"And carry me in your arms?"

"It's faster that way."

She giggled softly, hearing the excitement in his voice. With her head nestled on his neck, she inhaled his now-familiar masculine scent. Oh goddess! Keith smelled so delicious. She fought off the urge to lick and suck on his neck.

Earlier, after the information given by the lion spirits, the lion warriors parted ways, mulling over what they'd learned. The Sande delegation left before dinner time.

The remaining warriors digested what the lions and Altean royals had told them. Allura sensed trepidation, curiosity, anger, and acceptance. She also sensed Blue Lion's uneasy, niggling feeling. It reflected her own and—

"No frowning. I promise you'll like my surprise."

Held in Keith's solid arms, she abruptly stopped the spiral of negative thoughts. Not now, she reprimanded herself. Not when they were finally alone and she had Keith's undivided attention.

Allura wished that, even for a brief moment, all their responsibilities would fade into the background and nothing else would matter. If tonight was the last night in their blissful world, then she would cherish every moment.

As Keith went through another series of winding, circular corridors, she felt the cool breeze on her skin. Were they...outdoors?

Setting Allura down, he stood behind her with a solid arm wrapped around her to keep her stable. He removed her blindfold.

Blinking, she adjusted her vision to the darkness. Her breath hitched, caught unprepared by the beautiful brilliance of the picturesque Altean starry night.

Stunned, she stared at the sparkling palette of countless stars.

The night was quiet and still; with no ships flying overhead and no ferocious winds. They were so high up, standing on what looked like the side of a dome. Was this the highest building in the city?

"Where are we?"

Continuing to hold her, Keith sat down, pulling her down with him.

Holding his hand, she folded her legs beneath her. With her back against his front, Allura settled between his muscular thighs.

"We're atop the public library's domed rooftop. I used to go here all the time to quiet my thoughts. Whenever I went home during the holidays, I had to study royal regulations and protocol. I hated the royal stuff."

"It's so quiet up here. And the stars look so close, like you can just reach up and grab one." Allura leaned against him and stretched up her hand to the sky. "Does Lance know this place too?"

"No. I've never brought anyone up here before. Only you." He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.

Under a blanket of stars blazing across the dark sky, they sat together in companionable silence. Allura suddenly missed her forest pool. If staring out into the stars was Keith's solace, hers was the hidden, calming waterfalls back in Alforia.

"Sometimes I wish I was just a warrior, with no royal duties to attend to," he said quietly, his warm breath against her earlobe.

"Why would you wish that?" she asked, sounding a bit too breathless for her own liking. Blast. She was hopeless. How he easily ignited her by their mere contact. She focused on his deep, low voice. His body radiated heat and, pressed against him like this, she craved his touch. Allura fought off a shudder.

"So I can just fly up in the sky with my lion." Keith paused and nuzzled her shoulder. "There are times I believe I would be able to protect you better if I just concentrated on my lion duties and not get distracted by royal responsibilities."

"If you were just a warrior, could you still marry a princess?"

He shrugged. "I do not know. Mayhap," he drawled; his hands smoothed her thighs, pushing her skirts up to her knees. "Tell me, what do you think of what they told us earlier?"

Liquid heat pooled between her legs. She felt his mouth, nibbling on her neck. She struggled to maintain coherent thoughts. "Which one? That we have lived past lives, and future lives still await us?"

He hummed his reply, nipping her earlobe. "Have you noticed how much we were attracted to each other? Like two parts of a whole that fit together?"

Allura quivered and shut her eyes tight when his mouth blazed a path of heated kisses along the side of her neck. Allura tilted her head for better access.

His deft fingers worked through the layers of her gown's skirts; his hand skimmed along her inner thigh. Oh, goddess! She wanted Keith so badly. Now. Here. This very moment.

Ignited by his touch, she swiftly stood up, hiked up her skirts and turned to face him. She sat astride him, the gown's layers of fabric bunching around her hips, with her backside on his muscled thighs. "I feel complete when we're together." She purred, rubbing her heated core against his hardness. "However, what if you don't find me in the future?"

Keith let out a low, deep growl. He cupped her face. The luminescent outline from his gauntlet reflected the intensity of his gaze. "I will always find you. No matter what."

"You sound sure of yourself," she whispered, her eyes sparkled, riveted by the conviction in his tone.

"Whether I be a prince or a pauper; royalty or a common soldier in our future lives, on my oath, I swear I shall always find you and protect you." Keith kissed her deeply, his tongue sought hers.

Her heart slammed in her ears with the searing intensity of her desire for him, for his love. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers digging in the tendrils of his long, black hair.

"Now, Keith. I want you now." There was urgency in her voice. Feeling his hardness, she unbuckled his breeches.

"Allura." He groaned, then nipped her lower lip; his large hands cupping her backside.

As they kissed, Allura's brilliant blue sphere appeared from her gauntlet, enveloping them in a protective bubble. "Hold on tight, my lord husband." In a blink, they were in their opulent royal bedchamber.

In their massive bed, they tore off their clothes; and in a tangle of limbs, they made love throughout the night.

Morning came far too quickly for Allura and Keith.

**xoxoxoxo**

**"**You look exhausted." Jefferey teased Keith. It was barely sunrise when they all met up outside the King Kenneth's private office.

Keith coughed and fought off a grin. He summoned Jefferey, Lance, and Clifford to join him in his meeting with the king.

"Marriage suits you." Jefferey slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"I agree, he's no longer the grumpy, stiff commander we used to know." Lance eyed his friend with mischief.

"What's so funny?" Clifford asked, baffled. He was the youngest among the four knights, and as a Hospitaller, he maintained a pious affront.

They were all laughing, however as they were summoned by the king, their teasing mood immediately ceased. They faced their king with stoic, serious demeanours.

Entering the king's large administrative office, Keith eyed his father with concern. He was seated behind his desk with a sombre, tired expression.

As the four of them settled on chairs in front of the king's desk, Keith realised he had never seen his father this weary.

"I have worked all night, pushing for the troops needed for the Forest kingdom. There is so much to discuss and even more to do before..." Kenneth trailed off, searching among the piles of documents on his desk. "Jefferey, how is your father?"

"He is well, sire. He is eager to meet his latest grandchild," Jefferey replied.

"Aye, so am I," Kenneth replied. Mirth twinkled in his eyes as he gazed at his only son.

"Father..." Keith gave a warning tone.

"Aye, I know...I know...Your mother and I are just too eager to see that succession lines are secure." Kenneth leaned back in his high-backed chair. "And you, Clifford. How's your grandfather?"

"His joints ache in his old age, my lord. Grandfather sends his regards," Clifford replied.

Kenneth nodded and eyed the young men. "When we were your age, we all served as knights. They are my lifelong friends, the most loyal and fiercest supporters to the expansion of Altea. And as I look at you four, I see the future of a united Arus."

Keith gazed at his father. Why did he feel there were more family secrets bursting behind those wrinkled eyes? He knew there were things that burdened his parents, things they refused to share with him. Were they state secrets or were they from the lion spirits? Or something more? Somehow, he felt that all these matters were intertwined. He couldn't explain how; he just felt it in his gut. He always trusted that prickly, unexplainable gut feeling, and it had always saved his life.

The king leaned forward on his desk and clasped his hands. "Our network of spies has warned us of a brewing uprising. Altean vassals were not happy they were not bequeathed new lands from the new kingdoms."

Lance murmured curses under his breath. Jefferey and Clifford merely shook their heads in disgust.

Rising from his leather, high-back chair, Kenneth walked over the side table against the wall and poured himself a drink. "They are slow to accept change in Altea. Your arrival back to the city, bearing gifts of more lions from new kingdoms, was received with mixed acceptance. The dissent is coming from kingdoms that did not possess mecha lions." He gulped from a snifter of burgundy liquid and paused for a long moment. "They felt threatened by the newly annexed kingdoms as well as the three new lions. I have grown weary of late of these political factions and posturing. Old men, the same men who helped expand the kingdom, have grown bitter and resistant to change. There is an air of uncertainty."

Keith clenched his fists against his chair's armrest. His jaw ticked. Damnation. He hated politics. "Just give us your guidance and instructions. We shall fulfil your commands," Keith said, his voice low and quiet.

"Politics is not the arena of knights like yourselves. That was why I insisted that you were to be trained as warrior and enter the knighthood."

"Then, as their liege, you must reassure them, so that this uncertainty may cease," Keith said.

"I have. So many times. All that I have envisioned of a united planet has yet to come to fruition." The king lamented. He stared at the lancet windows overlooking the capital's busy streets, streams of the morning sun emerging from a distance. "The united kingdoms of Arus would probably naught happen in my lifetime. Mayhap, it shall happen when you and Allura assume the throne."

"And why not in your lifetime, Uncle Kenneth?" Lance asked.

Kenneth turned and looked at his nephew kindly. There was something in the king's gaze that betrayed a heavy secret. Was there remorse in his dark orbs? Sadness?

"What is wrong, father?" Keith asked imperceptibly. Perhaps he could pry the information out of his father after his knights left for the morning meal.

Kenneth walked back to his desk and heavily planted himself back on his chair. "Clifford and Jefferey, you were both correct about the assailant. Our intelligence mentioned the Forest kingdom. There seems to be a growing cult behind the glowing tattoo. Be on your guard. You may have defeated the garrison commander, but what is the connection from the grassroots level?" The king then faced his son, "Keith, I want you to lead the troop deployment. This is your last deployment as Commander of Altean forces. My orders are to retrieve the last mecha lion and bring it here to Altea. Our scientists are eager to assess the percentage of its gestation and how complete or incomplete the mecha would be at this stage."

Keith nodded. His last deployment. Allura would be happy to hear such news. "I would need Lord Darrell to help activate the Green lion mecha. He holds the key, after all."

"Aye. Do what you must. I prefer a peaceful transition from the Forest kingdom. However, with the presence of this cult, I prefer to have the troops at the ready. As chancellor and council chamberlain, Leo was able to negotiate with the baron lords. In the end, Leo was able to provide the troops we need for this last annexation."

"Aye, father. However, I do have a favour to ask in return. Allura will remain in Altea and while I am away, I insist that Lance and Jefferey remain with you. I will take Clifford and the rest of my personal corps with me," Keith said.

Lance scowled. "Keith, Lord Darrell wants to go back to his kingdom to help calm his people and properly oversee the extraction of the Green Lion mecha. I would like to accompany him."

Keith regarded his knight coolly. He knew Lance would protest. As his second-in-command, Lance would rather follow him into battle than babysitting the royal family.

King Kenneth rubbed his chin, regarding both men for a long moment. "How is the young lord settling in Altea?"

"He spends much of his time with scholars and scientists, and loves staying in the public library," Lance replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Lance, the Festival of the Eclipse is days away," Keith began, "I need someone who knows the royal residence inside and out, with his eyes closed. With the recent threat to Allura and the altercation at the council, security for all royal family members must be well placed, especially during the festival's float parade. As for Lord Darrell, he is my ward. I will assign personal guardsmen to the young lord."

Lance stared at Keith, his face emotionless. "Aye, commander."

"About the festivities, one of the lords was too eager to present me the final plans for the festival." King Kenneth pulled out a holo-screen and discussed the security with the young knights.

After an hour, they finalised the security details. Appeased, Keith was satisfied knowing his family will be safe while he was away.

"Then it's settled." Kenneth rose from his high-back chair and thumped his palms on his desk. "Keith and Clifford shall leave for the Forest kingdom first thing tomorrow morning."

Everyone rose from their seats and bowed to the king.

"Sup with us tonight, Keith. Your mother insists on seeing you before you go."

Keith simply nodded, then turned to Lance. "I entrust my entire family to you."

Lance nodded, acceptance in his amber eyes. "I swear to you, upon my oath, I shall protect them with my life." He clenched his fist over his heart.

Grateful, Keith clasped Lance's shoulder. "That will suffice, my friend. I shan't worry." He turned to Clifford. "Make sure the troops are ready to depart by sunrise."

"Aye, my lord," Clifford replied and marched out of the king's office.

As much as he wanted his full complement of knights with him, Keith wanted his second-in-command to remain and provide additional protection for his family. Mayhap, when he returned from the east, they would begin recruiting Allura's own set of personal guardsmen, hoping, of course, she would approve of such a large security detail. She was the future queen of Altea after all, and she carried his heir.

"If you will excuse me, I need to go ahead and check on my wife and see how she fares this morning." Keith quickly quit the room, eager to be back with Allura. He had less than a day to be with his princess, and he intended to make the most of his time with her.

With eager, quick, long strides, Keith hurried along the long corridors of the administrative building. Despite the impending launch to the Forest kingdom, all Keith could think of was Allura. This was the first time they would be separated since becoming husband and wife.

By the gods' teeth! He didn't want to leave her. However, she was with child and seemed to be in delicate condition with her early stage of pregnancy. He remembered how his mother had several miscarriages when he was growing up. He didn't want that to happen to his wife. His gut roiled again. Damnation. He couldn't shake the worry that he wouldn't be at her side for days. Would she be well protected? Would she be safe here with his family? Didn't he just approve the final security plans? Shaking his head, Keith pushed the worrying thoughts away for now.

He took a sharp turn to the final hallway that bridged the two massive buildings, almost running over someone along the opposite corridor.

He heard a high pitched squeal, followed by billowing tresses of red-black hair. Everything happened so fast. Deep magenta sleeves flew, snaking on his neck and choking him. A soft body lewdly pressed against his tunic. He steadied his hands against the flurry of red and black, trying to peel off the vise-like grip on him.

"Keith." The voice was laced with seduction, like a snake ensnaring him. Bloody hell! He'd escaped women of the court his entire life. He wasn't interested in vain, pompous heiresses. All he wanted was to be left in peace doing his knightly duties. Hadn't his parents announced across all the kingdoms that he'd already claimed a wife?

"Why haven't you been answering my missives? I wrote to you several times, telling you that I was heading home soon. No matter, I am ecstatic that my search for you was not in vain," said the lady in the red dress.

She clung to him further. Blast. Did the woman have tentacles instead of arms? He wrinkled his nose, her perfume was far to overpowering and he didn't like her one bit. "My lady, if you could please—"

"I know, darling. I look different now, and it has been years since you last saw me. Father and Lance have yet to see me. I arrived last night hoping to see you. And this morning, I went straight here looking for you—"

"Lance? You're looking for Lance. Damnation, Lady McClaine, let go this insta—"

She placed her finger between his lips. This girl was definitely delusional. How Lance could have a sibling such as this wench was beyond him.

"Aye, my sweet, bashful Keith. I turned down all my marriage offers, because I know we were meant for each other. You are meant for me." She tip-toed and puckered her too-red lips.

Keith squirmed in disgust, still attempting to physically, but respectfully remove her from himself. "What has gotten into you, Lacey McClaine?"

"Tell me you love me, Keith. Tell me we can finally unite our two Houses. Together, we can rule Altea—"

"Lacey!" A hard voice bellowed from behind him. Keith let out a sigh of relief. Distracted by her brother, Keith pried off Lacey one more time.

Lance yanked his sister's arm, physically pulling her away from Keith. "Stop harassing His Highness." Lance hissed. He bowed. "Apologies, my liege. She hasn't been home and just came back from fostering. We haven't updated her—"

"Why do you talk that way to your best friend? You grew up together for holy fire's sake," Lacey interrupted, scowling.

"Apologise to His Highness, Lacey McClaine," Lance demanded.

"Why? Keith is mine to hold," Lacey retorted petulantly. "Beside, we do need to discuss wedding planners, dates and—"

"Lacey. Stop. Keith's married," Lance said flatly.

Finally, Lacey froze, speechless. She turned pale and with a horrified look, she gasped. "What? Who...who claimed my prince?" Then all too quickly, her face contorted with rage. "I shall gouge her eyes. Nay, I shall kill her this instant and...and...throw her into the volcano. Then, you shall be mine." There was a delirious, maniacal look in her face. She was definitely wrapped up in her own little world as she rattled on.

"Stop this nonsense this instant, Lacey. You were not his intended. You never were." Lance's face contorted with rage.

"But Father...and...Mother said—"

Lance cut her off, jabbing a finger in his half-sister's face."—_Your _ambitious mother filled your head with dreams of grandeur."

Side-stepping, Keith was finally free of Lacey's clutches. As he widened the gap between him and the arguing siblings, Keith saw a blur of gold at the corner of his eye.

For a fraction of a moment, he saw Allura, her face pale, her expression of shock. Then, furious blue eyes blinked, then glared back at him. By all the hells! Did his wife witness all that? When she swirled around, Keith reached out, calling her. "Allura, wait," he called. He shouted and sprinted to catch her but as she bolted away from him, a large brilliant blue sphere enveloped her and she disappeared.

No one saw the malevolent smile from the conniving Lady Lacey McClaine.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight - Purple

Author's Notes:

Happy Australia Day!

Thank you for reviews and thank you Chris for editing.

Chapter is Rating strong T to M.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**"Purple"**

Warm lips pressed against her forehead, gentle fingers brushed her hair.

She heard a deep, calm voice through the fog of blissful slumber, but vaguely understood his whispered words.

Her stretched arm shifted against silken sheets, searching for Keith's comforting warmth. Nothing. She rolled off her stomach and slowly opened her eyes. His side of the bed was empty.

Sighing, she grabbed his pillow and inhaled his delicious scent. Her insides tingled at the lustful thoughts of her husband. She recalled in vivid detail Keith's luscious ministrations. Gingerly, she lifted herself up on her elbows, feeling a tad sore.

She glanced at the lancet window. Was it morning already? Were those dark clouds looming in the sky? Was there the threat of rain? There were so many things she wanted to do today and dreary weather be damned. But first, she needed to find Keith and ask for a tour of the royal residence, explore the gardens, and walk along the wharf. Hand outstretched to the side of the bed, she yanked the bell cord.

As Allura donned her dressing robe, her thoughts drifted to Keith. For a wisp of a moment, she felt her connection with him. Why did she sense anxiety from him? What was troubling him? Was he having a meeting this morning? She knotted her brows. Their connection was definitely growing each passing day, but she had yet to hone her new found abilities. They'd only been married for over a month. Mayhap, her own anxiety and her acclimating to her new surroundings affected her mental link with her husband. Whatever it was, she felt the urge to go to the administration building and surprise Keith.

A short knock on the door and Lady Hys quietly entered her bedchamber. "How are you feeling today, poppet? Any dizziness?"

"I feel fine this morning." Allura pushed the twisted and tangled bed linen from her legs. She blushed at how unkempt their bed was. The different positions she and Keith tried last night were—

She blinked. What was happening to her? Such lusty thoughts so early in the morning. Shaking them away, she coughed awkwardly and averted her gaze from Lady Hys.

Her former nanny pulled out two new dresses from the large wardrobe at the far corner of the bedchamber. "It comes and goes, does it? I remember your mother had the same bad days." She strode beside the four poster bed. "What would you like to wear today?"

Allura rose from the bed and glided her hand over a yellow silken gown with layers of skirts underneath. "Definitely yellow, something to brighten up the cloudy day."

"Aye, 'tis beautiful." Nanny smiled, placing the gown on the dress rack. She then opened the narrow connecting door that led to a tiled room with a large, copper bath tub in the middle.

She and Nanny were thoroughly impressed with the indoor pipes that ran straight to the bath tub. Hollering for hot water to fill up a bathtub seemed a thing of the past now.

"Mayhap His Highness would have such a water system installed in Alforia castle as well?"

"I shall discuss it with my husband. And I am glad you are here with me in Altea. Coran went back to Alforia yesterday. Looking at Altea, Alforia looks very small, provincial—"

"—And in a good way, poppet. Do naught fuss over these trivial things. What matters now is that you are happily married, and we shall take care of you and your baby."

After a quick bath, Nanny helped dry her hair, and then brought in a tray of breakfast. Allura quietly nibbled on rye bread and tart cheese while Lady Hys styled her hair to Altea's latest fashion.

"You look dazzling." Lady Hys gushed, impressed with her handiwork.

Smoothing the silken fabric, Allura eyed herself critically in the tall mirror. She wasn't used to the glamour that her title held. "If I had my way, I'd be in breeches, tunic, and chain mail." She whirled to face Nanny with a mischievous twinkle in her brilliant blue eyes.

Nanny shook her head, chuckling. "Your husband needed a wife and naught a knight. You must remember your station in life, poppet."

Allura sighed in resignation. She didn't want to argue today. Today was a fresh, new day and she felt good.

Stepping towards the doorway, she saw Nanny following her. "I don't need an escort, Nanny. I am going to find Keith."

"Nay, princess. I was instructed by His Highness that when he is naught with you, I'm supposed to accompany you. And we shall be escorted by at least two of his knights at all times."

Allura couldn't believe her ears. She ground her teeth, her hand on the door latch. "Nay, Nanny. Keith said that the royal residence is secure." She flung the door open and stepped out to the corridor only to see two knights standing in attention and in full armour.

"Your Highness." They bowed stiffly.

Allura's brilliant blue eyes widened in surprise as one knight raised his helm's visor. "Sir Boris, you are now part of my husband's knight corps?"

A month ago, when she and Keith were recuperating from their wounds, Keith told her that two knights were killed by the Forest kingdom's former garrison commander.

Revealing himself, Boris greeted Allura in her Alforian title, "Aye, Your Majesty. There was a vacancy." To the Alforians, Allura was their queen and preferred to address her as 'Her Majesty'.

"Another knight from Alforia is also assigned to you, Your Majesty." Boris nodded to the other knight, who promptly lifted his helm's faceplate.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." The other knight said, fighting off a grin.

"Ah, is that you, Norris?" Nanny said from behind the princess. She swept past Allura and faced the younger knight.

"Unbelievable," Allura said, smirking; her hands to her waist.

"I have known these two lads since they were still wee bairns." Lady Hys said to Allura. Then, looking up at the two, tall, broad knights, she said, "I know your mother, gentlemen. Make her proud and protect Her Majesty with your life."

"Upon our oaths," Boris said, as he and Norris slapped their mailed fists on their armoured chest.

"You three are incorrigible." Allura shook her head, grinning. Quietly, she wondered how she could evade her three escorts today. Tapping her chin, a plan began to form in her mind. She asked aloud, "Do you know where Prince Keith is having his meeting this morning?"

"I shall find out for you, Your Majesty." Boris volunteered and quit the corridor.

When Boris left, Allura turned to Lady Hys. "I saw an indoor garden of some sort in one of the lower floors. I would like a large basket of treats to bring with us this morning. Sir Norris, please go with Lady Hys to help carry the basket. I want to surprise my husband for morning tea," she ordered. It wasn't a lie. She really did want to surprise Keith.

"That is a brilliant suggestion." Nanny clasped her hands, her face lit up. "And I did see the indoor garden you speak of."

"I shall wait in my antechamber." Allura strode back inside the antechamber.

Lady Hys nodded. "We won't be long, Your Majesty." She left with Sir Norris trailing after her.

Allua shut the door and sauntered in the middle of her antechamber. As soon as the footfalls disappeared and everything was quiet, she summoned Blue.

_:: Escaping your entourage, cub? :: Blue_ gazed at her warrior drolly, lazily licking her fur.

A golden brow lifted. "Looks like you and Lord Alpha had a special night, I see. Shall we be expecting a litter of lion cubs in the near future?" Allura teased.

Blue gazed at her with languid eyes and purred. Looking like a large cat in heat, she stretched, her claws retracting, unravelling the rug beneath her paws.

Allura wrinkled her nose, suppressing a laugh. She had never seen her lion behave like this before. Was it because they were all at home, with their beloved crystal chamber below the city? "Please, Lady Alpha," she cajoled, "I want to spend time with my husband and naught mollycoddled by my nanny and his two knights."

Blue lioness merely chuckled at her warrior. They both looked far too relaxed this morning. Moving beside Allura, the lioness enveloped them in blue light. They disappeared from the royal antechamber and emerged in one of the corridors where the royal administrative offices were located. They were still inside the capital's large cluster of buildings, slightly beyond the guarded entrance of the royal residence.

_:: Through there. :: _Blue bobbed her head and then dissipated beside her warrior.

Allura found herself standing at one end of a long, opulent, carpeted hallway. Perusing her surroundings, the crown princess realised that the hallway was lined with large, ornate, and highly detailed tapestries hanging from the ceiling along one side, and large windows on the other that overlooked the gardens.

Each tapestry depicted a scene representing a period from Altea's history. And in front of each tapestry was a sculpted bust on a pedestal. Allura examined the closest one.

Made of smooth, shiny grey stone, it was a sculpture of a woman's head with an engraved metal nameplate on its base. The first one read 'Queen Ariella I'. "The row of tapestries and sculptured stone busts are Keith's royal ancestors," Allura murmured to herself.

Walking slowly, she tipped her head up to study each tapestry, then leaned down to read each name plate. Were all queens named Ariella? After viewing the fifth tapestry, the sixth bust had a different name. She read the nameplate aloud, "Queen Alisabeta I." Allura grinned. The further she walked the more she discovered there were quite a few Alisabetas and several Ariellas.

Ahead, she had a choice to either go straight or turn right to another hallway. She almost reached the tapestry of Queen Ariella IX, when she heard heavy, heeled footfalls on the carpet and the rustling of layered skirts.

Pivoting, Allura saw a tall, voluptuous woman sauntering along the hallway. She had wavy red-black hair and wore a deep red gown with a daringly-low neckline. Was she among Keith's relatives? She was naught in the royal residential building. Mayhap, she was one of the ministerial or council members' wives? Whoever she was, she was bedecked in sparkling red jewellery.

As the woman in red reached Allura, she slowed her pace and raised her hand.

Allura smiled at the gorgeous lady. She also extended her hand to greet her. Much to her horror, instead of a warm greeting, the woman's hand transformed into gnarled fingers. Her brown eyes looked almost red, flaring at Allura.

Suddenly, everything stood still, like time had frozen.

The windows and tapestries behind her turned dark-red, swallowing everything around them.

As the brown-red eyes narrowed at her; her throat tightened. There was something about her energy that didn't feel right. Allura tensed and worry spiralled in her tummy. Heavens! Whatever was wrong with her? What was this odd feeling in her chest? Gasping to breathe, she found herself clutching at her bodice. She forced a step backward. Grunting in effort, all she mustered was a small, half-step, away from the lady in the red dress.

Blue attempted to appear beside her, but her lioness couldn't move either. For the first time, Allura saw her lion cower. When did Blue cower? Never in her entire life had she seen her lion fear anyone, until this moment.

_:: She's...she's...she's naught what she seems. :: Blue_ stammered. With difficulty, the lioness half-appeared in a weak, translucent state.

Allura clenched her teeth as she covered her and her lion with their protective blue energy. ''She has no power over us, Blue."

Instantly, the blackness surrounding them and Allura's chest stopped hurting. Time and space were back to...normal?

The red woman jerked backwards. "Mother didn't tell me you have powers," she hissed beneath her breath, her head lowered as she stomped her feet in irritation. Then, straightening herself, she spoke in a loud, icy, and haughty tone, "Damn foreigners loitering around. Such a nuisance." She eyed Allura from head to toe and then whirled her skirts and continued to walk past. She turned right, towards another hallway.

Before Allura could reply, her head began to throb. "What just happened?" She staggered forward and the hallway began to spin. She was about to head back to the royal residence when she heard the woman's shrill voice again, but this time she heard a man with her. Despite her aching head, she wondered why the man's voice sounded familiar.

Hesitantly, Allura stumbled towards the intersecting hallways, only to be shocked to see Keith holding the woman in red, his hands on her waist. The woman's body was pressed against her husband.

Stunned, her eyes widened and her heart lurched to a halt. Bloody hell. Was Keith naught honest with her? Did Keith love someone else in Altea? Did he see her as a mere duty, and kept another woman? Damn it all. Mayhap, she was too provincial, unworthy and unbecoming of a crown princess of a mighty kingdom. Mayhap, now that he had an heir apparent he didn't want her anymore?

As myriad of questions raced in her mind, she didn't notice Lance zooming past her. The Red Lion warrior yanked the woman away from Keith. What were they saying? Were Lance and Keith arguing for the woman's affections?

Tears welled in her eyes as her heart shattered. Her hands flew to her mouth, stifling a whimper. She must have made a sound, because Keith's shocked eyes latched onto hers.

Blinded by tears, Allura backed away from him. Her instincts dictated that she run whenever someone hurt her. Running away was the only way she knew best when distressed, to escape situations she had no control over. Gripping her skirts, she ran in the opposite direction. "Take me away, Blue." she commanded her lion.

In an instant, Allura reappeared among the thicket of bushes with brilliant blue flowers.

_:: Compose yourself. :: _Blue pleaded.

Allura wept, naught caring how the prickly bushes snagged her gown. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, naught caring if she heard Nanny's voice or her guardsmen catching up to her. She tore through the garden's wide open space, too upset to care where she was headed.

"Leave me alone," she shouted, throwing out her arm in an attempt to ward off her entourage. As she zipped past a nearby pond, a wall of ice appeared, forming a barrier between her and her pursuers.

All Allura wanted was to be near the water; she heard the sound of crashing waves beckoning her. She bolted towards the wharf.

**xoxoxoxo **

Panic seized Keith the moment Allura slipped out of his grasp. Where the blazes did his wife go? He tapped his gauntlet in confusion; he was somehow unable to find her. Had she not worn her communication device?

He bolted towards the royal residence, urgency and despair in his every step. By all the heavens! She was naught in the safety of the residential wing. What if there were other assailants out to get his princess? He hoped that she had her security detail with her.

Why did Lacey have to show up at that particular moment? Keith swore beneath his breath. The girl was absolutely out of her mind. If she hadn't been Lance's sister, he would have ordered her thrown out of the premises in an instant. Unfortunately, being the sister of a lion warrior and a distant relative to the royal family had its privileges, granting access to areas within the city centre.

Despite her being Lance's only sibling, he had never liked her. He had never liked any of the women of station. They were all only after the titles and the riches he'd inherit.

All he wanted was Allura. The flash of pain he saw in her eyes left a heavy pang in his chest that threatened to rip his heart in two. He needed to tell her, reassure her that there was no one else in his life but her.

Keith continued to run, finding his way back to their chambers when two large knights ran alongside him. He had assigned Boris and Norris to guard his wife while he was in a meeting.

"Where is she?" he demanded to the knight, unsure if he was Boris or Norris.

"Norris saw her running towards the gardens, my lord," Boris said, his full armour clanging around him as he ran.

Keith halted abruptly when he saw a blur of yellow and gold tear across the green lawn. Relief coursed through him now that he'd located Allura. He flung open a large bay window and vaulted over the sill, following her path across the manicured grounds.

"Allura!" he shouted, hoping he would hear him as he bolted towards her. As he approached, a ferocious blast of wind pushed him back and he could barely move. Blast! Where did that whirlwind come from? Dragging one foot in front of the other, his arm on his face, he called again out to her.

Allura stood atop the breakwater. Huge breakers pounded behind her, spraying her with salty waves.

When he looked up, Keith was shocked by the intensity of her icy glare staring back at him. She was enveloped in blue...no..._purple_ energy? What was that about?

Black Lion appeared beside him. _:: The Blue lioness is unwell. :: _

"What?" His brows furrowed.

_:: Calm your princess. I need to remove whatever's affecting my mate. ::_

Keith nodded and opened his mental link with Allura._ :: Allura, love—::_

_:: —You lied to me, :: _she hissed. Allura whipped out her arms and unleashed a shockwave so forceful; Keith had to fight to keep upright.

He raised both his arms to protect himself, and the loud sounds of shattering glass exploded behind him. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw shards of the entire residential wing's broken windows scattered on the ground.

"Who was she?" Allura demanded, her face contorted with rage and pain. Purple energy whirled around her.

"Lance's younger sister and—"

"—Do you love her? What is she to you?" She spat while gripping her head. Blue Lion stood beside her, snarling in anger and pain.

Black Lion motioned Keith to get ready. Black fired a silvery electric bolt from his gaping maw, hitting the purple energy sphere around Allura and her lioness.

Blue Lion jolted, and the purple energy fizzled out, letting out a hissing sound as it evaporated into thin air.

In an instant, the ferocious winds and pounding waves died down.

Keith cautiously stepped forward towards Allura. Closing the gap between them, he stopped a few feet in front of her. He outstretched his hand, his eyes never leaving hers. "I love no else but you. Search my heart, Allura. There is no one else. This, I swear, upon my oath," Keith said solemnly. Surely, Allura, who is also a knight, would know the knights' honour code.

Allura's teary blue eyes gazed back at him. "Truly?" she asked, barely a whisper; her angry stance softened.

"Truly." Keith quickly closed the gap between them. He caught her just before she sank to her knees. "Never doubt my love for you."

She nodded in his embrace, her face buried in his chest.

Black Lion nuzzled his blue lioness, now lying exhausted on the ground. _:: She needs to get to her crystal chamber to re-energise, :: _Black said to Keith.

In a flash of light, both lions dissipated.

Keith swept Allura in his arms and strode back to the royal residential building where he saw his aunt and his parents standing at the veranda with stunned expressions. He shook his head to them. He wasn't ready to talk amidst earshot of the gawking household staff clearing the debris and broken glass.

His gaze riveted back to Allura. Her eyes were closed, her face pale, and her wet golden tresses and gown clung to her. When did his wife start harnessing more than one elemental energy? And what was that purple energy that Black Lion eliminated? "We need to get you out of those wet clothes," he said softly.

Walking ahead of them were Nanny and his two knights, who carved a path for them back to their chambers. He asked Lady Hys to go on ahead and fill up the copper tub with hot water.

He was supposed to concentrate on the troop deployment and the growing threat among disconcerted Altean vassals, but all he could think of right now was his wife.

Somehow, not only did he need to make amends to Allura, but also break the news to her that he was to leave on the morrow.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine - Gift

Author's Notes:

Thank you for your patience. We're back, uploading one chapter every week, for the next eight weeks.

Thank you Chris for editing.

**Warning** : Chapter rating is Mature, with sexual content and language used. This is an indulgent, fluffy #KeithandAllura chapter for your mid-week shippy energy boost.

Genre : Romance

Subgenre : Medieval / Sci-Fi / Fantasy

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine **

**"Gift**"

Whatever that elemental energy surge she'd experienced earlier when she was overwrought with fits of jealousy and anger, it had backfired. She was now paying for her torrential mood swings in the worst way possible. With her head down, her knuckles white from gripping the rim of a large, porcelain basin, Allura dry-heaved. She had felt nauseous for the past half-hour. "Or, mayhap, it is the pregnancy?" she muttered to herself. Whatever it was, she was unsure. All she knew was that she felt drained.

"Are you sure you'll be fine by dinner time, love?" Keith held her hair away from her face. "Dr Gorma dropped off an herbal concoction for your sickness."

"I'll be fine," she said, straightening herself. She reached for the glass of water and gargled the bitter distaste out of her mouth, then let out an un-princess-like burp.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she tightened the sash on her silken robe that had come loose.

She was fine after Keith calmed her down from her rampage. Flushed and embarrassed by her sudden outburst, she saw the after-effect of her jealousy: an entire building's glass windows had all been shattered. She had been never been so furious from jealousy before. Hell, she had never seen Keith with other women before. With all his titles and riches, surely, there were dozens of women falling at his feet, vying for his attention. Allura realised that being married to the crown prince of a large kingdom was something she needed to get used to.

By the time Keith had carried her off to their chambers, he had not only reassured her how much he loved her, he showed her how much he meant to her.

Heavens, how she loved running her hands on his muscled torso, all the hard ridges on his abdomen. And she loved how he smelled, that clean smell of soap mixed his musky scent. Allura was truly smitten. Love, desire, and attraction all swirled together in a heavenly afternoon of lovemaking. They fell asleep entwined, only for Allura to wake up feeling nauseated again, where she quickly grabbed her robe and bolted off to the bathroom.

Slowly, she sat back on the bed. She wrinkled her nose when Keith handed her a mug of green herbal goop for her to drink. She pouted. "Do I have to?"

Keith arched a dark brow.

She eyed him dreamily. Damnation. Was she too nauseated to realise that Keith was absolutely naked when he followed her to the bathroom? Truth be told, Allura had yet to grow accustomed to the sight of Keith walking around unclothed in the comfort of their large bedroom.

Blushing furiously, she took the mug and sipped slowly. Glancing at the green, thick liquid, she was surprised that it tasted rather minty. She sipped again, while drinking in the sight of her well-endowed husband.

If tonight was truly their last night together before Keith left to secure the Forest kingdom, then surely, the dinner wouldn't take that long. Finishing her drink, she asked, "Is it just your parents with whom we'll be dining tonight?"

"Aye, though I think Aunt Cybil might join us. It'll be just in the small dining room." Keith opened his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh set of black tunic and brown breeches.

As she placed the mug down on a small table near their bed, Allura watched him as he dressed. Keith looked good with or without his clothes on. She loved how his tunic stretched taut across his broad chest. She would be content to look at him all day. He sat beside her and strapped on his boots. Snapping out of her lustful reverie, Allura pulled the bell cord beside the bed. "I too shall get ready," she said, waiting for her lady-in-waiting.

Keith rose from the bed and smiled. His eyes warm, deliciously taking in her dishevelled look. He kissed her golden hair that was still in total disarray. "I'll come back for you when you're ready. I need to check a few things with my knights for tomorrow morning's departure."

Less than an hour later, she pressed her gauntlet to let Keith know that she was ready for dinner. Thanks to Nanny, Allura looked resplendent in an off-the-shoulder, gold brocade gown; she was every inch a proper princess. When Keith appraised her glorious sight, she grinned. "You know I'd be equally happy in chain mail and armour," she teased.

"I know. However, you look utterly ravishing, my golden lioness." Keith grinned back. He held her hand and kissed her palm and inner wrist.

A small breathless gasp escaped her, her insides quivering. Heavens! She could feel the heat rushing all over her body again. "Will you be like this throughout dinner?" she asked, smoothing her fingers on his sleeved arm, feeling the corded muscles beneath.

"Like what?" he asked, gazing down at her, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

She let out a longing sigh. Was it even possible to just have dinner in their chambers and not spend an evening with her in-laws? Truth be told, she would not want to face her in-laws this evening. Would they interrogate her about what happened earlier at the wharf? She would much rather spend their last evening together closeted in their bedchamber, ravishing and savouring each other.

"Nevermind." Allura shook her head, her golden curls bouncing on her bare shoulders. This was going to be one long dinner with her in-laws.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

With Allura in his arms, they entered one of the richly appointed, private sitting rooms that lay adjacent to one of the smaller dining rooms.

Cybil quickly launched herself towards Allura and held her hands. "What is wrong? You look so pale, and your aura..." Cybil's glance flitted to her sister and brother-in-law, who stood in front of the blazing hearth.

"What's wrong with her aura, Aunt?" Keith's eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't see aura, and his aunt's anxious eyes sent Keith worrying about his pregnant wife.

"It is the morning sickness I've been experiencing," Allura said, as she was guided by Cybil towards the nearby settee.

"Dr Gorma gave her a cup of herbal green liquid that smelled like peppermint," Keith said.

"I know that feeling, it was very unpleasant." Cybil shook her head.

"You were pregnant before?" Allura asked, surprised; her brows lifted.

"Ah, it looks like my nephew didn't mention that I too was once married." Cybil smiled. However, there was sadness in her deep green eyes.

"What happened?" Allura asked with concern.

"He was Kenneth's third-in-command. He was killed in battle two months after we were married. I was so distraught, I miscarried a week after the funeral."

"And you never married again?"

"Nay. We were so deeply in love. I met him at the same time Cate met Kenneth. It was love at first sight."

"That is so romantic," Allura sobbed softly, pulled a kerchief from her reticule, and wiped her eyes.

Keith raised his thick brows. It seemed that his wife was rather emotional, with mood swings ranging from this morning's rage, to sensual passion by noon, and now tearful empathy by early evening. He sat beside Allura and rubbed her between her shoulders. "Aunt, don't get my wife upset," he admonished.

"Allura, we are very concerned about what happened to you and your lion earlier today. Mayhap you could remember and enlighten us?" Cate asked, standing near the hearth.

"Truth be told, all I remember was a mighty headache and so much…pain and anger that I couldn't even begin to explain," Allura said, turning to gaze at Keith. "However, when Keith held out his hand, all of that negative energy disappeared."

He nodded absentmindedly. By all the blazing swords, he needed to get a grip on his urges. Her beautiful, off-the-shoulder gown was enticing, her bare upper back and shoulders smooth to the touch. Keith fought off the urge to plant kisses on her creamy skin. Something about Allura made him want her more. He found himself once again behaving like a horny and smitten young squire. He wanted this dinner to be quick so he could ravish his wife on his last night before he left for the Forest kingdom in the morning.

As the royal family's butler announced that dinner was ready, Keith rose and offered his arm to both his aunt and his wife.

Glancing at his parents, they appeared tense. He was expecting they would impart something important while they were eating. However, much to Keith's confusion, dinner progressed with just pleasant conversation. They were seated at a round dining table, with Allura on his right and his aunt on his left

"How are you feeling?" he whispered to Allura.

"The minty concoction worked, I do not feel as nauseated," she whispered back.

"Then that is good to hear," he said, comforting her, smoothing his hand on her thigh. He felt her stiffen slightly. "Relax, my lioness. I won't bite. Yet," he whispered and fought off a grin. He could hear his mother telling her tales about pregnancy and babies, sharing her experience when she was pregnant with him.

After dinner, they moved to the private library. Keith was surprised to see all five lion spirits lounging. Each one acknowledged the members of the royal family by rubbing along their clothes, like domesticated pets eager for a pat or a scratch. He remembered that this was the same private library that had the secret passage to the crystal chamber below the city.

"How are you faring, Lady Alpha?" Allura asked. Concern etched on her face as she scratched her lion's ears.

_:: I am well, my cub, ::_ Blue said, purring.

"You two had us worried. There was that purple tinge around both of you," Cybil said.

_:: Whatever malaise Lady Alpha had, it has been dealt with accordingly, ::_ Black Lion replied curtly. His tone suggested he didn't want to discuss anything further.

Keith agreed with his lion as they all stood near the blazing hearth, drinking either warm ale, wine, or hot tea.

King Kenneth cleared his throat. "As you both are aware that Cate and Cybil have already mentioned the Day of Completion," King Kenneth began.

"Aye." Keith tipped his pewter mug in hand and gulped his warm ale.

"We have been preparing all our lives for this Day of Completion that is soon upon us. To almost have all five lion mechas within our grasp is tremendous. We have waited an entire lifetime." Kenneth said.

"We have a special wedding gift for the both of you. We found a valley, surrounded by mountains. It is the perfect place to raise your children, and your children's children," Cate said, glancing at Kenneth. "There is a castle that awaits you located far north from here."

King Kenneth pressed a button on a nearby study desk. A miniature replica of a castle appeared atop the desk.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked, perplexed. Were he and Allura not to inherit Altea after his parents passed away? And how could he not have heard nor known about an entire castle built during his lifetime?

"It was built before you were born. Your grandmother saw to it, and had things in place even before I met your father," Queen Cate said, imperceptibly responding to his thoughts.

"Aunt Cybil, did you know too?" Keith asked.

Cybil nodded. "Aye. We hope you like our present. Because we hope you and Allura would start occupying your new castle when you return from the Forest kingdom."

Kenneth gestured, motioning the pair to take a closer view the miniature layout. "It is a new settlement high atop a ridge overlooking the entire valley. It is where the lions will reside as well. The lions have already scouted their locations, and dens have been appropriated for them."

Keith stared at Black Lion, calmly lying down near the hearth while his young cub chewed on his great silver-lightning mane. "You knew about this, Lord Alpha?"

_:: Aye. :: _ he said distractedly, wincing as Green lion forcefully yanked his mane.

"And you too, Blue?" he asked.

Blue simply purred her reply. Her knowing eyes could have held a thousand secrets and still not tell them unless it was truly necessary.

Keith smirked, annoyed that his lion revealed so little to him. What use were they when they didn't divulge much to them as to his parents and forefathers?

Kenneth, seeing Keith and Allura looking slighted towards their lions, approached the couple and put his arms around them. "Now, see here," Kenneth began, "It is also to show our gratitude. For without you two, the lion spirits and their mechas wouldn't come together. Once the extraction of the green lion mecha is complete, then we shall have the first glimpse of the mighty giant robot of which the legend foretold."

Keith was about to ask more questions when Allura excused herself.

"Would you need help?" he whispered to her, concerned. Was she feeling nauseated? Was she going to vomit?

She blushed as she shook her head. She was turning paler each second and she hurried towards their bedchamber.

Eyeing his disappearing wife, Keith decided to bid goodnight to his parents and aunt. "We will speak more of this new castle when I come back with the Green Lion. Allura needs me now, if you'll excuse me." Keith bowed and swiftly followed after Allura.

Damnation, a new castle, indeed, Keith thought as he entered their antechamber and, seeing it empty, immediately went to the bedchamber. He found her seated on the bed, her back turned to him, her head down.

"Is anything the matter, love?" Keith asked, crossing the bedroom floor in three quick and large strides. He gently sat behind her and kissed her bare shoulder. He liked her preference for off-the-shoulder dresses.

Allura hitched a breath. She slowly shook her head and then changed her mind, she nodded. "Are you truly leaving on the morrow?"

Keith let out a heavy sigh. "Aye, love. I will come back to you with the Green Lion in tow. Father did promise this will be my last assignment. After that, I am completely yours," Keith said solemnly.

Allura looked over her shoulder and moved her golden tresses to one side, motioning him to unfasten her gown. Eagerly, he continued kissing her nape and helped her shed all her clothing.

He was about to pull his tunic off when Allura turned to face him. "Allow me," she said, her voice soft, hesitant.

Pushing all the layers of clothing off her body, she stood in front of him; her hair down hiding the swells of her breasts. Allura bit her lower lip and pulled off his tunic slowly like one would when unwrapping a present.

Seated at the edge of the bed, Keith gritted his teeth when her eager fingers brushed against his tented breeches.

"I have undressed you once before," she said, kneeling in front of him, unstrapping his boots. "When you were unconscious and injured by Yellow's lion warrior. I thought you looked... magnificent." She pulled off his boots, yanked his breeches down, and pushed him to lie down on the bed. His legs dangled at the edge of the bed.

By gods root, his wife was torturing him. Kneeling between his muscled thighs, she grasped his length with her hand. He almost came undone when she kissed the thick crown and then laved her tongue from root to tip. He groaned.

She purred, looking pleased at his reaction. "I want to do this tonight, so you have something to remember when you're missing me." She gazed at him with lust and desire reflected in her brilliant blue eyes. With a sharp intake of breath, she took his hardened length between her lips and tasted him for the very first time.

"By all the gods...Allura," he said through clenched teeth. With his neck muscles taut and his back arched, he buried his fingers in her hair. He swore he had never felt this surge in passion. "You will be the death of me," he growled. Swiftly, he sat up, and pulled her up to him.

"Did I do it wrong?" she asked, surprised, her face flushed.

Keith positioned Allura to straddle him. He brushed the pad of his thumb to her beautiful, lush, red lips. The mere thought of those lips sliding over his member would have him undone. "Nay, love. It was perfect, too perfect but your amazing mouth would have finished me too soon."

Slanting his mouth against hers, Keith made love to Allura through the night until pink wisps of dawn appeared in the horizon.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Her fingers clenched and unclenched as she fought off the tears. Never in her entire life had she experienced this before. Knights do not cry, she said to herself. Damnation, she was a knight, she insisted. But the harder she fought, the more her heart ached. Perhaps it was her pregnancy affecting her with all the mood swings. As much as she resisted not to be overwhelmed by sadness, this was a new thing to Allura.

Insisting she was a lion warrior and a knight, she had every right to go with him to battle. But with Allura's nausea and fainting spells, Keith adamantly refused to bring her with him. His entire family insisted that she stay with them in Altea. This was one battle she could not win. With a reluctant sigh, she helped Keith don his armour; he was about to bid her farewell soon.

"Nay, it is not goodbye. Not yet." She shook her head, her arms wrapping around his slender waist. They had never parted before as husband and wife. The last time he left for battle, he returned to her with near-fatal injuries. Nay, she would not try to recall how she tried to heal his wounds. It felt still all too fresh in her mind. "How long will you be away?"

"If everything goes as planned, should be less than a sennight," Keith replied. He was in full battle armour.

"Promise me you shall send a missive?"

"I shall do more than that. I shall call you from the gauntlet."

"Could we call each other from far distances?"

"I believe so." He gently cupped his mailed hand on her cheek. "Will you promise something while I'm away?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Just as long it's not staying in bed supine all day long."

He chuckled. "Mayhap," he teased. Despite his armour, he held her in an endearing embrace. "Promise me you will have the knights as your guardsmen at all times."

She stared at him for a long moment before replying. "You are afraid of something, aren't you? I sensed it."

He kissed her forehead, avoiding her penetrating gaze. "My gut tells me something is amiss and I am unable to explain beyond that," Keith admitted.

"Aye, I...sensed it too. Last night with your parents. Why did it feel it was some farewell or parting gift rather than a wedding gift?"

Keith cupped her face again and gazed at her brilliant blue eyes. "I haven't left, yet I am already eager to get back to you. Once we acquire the last lion mecha, we shall make our home at the new castle my parents built for us. We shall raise our children there." He kissed her tenderly, reverently even.

"Come back to me, Keith." Allura whispered between her fervent kisses.

"You know I will always come back to you."

With one last heated kiss, he quit their bedchamber.

He didn't see the silent tears that fell from her cheeks.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	30. Chapter Thirty - Black

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reviews, favs and follows.

Thank you Paulina Ann for betareading.

Thank you Chris for editing.

**Warning : Chapters 30 onwards are dark, cliffhanger chapters with multiple character deaths. **

Chapter is rating T.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**"Black"**

Allura fought off the rising bile in her throat and concentrated on the task at hand. Her pregnancy sickness was unpredictable and so were her mood swings.

She was an inconsolable mess when Keith left Altea two days ago, locking herself away in her bedchamber, crying and pining for her husband. Having been married to Keith for over a month, she realised they had never been separated from each other this long. Mayhap, it was the pregnancy making her feel all too emotional.

However, Keith's mother and aunt were determined to keep her fully distracted. For the last two days, she'd spent most of her time learning Altean royal duties and the etiquette required of a crown princess and future queen of Altea.

Aye, she needed a distraction while Keith was away. He did promise he would be back before the week was over.

And today was the much anticipated Festival of the Eclipse.

Wearing her finest gown of blue silk and layers of petticoats, she was ushered by several fashionably dressed ladies-in-waiting towards the queen's large solar. It smelled heavily of mixed perfume worn by the ladies from the queen's entourage. As she hugged Cate, Allura eyed the queen's full retinue and hangers-on as they curtseyed to her.

They mostly ignored Allura, preferring to hover closely to the queen, wanting to be in good favour with the monarch with their beautiful clothes and heavily painted faces.

"I was pregnant when Kenneth went into battle. He was gone for months," Cate said. Dressed elegantly for today's event, she stared at her jewellery sets, deciding which would match her opulent silver and gold gown.

Allura sat in front of a large mirror while Lady Hys set her hair with the latest style in Altea. "What happened then? How did you cope?"

"In my anguish, I had my first miscarriage." Cate paused, and then glanced at her daughter-in-law. "Do you understand now why Cybil and I didn't want you to wallow in misery? Whatever affects the mother affects the child inside the womb. Therefore, we wanted you to go about your normal duties and learn how to hold court."

Allura nodded, glancing at the queen as her lady-in-waiting clasped the elaborate necklace made from sparkling diamonds and gold. "It has been two days and I haven't heard anything from Keith yet. Do we have any news yet, Your Majesty?"

"Nay. I, too, wish for an update from my son. Did he tell you how soon he will be back?"

"He did promise me less than a sennight." Allura rose and straightened her blue silk gown.

Cybil entered the solar followed by Allura's assigned bodyguards. "My nephew and his knights are known to keep their promises." She swept past her sister, her full skirts rustling. Dressed in a brilliant green gown, she gave Allura a quick hug. "Are we all ready? It seems the cavalry is here to escort us out."

Kenneth emerged from an adjoining solar and approached Cate. Dressed in a crisp, black dress suit with all the royal embellishments, he concluded a briefing with Lance and several more knights in full battle armour; their metal plates were well polished.

King Kenneth raised Cate's hand to his warm lips. He grinned when Cate flushed crimson; her eyes sparkling with admiration. "My queen, I do believe I just made you blush."

"You look dashing, my king," Cate replied with a sultry voice. She blinked and then cleared her throat, realising they had an audience. She noticed her son's second-in-command standing behind Kenneth. "Ah, there you are, Lance. Where's your father? Is Leo not joining us? He was supposed to escort Cybil."

"Your Majesty." Lance bowed stiffly, holding his helm in one arm. He was slightly flushed, and beads of sweat trickled down the side of his forehead. "Father said he'll be late. He's tied up with some last-minute council negotiations and agreements."

"Very well. We shall proceed." Cate rose from her chair and slid her hand in the crook of Kenneth's arm.

They led the procession towards the grand hallway that led to the main balcony.

Lance stood between Allura and Cybil and offered them his arm. "My ladies, I shall be your escort for today's festivities."

Princess Cybil pulled out a silken handkerchief from her reticule. "Lance, you are sweating profusely." Halting the procession along the hallowed hallways of Altea's royal wing, Cybil reached up and dabbed Lance's forehead.

Lance chuckled, embarrassed by the attention. "'Tis the ceremonial armour, Your Highness. I have not worn this in a while."

They continued their procession until they reached the viewing balcony situated on the second level of the royal wing. From there, the royal family had a splendid view of the parade.

Queen Ariella XII and King Kenneth stood at the centre of the balcony; to their left were Princess Cybil, Sir Lance McClaine, and Princess Allura. Behind Allura stood her designated personal guards Sir Norris and Sir Horace.

Behind the monarchs were their advisors, the council lords loyal to the Royal House of Altea, and all the ladies-in-waiting, including Lady Hys. On the ground level, just below the balcony were the rest of the nobility, dressed in opulent splendour and in full regalia. Everyone wanted to be seen with their highly esteemed monarchs.

Altea was in a festive mood. The townsfolk lined the cobbled roads, the marching bands queued up for the parade, and coloured confetti littered the streets. It was an auspicious occasion with free food and ale in plentiful supply at the nearby park.

As the parade progressed, the queen and king waved at each passing float. Revellers waved back and bowed to their monarchs.

King Kenneth leaned back and asked one of the committee members, who proudly stood behind him. "How many parade floats are we expecting?"

"Several more, Your Majesty. Each float is from each region, highlighting their harvests and achievements," the bureaucrat replied, looking well pleased with the proceedings.

Kenneth simply nodded and waved back at the passing float, acknowledging the brilliant work.

Enthralled by the grand festivities, Allura clapped her hands. Her eyes sparkled, marvelling at the parade.

Then, without warning, she felt a slight tremor. Had the fireworks gone off by accident?

The tremors grew stronger and the rumbling got louder. The balcony wobbled and the entire building shook, toppling some of the ladies-in-waiting off their feet. Wide-eyed, Allura held on to the railing for support. Was it because they were on higher ground, elevated, and easily felt any vibrations?

Yet the procession of floats in front of them continued. Were the people on the ground not affected by the odd tremors?

Another float passed in front of the royal balcony with a replica of the red lion, a large volcano looming behind it. The glowing embers of hot magma looked so real. The float was tall enough to almost reach the balcony level.

With an outstretched arm, King Kenneth praised the handiwork of the detailed float as it paused in front of the balcony. "That is a remarkable float from Leo's province, and it's so—"

He didn't have the chance to finish his words. The float exploded in front of them, the huge blast obliterating the entire facade of the royal wing.

For Allura, everything went dark.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

The smell of unwashed bodies and male sweat hung heavy in the cramped area inside the flying troop carriers. It had been two days among five hundred listless and noisy soldiers in bunks and seats.

Seated among his knights, Keith was in the second troop carrier. Two behemoth flying ships powered by lion crystals were remarkable technology only held by Altea. No other kingdom in Arus possessed such technological capability.

Several hours ago, he spoke to Lord Darrell who travelled in the luxurious royal cruiser with Sir Clifford du Aust. He had Green Lion's egg, still encased in its own hard crystal chamber.

Assigned to the young lord, Sir Clifford acted as Darrell's protector. He was also to provide any assistance to raise the Green Lion mecha. In a lighter and faster ship, the royal cruiser neared its destination sooner than the slow and large troop carriers.

Keith scratched his two-day old beard, slightly annoyed at the strange sensation, that odd, niggling, and prickly feeling at the back of his neck. His gut roiled. He remembered the king's promise. This would be his last command, and then he would be with Allura.

Leaving his wife was the hardest thing he had ever done. He fought the uncontrollable urge to just turn back and stay with her. He had called her last night and she was inconsolable. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying and her pert nose pink from her all her sniffling.

He slumped back in his seat and sighed. He should be focusing on the mission, but instead he was acting like a besotted husband, missing Allura.

Listening to the droning sound of the ship's powerful twin engines, he peered out of the porthole. It was almost dusk, which meant that the Festival of the Eclipse had begun and—

His forearm communication device beeped, halting his thoughts. Keith pressed the on-button.

"Your Highness," the ship captain began.

"Status report, Captain."

"The royal cruiser landed safely in the Forest kingdom half an hour ago. We will arrive in a few minutes."

"Is the cloaking field activated?" Keith asked.

"Aye, sir."

"Good. We'll be ready." Keith nodded and pressed his gauntlet to end the call. Keith ordered his knights and sergeants to get ready. As the message was passed through the entire ship, he donned his helm.

Without warning, the churning sound of the ship's engines stopped. The emergency lights switched on, bathing the cabin in an amber glow.

The massive troop carrier banked to the left and began a steep and dangerous descent.

Keith pressed his gauntlet, "What's happening?" he demanded.

No reply on the other end.

He pressed his gauntlet again. Nothing. No power.

Sir Roque du Mont, one of his knights, looked through the porthole. "Engine turbines are dead," he shouted as the men held on to their seats.

"That's not possible," Keith yelled. He peered out and saw the other troop carrier. A massive explosion erupted from its starboard side. In a flash, the other ship exploded in a gigantic fireball.

With an angry growl, Keith unbuckled and raced to the cockpit. He yanked the door open.

The co-captain was switching to manual control.

"Brace for impact." The captain yelled and pulled the control yoke far back as he could. His teeth clenched with the strain of keeping the ship in a steady descent.

Keith lunged to the vacant third seat and hastily buckled himself. "What happened?"

The captain wrestled with the controls. "We suddenly lost all power."

"Crystals never run out of power!" Keith snapped. The lion spirits themselves guaranteed it.

The troop carrier careened and plowed through the forest below, dragging and ripping trees and vegetation in its wake.

The bulky ship skidded to a halt in the middle of thick, dense green foliage.

"Everyone okay?" Keith coughed as smoke billowed out from their fizzled consoles.

"Aye, sir," the ship captain replied, grabbing a fire deterrent. "However we can't call Altea."

"We're lucky to be alive, thanks to your quick thinking, captain." Keith said, grateful for his expert manoeuvring and landing. Unbuckling, he stepped out of the cockpit, waving acrid smoke away from his nostrils.

He opened his mind link with Black Lion. He needed answers quickly.

Nothing. No presence whatsoever. Just silence and a blank space in his head. Damnation. His gut feeling earlier had manifested his fears that something would go wrong with his final mission.

With creased brows, Keith spoke to his knights. "Sound off."

"A bumpy ride, but everyone's accounted for, my lord," Sir Roque replied.

"Neither the captain or myself could get hold of Altea," Keith said. With his gauntlet dead, he couldn't call Allura nor summon his blazing sword. Without warning, his right eye twitched, remembering an old wound. His peripheral sight blurred.

"Mayhap, because we're too far out of range?" Roque asked, peering from the porthole. Everything was eerily dark outside.

"Open the exits closest to the ground. Tell the men to light torches and all weapons on the ready," Keith ordered. He blinked, adjusting his right eye's vision.

Several knights manually pulled the ship's three doors open on one side of the carrier.

They were deep in the dense forest, their surroundings dark.

Barking orders to make torches out of the parts of the seats and fabric, all the knights slapped down their helmets, unsheathed their broadswords, and jumped off the troop carrier.

Silence greeted them.

With lit torches, the forest floor was still.

They had barely enough time to catch their breath when a loud battle cry came from above them.

From the treetops, men with swords swung down on the unsuspecting Altean knights.

Keith felt a powerful blow to the back of the head and unconsciousness engulfed him.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	31. Chapter Thirty-One - Missing

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reviews, favs and follows.

Thank you Paulina Ann for betareading.

Thank you Chris for editing.

Chapter is Rating T with multiple character deaths.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**"Missing"**

"Wake up!"

A harsh, impatient voice shook her back to consciousness.

Allura found herself sitting up, leaning against a wall. The air smelled of smoke and ash, stinging her eyes. She gripped her aching head, blinking hard. Why was everything so dark?

"What...happened?" Allura coughed out the words, her throat raw from the acrid smoke.

"We must move quickly," Lance said, preoccupied with someone beside him.

She coughed again, sending a wave of pain through her head. "How long was I out?"

"Several minutes. Are you able to move? Can you walk? Is anything bleeding? Are you injured?" he asked; his questions rapid while he tended to someone beside her.

"My head hurts. Where is everyone? And why is it so dark?"

"Allura..." Cybil's voice was weak and barely a whisper.

Surprised, Allura slowly crawled past Lance, closer to Cybil. Debris littered the floor. "What happened? And where are we?" She pressed her gauntlet to illuminate them, but nothing worked. "Blue, what's going on?"

No reply. Not even her mind link with her blue lioness.

She heard Lance tearing fabric into long strips.

"Hold this. It's dark because it's the total eclipse. We're in a secret room behind this wall panel." Lance handed Allura a broken piece of wood from a chair leg, with fabric wrapped around the end. He scratched a match and lit the makeshift torch. "Hold it over here so I can see what I'm working on."

Allura complied, gasping at the sight of Lance wrapping a massive wound on Cybil's right torso and belly. Her breaths were shallow and laboured.

"Allura, listen to me..." She gripped Allura's wrist with the last ounce of her strength. "No time...do not argue. Go to the castle now...find Gin. She will help you. Go now before it's too late." Cybil coughed up blood and let out an exhausted groan. She turned to Lance. "I'm too far gone. Just get Allura out of here. Take her to safety."

"Cybil, we won't leave you," Allura begged, tears welling up in her eyes.

Lance nodded curtly. With creased brows, he turned to Allura. "I promised your husband that I would protect you with my life, Your Highness. Please, I need to hide you somewhere safe."

"Go now, Lance..." Cybil's voice faded as she closed her eyes, her chest heaving a final breath.

Shocked, Allura covered her mouth and sobbed quietly. "No, Cybil," she cried, crouching down beside Keith's dead aunt.

Lance shook his head and laid his hand on Cybil's forehead. "Rest in peace, Princess Cybil."

Allura bowed her head, and with her eyes closed, she opened her mind link with Keith. But there was nothing except an empty space.

This was not how things were supposed to happen. Where was their happily-ever-after moment? She expected Keith would be home in the next couple of days; they would move to the new castle and raise a large family. Instead, the midday turned into midnight and she had no idea where she was.

She suddenly remembered the other people on the balcony. Her eyes snapped open and her head shot up to face Lance. "Keith's parents! We need to get to the king and queen, and Nanny—"

"They are all dead." Lance cut her off. "Everyone on the balcony is dead. No one stood a chance with that explosion."

"But how did you—"

"—I shielded you and Cybil with my armour and raised a force field from my gauntlet. Unfortunately, it wasn't wide enough to protect the both of you. And my power crystal gave out." Lance stood up and pulled Allura up to her feet. "Can you walk?"

Handing the torch to Lance, she took tentative steps. She fought off a surprised gasp when she didn't have any feeling on her right foot, the same foot that Blue Lion had...healed.

A thought flashed in her mind. Would her foot would completely disappear? If the gauntlet didn't work, then something was amiss with the lion spirits as well. "Does your gauntlet work? Can you contact Keith?"

"Nay, nothing seems to work. All the ships that were powered by lion crystals came crashing down after the explosion."

"Explosion? Was that the rumbling and the blast where—"

"Aye, the blast from the float." He tugged Allura further down the darkened passageway.

"But how—"

"—Princess, please. I don't have time to answer all your questions. Right now, we must hurry, I don't know how much longer the building can hold." Lance said impatiently. Coming up on two passageways, he opted to turn right. "This way." He pointed with the torch in one hand while he gripped his unsheathed broadsword on the other.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, her left hand against the wall as she carefully took each step. Damnation! Her right foot was growing more numb by the second.

Lance pried out a panel before answering, "To Jefferey and Lisa." He grunted as he pulled the panel, revealing a large, opulent sitting room. He motioned her to wait while he stepped inside the room and checked around. Satisfied, he waved her inside. Crossing behind the large mahogany desk, he yanked the heavy, dark green curtain down and shoved it toward her. "Here, wrap this around you. Your...your blonde hair and blue gown could give you away."

Allura furrowed her brows, seeing the mid-day sun through the large, high windows. "It's sunny again?"

"The eclipse is complete then," Lance said. Briskly, he jerked open another panel. "In here. We'll take a different passage.'

"What's with Altea and all the secret passageways?"

"Don't you have them in your castle?"

"Not like this, ours are made of stone and—"

"Lower your voice." Lance cut her off mid-sentence. "I don't know who else is on the other side of these walls," he hissed.

Allura frowned. "Fine. You're as demanding as your liege."

"My liege is your husband, my lady. And he will have my head if I don't bring you to safety. Now, hurry along." Lance ordered, annoyed. He didn't like babysitting royalty. He nudged another panel that led through a secret doorway, and cautiously peeped through. The door led to the back streets of the compound. Finding his bearings, Lance knew straightaway where they were supposed to go. "See that corner building across the street? With a laneway?" He motioned Allura to peer through the panel.

She scanned the street ahead and spotted it. "Aye, I see it."

"When I say go, we rush through the alley, understood?" Lance closed his helm's faceplate and stomped on the torch until the flames were gone.

Allura nodded. The cobblestone road seemed abandoned and there wasn't any movement.

They quickly crossed the street, moving straight to the darkened alleyway. Keeping to the shadows of the building, Lance knocked on a nondescript door. His knocks had a unique sequence: Two knocks—a pause—three knocks—and two pauses—and two knocks again. When the door opened slightly, Lance yanked Allura and shoved her inside. "In here, quickly."

Once inside, Lance let out a huff. Without warning, someone slammed him against the stone wall.

"State your business." Jefferey hissed, the tip of his dagger at Lance's neck.

"Dammit, Jeff." Lance raised his hands.

Allura tugged her cloak's hood down. "Cease, Sir Jefferey," she ordered.

"Your Highness." Jefferey stepped back, letting go of Lance. "My apologies. We heard the explosion from here, and the buildings were aflame..." Sir Jefferey Du Cain sheathed his dagger back to his boot. He then raked his unruly black hair. "I must think of my new family first and—"

A voice hollered from the nearby stairwell, echoing from the upper floor. "Honey? Who are you speaking with?"

Jefferey leaned on the spiral staircase and stared up. "Nothing to worry, 'tis safe to come out. Come down and greet our guests."

They heard footsteps descending the stairwell.

Lance unlatched his helm and placed it on the small kitchen table.

"Lance, what happened and..." Lisa stopped abruptly and stared at the woman with the golden hair.

"Lisa, meet the Crown Princess Allura, wife of our liege, Prince Keith."

Lisa bobbed a curtsey. "Your Highness, it is an honour to finally meet you."

Allura stepped forward and clasped both Lisa's hands, "Please, just Allura. None of this royalty stuff."

"What happened out there?" Jeff asked. "When we heard the explosion and the ground shook violently, we lost all power."

"What do you mean lost all power?" Lance asked, confused.

"No lights, no water pressure, no hot water. Then all the flying ships and vehicles powered by crystals came crashing down into the streets," Jeff replied, shock and disbelief in his voice. "The city is at a standstill."

"We closed all the shutters and kept away from the windows," Lisa added.

"Does the city have emergency procedures?" Allura asked.

"Nay. This has never happened before." Lance scratched his head, and then spoke in a sombre tone, "Jeff, everyone's dead. The entire royal family on the balcony, they're all dead. I could only save Allura."

"Bloody hell." Jeff cursed, raking his hand through his short, black hair. "Are you sure?"

Lance nodded, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed on his chest; his head down.

Jeff paced. "By the gods' bones, we need to reach Keith."

"Our gauntlets ceased functioning too," Lance said.

"And the lion mechas?" Jeff asked.

"I couldn't see what happened to the lion mechas from where we were. I assume Black and Red are still on their pedestals. There was no way I could summon Red. No mind link or gauntlet."

"Nay, I couldn't summon my lion either," Allura added. Her lion mecha was in her under water den in Alforia. However, her lion spirit joined her to Altea.

"By all the gods' bones," Jeff said, letting out more curses as he seethed in frustration.

Lance raised his head. "Jeff, listen to me. You need to keep Allura safe. I am entrusting her to you. I need to go back to the compound and find out what happened."

Lisa placed her arm on Allura's shoulders. "She will be safe with us."

Lance nodded. "I'll come back when I have news. In the meantime, bolt the door, and don't trust anyone." He faced Allura. "You'll be safe with them."

"Thank you for bringing me here. Find out what happened and who did this. And how we could reach the lions," Allura ordered.

"Aye, and how we can reach Keith and Pidge," Jeff added.

"We may need to send a missive to Hunk. We may need his help for reinforcements," Allura said.

Lance gave a curt nod, donned his helm with the faceplate down, and quietly left the Du Cain residence.

With an exhausted sigh, Allura slumped her shoulders, ready to collapse from all the rush of catastrophic events.

Lisa pulled up a chair from the kitchen table. "Sit. I'll make some tea to help you relax."

Allura sat heavily on the wooden chair. Ignoring the growing numbness on her foot, she diverted her anxious thoughts. Remembering her manners, she asked, "How have you been since you gave birth to your baby?"

"I'm fine. Our son, Jensen is well. He is asleep as you can see." She smiled and pointed to the swaddling linen criss-crossed on her chest and around her torso.

"Oh my goddess! I didn't notice," Allura exclaimed, seeing a tuff of black hair nestled on the centre of Lisa's chest.

Lisa laughed softly, handing a cup of hot tea. "This is how we carry our newborns. I will have a room prepared for you, and a hot bath. You can change to fresh clothes. Though, they're not as grand as what you wear," Lisa said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I wore simpler clothes back home. But without power of the crystals, how could you have heated water?"

"Not to worry, my lady. We'll have it the usual, normal way." Lisa winked. "I am not originally from Altea, and I have grown up without power of the lion crystals to run a household."

"Please. Just Allura," she said and then drank deeply. After she finished her tea, Lisa led the way towards the front of the house.

They saw Jeff peering through the heavy drapery.

"What is amiss, Jeff?" Lisa asked before they headed to another flight of stairs.

"People in the streets running, crying, but mostly wandering around in shock. It finally dawned on them the gravity of the situation. The compound across the street is smouldering; most of the buildings are charred rubble. How could there be so much destruction done in such a short amount of time?" Jefferey said.

Lisa and Allura peered out of the adjacent window.

Allura realised she had no reply to Jefferey's question. She had never seen devastation of this magnitude. The entire Royal House of Kogane all dead. And they don't know how to get in touch with Keith.

She tried to reach Keith through their mind link, but their connection remained eerily silent. Why couldn't she reach Keith? Was their connection permanently, totally severed? She attempted again to reach Blue Lion, but that, too, failed to make any connection.

Frustrated, Allura turned, ready to follow Lisa until she stumbled forward, crashing down to the carpeted floor.

"Lady Kogane," Jefferey exclaimed, rushing to her side to help her.

Lisa pointed, shocked. "Your...foot!"

Allura groaned, pushing herself off the floor. She had no choice. "I have to tell you something of import." She breathed, pausing for a moment as Jefferey helped her to stand up. She had to tell them. "The sooner we leave the city, the better. We would be safer at a new castle, hidden somewhere towards the northeast."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

They didn't stand a chance.

The moment Keith and his knights stepped out of the troop carrier on to the forest floor, they were surrounded by both men from the trees and by his... own troops?

Without warning, someone butted Keith with a sword pommel and everything went blank as he fell to the ground.

He awoke after what seemed an eternity, his hands bound behind his back.

Shackled by the ankles, he was among his fellow knights; they were on their knees on the sodden ground. Stripped of their weapons, armour, tunics and boots, they were clad only in their breeches.

"What is the meaning of this?" Keith demanded. Hauled to their feet, they were forced inside a cart with a large, metal cage, pulled by two large green-orange tigers.

"Where is the Altean prince?" One of the guards bellowed after locking the cage.

Keith was about to shout his reply when one of his knights replied, "I am the prince of Altea!"

Next thing Keith realised, all of his knights began shouting to their captors they were the prince of Altea. Without the distinction of their armour and rank, they looked alike: all muddied men in breeches. His knights were also his friends and they were loyal to the very end. Keith bellowed to his knights. "Cease."

The guardsman snapped his eyes at Keith. With a raised brow, the guardsman rounded the cage and faced Keith, whom an entire group of knights singularly followed at one command.

"I am he," Keith said in a low, deadly voice; his face emotionless.

The guardsman cleared his throat, uncertain. He realised the prince exuded a calm command, strength and power. He wore it like a second skin. He took two steps back from the caged commander. He looked more like a caged lion, ready to pounce on him. "His lordship requested that no harm come to ye. The sentries that Leonidas sent are now part of my liege's sentries."

"Who is your liege?" Keith asked; his eyes bore a steely gaze. Why was the guardsman wearing the colours of Leo's pride lands? He looked at the sentries filing behind them. Had they willingly transferred their loyalty to the Forest kingdom? How was that even possible? Did he have a sleeper army?

The soldier didn't reply as he scurried away, ordering the prison cart to move on ahead.

In a matter of minutes, Keith found himself in familiar territory. Damnation! He was back in the Forest kingdom, but not in the way he'd anticipated. He wished he could glance towards the pond to see whether it was disturbed, wondering if Darrell and Clifford survived and got to the Green Lion mecha. He hoped they'd landed safely and remained unharmed.

Bright torches surrounded the battlements as they crossed the yawning portcullis, their prison cart stopped in the middle of the muddy but brightly lit bailey. Surrounded by several lit torches on poles, Keith observed there were men on the battlements armed with crossbows. There was no chance of escape.

As the rest of the troops entered and spilled into the bailey, a tall, large knight wearing in silver armour descended from the keep and approached the prison cart.

The prison guard approached the knight and spoke quietly and then pointed to Keith.

The large knight had long, wavy black hair and latched his eyes on Keith, like a predator watching his prey.

Keith squinted. What was wrong with his eye? Why could he barely see? And why by all the gods did he look so familiar?

"Look at me, Kogane," his captor demanded. "Do you truly not remember? Surely, you have not forgotten your deceased nemesis?"

"Sven?" Keith said in disbelief.

"I am Erik Holgersson, and I shall avenge my twin brother's death," the knight declared in a broad boast, pointing his unsheathed broadsword at Keith.

"What do you want?" Keith asked; his voice low and hard.

"Don't worry, Kogane. I promised him not to kill you...yet. You and your knights are gifts to the new monarch of Altea."

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two - Prepare

Author's notes:

Thank you for favs, follows, and reviews.

Thank you Paulina Ann for betareading

Thank you Chris for editing.

Chapter 32 is Rating T.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**"Prepare"**

Seated in the middle of Lisa's solar with a drying linen around her neck, Allura's eyes ranged over the many trinkets, books, and assorted bric-a-brac lining the shelves. "This house looks like it has been Altea for many, many years."

The Du Cains were an organised couple, taking them two days to prepare for their upcoming journey.

"Jeff's relatives love to hoard things across generations. I was told they were not just knights serving the crown, but there were artists, blacksmiths, dressmakers, carpenters among the family members," Lisa said casually as she grabbed her large, sharp scissors—used to cut fabric—and grabbed a clump of Allura's long, golden tresses. "Despite their nobility status, Jefferey's family inter-married amongst the gentry and tradespeople.

Lisa haphazardly cut away Allura's golden hair, starting from the base of her neck. She then grabbed a thick brush and painted Allura's now short hair with black dye. She moved around and stood in front of the princess.

"How is your baby?" Allura glanced at the newborn strapped in front of Lisa.

"She's breastfeeding now."

"She looks asleep."

"Content most likely." Lisa patted her newborn's back. "By this time, Jeff would have finished completing the horse-drawn cart. I did tell him to put the oilskin tarp on in case it rains. Is our checklist complete?"

"Aye. Searching for suppies in this house is like being on a huge treasure hunt. We've been looking for things everywhere these past two days." Allura said, as Lisa dyed her hair.

"Did you notice the storages we have everywhere? What's astonishing is that everything is catalogued in one big giant ledger. Oh, and we need a new name for you as well. You could pass either as my sister-in-law or nanny to my baby."

"A new name?" Allura asked, confused.

"Aye, you need a new identity when we travel, just in case anyone asks." Lisa shrugged, placing the brush down. "I'm done for now. Let the dye dry first before we rinse your hair."

Allura picked up a handheld mirror and stared at her reflection. Her hair hung limp and heavy with damp black dye. There were so many changes going on these past two days; the loss of her golden hair was the least of her troubles.

"It'll grow back," Lisa assured her. "There was a time I clipped my own hair to look like a squire. I badly wanted to see Jefferey when he was still training to become a knight. So, one day, when he, Keith, and Lance were home for the holidays, I slipped past the royal sentry just to see Jeff."

"That sounds so romantic." Allura smiled wistfully. Her heart tugged, yearning for Keith.

"It was. And when I saw him, he had longer hair than I had; because he was too busy training." Lisa laughed, jostling the infant she was babywearing. Her baby wriggled, making tiny, yelping sounds, and Lisa swayed and patted her baby's back.

Baby Jensen let out a small burp before settling back to sleep.

Soon after, they heard someone at the back door, and the bolt latching tight. Heavy footfalls approached them.

Allura stiffened and held her breath.

"Don't worry, it's Jeff. I hear it in his footsteps," Lisa patted her shoulder, assuring her.

"I'm back," Jefferey hollered, catching his breath. He halted abruptly when he saw Allura. "Clever disguise, Lady Kogane. If i didn't know you, I wouldn't have recognised you at all. "

"It was your wife's idea, my lord." Allura replied. Grabbing her walking stick and using it as a crutch, she reached for a broom to sweep her discarded hair off the floor.

"She is brilliant." Jefferey held Lisa's waist and gently kissed his sleeping baby on the head.

Allura wistfully eyed the young family. Grabbing the dye bottle and shears, she left the room to give the little family some privacy.

Placing things back on their shelves, she thought of her Keith again. Her chest tightened, her heart heavy and aching. She missed Keith, worrying about him, not knowing where he was or how he was faring. She leaned along a darkened corridor, closed her eyes, and clasped her hands. "Come back to us, Keith. Your baby and I…we wait for you," she murmured and rubbed her still-flat belly.

Fighting off the tears, she sighed and dragged herself to the kitchen. She found Jeff and Lisa huddled, talking in hushed tones.

Jeff lifted his head and pulled a chair for Allura, gesturing her to join them. "I have news, Your Highness."

"You need to call her by her new name," Lisa reminded, patting Jeff's hand.

"You'll be my younger sister from here on," Jefferey said. "How does Jillian sound? My grandmother's name was Jillian, or Jill for short."

"Sounds fine," Allura replied, sitting down.

All three of them huddled at the kitchen table. Lisa poured tea as Jefferey updated them on what was happening outside the safety of the Du Cain home.

Jefferey leaned forward, his forearms on the table as he held the warm mug between his large hands. "I met with Lance secretly. He said he received reports that Keith is alive."

Allura gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Her lower lip quivered and tears trickled down her cheeks. "Oh goddess… he's alive! Truly?"

"Aye," Jeff confirmed, smiling briefly to Allura.

Lisa handed her a linen kerchief and threw her arm over Allura's shoulders.

Allura sobbed, relief coursing through her body. Her Keith was alive. Wiping her tears away, her heart burst with joy.

Jeff cleared his throat. "I have more news from Lance." He let out a heavy sigh before he continued. "His father—Archduke Leo—was behind the attacks."

Allura choked. "It can't be."

"Leo wasn't at the balcony when the explosion happened?" Jeff asked.

"I remember Lance saying his father would be late that day."

"Lance told his father that the entire royal family had died in the explosion, including you. Leo's supporters were all absent during the parade. Whoever is left loyal to the crown are in hiding, biding time before regrouping." Jeff paused, unsure with his words. "Your Highness, my sources said that Leo has claimed the Altean throne and crowned himself king."

"What? Why? Why would he when Keith is—"

Jefferey raised his hand, cutting Allura mid-sentence. "There is more. In exchange for sparing Keith's life, Lance has given his support to his father. Lance is now the crown prince of Altea."

"The Red Lion warrior had turned against his fellow warriors? But Lance saved me, he knows very well I'm alive and yet—"

"—Lance didn't tell anyone that you are still alive. And, as Leo is now the new king, he had named his mistress as his new queen."

"Hold on," Allura sputtered. "Leo has a...mistress? I thought he and princess Cybil were...and the way they argued and teased each other..." her voice trailed, placing both her hands on her now-black hair. She couldn't even comprehend, let alone fathom the twists and turn of events.

Lisa placed a comforting arm on Allura's shoulders. "I have lived in Altea long enough to hear all the rumours, as a wife of a knight is privy to the whispers and gossip of the royal court."

"So, who is this new queen of Altea?" Allura asked.

Jefferey let out an exhausted sigh. "I've only seen her once, long ago. Her name is Raggahlia; she's Lacey's mother."

"Which makes Lacey a princess," Lisa added, rolling her eyes. "She'd love that."

"You know Lacey?" Allura's brow arched.

"Who doesn't know her?" Lisa snorted. "She sticks her nose where it doesn't belong. There was that time when Jeff and I had just announced our engagement and somehow I found her snaking her arms around Jefferey at one of the balls we attended." Lisa snarled softly, shaking her balled fist.

"Lisa, honey, don't get all worked up about that again." Jefferey grinned sheepishly. He cleared his throat and then spoke to Allura, "There's one more rumour, Your Highness. Let's not get our hopes up just yet. But they are preparing the wharf for several large warships to arrive later tonight."

Allura's brows creased. "Warships?"

"From the forest kingdom. Apparently, the former garrison commander Lord Sven has a twin. He is the new commander and Lacey's betrothed. His name is Erik." Jeff paused. "Lance said it was Clifford and Darrell who sent this information."

"They're alive?" Allura exclaimed, relieved and elated at the news.

"Aye, they're in hiding as well. We do not want to risk carrying all our eggs in one basket, so-to-speak. Clifford knows the hidden passages as well as I do."

"Did they say anything about the Green Lion? Did they activate the mecha?" she asked, excitement rising in her throat.

Jeff scratched the back of his head. "I didn't ask. Lance and I didn't have much time. However, we heard rumours that Erik himself is bringing Keith to Altea."

Allura's heart pounded in her chest. By all the gods! Keith was alive and heading back home. Excited and worried, she gulped hard. "Is it possible to rescue Keith? We need a plan to rescue him and—"

"Nay, princess." Jefferey shook his head, halting her. "Lance has ordered me to protect you and the heir apparent at all costs. You must live."

"But we can't just leave my husband." Allura protested, pressing her palms on the kitchen table. By all the gods' teeth! She was a knight, a warrior. Surely, she could—

"We won't leave Keith. Please, my lady, be calm." Jeff interrupted her thoughts. "Darrell and Clifford were able to sneak into the compound with the help of the Garrett lords of the West."

"Hunk and his brothers are here already in Altea to help?" Allura asked with an incredulous look in her face. "That is absolutely brilliant," she said as hope rose in her heart. Surprised by all the news, she leaned back, sagging into her chair. They were all getting organised for something big. And with reinforcements from the Sande kingdom, they had a better chance of rescuing Keith.

"Aye, Highness. All of the five lion warriors are still alive, and Lance said he wanted to keep it that way."

Allura nodded, relief washed over her. Everyone was still alive. How was that even possible? And how did Darrell and Clifford get to reach Hunk? There were so many questions in her mind; she didn't notice the Du Cains were staring at her.

"You know what this means, right?" Lisa asked.

"Nay, I do not." Allura shook her head, more confused than ever.

"We need to move you somewhere safer than here," Jefferey replied.

**xoxoxoxo**

The dark, smoky air blotted out the noonday sun, hanging heavy as armed soldiers shoved them down the gangplank off the warship.

Shocked stares reflected in their eyes. With their wrists and ankles manacled and chained, Keith and his knights gaped at the ruins of their once proud Altean city centre.

The once pristine gardens were now littered with debris, burnt trees and shrubs. The buildings, with their broken glass windows and shattered walls, were smouldering from still-burning fires. Charred and maimed bodies lay everywhere. The stench was atrocious.

Keith's jaw tightened as he watched Erik descended from one of the warships.

Like a conquering hero, cheers erupted around Erik. The new coalition of armies from Altea and Forest kingdoms chanted his name.

Stone-faced, Keith and his knights allowed themselves to be led in chains towards the administration building and into the throne room. Dragged and shoved by soldiers Keith was surprised to see that the throne room was intact; untouched by all the destruction they saw outside.

His eyes narrowed at the group of people who stood at the dais. He clenched and unclenched his fists at the sight of his uncle and his mistress now occupying his parents' thrones.

Leo rose from the opulent throne and greeted Erik with open arms. "Welcome to Altea, Erik."

"My liege." Erik knelt at the bottom of the steps. "I have come bearing great gifts."

Leo motioned Erik to rise, beckoning him up the steps.

"I have kept my side of the bargain, I expect you shall keep your promise," Erik said as he reached the dais.

"Aye. I am a man of my word, lad." Leo clapped his hand on Erik's shoulder.

A flurry of red-and-black skirts and lace bolted towards Erik, squealing with delight. "You're here, you're finally here!" Lacey flung herself towards Erik and kissed him lustily, in open view of everyone to see. When she broke the kiss, her eyes glistened with desire. "I have missed you."

"As I have I, sweetling," Erik said hoarsely. He looked utterly besotted.

"Come, darling. I want you to meet Mother." Lacey tugged Erik's hand. "Mother, meet my conquering hero, Erik." Lacey purred.

The lady Raggahlia, who wore a lavish, off-the-shoulder dark purple dress, looked more like a sister than a parent to a flighty sixteen-year-old. She held a staff with a silver glass orb at the end. "Is he the one whom you wish to marry?"

"Aye, mama. Isn't Erik splendid? And he's the most handsome man in all of Altea," Lacey declared.

"Indeed," Raggahlia said, eyeing the tall, dark, and muscular knight. "I suppose now that he delivered your part of the agreement, then your father could now agree to a wedding, mayhap?" Raggahlia absently smoothed her fingers on the now-glowing orb.

Leo approached the trio and then lifted Raggahlia's hands to his lips. "Aye, my love. As you wish. Shall we agree to a wedding in a sennight?"

"I am agreeable to a sennight, my liege." Erik agreed, squeezing Lacey's hand.

"Now that we are in agreement, let me inspect the gifts you sent." Leo turned to the men who were forced to kneel and bow down to him as he descended the dais steps.

"I kept my side of the bargain, Your Majesty, though it was most difficult, I assure you. He killed my brother after all," Erik said, grumbling. "Only by your wish have I kept him alive."

"Welcome home, nephew," Leo said flatly, signalling the guards who were still forcing Keith to kneel.

"Uncle Leo," Keith seethed, stood straight. His muscles tightened, ready to pounce. "Where are my parents? Where is my wife?"

"Keith, my dear boy. Did you know that you are only alive because of my son? You must thank your former second-in-command, for he now commands the Altean forces. As I am the new king, meet the new crown prince." Leo beckoned someone hidden among the pillars on his right.

"Lance," Keith said coolly when the Red Lion warrior emerged from the shadows and stopped in front of him.

"How could you? I treated you as a brother, you were my best friend," Keith snarled and punched him squarely on the jaw.

The soldiers immediately unsheathed their broadswords at Keith.

Lance picked himself up from the stone floor. He smirked, rubbing his bruised jaw and cheek as he stoically gazed at his former liege.

One of the soldiers used the pommel of his sword and struck the back of Keith's neck.

Crouched on his knees, reeling from the pain, Keith spoke, "Why, Uncle Leo? Why did you do this? Our families trusted each other."

"I should have had the throne of Altea and not your father. I was the elder cousin, the more experienced knight between your father and I. Yet, your mother favoured him. I should have been king," Leo spat.

When Leo came too close, Keith abruptly lunged upward and head-butted Leo, knocking his uncle off his feet.

"How dare you strike your king?" Leo howled as hot, crimson liquid oozed from this broken nose.

"You have dishonoured the royal house of Altea. You do not deserve to be king, Uncle Leo." Keith said; his voice low with a steely edge; the restrained rage quietly bubbling beneath.

"Moreover, I do not understand why a Black Lion warrior should be leader and alpha. Black's puny lightning, bah." Leo stood up and waved a dismissing hand, gripping his nose with a kerchief handed to him by one of his baron lords. "Where did you hide your lion, Keith? And Lance, you promised once Keith is home you will give me the Red Lion too."

"I don't know what you speak of, my lord." Keith said tonelessly. "If you remember, I didn't bring the lion mecha with me when I left for the Forest kingdom." Damnation, why would they look for the lions? Where were the lions, if not on the pedestals where they usually resided?

Leo climbed up the dais steps in an exhausted manner. "I don't care about your Black Lion. It is nothing compared to the mighty volcanic fury of Red Lion." He punched the air with a balled fist before slumping to his throne. Someone handed him a pewter cup and poured dark purplish-red liquid. He drank deeply. "Be thankful, nephew. You are still alive only because my son wished it so. For my son's unequivocal compliance, he asked that your life be spared. And I have agreed for now," Leo slurred.

Raggahlia smoothed Leo's arm. "Be calm, my darling. All will be well." She soothed.

Leo relaxed and smiled dreamily at his queen. Then, he waved off the prisoners. "Away with you, boy. I'm far too busy to be harried by you. I shall deal with you later. Lance, my son. If you please." Leo gestured.

Lance nodded to the heavily-armed guards. With one quick motion, the prisoners were dragged out of the throne room.

"If you have no need for me, Father, I must speak with Erik and assess the combined troops of new Altea," Lance said, his face like stone.

"See to it, my son. And, make yourself welcome, Erik. You are family now." Leo's smile widened, slightly foxed with all the special, delicious wine he had imbibed.

Both men bowed and exited the throne room.

"My love," Queen Raggahlia rose to her feet, extending her hand to Leo, "The ladies and I shall retreat to my new solar. We shall leave the planning and ruling to you."

"Aye, my beautiful queen." Leo kissed her hand. "I shall see you at the evening meal. I shan't bore you with ruling an empire." Leo chuckled.

"Ladies, we have a wedding celebration to prepare," Queen Raggahlia declared.

With her daughter, princess Lacey and their ladies-in-waiting, they spent the afternoon planning the grandest, most opulent wedding Altea had ever seen. Her daughter after all, would inherit the crown. And if Raggahlia had something to say about it, she would rather have her daughter rule sooner than later. Altea, after all, had been under a matriarchal monarchy for generations. She saw no reason to change a thousand-year-old rule now.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three - Save

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reviews, favs and follows.

Thank you Paulina Ann for betareading.

Thank you Chris for editing.

Chapter 33 is Rating M - Mature for violence, gore, and death.

**WARNING : Multiple Character Deaths. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**"Save"**

After fixing an old cart in their shed, Jefferey traded off his destrier for two geldings and readied the horses for their covered wagon.

"You need to walk crooked, and slump your shoulders more, " Lisa assessed. "You still look too...knightly."

Dressed in dishevelled peasant clothes, Jefferey complied.

"And we need to cover your arms. You look too muscled for a peasant," Lisa added, shaking her head.

Jefferey grunted with feigned annoyance. "We need to leave on the morrow. Our aim is to rendezvous with Lord Garrett at the northwest border of Altea, just before we hit the desert."

It was late in the afternoon, and they stood in their expansive backyard near the concealed and nondescript back gate, once used as a servants' entrance by the previous generations of Du Cains.

Their backyard had a little herb garden and a small pond in the middle, thriving with fish.

Shady fruit trees lined one side with stone benches beneath.

Allura sat on one of the benches with baby Jensen in her arms. Agitated, she stayed quiet in the shadows most of the day. Not knowing Keith's whereabouts filled her with anxiety. She had no way of knowing how he was faring and when he would return.

Moreover, sudden changes had occurred several hours ago when her old scars had reappeared: half of her face was gaunt and one eye blurred. The magical protection of her Blue Lion had completely ceased.

Watching Jefferey and Lisa load the provisions onto the wagon, she heard a knock at the back entrance - their special, secret knock.

Slowly, Jefferey pried the door open. A tall man in a heavy, hooded cloak and a young lad in tattered clothes stood outside the doorway.

With a silent nod, Jefferey and Liza ushered Clifford and Darrell inside and guided them towards Allura.

"We have visitors, my lady," Jefferey said.

Lisa opened her arms for her baby. "Jensen's due for a feed."

Allura handed the baby gently back to Lisa and then reached out and clasped Darrell's hands to hers. "Thank the goddess you're both alive," she exclaimed, elated.

"Your Highness, you've been injured." Darrell gazed at her with shock and concern.

Allura waved off his worry. "Blue Lion's magic has simply ceased working. This is how I have looked for... years." She patted the empty space beside her, motioning him to sit.

Darrell complied while Clifford, pushing his hood down, dragged a long wooden bench nearby.

Lisa and Jefferey approached the trio with a tray of drinks and food to eat.

Clifford grabbed a tall tankard of watered-down ale.

Allura went straight to the point. "How did you escape? Have you spoken to Lance? How is Keith? Where is he? Oh goddess, please tell me what happened," she spoke in rapid succession.

Clifford du Aust raked his hand through his messy blond hair. "Where to begin?" He paused and breathed out an exhausted sigh. "We arrived at the Forest kingdom well ahead of the contingent. It was sunset, and the temple and garrison compound were empty. We went straight to the pond where the green lion mecha was submerged."

"Sir Clifford wheeled down Gree from the royal cruiser, still encased in his crystal chamber," Darrell continued, "And just like that, the mecha rose from the lily pond." He snapped his fingers and waved his arms up.

Jefferey, who was listening silently, arched a brow.

Clifford merely shrugged.

They weren't lion warriors and were unable to grasp the mystery and magic of the lions and their power crystals.

"There was this space between the mecha's belly and chest where the crystal compartment easily went through, like it was meant to go there," Darrell grabbed a bread bun from Lisa's tray. "Then, when both mecha and lion crystal fused together, the mecha just launched on its own and just flew away." He made a flying motion with his arm.

Clifford nodded and downed his ale in three large gulps. Wiping his mouth with his forearm, it was his turn to narrate their tale. "We were headed back to the royal cruiser when it uncloaked itself, stopped hovering, and fell to the ground with loud thud. Everything shut down and the entire ship ceased to function. Nothing worked."

"Here's the funny thing," Darrell interrupted, "Gree stopped chatting to me and completely ignored me."

"Has Gree spoken since?" Allura asked.

Darrell shook his head despondently. "Nay, not one word."

Allura placed her arm on the lad's shoulders. "It happened the same time Blue stopped talking to me too."

"We then hid when we saw the army arriving," Clifford continued, "They had a caged wagon with my fellow knights inside, stripped of their weapons, armour and chain mail."

"Keith!" Allura gasped, her chest tightened.

"Aye. And just as we arrived in the city, we saw the warships docked at the wharf," Clifford replied.

"But how did you get here so quickly if without any lion or vehicle?" Jefferey asked, listening intently. He and Lisa sat beside Clifford.

"We flew," Darrell said matter-of-factly.

Allura, Lisa, and Jefferey stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"The monks have specially-trained large birds with baskets strapped to them. They could easily carry a man over vast distances," Darrell replied.

"In any case," Clifford interrupted, "We're here to relay the message that Lord Garrett shall be expecting you by tomorrow night at the rendezvous."

"And do not worry. We have a plan to save Keith," Darrell added confidently. "We're meeting Lance tonight."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

In a dark, windowless cell, in the vaults underneath the administration building, Keith drifted in and out of consciousness.

Alone, bloodied and bruised, he yanked on his manacles. Leo's personal knights had beaten him and his warriors to a pulp. His black mane hung limp, sticky from dirt, sweat, and blood. He ached all over and he could barely move. He closed his eyes, unable to comprehend how badly things had turned out.

Chained against the damp, mossy wall of the vault, Keith came to a realization. His odd wish had been granted: he was now stripped of his titles, property, and wealth. He was now merely a commoner, a pauper, an orphan, and a widower all at the same time.

Aye, a widower. His wife and unborn child dead.

His beloved Allura dead.

Keith had clung to the hope that Lance had kept her safe. However, when he saw his friend turn against him, all hope fled.

And Black Lion's magic had truly ceased altogether. When he saw the destruction of the royal wing earlier, he had feared the worst: they had destroyed the crystal chamber. It was the only explanation he could think of for Black's sudden disappearance.

The scars he sustained from battling the Forest knight a month ago re-emerged. The large scar across the side of his face grew prominent and he could only see from one eye.

He tried reconnecting with his lion spirit, but only received an empty, silent void. Without his lion, the wounds and bruises didn't heal as fast as he'd wanted. Did that mean Black Lion's protection was more than he could possibly comprehend?

He wished he'd seen it coming. He wished the lion spirits saw it too. He wondered if his Aunt Cybil, a seer herself, had seen her own death? Was there any chance of escape and head to the castle his parents gifted him?

Broken-hearted, all the energy and fight left him. He would rather die and be reunited with Allura in the afterlife. Perhaps, in the next life they—

"Lord Kogane!" Someone whispered his name, jolting him from his thoughts.

In the darkness, he heard the lock click and the bolt slid open slowly.

Sir Clifford du Aust lit a small lamp he brought with him.

Keith lifted his head. "By gods' blood! You're alive." Keith's voice was hoarse from exhaustion. "Where's Darrell?"

"My lord, we don't have much time right now." Clifford picked the lock on one manacle and then the other, until Keith slid tiredly against the wall, nearly slumping down on the floor. He caught Keith and moved him to the pallet in the corner.

"I didn't know you could pick locks." Keith smiled weakly and slumped on the pallet.

"A hidden talent, my lord." Clifford smiled back in the dim light. "Let me assess your wounds before we escape."

The hospitaller rummaged in his bag and brought out a pot of green salve, fresh linen bandages, and a bottle of liquor. "Darrell's keeping watch—"

"—We need to get out of here now." Keith pushed himself off the pallet, gasping suddenly as sharp pains stabbed through his ribs and knee.

"Let me tend to your injuries first before we escape." Clifford helped Keith to sit up, rubbed the salve on his bruised torso, and wrapped the linen tightly around him. He then tended to Keith's wounded knee. "Brace yourself, this will sting," Clifford warned and then poured spirits on the gaping wound.

Keith's jaw ticked; he hardly uttered a sound. By gods bones, that stung indeed, he thought, clenching his teeth. He shut his eyes tight.

"I have news," Clifford began, distracting his liege. "Lord Garrett is sending reinforcements and he is to meet with Allura and—"

Keith's eyes snapped open. "—What? My...wife, she is alive?"

"Aye, my lord." Clifford nodded, surprised at Keith's reaction. "She is in the care of Lisa and Jefferey."

"How is this all possible, they said no one survived—"

"Lance saved her and I saw Lady Kogane with my own eyes early today," Clifford interrupted. "He's in on the plan and relays a message to you that he has not turned. It is part of the ruse against his own father. However, your wife appeared to have old scars and wounds reappearing, much like yours. They're to meet with the Lord Garrett by the morrow," the knight hospitaller explained.

"I...I do not understand..." Keith pressed his palm on his temple. Blast it, between the pain and the amazing news, he couldn't think straight. Grabbing the bottle of golden liquor, Keith downed it in one gulp while Clifford finished tending his knee.

His Allura was alive!

Lance hadn't betrayed him.

Hope flared in his heart.

"This'll have to do for now." Clifford tidied up his medicament bag. "It is dinner time and the changing of the guard. Lucky for us, most of the soldiers are drunk. Leo and his cronies are all celebrating this evening." He pulled Keith to his feet and slung Keith's arm over his shoulder as they hobbled towards the door.

"The other knights...Roque...we can't leave them behind," Keith said.

"While Darrell's been keeping watch, Lance has been freeing the knights on the other side of the vault. Most likely they're ahead of us." Clifford paused and made a low whistling tune.

A low whistle came in reply, and they continued up the steps out of the vault on to the ground floor.

When they emerged, Keith adjusted his vision.

Several torches were held high by warriors he didn't recognise. Men with bluest skin and pointed ears; Armed with jagged and curved swords, they'd re-captured all of Keith's remaining knights.

Slithering from the darkness, Queen Raggahlia appeared with her own set of personal guardsmen, outnumbering and surrounding Keith and his remaining knight corps.

Gods' teeth! Where was Lance? Wasn't he supposed to help them?

"Did you think you could escape that easily?" Raggahlia asked menacingly; her eyes gleamed a sickly yellow hue.

"You won't get away with this," Keith snarled.

"All bark and no bite. You do not frighten me, Black Lion warrior. You are nothing." Raggahlia sneered. "Watch as my warriors kill all your remaining loyal knights. Let us begin with this upstart, your hospitaller, I presume?" She snatched Clifford's bag of medicaments.

Upon Raggahlia's signal, her personal guardsmen—with blue skin and yellow eyes—drove their sharp broadswords into all the unarmed Altean knights.

She made sure the last Altean royal bore witness his loyal knights being hacked, maimed, and cleaved to their bloody deaths.

With several broadswords trained on his neck, Keith was forced to watch the executions. He saw a malevolent glint in Raggahlia's eyes. With gritted teeth, he silently vowed to avenge all their deaths.

It was nearly midnight when Altean soldiers dragged Keith back to the vault.

Shackled against the wall again, he realised there was no body of a young boy among his dismembered knights. Keith wanted to believe that Darrell had escaped unscathed and that help was on its way.

His thoughts drifted to Allura. His wife was alive. All this time he thought she died with the rest of his family. But she was alive. Closing his eyes, he recalled the few weeks he'd spent with her - the happiest weeks of his entire life.

Clinging to the blissful thoughts of Allura, Keith succumbed to an exhausted sleep.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four - Red

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reviews, favs and follows.

We're nearly at the end of this AU medieval story, which ends Chapter 36 (Epilogue) with HEA (Happily-Ever-After) ending.

Thank you Paulina Ann for betareading.

Thank you Chris for editing.

Chapter 34 is Rating M - Mature. Expect violence, gore, and death.

**WARNING : Major Character Death / Multiple Character Deaths.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**"Red"**

Altea's city centre was now a pile of rubble. A once proud city now in utter ruins.

Did the 'Day of Completion' mean the collapse of a great city?

Since the mechas had disappeared, Keith's lion spirit no longer spoke to him. No one could say where the mechas went. He'd he heard from his captors that Black and Red Lions simply flew off on their own when the explosion had rocked the city. Others said that the lions had been obliterated by the same explosion. No one could truly say what had happened.

But all Keith could think of was that Allura was alive and well. His thoughts of her sustained him as he lay chained up in this prison. He held on to his memories of how he'd met her and discovered her real identity; how she'd saved him from the wounds he'd suffered battling Yellow Lion's warrior. He savoured the sensuous moments they'd shared, their wedding night and the wondrous several weeks healing while in Alforia. Kissing her lush lips; raking his fingers through her golden tresses; licking and nibbling her—

The sound of the heavy bolt unlatching jolted Keith from his lusty thoughts.

Several blue-skinned guardsmen entered, unclasped his manacles, and dragged him out.

He squinted his eyes as they exited the vault, adjusting his vision.

Grey clouds hung low in the sky, like the end of a downpour. Keith sloshed through rain puddles and mud as he was pushed towards the centre of the city where a makeshift platform had been constructed.

People had gathered at the rotunda in all their finery. They stared, shouted, and spat at him. Damn Uncle Leo's cronies.

Two blue guardsmen dragged Keith atop the platform and shoved his hands and head into the awaiting pillory.

Leo stood in the middle of the raised platform to address the gathered crowd. "Herewith is our guest of honour for today's celebration," Leo announced with much aplomb. "A beheading of the Black Lion warr—"

"Father," Lacey interrupted, halting Leo in mid-sentence. She stepped forward in her flowing wedding gown of swirling ivory, fuchsia, and burgundy red. "I would like to ask for a wedding gift," she tilted her chin up in defiance, challenging her father's authority. "I want to be the Red Lion warrior."

Before Leo could reply, Lance spoke, facing both his father and Lacey. "There can only be one Red Lion warrior." He gritted his teeth.

Leo, unprepared for the sudden change in today's agenda—which was supposedly Keith's beheading—furrowed his brows in irritation. "Lacey, this is not the time to speak of this—"

"But mother said..." Lacey interrupted, casting a long glance at her mother, Raggahlia.

Leo squared his jaw, trying to control his rising temper. "Ladies, if we could focus on the matter at hand," he hissed. This was so embarrassing. Of all bloody hell, why were the women undermining his authority? "Lacey, Lance has been the Lion warrior in the family, nothing can change that. He is my heir, and as I am the new king, he is the crown prince. The Red Lion mecha—wherever the damnable robot lion went—shall reign supreme over all of Altea's pride lands. Is there any way you can comprehend this, lass?"

Raggahlia glided towards the three. "There seems to be an impasse to Lacey's request, my king," she soothed, brushing her long fingers along Leo's sleeve. She slithered closer to Lance. "And Prince Lance is indeed correct, Lacey dearest. There could be only one warrior for the mightiest lion in Altea."

"But mama, you said—"

Raggahlia raised a finger, "And because you and Lance are siblings—"

"—Half sibling," Lance cut her off in icy disdain.

"Siblings, nonetheless." Raggahlia smiled, correcting Lance. "Then, there should be only one warrior in the family."

With a flash of gleaming metal, she raised a hidden dagger and plunged it into Lance's neck.

Lance gagged, gasping for air. Blood spurted from the wound.

With a quick, dying choke, his body fell lifeless onto the platform.

In a flash, Lacey grabbed the scabbard of her mother's special guardsman. "Oh, and I know how to handle a sword." In a swift movement, she unsheathed the broadsword and in one swing, beheaded her own half-brother.

Raggahlia rolled her eyes. "Touché, Lacey. Wasn't that overkill?"

Leo howled, kneeling beside his dead son. "What have you done?" He let out a torturous cry. Shocked at the swift and devastating act, he cradled his son's body in a growing pool of blood. "My son!"

"What an awful mess." Lacey dropped the jagged sword and lifted her skirts, stepping away from the growing red pool on the platform.

Ignoring her grieving father, she sauntered to her betrothed. Erik stood in the back, eyes wide at the unexpected turn of events. "Erik, my apologies for our family argument. Mother and I can be overly dramatic sometimes," Lacey said flippantly.

Erik smirked. How convenient to get rid of a sibling. Lacey had it easy. "Aren't you an evil vixen." He cupped his fiancée's cheek. "I'll have the guards clean the platform before we wed."

Lacey merely shrugged. "Whatever you wish. However, we must not forget Kogane over there. We promised the crowd an execution, did we not?"

"We did." Erik smiled wicked, lifting Lacey into his arms, saving his lady from the puddle of gore.

"Family politics can be so bloody sometimes." Lacey wiggled her dark, well-trimmed brows.

Ignoring the grieving King Leo, Erik carried Lacey down the platform, ordering his soldiers to clean up the mess. "Shall we reschedule Kogane's beheading in an hour, my love?"

"Surely you'll need more than an hour to properly ravish me?" Lacey asked in feigned annoyance.

Erik chuckled and with large, purposeful strides carried Lacey towards the wharf, where his warship was berthed. He had yet so show her his ship's stately bedroom.

Keith, who'd watched the entire macabre spectacle unfolding before him, could only stare in stunned silence.

Lance's death had been so callous, so mindless.

As the soldiers moved the pilloried Keith to the far edge of the raised platform, no one seemed to have noticed Leonidas, crumpled in a heap and mourning his murdered son.

In his grief, Leonidas' chest suddenly tightened. His hand clutching his sternum, he gasped before collapsing beside Lance's headless corpse body.

The newly crowned King Leonidas breathed his last breath.

Queen Raggahlia's gnarled blue hand relaxed and visibly transformed - smooth, pliant, youthful.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Travelling by wagon for several hours on uneven cobbled roads, Allura winced at every bone-jarring bump or rut. Her backside smarted and she felt pins and needles spreading down her legs. It was most uncomfortable, but she tried not to show it to Lisa, who had been babywearing her infant throughout their journey. They'd been on the road since morning.

Coming to a nearby stream, they paused to water their horses and partake their morning tea. Allura went to a nearby thicket to relieve herself and was shocked at the sight of blood spots in her pantalets. Worried, she went to consult Lisa.

"How far are you in your pregnancy?" Lisa asked.

"I'd say five to six weeks?" She knotted her brows, worry looming over her.

Lisa held her shoulders. "Listen to me, Allura. We want you and your baby to be safe and survive this journey. If the knights don't get to rescue Keith on time, you are carrying the last heir of the royal house of Altea. Promise me you will lie down on the cart bed, and we will travel slower," Lisa said.

Jefferey rolled down the oilskin tarp, covering the roof of the wagon, making sure all lines were secure. "There," Jefferey said as he tied down the last of the lines. "This should make our journey quiet and comfortable."

Allura nodded, complying with Lisa's instructions. Pressing her chin to her chest, she rubbed her still-flat belly. "We need to get through this, little one," she whispered. "We still need to reach the castle where you will grow up happy and strong, do you understand me?" She fought back the tears, needing to be strong for herself and her baby.

Lisa unwrapped the babywearing bindings and handed her infant to Allura. "I'll give you my baby to hold and to cuddle. Hopefully your maternal instincts will kick in, and who knows, might even stave off the bleeding." She smiled, lightening the mood.

Allura smiled back, reached out, and held baby Jensen. "Admit it, Lisa. You just want to sit beside Jefferey."

"Of course, I do." Lisa grinned, sauntering to the front of the cart. "Start practicing those motherly instincts, Your Highness."

Allura lay on the floor of the wagon, Lisa's infant warmly wrapped up, snuggled at her side.

As noon approached, Allura thought of the pain in her belly. Was it getting worse? Was it supposed to make her pelvis and thighs hurt? Worried, she fought off the tears, "I don't want to lose my baby," she murmured between breaths.

The weather worsened before long; heavy rains turning the roads into mud. Their journey came to an abrupt halt as the wagon's wheel got stuck.

Lisa moved to the back of the cart. "How are you feeling, Allura? Any pain? bleeding?"

Allura dried her tears and shook her head, handing over the infant to Lisa. Would she tell her that she was hurting again? She didn't want them to worry. "We're not moving?"

"The wheel is stuck in the mud. We might as well break for the nooning meal." Lisa moved the top of her dress and breastfed her baby. Allura pried open a basket and took out slices of bread and cheese.

The rain drummed heavily on their oilskin roof. It was deafening.

"So much rain this far out from the city?" she asked slightly shouting so that Lisa could hear.

Lisa merely shrugged unconcernedly as Jefferey joined them.

They ate in silence, mesmerised by the sound of the rain when the oddest thing happened.

"Listen," Jefferey raised his hand to get Lisa and Allura's attention. The din of the rain on their tarp had stopped.

"Nay, husband. 'Tis still raining," Lisa argued, peering outside.

Allura furrowed her brows. "Rain pouring over there but none on us? How is that even possible?"

"Stay here," Jefferey ordered, unsheathing his broadsword and jumped off the wagon.

Lisa heard him shouting. Or was he talking out loud? Who in the blazing hell was Jefferey speaking with? "Jefferey?" Lisa hollered, unsure. "Is it friend or foe?"

There was no sound of struggle or swordfight. When Lisa turned to face Allura, she gasped. "Allura, you're...you're glowing!"

Before Allura could reply, she heard a low rumbling sound, one which she felt in her bones. "Do you hear that?"

Hesitantly, Lisa lifted the tarp and froze.

The large metallic face of Blue Lion peered into the wagon. _:: Did someone ask for a miracle? :: _

Allura cried. "Blue! Where have you been?"

_:: We have much to explain, my cub. However, time is of the essence. :: _Blue levitated Allura out of the wagon. Without warning, her foot reappeared and her gaunt face and blurred vision healed.

The blue energy that surrounded her also protected her from the rain.

Allura looked up and glared at her lion mecha, "Blue, come out of there. We need to talk," she ordered her lion spirit as she floated into Blue's waiting maw.

Blue's mecha appeared different, she realised; Blue Lion's body didn't look like a lion at all, but a tall column. Because of the rain, she couldn't see anything past above Blue's large body. The metallic creature was so huge it could even shelter them from the rain, so tall, she could only see past what appeared to be a leg.

"Is it even possible?" she muttered, doubt and curiosity in her voice. "Blue, why do you look different? What's going on?" she demanded as Blue placed her well inside the cockpit.

Taking a seat in the cockpit, she saw Jefferey and Lisa standing by the wagon, enveloped in an iridescent hue.

Two familiar faces suddenly appeared in the round view screens at each side of the cockpit.

"And where is you sign of gratitude, young lady?" Lord Garrett huffed in feigned disdain.

Startled, Allura stared at Hunk in the screen to her left. "Hunk? Is that really you?" Her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Aye. We decided it was easier to just come for you rather than to have you meet us."

"We?"

"Aye, 'we'," Darrell said from his cockpit inside Green Lion's mecha.

"Pidge," Allura squealed, seeing the young lord from another screen. "You're not injured."

"Nay. However, we bear bad news, Your Highness," Darrell replied.

Her throat tightened. "What do you mean?" she asked, barely a whisper.

_:: We lost Red Lion's warrior moments ago, :: _Blue replied._ :: And Red is demanding recompense. He is also in need of a replacement. ::_

From Blue's cockpit window, Allura saw Jefferey and Lisa—who was babywearing her infant—floating in the air, rising far above Blue Lion.

Allura, Pidge, and Hunk heard five lion voices speaking concurrently. :_: Du Cain, because you have risen above your task to protect our Blue Lion warrior, we bestow our gratitude. The House of Du Cain shall see a greater future in your lineage. ::_

"Would this work, Blue? I thought warrior lineage is hereditary?" Allura asked.

_:: Aye, it is. Du Cain's lineage is from both houses. ::_

Settling with Lisa in Red Lion's cockpit, Jefferey replied, "Blue is correct, Lady Kogane. Both Keith and Lance are my cousins."

"What has happened to Lance? He was the one who saved me from the explosion." Allura demanded.

_:: He was killed by his own kin. They discovered his betrayal and beheaded him. ::_ Red replied in pain and fury.

"How do you know this, Red?" Allura asked.

Red replied mournfully, _:: I saw it, from his eyes and—:: _

:_: —We must go now, :: _Black interrupted Red Lion. _:: My warrior is in danger. We must depart now lest we lose him too. ::_

"But how do we do this? You are all together in the form of a giant metal creature?" Allura asked all of the warriors surrounded by their lion colours.

All five lions replied in unison,_ :: We are unable to completely explain with your language, but we are in need of warriors to guide this mighty robot. We need you for knowledge of the planet, your skills, your compassion, and all your energy to sustain and keep the lions together in this form. ::_

"Is there a name for when all the lions are together?" Darrell asked quietly as they flew over the horizon and headed towards Altea's city compound.

_:: Together, we are called Voltron. :: _The lions replied as they flew above the rainclouds.

"Voltron," Allura repeated with whispered reverence as they all sat quietly in their cockpits. "Blue, is there time to ask you something without the others hearing me?"

Allura's console clicked, lighting a sequence of buttons. :_: Go ahead, my warrior. But make it brief, we shall be landing soon. ::_

"I need to check if the baby inside me is all right. I was worried earlier this morning when I felt a slight pain, followed by a little blood."

A concentrated blue bubble moved around Allura's body then down to her pelvis. After a brief pause, Blue replied, _:: Your babe is well. It appears I arrived just in time. ::_

Allura exhaled loudly in relief. She wasn't even aware she'd been holding her breath. "Thank you, Blue," she whispered as the blue glow expanded, enveloping her chair completely.

_:: I shall make amends, my warrior, for our abrupt absence. ::_

"Will you tell me what happened?"

_:: Nay, not now. Ask me again later when everything is truly well. Are we in agreement? ::_

"Aye. We are, Blue. I promise, I shall ask again when we save Lord Kogane," Allura said, glancing at the window. Voltron, hovering within the clouds began its descent.

Yellow Lion's screen flashed on Allura's console. "Go ahead, Hunk."

"We're approaching the city centre and I can send a signal to my guardsmen. They are in position." Hunk punched a message into his console.

"Ready, lion warriors?" Allura asked.

"Ready," everyone replied in unison.

"Time to rescue our Black Lion warrior," Allura said in steely determination.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five - Voltron

Author's Notes:

Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows.

Thank you Paulina Ann for betareading

Thank you Chris for editing.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**"Voltron"**

Dressed in their finery, the Alteans—who had sworn allegiance to Leonidas—were stunned to see their new king sprawled face down on the platform beside his dead son.

Confused, they whispered amongst themselves. What was happening to their beloved Altea? Who was now the reigning monarch? And what had happened to the alliance that rallied behind Leo, effectively overthrowing the royal house of Altea?

An air of discontent rose like wildfire amongst the crowds when a trio of opulently dressed individuals stepped on to the raised platform. Leo's mistress, Raggahlia, who had crowned herself Queen of Altea, followed by her daughter and her betrothed.

Lacey's hand curled in the crook of Lord Erik's arm; the couple's expression unfazed, regal even. They were accompanied not by Altean soldiers, but by the new queen's personal guardsmen with blue skin and yellow eyes.

The panicked crowds slowly backed away from the makeshift platform only to be surrounded by more of the large and powerfully-built blue-skinned guardsmen. Where had these large brutes come from? And where were the rest of the ladies-in-waiting and baron lords that usually accompanied Leo?

Without warning, Raggahlia raised her staff, topped with a silver orb. It glowed with white and purple fissures of light, stretching and snaking towards the frightened Alteans.

The crowd quieted, mesmerised by the glowing orb.

"As the new queen of Altea, my first edict is the public execution of the Black Lion warrior, Keith Kogane. He is to be beheaded and quartered, a most heinous death reserved for traitors to the crown. His remains shall be mounted on a pike as a warning to all those who would dare oppose my rule," Raggahlia commanded.

Two large guardsmen removed Keith from the pillory and dragged him towards a massive stone block in the middle of the platform.

Forced down to his knees in front of the block, Keith grunted, resisting with the last of his strength, but there was little he could do against the massive guardsmen. As his head pressed down on the stone block, his eyes roamed the crowd. The sea of blank faces stared glassy-eyed back at him.

Suddenly, he glimpsed several men in heavy hooded cloaks, one of whom nodded at him. Keith recognised him straightaway.

It was Lord George Garrett, his eyes avoiding the sickly brilliance emanating from the orb. His presence meant that his twin brother and the Sande kingdom's knight corps were somewhere amongst the crowd.

Keith heard heavy bootfalls.

An executioner stepped up beside him, his massive fists gripping a large axe, its sharp edge glinting in the sun. Keith braced himself. In one swift movement the executioner raised his axe above his head, but then a loud hiss sliced through the air.

The executioner stumbled, an arrow embedded in the centre of his chest. The axe fell from his grasp, narrowly missing Keith, and his lifeless body collapsed in a heap.

Another arrow flew, piercing Raggahlia's silver orb, shattering it into tiny shards of glass.

The crowd exploded in chaos.

The hooded Sande knights stealthily thrust their broadswords into the unsuspecting blue-skinned guardsmen that surrounded the crowd, slaying them where they stood. The knights quickly led the Altean crowd away from the platform, dispersing them in different directions, guiding them to safety.

Suddenly, the sky was filled with the deafening sound of roaring lions and powerful engines.

Lacey clung to Erik while a stunned Raggahlia stared skyward in disbelief.

A giant metal creature with lion heads for feet, hands and head, descended into the middle of the now-deserted square.

In a flash, Keith was engulfed in a crackling, electric energy. As he was lifted up, Keith saw his bruises disappear and his wounds instantly heal. As he rose into the air, a giant face stared back at him. He knew straight away he was looking at Black Lion.

_:: Welcome back, lion warrior, ::_ Five voices spoke in unison.

When the electrical energy dissipated, Keith was seated in Black Lion's cockpit and four circular screens lit up from both sides of his chair.

Four lion warriors greeted him all at the same time, their expressions and voices elated.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Hunk guffawed while Pidge gave him a crisp salute.

"Keith," Allura whispered between tears and sobs, her hand on her lips.

In an unconscious gesture, Keith reached out and touched the screen. "Alllura," he said, his voice hoarse, thick with emotion. "Are you well, love?" His heart was about to explode, seeing his wife alive and whole.

"I am." Allura's brilliant blue eyes shimmered.

Keith swallowed hard. What he'd give to hold her in his arms right now. He nodded to the rest of the warriors, including Jefferey and Lisa who were in Red Lion's cockpit.

Five voices of the lion spirits spoke to them in unison. _:: Lion warriors, we are now complete. We need to end her deadly reign. Now. ::_

In a brilliant flash of light, Voltron formed a blazing energy sword, lightning coursing through the blade. The giant robot looked down at the platform in the square, locking on to the trio and their remaining guardsmen.

With a mighty swing, Voltron aimed the giant sword at the platform, enveloping Raggahlia and her retinue in a sphere of crackling energy which solidified into ice.

Just as swiftly, Voltron plunged the sword into the frozen sphere and it exploded, shattering into a thousand pieces.

Raggahlia, Lacey, and Erik's short, evil reign ended with a weak, purplish sizzling vapour that dissipated into nothingness.

**xoxoxoxo**

The clouds skated beneath them as Voltron flew.

"Will there be no rebuilding?" Jefferey asked from Red Lion's cockpit.

"Just abandon the city?" Lisa sat in an extra seat that had emerged behind Jefferey's.

"My brothers are handling the relocation as we speak. And everyone is welcome to relocate to Sande," Hunk replied.

"Alteans are mostly from other kingdoms and lands. They gather in Altea as representatives because it is the seat of power," Keith answered.

_:: Lion warriors, we are flying post-haste. We are unable to sustain this any longer than a few more minutes. We must reach our new dens in order to heal, :: _Black Lion commanded.

_:: We are due for a prolonged hibernation and this time, we are unsure when we will emerge from our sleep, :: _Blue Lion added.

The giant robot descended in front of a brown stone castle that had a large lake, or was it a moat? The lion warriors weren't sure.

Decoupling back into five lions, the robot mechas landed in the wide space between the castle and the moat.

The moment Black Lion hit the ground, Keith jumped out and bolted towards Blue Lion and Allura.

Allura flung herself into Keith's arms.

Holding her in a tight embrace, Keith whirled her around, ecstatic, before kissing her with all abandon. He didn't care if their fellow warriors were staring at them. He needed to hold her and taste her, making sure she was real. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, that he missed her, that he was beyond glad she was alive and well, and that he loved her with all his heart.

When he lifted his head, he cupped her face and wiped her tears with the pads of his thumb. "I thought I'd lost you. They said you died in the explosion." Keith gazed at his wife, his fingers brushing against her short inky black hair.

"I thought I'd lost you, too. When I couldn't reach you, I feared the worst," Allura whispered. Then, she laughed softly when Keith arched a brow at her hair.

"I'm assuming your disguise also kept you safe." He kissed her salty tears and embraced her, inhaling her comforting scent. He grinned when his palm came away with black dye stains.

"I was so worried I would lose our baby, but Blue arrived just in time." Allura hiccuped, pressing her forehead on Keith's stubbly chin. While in Keith's solid arms, Allura turned her head and looked at Blue lion's mecha. "Blue, come out, please. I need to give you a hug too." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

_:: We cannot, my warrior, :: _Blue boomed from the lion mecha.

"What do you mean you cannot?" Allura's brow furrowed, perplexed. She broke from Keith's arms and walked towards her lion mecha.

_:: They destroyed the crystal chamber. Our powers are vastly diminished, :: _Blue replied.

_:: We also need to put some protection over the castle for the royal family's safety. :: _Green Lion added. He sat on his haunches beside his mother.

_:: We all had to make concessions, sacrifices... This was ours, :: _Blue said.

"Will we ever see you again?" Allura brushed her hand against her mecha's paw.

_:: No, not in this lifetime. But most assuredly, in your future selves, when you are all reborn, we will meet once again. ::_ Blue lowered her face, closer to Allura.

Keith approached Jefferey and Lisa. "Thank you to both of you. I cannot thank you enough for protecting and taking care of Allura. Lance would have been proud of you, piloting his mecha."

Hunk and Pidge gathered towards Keith and the Du Cains.

Keith clasped Hunk's hand, thanking him and his kingdom for their help.

Allura was about to join them when a woman, mayhap of similar age to Cate and Cybil walked through the castle's raised portcullis.

As she reached Allura, the woman smiled; freckles dotting her flushed cheeks and her blonde curls bobbing at the side of her face. She looked like the sunnier version of Allura's nanny.

"Greetings," Allura began, "Our lion mechas directed us to this castle. I was told by Princess Cybil to look for Gin."

"Greetings to all of you, I am she. I have been appointed chatelaine by their Majesties Queen Cate and King Kenneth. The staff and I have been waiting for this day." Gin made a sweeping gesture with her hand. "Welcome to the Castle of Lions."

_(TO BE CONTINUED - final chapter - Epilogue)_


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six - Epilogue

**Thank you for reviews, follows, and favs all these two years writing this AU fanfiction. I really appreciate it. **

**Thank you betareaders and editors.**

**And thank you to authors Anna Hackett and Kathryn Le Veque who inspired me to write a scifi-medieval-romance story of my OTP (One True Pairing) Keith and Allura. OCs mentioned in this epilogue are dedicated to you both. **

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"Did you like the fireworks?" Keith held both children's hands as they headed off to the nursery.

"Aye! They were spectacular!" one child gushed. "The biggest fireworks—"

"—We've ever seen in our entire life!" the other child finished. The twins Anna and Kathryn always finished each other's sentences.

"Will we have them again tomorrow?" asked one twin in a hopeful tone.

"Nay, Anna. We only have fireworks on very special occasions." Keith smiled at his youngest grandchildren, who had just turned four.

"And it was a special occasion tonight. It was your... ann-oh-ver-ser..." Kathryn twitched her nose, trying to remember her first big word.

"Anniversary," Allura said, patiently waiting at the door to the nursery. Still dressed in her finery, she helped Kathryn change into her sleep clothes. "Time for bed, my little darlings."

"How come _they_ get to attend the ball?" Anna complained, yawning.

"One day, when you're both old enough, you will get to attend with the rest of your cousins," Keith replied, tucking Kathryn into bed.

"Promise, granpoppie?" the twins asked in unison.

"Aye, I promise." Keith smiled. He and Allura had a dozen grandchildren after fifty years of marriage and—

There was a knock at the nursery door, halting his train of thought. A blonde head peered in, "Mum, Dad, are they asleep yet? We'll be readying for the toast in a few minutes."

"We'll be there, Aerwyn." Allura nodded at their youngest daughter.

"Okay." Aerwyn made a thumbs-up and blew a kiss to her nieces. "Good night, little lions."

Allura sat on Anna's bed and tucked her in. She felt Keith's warm, comforting hand on her shoulder as he stood behind her.

Taking Keith's hand, Allura rose and they quietly walked towards the door. "Good night, little lions."

Keith closed the door behind them. "Do you think they'll be the last set of grandkids?" he asked with a long, sideward glance at Allura. She looked stunning in her silver and blue gown. After all these years, Keith was still smitten with her.

Allura shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing. "We still have Aerwyn and her coming-of-age ball is next month."

"Our sixth and youngest child all grown up. Yet, you look like you haven't aged a day." Keith adjusted his eye patch as they descended the stairs.

It had been fifty years since the lion mechas went to sleep in their hidden dens. In deep hibernation, they had set up a protective grid, keeping the castle undetected, even from outer space.

They had seen a measure of peace since then. The city of Altea no longer existed; its population mainly moved to the surrounding areas of the Castle of Lions.

"You said the same thing nineteen years ago. Nine months later, we had Aerwyn." Allura grinned. She lifted the hem of her dress as they descended the stairs toward the ballroom. Her grip on Keith's hand tightened, making sure she wouldn't trip on her 'peg-leg' as her cheeky grandchildren would say. She straightened her dress at the bottom of the stairs. "It's been fifty years, and nothing has happened. Do you think it would ever happen in our lifetime?"

"Or our next. Who knows?" Keith faced Allura and lifted her chin. "In whatever life we live in the future. I swear to you, I will always find you." His voice held a solemn promise.

"Whether we come back as royalty or commoner?"

"Yes, and I will find you and love you all over again." Keith kissed Allura deeply, oblivious to the small crowd watching them until someone awkwardly coughed.

As their locked lips parted, a burst of cheers and confetti erupted around them.

"Happy fiftieth anniversary!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Fifty years later, having breathed their last breath, Keith and Allura found themselves floating above their mortal bodies, surrounded by their grieving children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren.

"We lived a good life, didn't we, love?" Keith took Allura's hand.

"A hundred and twenty with you? I would do it again in a heartbeat." Allura squeezed Keith's hand in return. Their spirit forms assumed their youthful features, as when they'd met over a century ago.

A bright light in the distance beckoned them. As they approached, they were greeted by a familiar sight.

"Blue? Is that truly you?" Allura hugged the alpha lioness. "It's been far too long."

_:: You have lived well, my brave warrior. ::_ Blue Lion nuzzled Allura.

"How come we can see you here, in the after life?" Keith looked perplexed. He hadn't expected to see the lion spirits.

_:: We can travel between dimensional planes, my cub, ::_ Black Lion replied.

_:: And we have guided you each time you traversed to the next life, ::_ Yellow Lion said.

Bathed in light, the lions indicated a group of glowing spheres that floated above their heads, displaying various images.

_:: These are the different worlds that await you both, ::_ Green Lion added.

Allura pointed at one of the spheres, "Look, Keith. You're a soldier and not royalty. And you look so young and handsome, especially in that white uniform." Allura gave a sultry smile. She rather liked that version of Keith.

"Aye, I like that universe," he agreed. Keith was tempted to dive right into that world, one where he wasn't burdened with pomp and circumstance. "And in that world we look exactly as we do now."

"Except for the armour. You're wearing a red suit there. Oh, look!" Allura pointed at another globe that was large as a dinner plate. "This one looks like you as well, but slightly younger."

"Aye, love. But look closely," Keith said.

Allura squinted, then gasped. "I look very different."

_:: Aye, my warrior. You have white hair and darker skin. But you also have powers that your other selves don't, ::_ Blue Lion said.

"What's with Allura's ears?" Keith asked, his brows creased, not exactly sure how to process why his wife looked vastly different.

_:: A warning, my warrior, ::_ Black Lion interrupted. _:: You will be born differently as well. ::_

"How will Keith find me then?" Allura looked worried.

Keith wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her close. "No matter where I am, I will find you. I swear upon my oath."

Allura's eyes shimmered. "I believe you and I shall wait for you." She touched her forehead to his.

_:: So, have we chosen yet? :: _Yellow Lion asked impatiently.

Keith gave Allura one last heated kiss before turning to the lion spirits.

He pointed at one particular orb. "Aye, this one,"

_:: You shall not be alone, my lord. Your fellow knights shall be with you. :: _Red Lion reassured him.

Keith nodded as the glowing orb moved above them. He and Allura held on to each other as brilliant stars enveloped them, and they disappeared.

xoxoxooxoxo

Sometime in the far distant future...

Somewhere, deep in space...

A young soldier with long wavy, black hair and piercing obsidian eyes sent a brief to Galaxy Garrison. He had a commanding air about him that was unmistakable. Graduating at the top of his class, he had a brilliant intellect and a head for military strategy that was second nature to him. "Space explorers calling Galaxy Garrison, this is air unit leader Keith. We're approaching the planet Arus and—"

"Wait, Keith," Hunk interrupted his commander. "Look at that," he exclaimed, pointing at the view screen.

Keith studied the display. Arus had called for assistance a few months back. It had taken a while to train and prep, but they were here now. They were laying eyes on Arus for the first time.

"Yeah, I think the planet's been hit by an asteroid shower," Hunk continued. "I don't know what's going on. It could be volcanic… no, wait, something's wrong. Arus is under attack! Look at those weird attack ships."

Keith's gut roiled. "Sure do, Hunk. It's got to be Zarkon." He clenched and unclenched his fists.

He was a soldier, specially trained for this kind of battle. Why he felt drawn to the planet, he had no idea. A distant tug in his heart felt this mission was important, and he would do his goddamn best to accomplish it.

**FIN / END**

Notes:

Watch the '80s Voltron cartoon and fall in love with Keith and Allura all over again in "Voltron, Defender of the Universe".

If you think Keith and Allura chose the other option, find their next adventure in the upcoming Voltron Legendary Defender fanfiction 'First Two Hours.'


End file.
